Sourire d'ange
by Black Jesther
Summary: Le Joker décide d'adopter la petite Katherine Williams après avoir tué ses parents. Celle-ci ne tarde pas à de venir complètement folle. Cinglée. Démente.
1. L'enfant volé

**Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Batman appartiennent à DC comics, Bob Kane et Bill Finger, ainsi qu'à Christopher Nolan. Rien n'est de moi donc, sauf la famille Williams.**

**Désolée d'avance pour le style d'écriture un peu maladroit et les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira quand même, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews. Voilà, bonne lecture!**

* * *

_« Un couple a été retrouvé assassiné dans la rue hier matin. La police a su les identifier. Il s'agit de Monsieur et Madame Williams, tués par balles aux alentours de minuit. Leur fille de cinq ans, Katherine, qui devait être avec eux, a disparu. Les enquêtes... »_

Bruce Wayne éteignit le poste de radio et poussa un soupir en regardant sa tasse de café à moitié vide. Encore un crime qu'il n'avait pu empêcher. Il se sentait si inutile... Encore une famille, dont la vie était sûrement heureuse jusqu'alors, complètement détruite par un de ces psychopathes qui hantaient les rues de Gotham. Encore un pauvre couple, qui n'avait rien demandé, assassiné et laissé à l'abandon dans une ruelle sombre et malodorante. Et puis, cette pauvre petite, dont il ne voulait même pas imaginer le sombre destin... Si par miracle, elle se sortait vivante de ce drame, elle serait marquée à vie. Comme lui l'avait été. Lui qui était devenu le justicier de Gotham pour que plus personne après lui ne vive ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais, visiblement, quelqu'un l'avait vécu, une fois de plus...

Inutile... Batman était inutile. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il s'acharnait tant à défendre la ville, alors que, loin de se stopper, la criminalité se multipliait, de plus en plus dangereuse, de plus en plus terrible. Il n'en pouvait plus, le poids d'un justicier pesait décidément beaucoup trop lourd sur les épaules d'un homme, même aussi robuste que lui... Il ne pouvait pas faire le poids contre la ville... Il était trop faible... Beaucoup trop faible...

-Monsieur devrait aller se reposer, après la nuit si épuisante qu'il vient de passer, suggéra Alfred. Si vous le voulez, je peux appeler Wayne Entreprise pour dire que vous ne viendrez pas aujourd'hui.

Le multi-milliardaire leva des yeux creusés par les cernes sur le fidèle majordome, dont les cheveux se faisaient chaque jour un peu plus rare, mais qui pourtant restait toujours droit et actif. Devant son inquiétude, visible pour lui seul, Bruce se força à sourire, et finit sa boisson matinale d'un trait, avant de se lever.

-C'est gentil de vous inquiéter ainsi pour moi, Alfred, mais je vais réussir à tenir, comme toujours. Après tout, vous savez bien que je n'ai pas de limite.

-Comme vous voudrez, soupira à contrecœur le vieil homme.

* * *

Trois semaines que la petite Katherine avait disparu. Trois semaines que ses photos faisaient la une des journaux. Trois semaines qu'on entendait sa famille – des oncles et des tantes – pleurer sur sa disparition. Et trois semaines qu'un lourd remords enserrait la poitrine de Batman. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce crime l'avait marqué plus qu'un autre. Mais chaque instant qu'il vivait depuis qu'il avait entendu parler de la petite fille lui rappelait douloureusement son impuissance face à l'immensité du mal qui rongeait la ville. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver, il ne pouvait rien faire pour la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas tout empêcher, il ne servait qu'à filtrer un peu de cette immonde saleté qu'était la criminalité. Il n'était qu'une vulgaire passoire aux trous trop grands.

Perché sur les hauteurs, il observait le théâtre de toutes ces horreurs sur ces douloureuses pensées. Remarquant soudain une lumière suspecte dans un bâtiment qui aurait dû être abandonné depuis longtemps, il plongea afin d'aller voir de plus près, le cœur lourd.

* * *

S'approchant sans bruit de l'appartement d'où provenait la lumière, il entendit soudain un éclat de rire reconnaissable entre tous. Il se s'immobilisa et tendit un peu plus l'oreille. Oui, il s'agissait bel et bien du Joker, qui baragouinait un flot de parole d'un ton doucereux que le justicier ne reconnut pas. Puis, ce fut le silence. La chauve-souris s'approcha alors de la porte et l'envoya valser d'un coup de pied. Et resta figé de stupéfaction devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Assis sur les genoux du clown, qui était confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil de velours vert, une petite fille d'environ cinq ans, à la robe blanche et à l'aspect angélique jouait avec un pistolet. Le visage rond, les boucles blondes et les yeux bleus et doux que Batman avait vu des centaines de fois dans les journaux lui permirent immédiatement d'identifier en elle la petite disparue. Le criminel, lui, lui enserrait la taille d'un bras tandis qu'il jouait avec une de ses mèches de l'autre main, le regard anormalement doux pour une personne comme lui. Ses cheveux gras et verts, qui s'éparpillaient de tous côtés, ainsi que son habituel costume violet et son insupportable maquillage de clown suffirent pour provoquer un mouvement de recul au justicier, qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de Rachelle, sa chère amie tuée par sa faute, bien que cinq ans se furent écoulés depuis.

L'homme aux cicatrices leva la tête, surpris, lorsqu'il entendit le craquement de la porte et sa bouche s'étira en un large sourire lorsqu'il reconnu sa Némésis. Il se leva, portant la petite d'un geste assez maladroit. Celle-ci enlaça son cou de ses petits bras et appuya sa tête contre son torse, regardant le justicier d'un air intéressée.

-Batsiiii ! C'est toi ? Tu tombes à pic, je me disais justement qu'il faudrait que je te présente ce petit bout de chou, que j'ai trouvé dans la rue, il n'y a pas très longtemps.

-Alors c'était toi, Joker ? Gronda son interlocuteur. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y avait que toi pour commettre une pareille atrocité !

-Quelle atrocité ? S'étonna faussement le meurtrier. Je n'ai pas fait une seule égratignure à la petite ! Regarde, elle se porte à merveille !

-Et ses parents se portent à merveille aussi ? Gronda l'homme à la cape, furieux.

-Ah, eux... non je ne peux pas en dire autant... Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce petit ange n'a pas été si affectée que ça. Bon, d'accord, elle n'a pas parlé depuis qu'elle est ici, mais je suis sûr que ça lui passera très vite ! Et puis, de toute façon, tu peux compter sur moi pour lui redonner le sourire !

-Non, tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, Joker. Maintenant, laisse-la !

-Mais je ne compte pas lui faire du mal à cette gamine, je l'adore ! Je compte même l'adopter, puisque maintenant, elle est orpheline, répondit le clown avec un horrible sourire.

Horrifié, Batman le vit alors embrasser l'enfant sur le front, pendant qu'elle riait d'un air joyeux, le pistolet à la main. Sa poitrine le brûlait, un nœud se fit dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais voir ainsi la gamines au bras du clown lui donnait un sentiment de culpabilité étrange, une culpabilité enfantine et malsaine, qui lui arracha une grimace douloureuse.

Hébété, il observa, tout en chancelant légèrement, le prince du crime effectuer quelques pas de danse, faisant tournoyer dans les airs l'enfant, qui riait à gorge déployée, la tête rejetée en arrière. La lumière, faible et grésillante de l'unique lampe de la pièce, donnait un aspect irréel et fantastique à la scène. Le chevalier noir s'appuya contre le mur les yeux exorbités, ayant l'impression étrange de rêver. Puis, tout à coup, une secousse survint et ébranla tout son corps. Avec une rage sans pareille, il se rua sur le clown, essayant de lui arracher la gamine des bras. Mais, celui-ci, ayant sentit le coup venir, s'écarta de lui, mettant la gamine hors de portée de la chauve-souris, et lui balança son pied dans l'estomac.

-Désolé, Batsi, mais je garde la petite avec moi ! Lança-t-il alors avec un sourire cruel en balançant la gamine de droite à gauche, la faisant rire de plus belle.


	2. Education anormale

**Bonjour tous le monde et merci pour les reviews, follows et favorites! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ^^**

**En espérant que la suite vous plaise :)**

* * *

Katherine et le Joker étaient maintenant installés au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble délabré, donnant vu sur une avenue sale, ignorée de Gotham et où les chiens errants étaient bien plus nombreux que les hommes. Ils habitaient là depuis leur récente altercation avec le justicier, qui s'était soldée par la fuite du clown, la gamine gloussante dans les bras, pendant que la chauve-souris sauvait une demi-douzaine de personnes placées juste en dessous de la demeure en flamme du criminel.

La petite était assise à ses pieds, des feutres à la main. Il se pencha pour observer le loup mangeant un bonhomme nu, dessinés sur la moquette grise. L'enfant leva les yeux sur son visage lorsqu'il se mit à rire et l'accompagna dans son hilarité. Lorsqu'il se fut calmé, le clown la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à la fenêtre.

-Viens Kathy, papa a quelque chose à te montrer.

Il sortit un revolver. Un chien était en train de fouiller les poubelles. Il visa et tira. Kathy sursauta au son de la détonation. Elle regarda un instant la bête s'affaisser puis poussa un petit cri d'excitation. Il la laissa attraper l'arme et l'aida à tirer sur une autre bête qui courrait, complètement affolée après la mort de la première, et qui s'affaissa lourdement aux côtés de celle-ci.

La petite parut se prendre au jeu et en visa une troisième. Elle parvint seule à la blesser au flan une première fois et l'abattit à la troisième tentative. Ils s'amusèrent à tirer comme ça jusqu'à ce que toute vie ait disparu des environs, puis le Joker reprit l'arme et la jeta dans un coin. Ils restèrent devant la fenêtre, regardant les chiens revenir peu à peu. D'abord prudents, ceux-ci ne tardèrent pas à dévorer les cadavres de leurs congénères. Le clown se tourna vers la petite, qui semblait fascinée par le spectacle, et sourit. Il la reposa au sol et s'assit sur une vieille chaise en bois complètement défoncée pendant que la gamine, semblant plonger dans un flot de pensées, sautillait et tournait sur elle-même partout dans l'appartement, la tête levée vers le ciel. Elle fredonnait un air, que le Joker avait vaguement l'impression de connaître et semblait vivre une aventure incroyable dans sa tête, au vu de ses mouvements.

Au bout d'un moment, elle revint vers le clown et entreprit d'escalader ses jambes. Celui-ci se mit à rire puis se leva, Katherine dans les bras, et se dirigea vers la table où étaient entreposés les quelques produits chimiques qu'il avait amassés depuis qu'ils habitaient dans l'appartement. Il la posa dessus et se mit à mélanger plusieurs substances devant elle, qui semblait totalement fascinée par ses gestes. Quand il eut fini, il lui lança un petit clin d'œil puis jeta le mélange dans un coin de la pièce, qui explosa avec une détonation bruyante. La fumée partie, ils purent voir l'énorme trou dans le mur et le nombre d'objets cassés et tombés que la déflagration avait entraînés. La petite poussa un hurlement de joie et battit des mains tout en criant. Le dandy déguisé sourit puis la descendit de la table.

-Je vais aller faire joujou avec Batou, mon petit ange, lui dit-il doucement. Toi tu restes là, j'ai pas envie qu'on te récupère.

Puis il descendit, la laissant seule.

* * *

-Où est Katherine ? Demanda une nouvelle fois la chauve-souris, le poing levé.

-Écoute, Bat, tu sais très bien que tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je ne te le dirai pas. De toute façon, elle est à moi maintenant, et je compte vraiment en faire quelque chose de sublime. Alors maintenant, tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir, les flics vont bientôt arriver et elle va crever de faim si je me fais arrêter.

Le justicier hésita un instant, fixant le criminel qui lui souriait, un filet de sang lui échappant des lèvres. Celui-ci en profita pour le frapper avec un pied de biche, qui se trouvait juste sous lui. Pendant que le héros s'affaissait, son ennemi s'échappait avec un rire aigu. Il se releva le plus rapidement possible, mais pas assez pour repérer où s'enfuyait le meurtrier. Il passa le reste de la nuit à le chercher, en vain. Décidément, il n'était qu'un incapable, un imbécile et un bon à rien !

* * *

Le Joker entra dans l'appartement et vit Kathy, endormie au pied de la chaise. Ses jolis cheveux blonds formaient comme un soleil autour de sa tête. Son visage était complètement détendu et semblait irradier. Sa bouche était entrouverte et souriait légèrement, lui donnant un air totalement innocent. Pourtant, sa position avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Elle était complètement tordue, comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils et qui serait tombé à terre. Le clown sourit à cette image et resta au-dessus d'elle à la contempler. Elle s'améliorait de jour en jour. Les crimes qu'il lui apprenait à commettre semblait l'amuser de plus en plus et il envisageait qu'elle pourrait devenir une vraie terreur à Gotham plus tard. C'était juste dommage qu'elle ne parle pas, mais il se disait qu'il aurait tout le temps pour lui faire retrouver la parole, de toute façon. Il pourrait la modeler selon ses goûts et elle deviendrait une créature parfaite, qui plongerait Gotham dans le chaos à ses côtés. Seulement, il lui manquait encore quelque chose, songeait-il. Il se tourna alors vers l'appartement et se mit à farfouiller un peu partout, ressortant ciseaux, couteux fils et aiguilles de tous les coins. Lorsqu'il eut réuni tout ce dont il avait besoin, il alla réveiller l'enfant, un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

-Elle est vraiment superbe comme ça, pensa le clown en regardant la petite assise dans sur la chaise.

Il lui avait confectionné une robe de manière totalement anarchique, avec des tissus noirs, blancs et rouges qu'il avait trouvé dans ses affaires. Elle avait également été dotée de bottines rouges, un peu trop grandes pour elle. De petits grelots, accrochés par des ficelles de couleur, pendaient de ses poignets, de ses chevilles et de son cou. Des losanges, des trèfles, des cœurs et des piques étaient dispersés ça et là sur le costume. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en deux petites couettes. Enfin, le prince du crime lui avait complètement peinturluré le visage. Comme lui, elle avait la face toute blanche et ses lèvres rouges s'étiraient en un large sourire – il avait un instant hésité à lui faire des cicatrices semblables aux siennes puis il avait finalement décidé qu'elle se les ferait elle-même, lorsqu'elle aurait grandi. De plus, il avait légèrement noirci le contour de l'œil droit et avait dessiné un losange autour du gauche.

-Alors, tu es contente comme ça, Kathy ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Celle-ci descendit lestement du fauteuil, se regarda un petit moment dans le miroir brisé du couloir, puis se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même avec un gloussement ravi. Content de lui, le Joker l'attrapa, la souleva et exécuta une petite valse avec elle. La danse dura un long moment, accompagné par leurs éclats de rire. Le clown sautait, tournait, glissait, tantôt en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras tantôt en l'élevant au-dessus de sa tête. Lorsqu'elle était au-dessus de lui, la petite fille levait les bras en l'air, comme oiseau prenant son envol, en poussant des petits cris de joie. Seule la lune, qui se découpait par le carré de fenêtre, éclairait la scène. Il finit par l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne et se coucha dans le lit avec elle. Elle s'endormit au creux de ses bras, pendant que lui imaginait toutes les prochaines blagues qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux à Gotham, ainsi qu'à Batman.

* * *

Le joker se réveilla brusquement, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il lui semblait que quelque chose de spécial l'avait tiré du sommeil, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoi. Kathy s'agita un peu dans ses bras puis poussa un soupir. Il resta immobile et plus rien ne se passa pendant un petit moment. Il était sur le point de se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit la petite muette parler. Et il dût contenir son rire lorsqu'il entendit ses paroles :

-De toute façon, mon papa va tous vous tuer ! marmonna-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il secoua la tête, amusé. Lui qui pensait qu'elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il lui faisait faire, il s'était complètement trompé ! En fait, elle avait parfaitement conscience de la mort qu'elle avait entraîné lorsqu'elle avait tiré sur les chiens, ou des dangers d'un explosif. Il l'avait rendu encore plus déjantée qu'il ne l'avait espéré ! De plus, il était maintenant sûr qu'elle pouvait parler. Il ne restait maintenant plus qy'à savoir si son mutisme était volontaire ou non, ce qu'il apprendrait très vite, de toute manière... Mais, ce qu'il trouvait vraiment drôle dans tout cela, c'était ce « papa ». Lui qui avait tué ses parents, qui l'avait arrachée de force à son ancienne vie, qui l'avait rendue muette et complètement folle, il avait le droit à ce titre de protecteur, de modèle et d'être adoré. En somme, en détruisant sa vie, il était devenu une sorte de demi-dieu à ses yeux. C'était la meilleure blague qu'on ai pu lui faire ! C'était maintenant définitif, songea-t-il en élargissant son sourire: cette petite serait vraiment géniale lorsqu'il l'aurait terminé...

* * *

Dehors, le justicier de Gotham cherchait toujours le criminel échappé en s'interrogeant avec angoisse sur le sort de la pauvre enfant. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il était hanté par un affreux pressentiment. Ce n'était pas l'incertitude de la retrouver en vie qui l'agitait - il était maintenant certain que le Joker ne lui ferait rien physiquement, du moins pour l'instant - mais autre chose. Lorsqu'il avait vu son air heureux auprès de ce monstre, lorsqu'il l'avait entendu rire pendant qu'il l'embrassait et l'emportait, il avait brusquement pensé que la petite était perdue. Comme il l'avait craint, elle avait été marquée à jamais par ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Mais elle avait été touchée d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer et qui le faisait frémir d'horreur. Elle s'était prise d'affection pour son bourreau et se laissait aller à la folie dans laquelle il jouait à la faire glisser. Et, désormais,il pourrait la modeler comme il l'entendait. L'ange devenait démon sous le poids du Diable.


	3. Scène nocturne

**Bonjour à tous, me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos reviews, c'est vraiment gentil et encourageant ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant... (désolée pour les chapitres courts, j'ai du mal à en écrire des plus longs)**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le Joker avait pris l'enfant sous son aile. Et donc deux semaines qu'il avait affaire à un Batman complètement hystérique, la réclamant à grands coups de poing et de menaces, toutes plus pathétiques les unes que les autres. Le criminel arrivait toujours à s'échapper, sans qu'il ne parvienne à trouver sa cachette. Ce qui était d'ailleurs bizarre pour l'un des plus grands détectives au monde, pensa le psychopathe. Il ne devait pas avoir vraiment envie de retrouver la petite, au fond de lui... Aurait-il peur qu'elle le renvoi à sa propre folie ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, le clown s'attachait de plus en plus à elle. Elle accueillait tous les tours de magies, les blagues, les actions criminelles, les jeux qu'il lui apprenait avec un enthousiasme plaisant. Sauf ces derniers jours... Sa fougue diminuait de plus en plus. Quand il lui avait montré un tour avec ses cartes, elle avait simplement pris le paquet pour l'étudier puis avait suivi attentivement la manœuvre qu'il lui montrait. Elle n'avait poussé aucun cri, elle ne s'était pas levée pour courir dans la pièce comme une excitée. Elle avait juste observé, souri, puis s'était recouchée sur le sol, avant de fermer les yeux. Elle passait d'ailleurs le plus clair de son temps allongée, maintenant. Elle qui n'avait désormais plus aucune limite, qui avait la possibilité de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle restait dans l'appartement à se morfondre. Le clown en était déconcerté et cherchait avec désarroi la cause de ce comportement.

Puis il comprit. En ouvrant un placard pour grignoter un petit quelque chose. Il n'y avait plus rien à manger et cela devait faire quatre ou cinq jours qu'elle ne s'était pas nourrit. Il se frappa la tête en riant devant son étourderie puis sorti en courant chercher quelque chose pour elle. Il revint avec la première chose qu'il avait pu trouver - un kebab en l'occurrence - et s'arrêta devant la petite qui dodelinait légèrement de la tête.

-Tu as faim, Kathy ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en tendant les mains dès qu'elle vit ce qu'il avait dans la sienne. Mais il la leva au-dessus de sa tête et lui dit, agitant son index devant le visage comme lorsqu'on fait une leçon de morale à un petit enfant :

-Si tu veux manger, tu dois te comporter comme une petite fille bien polie et me dire le mot magique.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Ce à quoi il ajouta :

-Voyons, Kathy, ne fais pas l'idiote, je sais que tu comprends parfaitement ce que j'attends de toi. Alors maintenant, sois gentille et dis quelques mots si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse crever là.

L'enfant le regarda encore quelques secondes sans bouger puis ouvrit la bouche et le referma sans émettre le moindre son. Elle la rouvrit de nouveau et resta quelques instant comme ça. Puis elle la referma encore et resta figée en regardant son éducateur. Voyant qu'il la contemplait d'un œil sévère, elle fondit tout d'un coup en larme, sans pousser le moindre son.

Décontenancé, le clown criminel abaissa le bras et la fixa quelques instants. Puis il s'assit en face d'elle et lui donna la nourriture. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et l'attrapa pour la dévorer avec avidité. Il poussa un soupir, lui passa une main sur la tête, puis partit s'attabler devant ses produits explosifs. Apparemment, son mutisme n'était pas de son fait.

* * *

Elle était assise au milieu de la pièce, et s'amusait à dessiner sur une photo de journal représentant un monsieur devant des micros, levant un doigt vers le ciel et semblant crier quelque chose. Avec ses feutres, elle poignardait l'homme, faisait couler du sang, lui transperçait l'œil, transformait son cri enflammé en un cri de douleur, malgré le grand sourire qu'elle lui taillada. C'est à ce moment là que son papa entra. Il se pencha par-dessus elle et fut pris d'un grand fou-rire, qui le plia en deux. Elle leva les yeux sur lui et en le voyant ainsi, elle se mit à rire également. Elle adorait de tout son être ce clown qui lui apprenait chaque jour de nouvelles manières de s'amuser. Elle avait effacé de son cœur toute autre personne que lui. Elle avait gommé ses parents de sa mémoire et tout l'amour et l'admiration qu'elle leur avait porté jadis étaient maintenant accrochés à cet être si fantastique qu'était le Joker. Celui-ci la prit, l'attira à lui et s'assit sur la chaise en regardant la photo.

-Tu vois, ce monsieur sur qui tu as dessiné, c'est le maire de Gotham. J'ai failli le tuer plusieurs fois mais Batou m'en a empêché. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand tu seras plus grande, on le dégommera tous les deux !

Et il partit à nouveau dans un grand éclat de rire, sous les yeux remplis de joie de Kathy. Elle pourrait faire tous ces tours avec lui plus tard ! Son cœur cognait d'excitation dans sa poitrine, pendant qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle lui sauta au cou et il la serra contre lui en imaginant tout haut :

-Mmmh, ouin ce sera un spectacle gigantesque ! Il faudra le faire pendant un grand événement, pour que beaucoup de monde soit rassemblé... Ils attendraient que leur cher maire arrive, mais au lieu de ça, tu arriverais en rigolant d'un air tout innocent, tout doux... Et... et puis là tu ferais quelques petites cabrioles et tu leur dirais « Messieurs, dames, je vous annonce que le discours ennuyeux et monotone que vous vous apprêtiez à écouter va être remplacé par un spectacle sensationnel ! Je vous invite à ouvrir grands les yeux et à bien profiter de cet instant, si unique dans vos vies de misère ! »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces derniers mots, un sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité envahit Kathy. A cause de son mutisme, elle ne pourrait faire aucun discours, elle gâcherait tous ses plans géniaux...

Son père ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et continua :

-Et là, j'apparaîtrai avec le maire, traité comme tu l'as dessiné, sous un concert de cri de peur et d'horreur ! Ce sera si drôle, tu verras ! Je rirai pour les glacer encore plus et je prendrai un pistolet, que j'appliquerai près de sa tempe. Mmmmh... et puis, je crierai : « Voici, mesdames et messieurs, comment on débarrasse une misérable existence du lourd fardeau de la vie. Avec ce simple petit tour de magie... ». Et je ferai feu. Mais évidemment, ce ne sera qu'une blague et le prisonnier ne mourra pas à cet instant. Oui, c'est très bien comme ça... C'est là que toi, tu attraperas une mitraillette et tu tireras dans la foule qui, oubliant son cher maire, ne cherchera plus qu'à fuir. Ce sera le chaos ! Et à ce moment là seulement, j'égorgerai le maire. Cette brave personne si aimée, si admirée de tous crèvera seul comme un vulgaire cochon. Ha ha ha ! Et si Batman arrive, il ne remarquera même pas la mort de cet illustre personnage, trop occupé à défendre ces pauvres petits citoyens de toi !

Et il repartit à nouveau dans son hilarité. Le plan était si génial, si parfait, que Kathy en oublia ses sombres pensées pour battre des mains en hurlant de joie. Ils allaient tous les deux présenter un spectacle magique. Le public serait soulevé, on ne parlerait plus que de ça pendant des jours. Ils seraient connus comme de grands artistes ! La petite fille s'imaginait la scène, n'y voyant que du génie et de la fabulosité. L'idée que le Joker se servirait d'elle comme d'un appas à chauve-souris pendant qu'il exécuterai son plan seul ne la fit aucunement réagir.

* * *

Kathy avait pris l'habitude de grimper sur le toit lorsque le soir tombait. Elle ouvrait la fenêtre, et escaladait la gouttière par la seule force de ses mains, juste au-dessus du vide, avant de se retrouver sur les hauteurs surplombant la ville. Elle restait là plusieurs heures, à contempler le ciel. De temps en temps, elle se levait et se mettait à gambader et virevolter sous la lune, avec toujours un petit sourire en coin. Elle y restait jusqu'à ce que son nouveau père vienne la rejoindre et qu'ils se soient un peu amusés de toutes les manières qu'ils trouvaient – ce qui pouvait être jouer à se poursuivre comme tirer sur tout ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre en-dessous de leurs pieds – et qu'ils se soient lassés de leurs jeux ou que le matin tombe. C'est à cet endroit qu'elle rencontra Batman pour la deuxième fois.

Le Joker était tranquillement installé dans un canapé qu'il avait trouvé près des poubelles, en imaginant des tours qu'il pourrait faire à la chauve-souris quand la petite aurait un peu grandit, lorsqu'il entendit celle-ci hurler de terreur. Il soupira puis monta avec mollesse vers elle. Elle s'était peut-être cassé quelque chose en faisant l'idiote là-haut ? Se hissant sur le bord du toi, il fouilla des yeux l'obscurité, cherchant à la repérer dans le noir. Et il fut très surpris de trouver le justicier essayant d'attraper la petite qui se débattait avec violence.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui cria-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je la ramène dans un endroit sain pour elle, répondit le justicier dans un grommellement, sans même lever les yeux vers lui.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ? Je te signale que c'est maintenant ma fille, alors tu serais bien gentil de la laisser où elle est ! Est-ce que je fais des recherches sur toi pour enlever des gens de ta famille, moi ?

Le rongeur masqué étant finalement parvenu à attraper Katherine, il empoigna le bras de celle-ci et le tira violemment à lui.

-Tu es fou ? S'écria l'homme habillé de noir. Tu vas lui faire mal.

-Pfff, une entorse de rien du tout au pire des cas. C'est pas que je ne suis pas habituer à faire pire, mais quand même...

A ces mots, il tira encore plus fort la gamine et le justicier, craignant de la blesser, fut obligé de lâcher prise. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, mais se releva rapidement et alla s'agripper aux jambes du psychopathe.

-Tu vois que même elle n'a pas envie de partir, balança celui-ci en étirant son sourire.

A cette vue, le justicier fut soudain pris de dégoût et balança son poing au visage du meurtrier qui en perdit l'équilibre. La petite fille poussa un nouveau cri de terreur en s'accrochant à lui alors qu'il gisait au sol, sonné. Batman l'écarta sans ménagement et entreprit d'achever le criminel en le frappant de toutes ses forces pendant que la gamine hurlait et pleurait. Au bord de l'évanouissement, celui-ci sortit un revolver de son costume et visa un instant la tête du héros de Gotham qui s'immobilisa, prêt à se jeter sur le côté en cas d'attaque. Mais le meurtrier détourna en riant l'arme sur son enfant, qui avait caché sa tête dans ses mains. Lorsque celle-ci releva la tête après avoir senti une douleur fulgurant lui déchirer l'épaule, ce fut pour voir Batman agrippant l'arme que le clown évanoui tenait. Ce fut bien sûr lui qu'elle accusa avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le justicier, éperdu, se précipita vers elle et la porta à l'hôpital le plus proche. Bien qu'il savait qu'il commettait une erreur et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il ne la quitta pas avant d'apprendre qu'elle serait sauvée, malgré sa grande perte de sang, laissant là au Joker le temps de se réveiller et de fuir. Il regarda une dernière fois cette petite fille déguisée en clown, habillée maintenant juste en noir et rouge – le blanc ayant disparu sous le sang – encore inconsciente sur son lit d'hôpital. Les muscles de son visages étaient crispés dans une expression de colère et de chagrin, tandis que sa bouche formait un grand sourire déjanté, amplifié par le maquillage. Il frissonna en la regardant et s'éloigna, évitant soigneusement sa famille qui arrivait.

Quand il retourna sur le lieu de la tragédie, le Joker avait disparu.


	4. Clowneries

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 posté ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise :**

* * *

Le Joker se balançait d'avant en arrière sur un vieux fauteuil à bascule, dans le nouveau repaire qu'il s'était trouvé. Un repaire vide... morne... ennuyeux... sans rire... et sans Kathy. Comment allait-elle ? Il la savait à l'hôpital, en train de guérir de la blessure qu'il lui avait faite, mais après ? On avait certainement décidé de la rééduquer. Pour qu'elle rentre à nouveau bien casée dans cette société réglée, cadrée et planifiée. Après ce qu'il avait fait pour la remodeler, pour en faire quelque chose d'artisanal et original, ils allaient la faire fondre et la mouler pour la retransformer en un banal produit industriel. Exactement comme ces imbéciles de Conquistadors, qui avaient fait fondre l'or avec lequel étaient faits les somptueux objets des Aztèques pour en faire de vulgaires lingots. Un gâchis total, en de temps ça mettait à se mouler, le cerveau d'une enfant ? Et puis, depuis combien de temps elle était chez eux, d'ailleurs ? Une semaine, deux semaines ? Il n'avait jamais fait très attention au temps, du moment que lui était assez énergique pour faire ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait bien couler. Mais avec une gosse... Ça change vite, un enfant. En quelques semaines, on le retrouve transformé. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour la laisser comme ça aux mains des médecins ? Cette idée pour échapper à Batman avait été stupide... Le prince du crime se leva. Il fallait qu'il aille la chercher et vite.

Se précipitant dans la salle de bain, il entreprit de remettre en ordre les idées qui lui venaient afin d'échafauder un rapide plan. Une fois par mois, des clowns faisaient une tournée dans les hôpitaux de Gotham afin d'éclairer un peu la sombre humeur des enfants qui s'y trouvaient. C'était le moment parfait pour récupérer la petite... il fallait juste réussir à cacher ses cicatrices et ce serait bon.

Il finit par y arriver à force d'épaisses couches de maquillage. Il faudrait changer encore quelques aspects, sinon on l'identifierait trop tôt... Mettre un peu plus de couleur sur le visage... Un nez rouge... Une perruque... Et puis le costume, trop reconnaissable... Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas changer cette apparence caractéristique qu'il aimait tant. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour une gamine ? Il regarda ce qu'il pouvait faire. Une chemise à carreau ferait largement l'affaire, il n'avait pas besoin de changer le reste, après tout. Une fois son travail terminé, il se regarda dans la glace et sourit. Il était vraiment PAR-FAIT comme ça. Enfin, aussi parfait que pouvait être un grotesque clown moulé.

* * *

Laureen Brown, de son nom de jeune fille Laureen Williams était la tante de Katherine et depuis peu sa tutrice légale. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé sa nièce, sa propre fille ayant toujours éclipsé tous les autres enfants à ses yeux. Mais elle avait toujours respecté et admiré sa sœur aînée - la mère de Katherine - et avait donc décidé de se charger de la garde de l'enfant. D'abord inquiète de l'état dans lequel le justicier l'avait ramené, elle s'était vite rassurée en voyant le psychologue qui s'occupait d'elle aussi optimiste sur son rétablissement. Sa fille étant apparemment ravie d'accueillir sa cousine chez elle, elle ne s'était donc plus posée de question et avait simplement pris l'habitude d'aller la voir régulièrement.

Elle était avec elle lorsque les clowns firent leur entrée à l'hôpital. En soupirant, elle voulu fermer la porte pour leur interdire l'entrée dans la petite pièce, mais l'un d'eux, aux cheveux rouges, au visage très coloré et au sourire un peu trop prononcé entra avant qu'elle ait eut le temps de l'en empêcher et, après avoir salué le petite public qu'elle constituait avec la fillette, il sortit un jeu de cartes de nul part et se mit à exécuter quelques petits tours avec. Laureen, en voyant sa nièce figée de stupeur devant le personnage, essaya de le renvoyer, mais celui-ci décréta avec un clin-d'œil en direction de la petite fille :

-Un dernier numéro et après, je m'en vais.

Soudain, il lança une carte en direction de l'infirmière qui s'occupait de mettre de l'ordre dans les médicaments de la convalescente. Elle se planta dans sa gorge et Laureen la vit avec horreur s'effondrer dans un horrible râle, du sang se mettant à couler sur son cou. C'est alors que Katherine bondit de son lit en hurlant quelque chose qui glaça sa tante d'horreur :

-Papa !

Elle se tourna, tremblante, vers le monstrueux personnage et porta la main devant sa bouche, retenant un cri de terreur. Oui, c'était bien le Joker qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

* * *

Le clown se figea. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il regarda avec incrédulité la femme attraper Kathy et tenter de l'éloigner de lui pendant que celle-ci se débattait en criant :

-Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi aller voir mon papa !

Oui, elle avait bel et bien retrouvé la parole...

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle reparle ? demanda-t-il à la dame d'un air curieux.

-Deux jours, répondit-elle d'une voix défaillante. Son état c'est amélioré très vite depuis qu'elle est ici, le docteur m'a assuré qu'elle avait toutes ses chances de guérir et de reprendre une vie normale, alors, s'il-vous-plaît, laissez-la tranquille !

Le criminel poussa un cri de ravissement en détaillant la petite, qui tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux prises de la femme pour le rejoindre. Elle pouvait de nouveau parler ! Ces imbéciles de docteurs avaient réussi à lui rendre la voix ! Elle était enfin complète ! Il avait bien fait de lui tirer dessus, finalement...

Il entendit soudain un bruit de pas précipités, la porte s'ouvrit et il se trouva face à une demi-douzaine de blouses blanches. Ceux-ci restèrent figés dans un cri muet en voyant l'infirmière à terre, du sang répandu tout autour d'elle et levèrent un regard à mi-chemin entre l'effroi et l'incompréhension.

-Et bien, on a envoyé les grands renforts, s'écria le clown en hurlant de rire. Et il entendit le délicieux rire de Kathy derrière lui se mélanger au sien et aux cris hystériques de l'autre idiote.

Il s'approcha doucement des médecins et, sans prévenir, sortit un couteau de sa poche avant de poignarder le médecin le plus proche dans un rire dément. Celui-ci se tordit quelques instants de douleur puis agonisa dans d'abject spasmes. Il se recula un peu, regardant le cadavre, puis leva les yeux sur la garnison.

-A qui le tour ? Cria-t-il d'un air de forain devant qui une grande foule se serait amassée.

Mais, au lieu de se précipiter pour monter dans l'attraction, les médecins reculèrent d'un air épouvanté, ce qui alimenta encore l'hilarité du clown. Il jeta sa perruque et s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa veste. Même si le blanc était devenu coloré, on pouvait maintenant facilement le reconnaître, ses cicatrices à présent bien visibles. Ils poussèrent un cri de terreur et reculèrent encore, lentement, craignant sûrement de l'exciter davantage. Soudain, un cri de souffrance retentit au fond de la pièce. Le balafré fit volte-face et vit Kathy, debout sur le lit, une longue barre à la main, frapper la tête de la femme avec une violence acharnée, pendant que celle-ci tentait vainement de se protéger. Même lui fut surpris devant la hargne dont elle faisait preuve, en liquidant la jeune femme. Soit l'éducation qu'il lui avait donné jusqu'à présent avait porté ses fruits au-delà de toute espérance, soit elle détestait cette femme, et rêvait depuis longtemps de la supprimer. Bah ! Au fond, c'était son problème à elle, pas le sien ! Haussant les épaules, il quitta des yeux la scène, laissant la petite s'amuser tranquillement avec sa victime.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la porte, il put s'apercevoir que quelques docteurs avaient eut la présence d'esprit de s'enfuir pendant cette diversion inattendue. Ceux qui avaient été trop stupides pour ne pas l'avoir fait regardaient la fillette comme si il s'agissait d'une monstrueuse créature, tout droit sortie des enfers dans l'unique but de les exterminer. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se prendre quelques balles dans le corps, que le psychopathe tira avec un rire cruel. Quand il regarda de nouveau en direction du lit, la jeune femme était affaissée, le crâne disloqué et sanguinolent et la fillette le regardait, apparemment très fière d'elle.

-Viens voir papa, mon petit ange, s'écria le meurtrier en ouvrant les bras.

Celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et lui sauta au cou. Il l'étreignit quelques secondes puis la regarda.

-C'était qui, la dame que tu as tuée ?

-C'était ma tante, grimaça-elle sans cacher son mépris.

Le clown sourit. Sa voix était douce et fluette, mais partait à certains moments dans les aigus, ce qui la rendait complètement détraquée. Tout à fait à l'image de la petite.

-Ça te dirait de faire un gros boum avec l'hôpital ? Proposa-t-il, prit d'une soudaine inspiration.

-Oh ouiii !

Le bâtiment explosait de tous les côtés pendant que le criminel et la petite fille s'éloignaient, main dans la main. Le clown avait le sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sentait qu'ils allaient faire des étincelles, tous les deux ! Non seulement elle parlait à présent, mais en plus, elle venait d'accomplir son premier vrai meurtre. Elle était enfin prête pour le monde du spectacle...

* * *

Bruce Wayne s'étendit sur son canapé. Entre une dure journée de travail et une nuit à s'acharner contre la criminalité de Gotham, il ne pouvait que profiter de ce bref moment de repos. Il alluma la télévision et regarda distraitement les informations, se demandant avec qui il devrait encore se frotter se soir. Soudain, l'image d'une petite blonde, au regard angélique et au sourire diabolique retint son attention. Il se redressa et monta le son.

-...Joker, venu chercher la fillette. Les témoins ayant survécu à l'attaque ont affirmé avoir vu la petite Katherine assassiner sauvagement sa tante avec la tige porte-sérum. Le criminel se serait ensuite enfui en emportant l'enfant avec lui, après avoir fait exploser le bâtiment. Les dégâts...

Le jeune milliardaire se prit la tête dans les mains. Non, non, non... Ça n'était pas possible... Comment une fille de cet âge pouvait-elle tuer ? Qui plus est sa tante, une personne de sa famille, qu'elle connaissait... D'une manière aussi horrible... Elle était véritablement devenue folle ! Inhumaine, même !

Retenant à grand peine un cri du rage, il ne résista tout de même pas au besoin de taper la table de son poing solide. Batman avait encore une fois échouer, le Joker avait encore une fois gagner. Pousser Harvey Dent à la folie ne lui avait pas suffit... Il avait fait d'une petite innocente un monstre !

* * *

Le Joker se balançait sur le fauteuil, dans son repaire. Un repaire joyeux, drôle, plein de folie, de rire,... et de Kathy. Kathy, qui était assise sur ses genoux, improvisant des chansons en inventant des paroles morbides sur des airs de comptines. C'était fou, comme il s'était attaché à ce petit bout de chou, en si peu de temps ! Il sourit en la regardant chanter et accompagner ses récits par des gestes très explicites et morbides à souhait. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux à lui.

-J'ai faim.

-On va manger, mon ange, répondit le psychopathe en lui souriant tendrement.

Elle sauta lestement du fauteuil et il se leva.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes l'habitude d'aller te chercher à manger toi-même, réfléchit-il tout haut. Pour ne pas crever de faim le jour où Batsy m'enverra de nouveau à Arkham.

-On a qu'à le tuer, proposa la petite d'un air excité.

Elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prononcer ces paroles lorsqu'elle vit son regard. Un regard haineux et meurtrier. Un regard de prédateur, qui lui donna envie de fuir. En le voyant s'approcher d'elle, elle ressentit une peur animale lui tordre le ventre. C'était la première fois que son père lui inspirait de la crainte et elle se sentit soudain incapable de bouger. Il l'empoigna par le col et la jeta violemment contre un mur. Étourdie, elle ne put s'échapper devant le criminel, qui revenait lentement vers elle. Il l'attrapa de nouveau, la souleva et la plaqua brutalement contre le mur.

-Petite idiote ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, une lueur folle et dure dansant dans ses yeux. On ne tue pas Batman. Il est ma Némésis, mon contraire, la seule personne qui me complète, tu m'entends ? Et c'est simple, celui qui provoquera sa mort subira le même sort dans la plus lente et atroce des douleurs !

La fillette hoquetait, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle était terrifiée et s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir ainsi contrarié.

-Pardon, ne put-elle que répéter à plusieurs reprises. Pardon.

La lueur dans les yeux du clown s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à une expression plus joyeuse. Il la serra dans ses bras et la reposa.

-Bon, on va manger, annonça-t-il gaiement, comme si ne s'était passé. Viens avec moi, tu vas m'aider.

La petite essuya rapidement ses larmes et le regarda un instant s'éloigner, avant de le suivre en sautillant, reprenant sa petite chanson à tue-tête.

* * *

**Reviews? S'il vous plaiiiiit ! J'ai envie de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fic.**

** J'en profite pour remercier encore ceux qui en ont posté, notamment Lindelea54 qui en laisse une après chaque chapitre ^^ Merci !**


	5. Spectacle et fuite

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews_  
_Merci encore pour les reviews, les favorites et le follows. Ca fait toujours très plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Une deuxième détonation retentit. Le Joker hurlait de rire derrière elle pendant qu'elle exécutait de petits pas de danse sur le toit du bâtiment, pris dans les flammes. Une foule était amassée en bas et les regardait en gesticulant et criant. Elle sortit le pistolet que lui avait confié le Joker et tira sur des gens au hasard en pouffant de rire. Elle était dans un état second, l'odeur du brûlé, de la poudre et du sang lui faisait tourner la tête. L'adrénaline était montée à son point le plus culminant et son excitation était à son comble. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, qui étaient ces gens qu'ils avaient tués ou qu'elle voyait maintenant s'enfuir, ce qu'il se passerait plus tard, mais qu'importe ? Tout ce qui comptait était le moment présent, le spectacle qu'ils improvisaient tous les deux, elle et son père. Il avait l'air fou de joie également et riait à en perdre le souffle. C'est à ce moment là, que Kathy aurait voulu pouvoir prolonger jusqu'à l'infini, que la chauve-souris fit son apparition.

Batman fonça droit sur le prince du crime, qui fut propulsé au bord du bâtiment. Son rire cessa immédiatement, mais sa bouche s'étira un peu plus, formant un sourire narquois. Le justicier s'approcha de lui et se mit à lui cogner la tête contre le sol. Dégrisée, la fillette hurla de terreur, pendant que l'homme masqué continuait de frapper son père, qui ne faisait rien pour se défendre mais hurlait d'un rire entrecoupé par ses inspirations et les coups que l'autre lui pourtait. Elle n'aimait pas le voir se faire battre... Des souvenirs, qu'elle avait enterrés très récemment, refirent surface.

*Elle était dans la cuisine, avec sa mère qui préparait le repas, et son père n'était toujours pas rentré. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle pouvait voir la nervosité qui transparaissait dans chacun des gestes de la jeune femme.

-Quand est-ce qu'il arrive, Papa ? Demandait régulièrement la petite fille.

-Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, répondait sa mère en regardant la porte d'un air inquiet.

Elle finit par l'envoyer jouer dans sa chambre, ce qu'elle fit. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir souvent à la porte afin de vérifier si son paternel n'était toujours pas rentré. Et pendant qu'elle posait l'oreille contre le mur, son cerveau était assaillit d'histoires sanglantes. Son père avait eut un accident de voiture et était mort sur le coup. Un enfant avait jeté un gros objet par la fenêtre, qui avait atterri sur la tête de son père, le tuant sur le coup. Un méchant de Gotham avait torturé et tué son père. Elle fut soudainement rassurée en entendant la porte claquer. Elle se précipita vers la cuisine lorsqu'elle l'entendit tout à coup hurler. Sa mère lui répondait avec une petite voix timide, ce qui le faisait crier encore un peu plus fort. Doucement, Katherine s'approcha et regarda ses deux parents, l'un dominant l'autre, complètement prostré dans un coin. Soudain le poing partit et alla s'écraser contre le visage de la femme, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Le mari se précipita vers elle et la roua de coups, pendant qu'elle hurlait de douleur, le suppliant d'arrêter, sans faire le moindre geste pour se défendre. Au bout de longues minutes, qui semblaient défiler comme des heures, l'enfant n'y tint plus et se mit à crier et à pleurer. L'homme se retourna et cracha dans sa direction :

-File dans ta chambre et va dormir !

Elle obéit, courant pour aller se réfugier dans son abris. Elle se coucha dans son lit, mit sa tête au creux de son oreiller et se mit à sangloter. Des cris, des coups et des pleurs retentirent pendant un moment interminable, puis ce fut le silence. Des chuchotements se firent finalement entendre et la porte se mit à grincer.

Katherine se tourna légèrement et se redressa lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait de sa mère. Celle-ci avait des bleus sur le visages et même un coquard. Le reste du corps était caché derrière les vêtements mais la fillette imaginait bien qu'il ne devait pas être en meilleur état que la partie visible.

Sa mère s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et prononça d'un air doux :

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à papa, il est malheureux en ce moment. Et puis, il n'était pas dans son état normal, il avait un peu bu. Il s'est excusé et m'a juré de ne plus jamais recommencer.

Devant le regard pleins de reproches de sa fille, Mme Williams baissa les yeux et ajouta :

-Tu me promets de ne raconter à personne ce qu'il s'est passé, mon cœur ?

La petite resta immobile quelques instants, semblant réfléchir, puis acquiesça. Sa mère, semblant soulagée, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit après lui avoir adressé un « bonne nuit » timide. La petite fille repensa à ce qu'elle avait imaginé avant que son père ne rentre. Finalement, elle aurait peut-être préféré qu'il ait eut un accident de voiture.

Chez les Williams, on tenait toujours ses promesses, en prenant ses précautions pour ne pas y faillir. M. Williams ne but plus une seule goutte d'alcool depuis ce soir-là. Quand à Katherine, elle ne parla plus pendant plusieurs semaines.*

Katherine ne voulait pas voir son père se faire maltraiter par cette idiote de chauve-souris qu'il aimait tant. Titubant sous le coup de l'émotion, elle s'approcha, le pistolet à la main et tira. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa chère Némésis avait pris le coup, le Joker se tourna avec fureur vers Kathy, la mâchoire crispée et le visage tremblant sous l'émotion. Les yeux semblant lancer des éclairs, il lui lança avec tout le dégoût dont il était capable, pendant que l'autre se tortillait de douleur dans ses mains qui le tenaient à présent :

-Je t'ai dit de ne _jamais_ toucher à Batman !

Kathy n'avait cependant atteint le justicier qu'à la jambe et celui-ci se remit à frapper le clown, en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser plus transparaître la douleur. La petite, impuissante et morte de peur face aux deux hommes, s'enfuit vers son repaire. Là, elle attendit de longues heures que son père revienne et finit par s'endormir. Le lendemain, le clown n'étant toujours pas revenu, elle se traîna jusqu'au poste de télé qu'il avait prit pour qu'ils puissent revoir leurs exploits. Après avoir assister à leur spectacle et à l'arrivée de Batman, elle apprit que le prince du crime s'était de nouveau fait renvoyé à Arkham. Elle attendit avec anxiété son retour, qui n'arriva que plusieurs semaines plus tard.

* * *

Et il ne revint pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une infirmière, qu'il avait longuement séduit pour sortir de la prison. Cette femme était plutôt petite, mince, elle avait le teint bronzé, d'épais cheveux couleur nuit lui descendant jusqu'à la taille et de grands yeux noirs encadrés par de longs cils. Elle était très jolie, semblait douce, intelligente et surtout très affectueuse. Dès qu'elle la vit, Kathy sentit une haine sans nom l'agripper. La joie qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait entendu le clown rentrer s'était soudain évanouie quand elle avait vu cette femme derrière lui, qui souriait timidement, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Dès lors, elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose : se débarrasser de cette individue.

Ne se souvenant pas du nom de la jeune femme, le criminel ne put que balancer un « Je te présente Kathy » que la petite blonde interpréta très mal, ayant l'impression de ne plus compter à ses yeux. Son impression s'accentua encore lorsque, le soir venu, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste dans la même pièce qu'eux. L'enfant refusant de partir, il l'attrapa fermement et la jeta sans ménagement hors de la pièce avant de refermer la porte sur elle. Elle resta d'abord interloquée devant l'entrée puis la colère s'empara d'elle. Folle de rage, elle sortit dehors en claquant la porte le plus bruyamment qu'elle pu.

Elle marchait depuis trois bonnes heures, sans un mot, sans un regard pour personne, le ressentiment et la jalousie toujours agrippés à elle. Dans son emportement, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre une arme avec elle. Elle s'en rendit compte avec stupeur quand un homme à l'allure inquiétante vint lui susurrer à l'oreille, d'une vois pas rassurante du tout :

-Et bien, petite, tu t'es perdue ?

Effrayée, elle secoua négativement la tête et fit un pas en arrière. L'homme s'approcha un peu plus.

-Allons, n'aies pas peur, je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin.

Un vague souvenir de ses anciens parents lui expliquant qu'elle ne devait surtout pas parler aux inconnus la traversa et elle fut tout à fait paniquée. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le sol. Elle se mit à hurler à se débattre, mais il la maintenait à terre de tout son poids, lui caressant les épaules et les bras en chuchotant des paroles couvertes par ses cris. Elle réussit à happer sa main avec ses dents et le mordit du plus fort qu'elle pouvait, sentant un petit craquement contre sa mâchoire et le goût du sang sur sa langue. Poussant un cri de douleur, il la lâcha. Elle en profita pour se relever et courir, mais elle se retrouva de nouveau à terre, le visage plaqué contre le sol. Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues pendant qu'elle se demandait avec angoisse ce qui allait lui arriver lorsque son agresseur s'affala soudainement, foudroyé.

Elle pensa instinctivement au Joker, mais elle se retrouva en face d'une belle femme aux cheveux roux et au costume vert, qui s'approcha lentement d'eux, le bassin se balançant d'un côté à l'autre au rythme de ses pas. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant et lui tendit une main que la petite prit sans aucune hésitation.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave et mélodieuse.

Elle acquiesça et la femme épousseta ses habits salis par la terre.

-Viens, je t'emmène chez moi, le temps que tu reprennes un peu tes esprits, proposa-t-elle.

La fillette accepta et suivit la belle dame.

-Comment tu t'appelles, d'ailleurs ? Questionna celle-ci.

-Kathy.

-Moi, c'est Paméla, mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Ivy, lui dit-elle en souriant.


	6. Poison

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà encore pour un sixième chapitre !_

_Encore un fois, merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait hyper plaisir ! Merci aussi aux followers, aux favoriters (je sais pas si ça se dit, mais bon) et à tous ceux qui lisent en général ! Je vous adore !_

_Je suis contente que la présence d'Ivy vous ai plu (apparemment). C'est mon personnage préféré de l'univers de Batman après le Joker et Harley Quinn, donc j'avais envie de la caser dedans._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! Vous pouvez toujours laissez des reviews, comme je l'ai dit, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :)_

* * *

Assis à la table de Pamela Lilian Isley, un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains, Kathy observait l'habitation de cette dernière avec curiosité. Elle ressemblait plus à une forêt qu'à autre chose, pensait-elle. Partout se dressaient des arbustes en pots. Des plantes grimpantes envahissaient les murs, les étagères, les fauteuils et les tables. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs étaient placées ça et là. Quelques touffes d'herbe avaient même poussées sur la terre étant tombée sur les carreaux. La pièce était plus constituée de fenêtres que de murs, qui étaient cachées par de fins rideaux – laissant probablement passer la lumière sans permettre aux curieux de voir l'intérieur. La fillette abandonna son observation de la pièce pour se consacrer à celle de la rousse. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Ses cheveux couleurs feuilles d'automne tombaient en fines boucles et ondulaient gracieusement au moindre de ses mouvements. Ses yeux verts prairie scintillaient d'un éclat aguichant et ses lèvres pulpeuses semblaient inviter toute personne qui s'y attardait trop à y déposer un baiser mortel. Chacun de ses gestes étaient gracieux, étudiés et sensuels. Chaque partie de son corps, ses jambes, ses bras, ses mains, son nez, sa peau blanche et fine... montraient une délicatesse dangereuse. L'Empoisonneuse était un surnom qui lui allait à ravir, car sous ses apparences frêles et inoffensives, on pouvait sentir la promesse d'une mort foudroyante. Elle s'assit en face de la petite et l'observa, le visage appuyé contre son poing fermé sans aucune crispation.

-Tu ne serais pas la fillette que le Joker a adopté, par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement. Tu as beaucoup fait parlé de toi dans les journaux, dernièrement...

Devant le hochement de tête affirmatif de la blondinette, elle se mit à la détailler de plus près, songeuse.

-Il ne te fait pas de mal, au moins ?

-Non, répondit Kathy, le nez dans son bol.

-C'est lui qui a tué tes parents, non ?

-Si, sûrement.

-Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

-Je m'en fiche, jeta la petite d'un ton brutal.

Pamela n'insista pas. Elle avait apparemment touché une corde sensible et elle ne voulait pas l'énerver. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette enfant lui plaisait.

-Pourquoi tu étais sortie ? Questionna-t-elle, s'empressant de détourner la conversation.

L'interressée se rembrunit et posa son bol.

-Il a ramené une femme et je ne l'aime pas du tout.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, légèrement choquée.

-De toute façon, quand je rentre, je la tue, ajouta la petite fille, d'un ton posé et froid.

Ivy resta interloquée devant cette déclaration. La gamine parlait de meurtre avec un sang-froid impressionnant. L'empoisonneuse savait qu'elle avait tué sa tante, ce crime avait été scandé dans tous les journaux, mais elle avait pensé que c'était sous la pression du clown qu'elle avait fait ça. Là, elle prenait cette décision seule, avec un calme déconcertant. Le Joker avait fait du bon boulot, décidément. Elle continua de la dévisager, la trouvant très mignonne avec ses petites boucles dorées et son regard à la fois innocent et dur. Oui, vraiment, elle l'aimait bien.

-Le Joker est comme tout les hommes, il ne vaut pas grand chose. Tu devrais le laisser tomber, conseilla-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcils hautain.

La petite leva sur elle des yeux remplis de colère.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est mon père et il est génial !

Ces paroles étaient naïves mais elles avaient balancées avec une très grande conviction. Aussi, la rousse regretta son affirmation et s'excusa afin de ne pas froisser l'enfant. Celle-ci sembla se calmer et retourna à son chocolat. Un silence assez long s'installa entre elles. Soudain, une idée sembla traverser l'esprit de la petite Williams car elle leva la tête vers Pamela et lui demanda :

-Tu es Ivy l'Empoisonneuse, c'est bien ça ? Celle qu'on voit partout à la télé ?

Celle-ci acquiesça, agréablement surprise d'être connue de la blondinette.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à tuer la madame, alors.

La femme poison hésita un instant. Bien que elle n'hésitait pas à tuer, elle trouvait un peu regrettable qu'une fille de cette âge le fasse. Elle ne pensait pas que grandir dans le crime et le sang serait très bénéfique pour son développement. Toutefois, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir la convaincre d'arrêter et elle voulait se lier d'amitié avec la fillette.

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle en lui souriant gentillement.

Le visage de l'enfant s'illumina et elle se précipita dans les bras de la jeune femme. Celle-ci resta d'abord figée, quelque peu déroutée, puis l'étreignit à son tour. Décidément, la petite du Joker lui plaisait de plus en plus...

* * *

Le Joker se tourna dans son lit et regarda la petite brune, endormie à ses côtés. Elle était mignonne, mais vraiment pas drôle... Aucune conversation, juste bonne à rire aux blagues qu'il faisait, mais avec un rire tendu, qui montrait qu'elle n'y comprenait strictement rien. Il l'étudia en jouant avec un couteau, placé non loin de lui. Il hésitait à s'en servir tout de suite. Il pourrait s'amuser encore un peu avant de se débarrasser de cette petite infirmière... Il resta encore un moment, l'arme à la main, puis finit par se lever, s'habilla, sortit sans faire attention au vacarme qu'il faisait et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kathy. La jeune femme, qui se rendormait après sa bruyante sortie, se réveilla soudainement en entendant le cri de rage du criminel. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à rentrer de nouveau dans la chambre, envoyant valdinguer la porte qui rebondit avec un choc sourd

-OU EST KATHY ? Vociféra-t-il à l'adresse de la pauvre femme, qui serra ses draps contre son corps comme seule protection.

-Je.. je ne sais pas, bredouilla-t-elle. Je suis restée dans la chambre avec vous durant tout ce temps...

Le prince du crime resta un instant immobile à la regarder, puis se dirigea vers elle à grand pas. Il l'empoigna sans ménagement et la jeta hors du lit.

-Tu vas tout de suite t'habiller et m'aider à la retrouver, sinon, je te plante ce couteau dans la gorge, et je la triture jusqu'à ce que tu te sois entièrement vidée de ton sang. Est-ce clair ?

La jeune brune, tremblante, tenant toujours les draps, retint des larmes qui menaçaient de couler, acquiesça et s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arpentait les rues, serrant dans sa poche un pistolet que son compagnon lui avait donné, pendant que celui-ci explorait les quais.

* * *

-Celui-ci foudroie sur place dès qu'il entre en contact avec la lèvre. Celui-là met plus de temps à faire son effet, une ou deux heures après avoir été consommé, mais la mort est tout de même assez calme. Tandis que celui-là procure une agonie très lente et douloureuse...

Kathy soupira est regarda autour d'elle. C'était bien, mais ça n'avait rien de très spectaculaire... Soudain,elle aperçut une énorme ronce bouger.

-Tu peux contrôler les plantes alors, c'est bien vrai ? S'écria-t-elle joyeusement.

La belle rousse sourit en regardant l'enfant. Son regard pétillait d'un éclat étrange. Apparemment, elle appréciait les dons que l'Empoisonneuse mettait à sa disposition... Elle se tournait d'ailleurs vers celle-ci en inventant tout haut une mise en scène afin de se débarrasser de la gêneuse.

…

Elles marchaient toutes les deux en direction du repaire du clown, main dans la main. Les rues étaient désertes, le soleil encore absent interdisant aux Gothamiens de sortir. Kathy n'avait qu'une idée en tête : tuer la femme ; la faire disparaître dans un grand spectacle qu'elle avait montée toute seule, du début à la fin. Peut-être que son père serait fier d'elle ? Ou peut-être serait-il en colère ? Tant pis, tant que ce n'était pas Batman, elle avait le droit. Elle n'avait aucune interdiction. Elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

C'est alors qu'elle vit la silhouette d'une femme, fine et petite, les mains dans les poches et grelottante, se diriger vers elles. Lorsque celle-ci l'appela, elle reconnu en elle la jeune infirmière. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'était encore mieux dehors.

-C'est elle, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de Ivy.

Celle-ci regarda la jeune femme, curieuse.

-On fait ce que tu avais prévu ici, alors ?

-Oui, acquiesça la gamine dans un petit rire.

* * *

La petite brune commençait vraiment à avoir froid dans sa fine veste. Elle souhaitait plus que tout rentrer mais elle redoutait la réaction du Joker si sa chère enfant n'était pas de retour à la maison. Elle soupira, créant un petit nuage blanc qui se dissipa rapidement et accéléra le pas pour se réchauffer. C'est là qu'elle aperçu Kathy – son costume parfaitement reconnaissable – en compagnie d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle couru presque à elle en l'appelant, tandis que l'enfant s'était figée et semblait murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la femme à ses côtés qui leva la tête vers elle, avant de parler à la petite. Celle-ci acquiesça et la dame se redressa.

-Kathy, le Joker s'est inquiété pour toi... commença l'infirmière avant de stopper net dans ses paroles.

En effet, elle venait de d'identifier l'une de ses patientes, Pamela Isley, aussi appelée Ivy l'Empoisonneuse. Celle-ci, en la reconnaissant, eut d'abord un air stupéfait, qui se mût rapidement en un sourire sadique.

-C'était donc toi dont me parlait ma précieuse Kathy ? Rit-elle doucement. Très bien, très bien, ça sera beaucoup plus amusant de faire ce que je vais faire... La vengeance de la détenue sur son gardien en quelques sortes...

La pauvre victime ne comprit pas et se tourna vers la fillette d'un air interrogateur. C'est à se moment que d'énormes ronces sortirent de la chaussée et la plaquèrent contre le sol, lui transperçant en même temps la chair du bras. Elle hurla de douleur en appelant Kathy, qui s'approchait doucement d'elle. Celle-ci l'attrapa sous le menton et la força a relever la tête. Là, elle sortit un petit flacon de sa poche, le déboucha d'une main, lui fit un sourire cruel et versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide violacé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle la relâcha ensuite et se laissa choir sur le derrière. Elle resta assise dans cette position, immobile, observant la pauvre femme qui se débattait et ne pouvait pas émettre d'autre son qu'un horrible gargouillement, d'un air d'enfant innocent regardant de ses yeux perdus et admiratifs un spectacle de cirque. Après un petit moment, la frêle petite femme se mit à se tordre de douleur, une brûlure lui tiraillant l'estomac. Là, la gamine partit dans un long rire hystérique, qui dura tout le temps de l'agonie de sa proie. La femme plante l'observait avec fascination battre des mains et lever les bras au ciel, accompagné de ses ricanement et de ses cris de joies.

Le soleil finit par se lever et les plantes se retirèrent sous la terre, laissant seul la petite brune qui en était à ses derniers instants. L'enfant se leva, versa le reste du contenu du flacon dessus et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Le corps ne tarda pas à s'enflammer pendant que les deux femelles faisaient demi-tour.

* * *

Le Joker avait sillonné toute une partie de Gotham d'un pas furieux, appelant parfois Kathy, sans recevoir aucune réponse. L'aurore commençait à pointer, ce qui eut don d'amplifier encore sa colère. Il s'arrêta un instant, expira bruyamment tout l'air de ses poumons, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et réfléchit. Peut-être que cette idiote d'infirmière dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom avait-elle retrouvé Kathy et l'avait ramenée à la maison ? Sans le prévenir, évidemment... C'était décidé, une fois rentré, il s'en débarrasserait... Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans leur repaire, espérant y voir la chère enfant.

-Kathy ? Appela-t-il après avoir ouvert la porte.

Il poussa un soupir entre le soulagement et l'exaspération en entendant la gamine lui répondre. Il rentra dans la pièce qui leur servait de salon, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il allait faire à la gamine, pour l'avoir fait courir comme ça... Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit Poison Ivy tranquillement installée dans son fauteuil. Celle-ci leva la tête à son entrée et sourit.

-Et bien ! Quel endroit pour t'occuper d'une gosse ! Tu pourrais laver un peu, tout de même...

Kathy, qui était en train de jouer avec une plante, sûrement offerte par la rouquine, se leva d'un bond et couru sauter dans les bras de son père. Tous les cris et les injures qui menaçaient de sortir de la bouche du clown s'évanouir à cet instant et un sentiment étrange, qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé, le traversa. Il se figea un instant, lui tapota affectueusement la tête puis la regarda lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées en place, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la femme plante.

-Pourrait-on savoir ce que tu fais là, Ivy ?

L'interressée en question mit un temps calculé avant de répondre. N'ayant pas de plante à caresser, elle entreprit une vérification minutieuse de chacun des ongles de sa main droite, gardant une pause sensuelle sur le canapé défoncé, avant de relever lentement les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

-J'ai ramené Kathy, tout simplement. Tu devrais d'ailleurs comprendre que c'est pour toi le moment de me remercier, au lieu de me parler sur un ton aussi grossier. Tu manques très sérieusement de savoir-vivre, mon cher Joker.

Le criminel vit rouge à ces paroles, mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dégainer son revolver, il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit Kathy le regardant d'un air suppliant. D'un geste automatique, il abaissa son arme, avant de tout d'un coup réaliser ce qu'il faisait. Que lui arrivait-il, bon sang ?

D'un geste brusque, il se détourna de l'enfant et de la jeune femme, pour se diriger vers une autre pièce. Ce qui se passait ne lui plaisait pas. Pas du tout. Il ne se sentait pas dans son état normal quelque chose clochait en lui. Toutefois, il n'essaya pas de se reprendre. Il ne luttait jamais avec lui-même.

-C'est bon, tu peux t'en aller, grogna-il d'un ton mauvais à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci soupira, quelque peu étonnée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le clown la laisse partir si facilement. D'habitude, il tentait toujours de se débarrasser des personnes qui pouvaient préoccuper Batman autant que lui. Peut-être Kathy l'avait-elle changé ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ait autant d'influence sur lui ? Haussant les épaules avec désintérêt, elle se leva et se dirigea vers cette dernière.

-Bon, il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

La petite la serra dans ses bras et elle fit de même. Elle finirent par se lâcher et la rousse sortit après plusieurs « au revoir ».

* * *

Le Joker n'adressa presque pas la parole à Kathy et passa la journée assis dans un vieux fauteuil, perdu dans ses pensée. Il ne ressentait rien, mis à part une certaine irritation. Même l'envie de jouer avec Batman lui était passée. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il n'avait pas su contrôler ses émotions devant Kathy. Celle-ci était à la fois rassurée par ce comportement - elle craignait qu'il n'aborde le sujet de l'infirmière - et inquiète. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de venir vers lui, mais le mouvement agacé qu'il faisait avec sa main lui conseillait vivement de s'éloigner. Elle n'eut pas d'autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de sa plante et de dessiner, craignant de l'énerver un peu plus en faisant trop de bruit ou en sortant. Le soir tomba et elle alla se coucher, après avoir mangé seule, le Joker ayant refusé le plat qu'elle lui proposait.

Celui-ci resta dans son fauteuil toute la nuit. Son sentiment d'irritation s'était amplifié pendant la journée et un mal de tête commençait à se faire sentir. Il s'était certainement beaucoup trop attaché à Kathy. Bien plus que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. Et ça. Ne. Lui. Plaisait. Pas. Du tout. Tout ça n'était pas bon, c'était même nocif pour lui. Il ne devait pas avoir de sentiment pour qui que se soit. Cela le rendait faible... Et il détestait par-dessus tout la faiblesse... Le prince du crime se mit à faire tourner un couteau entre ses doigts, ses pensées dirigées vers l'enfant.


	7. Au delà des limites

_Me revoilà pour mon premier chapitre après la rentrée (le septième) ! Le rythme de publication va sûrement devenir plus lent mais j'essayerai de ne pas trop traîner non plus... J'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à écrire le chapitre, je manquais d'inspiration et je le trouve très moyen, avec des répétitions... Je risque donc de le modifier un peu mais ça ne fera pas changer la suite que j'ai prévu... :)_

_Et encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissés des traces de leur lecture (reviews, favorites, follows) et à ceux qui lisent, tout simplement, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Le Joker ouvrit les yeux, se sentant doucement secoué. La première chose qu'il vit fut une petite main, accrochée à son bras. En levant la tête, il aperçut Kathy l'observer d'un air inquiet. Il lui attrapa l'épaule, sourit et la repoussa doucement.

-Tu veux manger ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblotante.

Sentant son estomac gronder, le Joker n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer. Il restait malheureusement un être humain et même si il ne prenait pas grand soin de sa personne, il devait se nourrir au moins de temps en temps. Kathy s'était élancée vers la cuisine dès qu'il avait donné sa réponse et revenait déjà avec un copieux petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'il mangeait, le clown leva la tête, songeur.

-Je me demande où est partie cette petite infirmière... Il va falloir la retrouver et lui apprendre qu'on ne s'enfuit pas comme ça, avec moi.

Kathy baissa la tête, quelque peu rougissante.

-Elle est morte. Je l'ai tuée.

Il sursauta, un peu surpris, puis partit dans un long fou-rire.

-Ah ! Kathy, mon petit ange ! Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours !

La petite parut soulagée qu'il ne se fâche pas et se mit à glousser avec lui. Ce fut pourtant de courte durée, puisqu'elle fut coupée dans son rire en se faisant violemment plaquer contre le mur, le petit-déjeuner s'écrasant sur le sol tout autour d'elle.

-ON PEUT SAVOIR EN QUOI TU TE PERMETS DE TOUCHER A CE QUI M'APPARTIENT ? Vociféra le criminel, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Je n'ai pas touché à Batman... J'ai le droit de tout faire sauf toucher à Batman... Et je ne l'ai pas fait... hoqueta-t-elle d'un air perdu.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes à se fixer, les larmes courant sur le visage de la petite, puis le criminel relâcha son étreinte. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras et resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les hoquets de l'enfant cessent. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il se releva et la dévisagea pendant qu'elle essuyait ses pleurs.

-Dis-moi Kathy, pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Il faudra que tu le quittes, un jour...

Elle releva brusquement la tête et le regarda d'un air hébété. Il eut un rictus et s'éloigna elle, sentant sa colère s'accentuer encore un peu plus.

* * *

-Je peux aller jouer dehors ?

Il se tourna vers elle, faisant virevolter l'un de ses poignards. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'était pas sorti. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette atmosphère dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Il fallait que tout cela cesse. Il observa Kathy qui eut un léger frisson.

-Allons-y tout les deux, répondit-il en élargissant le sourire qu'il s'était jadis gravé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, le clown faisant nonchalamment tourner l'arme entre ses doigts.

...

Ils marchaient tous les deux l'un derrière l'autre, Kathy sautillant sous le nez de l'homme aux cheveux verts, qui se sentait de plus en plus irrité. Il était trop tendu. Il avait besoin de tuer, et le plus vite possible. Il avait besoin de passer toute sa fureur dans sa lame, de sentir les secousses d'un corps agonisant, de se délecter de la terreur dans les yeux de sa victime. Il avait besoin de mettre une vie en pièce, de la déchiqueter, de s'acharner dessus, afin que son esprit se vide et s'apaise. Il avait besoin de se sentir fort et puissant, pour pouvoir oublier ce sentiment de faiblesse dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser depuis des jours. Il fallait qu'il assassine, massacre, égorge. Mais la rue était déserte à deux heures du matin et, à part la gamine, il n'y avait personne. Les pensées du clown s'obscurcissaient pendant qu'il regardait la petite blonde avancer devant lui en regardant de tous côtés. Seules les images de chaire arrachée, de plaies ouvertes, et de filets de sang coulant doucement tourbillonnaient dans sa tête pendant qu'il entendait des craquements d'os et des cris de terreur et sentait l'odeur poisseuse du sang dans ses narines et des spasmes d'agonie entre ses doigts. Sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le pas et se rapprocha rapidement de Kathy, qui poussa soudain un petit cri.

Il leva la tête dans la direction qu'elle regardait, ses esprits redevenant peu à peu clairs et lucides. Il finit par apercevoir un jeune brun à lunettes, aux gestes un peu trop artificiels, légèrement efféminés sortir à grands pas d'un immeuble. Il ricana doucement et s'approcha discrètement. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le jeune homme qui le dévisageait depuis un moment déjà d'un air intrigué et agacé, fut tout d'un coup pris d'une expression de terreur. Il esquissa un mouvement de fuite mais le criminel l'attrapa par le col et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. L'inconnu baissa rapidement le regard, trop effrayé pour le soutenir, s'arrêtant un instant sur son sourire. La lame vint caresser sa joue pendant que le clown susurrait ces mots d'un ton faussement mielleux :

-Oh ! Mes cicatrices ont l'air de t'intéresser ! Dis, tu aimerais savoir comment je les ai eu ?

La respiration du brun s'accéléra et son pouls battit plus fort sous les mains gantées du criminel. Celui-ci sentit un plaisir féroce envahir tout son être pendant qu'il sentait la terreur raidir sa victime, qui le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés, la bouche entrouverte.

-Pas de réponse ? Je prend ça pour un oui ! Tu vois, lorsque j'étais jeune, dans la vingtaine à peu près... J'étais très amoureux d'une fille... J'étais prêt à tout pour sortir, hum... ne serait-ce qu'un jour avec elle... Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle était dotée d'un sadisme sans borne... Mais, j'ai fini par me rapprocher d'elle, et là, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments...

Là-dessus, il fit une pause, regarda le ciel d'un air songeur, poussa un long soupir tragique et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il s'était lentement avancé et l'homme se retrouvait acculé contre un mur. Il le saisit par la gorge, la pressant un peu, puis reporta son regard dans les yeux terrifiés de sa victime.

-Et... à mon grand étonnement, elle a accepté de sortir avec moi et, le soir même, je me retrouvais dans son lit. Mais, pendant que je l'attendait entre les draps, heureux comme un prince, elle est arrivée toute habillée et m'a, hum... attraper violemment, par les cheveux, un peu comme ça ! J'ai dû faire une drôle de tête, car elle m'a murmuré avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres : « Dis-moi, pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? »... Et là, et bien, hum... elle m'a appliqué un couteau, tu sais, un grand couteau de cuisine au coin de la lèvre, et...

Il enjoignit ses paroles d'un geste brusque et le gars hurla de douleur en se débattant.

-Bouge pas, je vais rater l'autre côté, sinon.

Il parvint à lui immobiliser la tête contre le mur et lui fit une seconde entaille. Le pauvre homme s'affaissa en portant les mains à son visage, mais le clown l'empoigna et le plaqua violemment à terre. Il s'amusa un petit moment à déchirer sa peau sur son bras et son torse avec son arme, arrachant chaque fois des supplications et des pleurs.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et plaça sa lame sur la poitrine de l'individu, juste au-dessus du cœur. L'homme continua sa supplication entre deux hoquets, les larmes mêlées à son sang coulant sur son visage. Le Joker le regarda un court instant puis enfonça minutieusement la lame dans le corps. Le jeune brun cessa toute parole et ouvrit la bouche, respirant bruyamment tandis que des spasmes parcouraient tout son corps. Il avait arrêté de se débattre et son visage était crispé par la douleur, ses yeux semblant sortir de leurs orbites. Le meurtrier sentait son cerveau pétiller d'une joie sadique, ne pensant plus, ressentant seulement chaque manifestation de souffrance de l'autre, pendant que son rire fou partait tout seul dans la nuit. Il remua paresseusement son arme dans la plaie, ce qui fit tordre l'infortuné jeune homme dans de petits cris pendant que le sang jaillissait de la plaie. Il sentit que le moment le plus intéressant arrivait. Par delà la chaire, la lame commença à transpercer le masque de sa victime et sa vraie personnalité fut mise à nue. La confiance et le petit air hautain qu'il avait affiché pendant sûrement un bon nombre d'années étaient tombés et avaient laissé place à un tempérament instable, fragile, faible et lâche. Le mal-être et l'enfermement sur soi se faisait ressentir dans chaque fibre de son corps, libérées par la douleur et l'approche de la mort. Le clown continua encore un peu d'explorer cet être misérable en creusant sa poitrine puis donna un coup sec et se releva. Il se sentait bien, tous ses sentiments de frustration, de colère et de faiblesse étaient partis. Il regarda Kathy, qu'il avait complètement oublié durant cette scène, qui, s'étant accroupie devant le visage du mort, étudiait attentivement le sourire qui y était gravé. Elle tendit sa petite main et passa un doigt sur les marques sanguinolentes. Elle resta un moment immobile, puis essuya le sang sur la veste de l'homme et se leva à son tour. Tous les deux, après s'être consultés du regard un bref instant, repartirent en direction de leur repaire, laissant là le cadavre déchiqueté.

* * *

Le chevalier noir survolait la ville lorsqu'il fut alerté par une forme sombre au sol. Il atterrit prudemment près d'elle et l'examina rapidement. Un homme mort... un sourire sanglant gravé sur le visage... C'était signé, aucun doute possible sur l'identité du coupable. Le sang coulait encore, il ne devait pas être allé très loin. Il se releva donc et grimpa sur les hauteurs des immeubles pour repérer le clown. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette chasse perpétuelle. Sitôt qu'il rentrait à Arkham, le psychopathe en ressortait et tuait le plus de monde possible avant d'y être expédié de nouveau. A quoi bon l'arrêter, cela ne faisait qu'exciter un peu plus ses instincts meurtriers... Il était tellement las, il avait besoin d'arrêter. Être le justicier d'une ville était un poids beaucoup trop lourd pour un homme. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre d'abandonner Gotham. La ville avait déjà perdu Harvey Dent, elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui maintenant... Les habitants l'avaient accepté comme leur héros, malgré les fautes dont il s'était rendu coupable. Il ne pouvait les décevoir.

Il finit par repérer le Joker. Il marchait d'un pas élastique, ricanant bruyamment. Le cœur du justicier fit un bond lorsqu'il aperçut la petite Katherine à ses côtés. Elle riait avec lui, du rire cristallin d'un enfant. En s'imaginant la cause de ce rire, l'homme masqué eut un haut-le-corps. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à encaisser le fait qu'un enfant ait pu sombrer ainsi dans la folie. Et malgré son accablement face à cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était possible de la sauver et était plus que tout décidé à la livrer à la police, afin qu'elle reçoive des soins appropriés.

* * *

Le clown avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle et fredonnait une petite chanson qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure, rythmée par le bruit des pas de la petite. Il s'interrompit soudain en entendant le cri que Kathy poussa derrière lui et se retourna. La chauve-souris la serrait entre ses bras et elle se débattait comme une furie. Le criminel resta à sa place, les mains dans les poches, son éternel sourire s'allongeant sur son visage.

-Désolé Batsy, je n'ai pas demandé de Bat-sitter pour ce soir. Une autre fois, si tu veux.

L'homme masqué ne répondit rien et son sourire retomba lorsqu'il vit la Batmobile arriver et s'arrêter devant son propriétaire, qui tenta d'y fourrer la gamine.

-Et ! Tu fous quoi là ? Arrête ça ou je porte plainte pour enlèvement !

-Je l'emmène avec moi. Elle devient de plus en plus tarée avec toi, il est temps que cela cesse...

Lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, le criminel fut pris d'une fureur incontrôlable. Il lança violemment la première chose qu'il pu attraper – qui se trouvait être son poignard – dans sa direction. Le justicier n'ayant pas prévu ce geste, ne put parer le coup et la lame traversa l'armure pour s'enfoncer entre ses omoplates. Kathy en profita pour s'échapper et couru vers son protecteur, qui la repoussa.

-File à la maison ! Fit-il d'un ton à la fois perdu et furieux.

Elle s'exécuta et couru sans s'arrêter, regardant seulement une fois par-dessus son épaule pour le voir se pencher sur la chauve-souris, qui s'était affaissée. Elle resta jusqu'au matin à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement, à guetter la venue de son père, puis finit par s'endormir sur le canapé.

* * *

Le Joker entra dans l'appartement, la colère lui serrant la gorge. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise et resta silencieux, caressant sa lame du bout des doigts. Un instant, il avait cru avoir tué sa Némésis. Heureusement l'armure l'avait protégé, et il n'était que blessé. Il était remonté dans sa Batmobile et était partit, laissant le clown déambuler dans la ville. Ce dernier soupira. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de lui-même au point d'essayer de tuer la seule personne qu'il aimait, et ce, juste parce qu'il avait essayé de lui prendre Kathy. Son affection pour elle avait largement dépassé la limite acceptable, elle était devenue dangereuse pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de la garder... Il devait s'en débarrasser... Il tournait et retournait ces pensées dans sa tête en même temps que son poignard, dont il ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Brusquement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la fillette. Il la regarda un instant dormir et leva son arme. La petite se retourna vers lui dans son sommeil, sans se réveiller. Son visage était calme et impassible, sa bouche formait un demi-sourire, comme à chaque fois qu'elle dormait. Ses paupières tremblotèrent un instant, elle poussa un petit soupir et sa main retomba lentement du canapé, en même temps que quelques boucles blondes. Le Joker s'avança lentement, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ce visage tranquille, pendant qu'il approchait la lame de sa gorge.

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir arrêté ici, c'est vrai que j'aurai pu un paragraphe plus tôt, mais là, c'était vraiment trop tentant ! J'espère que ça vous a plus quand même... Laissez-moi vos avis si vous avez aimé, si vous avez des critiques, des demandes pour la suite, etc... _


	8. Abandon

_Voilà, le nouveau chapitre arrive enfin après un mois sans rien (je jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès de le laisser traîner comme ça pour garder le suspens, c'est à cause des cours !). J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres (ou alors plus)._

_Je sais que je me répète encore et encore, mais vraiment merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews, qui ont follower ou favoriter (oui, j'invente des verbes) et aux lecteurs en général ! Ça me fait vraiment, vraiment super plaisir ! Je vous aime !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

La lame frôlait le frêle cou de la fillette. Il n'avait qu'à tirer un grand coup, et ce serait fini... Il n'y aurait plus de Kathy... Il ne connaîtrait plus cette douce et horrible sensation de chaleur dans le ventre qu'il avait quand il voyait sa petite frimousse... Il ne sentirait plus sa volonté déraper en voyant des larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux... Il n'aimerait plus cette petite créature fragile et adorable... Il ne serait plus faible... Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était donner un grand coup sec... Il en serait enfin débarrassé et pourrait de nouveau consacrer pleinement son attention à Batman. Juste un grand coup... Il l'avait fait tellement de fois, ce n'était pas une gamine qui allait lui résister ! Juste un coup...

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait éloigné sa main et qu'elle tremblait. Il regarda encore la petite dormir, leva le bras pour la frapper en pleine poitrine, resta quelque secondes dans cette position, puis l'abaissa. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il était donc incapable de la tuer ? Comment pouvait-il, lui, le plus grand criminel de la ville, le célèbre sociopathe, l'assassin de dizaines, que dis-je ? de centaines de personnes, flancher devant une gosse d'à peine cinq ans ? La rage monta en lui comme une flèche, il jeta l'arme loin de lui et empoigna Kathy par le col. L'enfant, se réveillant avec difficulté, le regarda avec de grands yeux perdus. Le clown la traîna dans l'appartement, criant des mots totalement incompréhensibles, attrapa les quelques affaires de la fillette, les fourra sans ménagement dans un sac, et la jeta dehors avec, faisant violemment claquer la porte derrière lui.

La fillette resta par terre, fixant l'endroit où il s'était trouvé un instant plus tôt, sans comprendre. Ses larmes jaillirent sans qu'elle ait pu les anticiper pendant qu'une sourde angoisse se faisait en elle et elle se précipita contre le battant en le frappant de ses petits poings.

-Papa ! Papa ! Hurla-t-elle plusieurs fois en hoquetant.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle abaissa lentement ses bras, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Puis elle s'assit contre un mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Au bout d'un long moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le clown, mais se fit durement repousser.

-Dégage d'ici ! Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta petite tête répugnante !

Les mots la frappèrent tels des lances gelées. Elle tituba un peu pendant que la porte se refermait de nouveau sur elle. Elle n'eut même pas la force de pleurer et resta immobile, à observer son sac. Elle finit par retrouver ses esprits, en sortit la plante qu'Ivy lui avait offerte, la lissant un peu de son doigt, pour réparer les dégâts que le clown lui avait fait en la jetant dans le sac, mit celui-ci sur ses épaules, et s'éloigna à petits pas, sa poitrine serrant douloureusement son cœur.

* * *

-Comment ça, il t'a viré ?!

La rouquine était complètement déchaînée, depuis que Kathy lui avait raconté son histoire. Lorsqu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte, elle l'avait trouvé en larme et tremblante comme une feuille. Elle avait tout de suite deviné le responsable de son état et l'avait immédiatement installée chez elle, la pressant de questions. Quand enfin, la petite eut apaisé ses hoquets et parlé de son abandon, son auditrice se leva et marcha à grands pas à travers la pièce en hurlant toute les injures qu'elle connaissait contre le clown. L'enfant la regarda faire, silencieuse. L'Empoisonneuse finit par s'arrêter et revint vers Kathy.

-Il va le payer très cher ! Tu vas voir, je vais m'en occuper !

L'enfant la regarda d'un air horrifié.

-Je ne veux pas qu'on lui fasse du mal ! Sanglota-t-elle. Je l'aime !

-Mais enfin, Kathy, tu as vu ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser te traiter comme ça !

-C'est de ma faute... Je n'étais pas assez amusante ! Il ne voudra plus jamais de moi...

-Et bien, tant pis pour lui ! S'énerva la femme-plante. Laisse-le croupir seul, avec son idiote obsession pour la chauve-souris ! Je m'occuperai de toi, _moi_ !

-Je veux revenir avec lui ! Se lamenta la fillette sans écouter son interlocutrice.

La jeune femme fut très affligée de ces paroles. Elle était déjà bien attachée à elle et se voir ainsi dédaignée pour le Joker l'avait blessé. Néanmoins, elle était sincèrement désolée de voir Kathy dans un pareil état. En cet instant, elle haïssait vraiment le clown plus que tout au monde. Compatissante, elle se rapprocha doucement de Kathy et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Fais comme si tu n'avais rien à faire de lui... Finit-elle par chuchoter à son oreille. Laisse-le te désirer, fais-le courir et ce sera lui qui reviendra à toi.

Kathy releva la tête et la regarda d'un air interrogateur, comme pour deviner si ses dires étaient vrais. Elle resta un moment à réfléchir. La femme-plante cru bon d'ajouter :

-Tu resteras ici en attendant...

La petite finit par essuyer ses larmes et lui fit un grand sourire.

-D'accord ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant câlinement dans ses bras.

La belle rousse sourit. Kathy était maintenant à elle. Elle pourrait s'en occuper et la cajoler autant qu'elle voudrait. Elle arriverait bien à lui faire oublier cet imbécile de clown qui l'élevait d'une manière aussi révoltante ! Et ensuite, elle pourrait la garder pour toujours près d'elle !

* * *

-Elle, c'est une gloriosa superba, c'est une plante grimpante dont la fleur peut être rouge, comme celle-ci, ou …

-Elle peut tuer ? Interrompit Kathy sans en écouter plus.

La belle rousse soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était réellement vexée de voir la petite aussi désintéressée que ça par la nature. Elle devait vraiment l'éduquer au plus vite !

-Euh... oui, si on l'ingère... répondit-elle néanmoins.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'animèrent tout à coup et elle caressa délicatement la fleur du doigt. Elle ne remarqua pas l'air peiné de sa tutrice, qui ajouta :

-Mais, tu sais, si on dépasse les doses permises, tout devient mortel !

La petite blonde se tourna brusquement, ses yeux s'allumant d'une lueur presque démente.

-C'est vrai ? On peut tuer avec tout ?

-Oui, mais avec de très, très grosses quantités pour certains produits...

La fillette prit tout à coup un air songeur, le regard au loin, et la tête inclinée. Ivy eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras tant elle était adorable dans cette posture, mais se retint. Elle s'imaginait facilement le type de pensés qui parcouraient sa tête en se moment et il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'encourage. Elle devait trouver quelque chose d'amusant à faire, afin de faire oublier à l'enfant toutes ses envies de meurtres complètements inutiles. A force de tourner et retourner les idées dans sa tête, elle finit par trouver :

-J'ai envie de faire un tour dehors, ça te dit ?

* * *

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on aille là ?

-Allez, Kathy, on va rigoler un peu!

La fillette jeta sur les manèges un regard d'incompréhension, puis se tourna vers la jeune femme, une question muette empreinte sur le visage.

-Ne me dis pas que ton Joker adoré ne t'apprenait pas à t'_amuser_ ? Pour un clown, c'est assez gonflé ! Ajouta la jeune femme en riant.

-Bien sûr que si, on s'amusait, mais pas comme ça, jeta la petite, apparemment vexée.

Ivy n'insista pas. Elle voulait absolument lui faire oublier tout ce que lui avait appris le clown, et, pour cela, cherchait à lui faire retrouver son ancien esprit, afin de pouvoir lui apprendre plus facilement ce qu'elle jugerait bon de lui enseigner. Et, ne connaissant pas trop le mode de vie habituel d'un humain lambda, elle n'avait pas trouver d'autre idée que de l'amener à la fête foraine.

-Bon, alors, on y va ? Ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire qu'elle espérait ne pas sembler trop forcé.

La petite blonde haussa les épaules, l'air de dire qu'elle lui laissait entièrement le choix pour le programme de la journée. C'est ainsi qu'elles se mirent à déambuler toutes les deux devant les manèges.

-Vas-y, choisis celui que tu veux faire ! Encouragea la belle plante.

La petite rétorqua ne pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait, un air de profond ennui dans le regard. Elles marchèrent ainsi quelques temps sans rien faire d'autre que regarder les gens, puis les manèges et les rires autour d'elle la déridèrent peu à peu et elle finit par pointer les montagnes russes du doigt, un petit sourire aux lèvres. La rouquine en fut ravie et elles finirent par s'installer dans le wagonnet après une courte queue. La petite resta tout d'abord silencieuse pendant que les autres hurlaient derrière elle, puis se mit en tête de crier plus fort que tout le monde. Elle fut bientôt rejoins par Ivy qui s'étouffa, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'élever ainsi un ton aussi aigu, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire la blondinette. La rousse, d'abord vexée, ne tarda pas à l'imiter et toutes deux s'esclaffèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'attraction.

-C'est la première fois que je viens dans une fête foraine, confia la gamine à sa protectrice.

Cette dernière s'en étonna beaucoup, aussi lui donna-t-elle quelques précisions :

-Mon ancien _père_ n'était presque jamais à la maison et ma mère avait peur de tout, donc elle ne voulait pas que je sorte.

Le mot _père _avait été prononcé avec dégoût. La jeune femme se tortilla un peu, mal à l'aise.

-Bon, comme ça on sera deux à découvrir ces manèges, plaisanta-t-elle pour chasser son embarras. Il faut qu'on en profite un maximum !

Kathy opina de la tête et se tourna cette fois vers le train fantôme.

-Je veux aller là !

Les deux filles s'amusèrent comme des folles tout le restant de la journée, la meilleure dont pouvait se souvenir Ivy. La petite blonde gazouillait et riait joyeusement et la rousse se demanda en la regardant comment il était possible de deviner que cette petite était responsable d'un bon nombre de meurtres depuis déjà quelques mois. Elle trottinait en montrant quelquefois un manège dans lequel elle voulait monter et tout de suite, elles rejoignaient la queue pour y faire un tour. Évidemment, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas deviner que chaque rire de la petite était accompagné par la pensée d'un manège explosant dans des cris d'horreur et de souffrance. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que la seule chose qui permettait à l'enfant de prendre patience dans la queue était de s'imaginer tirer dans la foule qui l'entourait, provoquant ainsi un bain de sang immonde et une panique chaotique. Elle ne pouvait pas connaître la raison de sa gaieté qui, loin d'être innocente, était provoquée par des images toutes plus morbides les unes que les autres. Ainsi, elle s'imaginait naïvement qu'elle réussissait à domestiquer ce petit être créé par le Joker et savourait déjà un agréable futur qui n'avait aucune chance d'exister.

* * *

Gotham avait beau être une ville extrêmement dangereuse la nuit, il existait tout de même des lieux où les gens s'attroupaient, même après que le soleil ait disparu. Le cirque se trouvant à côté de la fête foraine en faisait parti. Peut-être parce que les gens avaient besoin d'oublier qu'ils vivaient dans un endroit qui menaçait leur vie à chaque instant, il y avait toujours beaucoup de spectateurs qui venaient combler la salle. La foule affluente devant le chapiteau suscita la curiosité des deux filles qui s'empressèrent d'entrer. Ivy n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'offrait un spectacle de cirque et c'est donc tranquillement qu'elle s'installa sur son siège. Mais à peine le premier numéro commencé, elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle voulu quitter la salle, mais la gamine refusa de bouger, fascinée par les lions gambadant fièrement sur la scène et les acrobates, faisant leur numéro juste au-dessus d'eux. Elle se résolue donc à attendre, tripotant nerveusement le bâtonnet de barbapapa qu'elle venait de finir. Lorsque des clowns arrivèrent, elle se tourna brusquement vers Kathy. Celle-ci était devenue livide et les fixait sans même pouvoir cligner des yeux. Les souvenirs du Joker déguisé venant la chercher à l'hôpital l'assaillirent et elle poussa un petit gémissement. L'Empoisonneuse l'attrapa par le bras et la tira mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, voyant l'un des personnages s'approcher d'elle. Lorsqu'il lui présenta un lot de carte en riant bruyamment, la femme-plante n'y teint plus. Faisant pousser une énorme ronce à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, elle la dirigea vers le peinturluré qui fut transpercé de part en part. Il eut une sorte de gargouillement et le sang lui monta à la gorge, sortant de sa bouche par un mince filet tandis qu'il était secoué de spasmes. La foule se leva en hurlant et se mit à s'agiter de toute part, criant, courant, pleurant. La criminelle profita du désordre alentour pour attraper Kathy et sortit précipitamment, la petite fille dans les bras. Une fois dehors, elle la reposa et elles rentrèrent chez elles d'un pas rapide, sans dire un seul mot. La jeune femme était furieuse et avait envie de hurler. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait pendant la journée n'avait servi à rien, à part envenimer la situation et encourager l'enfant à continuer ses activités. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la détourner du crime, usant elle-même beaucoup trop facilement du meurtre lorsqu'un problème s'imposait à elle. Mais, surtout, elle craignait la venue du chevalier noir, qui maintenant savait qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés.

Dès qu'elle fut entré dans la maison, la petite partit se coucher sous les couvertures, sentant un vide atroce dans ses entrailles. L'entendant sangloter, la rousse la rejoignit et, l'entourant de ses bras, se mit à la bercer. Elle finit doucement par s'endormir, des larmes dévalant sur ses joues rondes. Ivy resta ainsi un long moment à lui caresser la tête et la regarda dormir. Puis elle leva sur la lune, dont les rayons inondaient la pièce, un regard furieux et se jura de débarrasser l'esprit de Kathy du Joker et de la protéger contre tout ce qui pourrait la menacer, à commencer par la chauve-souris.

* * *

_Voilà, voilà, est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu ? Pas plu ? La réaction du Joker ne fait pas trop décalée pour le personnage (j'avoue que c'est ma pire crainte pour ce chapitre...) ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même courte, peut-être que ça m'encouragera à écrire la suite plus vite (et oui, tout les moyens sont bons pour en avoir...) ;)_


	9. Kathy & Ivy

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9, que j'ai eu pas mal de difficulté à écrire. Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant t qu'il vous plaise (encore et toujours) !**

* * *

Finalement, cette histoire de clown ne sembla pas affecter beaucoup le moral de Kathy, qui se présenta de très bonne humeur devant Ivy, le lendemain matin. Elle en reparla même en rigolant et la jeune femme se contenta de l'écouter en hochant la tête, trop heureuse de voir qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser aller à cause de la perte de son soi-disant père. Mais elle ne pu se retenir de refuser net devant le souhait de l'enfant lorsque celle-ci lui demanda si elles allaient bientôt attaquer des gens.

-Mais ce sera pour aider les plantes ! Tenta d'argumenter la petite. Ça ne te dérange pas d'habitude...

-Que se soit moi qui le fasse, ça ne me dérange pas, expliqua la belle plante, tout de même touchée par la pensée que Kathy avait eu pour ceux pour lesquels elle se battait chaque jour. Mais toi... Tu te rend comptes qu'avec l'âge que tu as, tu ne devrais même pas être capable d'imaginer le quart des choses que tu fais !

La fillette ne parut pas comprendre et prit une mine boudeuse. En quoi s'amuser pouvait-il être mal ? Ivy avait donc envie qu'elle reste toujours à la maison, sans jamais pouvoir jouer, avec juste quelques plantes comme seule occupation ? Elle aimait bien s'en occuper un peu mais c'était loin d'être son passe-temps favoris...

-Je m'amusais beaucoup plus avec papa ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton dépité.

Ces mots blessèrent profondément la jeune femme qui se rembrunit. A voir la manière dont elle fixait tout à coup les pieds de la table, elle semblait se livrer un combat intérieur, ce qui n'échappa pas à la fille du plus grand criminel de Gotham qui ajouta, cachant un petit sourire naissant :

-Ça ne fait même pas deux jours que je suis partie et il me manque déjà beaucoup trop ! Il était tellement drôle !

Les nerfs de la rousse se crispèrent et elle releva brusquement la tête vers la petite.

-Bon, d'accord, on pourra aller s'amuser à ta manière. Mais je ne veux pas de meurtre et tu devras faire ce que je te dis, c'est compris ?

La petite hurla et sautilla dans tous les coins de la pièce en signe de victoire, pendant que la belle plante se mordait les lèvres d'un air contrarié.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber et déjà, les rues se trouvaient désertes. Néanmoins, deux silhouettes se glissaient furtivement entre les bâtiments, jusqu'à se retrouver devant une grande usine, sur laquelle on pouvait lire en grand "_Ace_ _chemical_".

-C'est là, murmura la plus grande silhouette.

La petite se mit à rire et à battre des mains d'excitation, mais fût aussitôt arrêtée pas une main qui se plaqua contre sa bouche.

-Chut ! Tu veux alerter Batman, ou quoi ? Gronda Poison Ivy.

Kathy porta ses deux mains devant la partie inférieure de son visage, comme un enfant pris en faute par ses parents. Elle se tut immédiatement, et les deux criminelles pénétrèrent dans l'usine.

-Il faut monter tout en haut, expliqua la rousse à la petite fille. C'est là que se trouve les substances dont on a besoin.

-Et c'est pour fabriquer quoi ? Chuchota la fillette.

-Un produit qui permet de contrôler les gens.

Les yeux de la blondinette s'écarquillèrent pendant que sa bouche formait un O muet. L'empoisonneuse se sentit plutôt fière devant cette réaction et commença à avancer, prenant garde à ne toucher à rien. Étant allée plusieurs fois dans l'usine, elle connaissait parfaitement chaque mauvais geste qui ferait retentir l'alarme. Kathy sut l'imiter à la perfection et elle purent arriver à destination au bout de quelques détours. Là, Ivy se mit à chercher les produits dont elle avait besoin, pendant que la petite tournait autour des fioles, posées sur les tables et les étagères.

-Il y a des produits que papa utilise pour faire des explosions ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Je les reconnais, par exemple, là, le Whit...

-Tais-toi Kathy ! Répliqua la jeune femme, soudainement apeurée.

Elles tendirent l'oreille, mais aucun son ne s'y porta. Doucement, Ivy attrapa le dernier flacon dont elle avait besoin. Soudain, l'alarme retentit.

-Merde ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en avaient installé des nouvelles ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elles descendirent en courant les escaliers, mais des voitures de polices étaient déjà devant l'entrée.

-Oh non, les flics étaient tout près en plus ! Se dit la jeune femme en s'immobilisant sur les marches.

Quelques agents entraient déjà et braquaient sur elles leurs pistolets. Ivy cherchait désespérément un moyen de fuir mais elle se sentait bien trop affolée à l'idée que Kathy soit emmenée loin d'elle pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. L'un des employés de police avança vers elles en brandissant son arme.

-Les bras en l'air ou je t...

Une explosion à quelques mètres de lui l'interrompit soudain, le tuant net par la même occasion. L'Empoisonneuse se tourna vers Kathy, complètement perdue. Celle-ci était droite comme un I, les mains croisée derrière le dos et un un air faussement innocent sur le visage. La rousse comprit et la fusilla du regard. Une deuxième explosion retentit alors et le feu emplit la salle.

-La plupart des produits ici sont hautement explosifs ! Cria la jeune femme. On ne doit pas rester là !

Elle attrapa la gamine par la main et monta les escaliers en courant. Arrivée au premier étage, elle ouvrit l'une des fenêtres et se mit à descendre l'un des piliers de l'entrée, suivie de près par Kathy. Arrivées à terre, les deux filles entendirent tout à coup des coups de feu. Les policiers parvenus à sortir du bâtiment leur tiraient tout bonnement dessus. Elle se précipitèrent dans l'une de leur voiture, toujours en marche à leur plus grande joie, et s'enfuirent en vitesse, heurtant un ou deux hommes qui tentèrent de les stopper au passage. Quelques rues plus loin, elle purent assister à l'explosion de la fabrique, sous le fou-rire de Kathy et l'air renfrogné d'Ivy qui se passa une main sur le front en soupirant.

* * *

Debout sur une chaise, la blondinette observait attentivement la fabrication du fameux mélange dont avait parlé Ivy. Celle-ci maniait chaque produit avec une précaution extrême, avec des gestes calculés et lents, bien loin de ceux, nonchalants et légers, du Joker. La petite poussait un cri et sautait sur la chaise à chaque réaction, ce qui provoquaient toujours les remontrances de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ivy finit par se redresser et alla s'asseoir près de l'une de ses nombreuses plantes.

-C'est fini ? Demanda Kathy d'une voix toute excitée.

-Il va falloir attendre deux jours pour que le mélange agisse correctement et il faudra encore que j'ajoute quelques petits trucs, répondit la rousse en caressant une feuille qui frissonna légèrement.

La gamine se leva, fit le tour de la pièce, cherchant une occupation, puis, ne trouvant rien à faire, se jeta sur le lit et resta quelques minutes à regarder le plafond. Un grand silence s'installa, qui finit par être brisé par la voix rêveuse de Kathy.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien que je t'appelle maman ?

L'Empoisonneuse sursauta légèrement et se retourna vers elle afin de la scruter d'un regard surpris et interrogatif, comme pour chercher si elle plaisantait ou non. N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'enfant ajouta :

-C'est que... je ne pense pas que je t'aime autant que papa, mais vous êtes les deux seules personnes que j'aime donc... j'aimerai bien que tu sois ma mère... Mais si tu préfères, tu peux aussi être ma grande sœur, continua-t-elle en levant la tête.

Ivy se remit à caresser les feuilles de sa plantes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle n'avait plus espéré pouvoir avoir d'enfant depuis l'accident qui lui avait donné ses pouvoirs. Elle en avait beaucoup souffert et en était devenu à moitié folle, le besoin d'élever et chérir un petit être la torturant inlassablement. Finalement, elle avait dissimulé ce besoin derrière son amour maladif des plantes et avait pensé s'en être enfin débarrassé. Mais l'arrivée de Kathy dans sa vie l'avait peu à peu réveillé, à nouveau. Elle sentait une chaleur étrange bouger lentement dans son ventre et posa sa main dessus. Elle regarda l'enfant qui la fixait de ses beaux yeux bleus océans.

-Non, maman c'est très bien, finit-elle par répondre en souriant, réellement heureuse.

* * *

-Tu m'emmerdes à me parler d'elle tout le temps ! Change un peu de refrain, Batsy !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où elle est !

Le Joker était plaqué au sol, Batman sur lui. Normalement, il aurait dû savourer cet instant, pendant lequel il s'amusait comme jamais... Mais l'évocation de Kathy avait complètement dégradé son humeur. Il avait tout gâché en parlant d'elle ! Le jeu n'était plus drôle !

Le chevalier de Gotham le fixait d'un regard insistant, duquel il se détourna, pour la première fois de sa vie.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien... Et j'en ai rien à foutre ! Hurla-t-il soudain en se retournant vers sa Némésis.

-Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton exaspéré en retenant le criminel qui se débattait maintenant comme une furie.

-Je l'ai foutu dehors ! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix !

Le justicier relâcha son étreinte, surpris, ce qui permit au clown de se libérer et de lui donner un coup qui le fit basculer en arrière. Il se releva rapidement mais le Joker s'échappait déjà. Il le poursuivit, mais la récente blessure que son ennemi lui avait faite l'essouffla rapidement et il finit par perdre sa trace. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et leva son regard vers le ciel. Comment le clown avait-il pu abandonner Katherine ainsi ? La laisser seule dans les rues de Gotham revenait à la tuer ! Pauvre enfant... Le justicier sentit couler une larme sur sa joue, une sensation qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis des années. Pourquoi le sort de cette fillette l'affectait-il autant ? Essuyant son visage d'un geste rageur, il fit demi-tour, rentrant dormir une ou deux heures avant de reprendre son rôle de play-boy multi-millionnaire, encore une journée de plus.

* * *

-Et ça, ça te va ?

Ivy avait finalement réussi à convaincre l'enfant d'abandonner les tenues que le clown lui avait fabriqué, après plusieurs semaines de débats. L'enfant fit d'abord une mine assez peu convaincue au reflet de la robe bleue qu'elle voyait dans la glace puis poussa un cri de ravissement.

-Elle est super jolie ! Mais je veux aussi des pantalons ! Ajouta-t-elle après une petite réflexion.

La rousse montra son approbation d'un signe de tête et toutes les deux changèrent de rayons.

Elles sortirent du magasin, plusieurs sacs de vêtements pour chacune dans les mains, laissant les caissiers et quelques clients rendus complètement léthargiques derrière elle, pour se diriger tranquillement vers leur maison. Ce qu'elles ne virent pas, c'est qu'elles étaient suivies par un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années environ, qui, après avoir adressé un regard plein de surprise à l'enfant, s'était levé de la table de café où il était installé et les avaient filées.

* * *

-Kathy ! Tu viens m'aider à mettre la table ?

L'enfant, occupée jusque là à dessiner, se leva d'un bond et couru à la cuisine. Sortant les assiettes du placard, elle se dirigea vers la table en chantonnant un petit air improvisé, sous le regard attendri de Paméla. C'est alors qu'un bruit de verres brisés se fit entendre dans le salon. Surprise, elle lâcha l'assiette qui vint s'écraser à ses pieds et se dirigea vers la pièce voisine, avant d'être arrêtée par la rousse, qui passa rapidement devant elle. La gamine resta immobile, écoutant attentivement le moindre son provenant du salon. Le cri de rage que poussa sa nouvelle mère la fit se précipiter vers la porte, pour y passer prudemment la tête. En apercevant le chevalier noir, elle poussa un petit cri de terreur, et recula lentement. Malheureusement pour elle, sa présence fut repérée par la chauve-souris, qui se rua aussitôt vers elle. L'Empoisonneuse s'interposa alors, et, tournant la tête vers la gamine, cria :

-Enfuis-toi Kathy ! Je le retiens !

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et se mit à courir. Mais la chauve-souris, se défaisant de l'étreinte de la jeune femme en l'envoyant brutalement s'écraser contre un mur, réussit à l'attraper avant qu'elle n'ait pu franchir la sortie. La petite se débattit violemment, affolée par le héros de Gotham. Quand à Ivy, elle se releva lentement, étourdie, et s'avança dans leur direction. Mais un coup de poing du chevalier noir l'envoya sur le sol, à moitié assommée. Jamais il ne lui avait porté de coup d'une telle violence, ne lui laissant aucun moyen de reprendre ses esprits pour aller porter secours à sa petite protégée. Elle ne put qu'assister, impuissante à l'enlèvement de la petite Kathy, avant de s'évanouir, les cris de l'enfant résonnant dans sa tête pendant que Batman partait, la petite se débattant dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, un peu plus tard, Ivy mis un certains temps à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle se rendit tout d'abord compte qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit, dans une infirmerie. L'infirmerie d'Arkham... Puis l'image du justicier emportant avec lui sa petite fille lui revint et elle se rua contre la porte, tambourinant malgré les menottes qui lui enserraient les poignets, pleurant, criant le nom de l'enfant avant de finalement glisser contre le cadre de métal et s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle ne rechercha pas à retenir ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient en grosses gouttes sur ses genoux.

Elle se sentait si affreusement triste ! Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait été réellement heureuse. Elle avait enfin éprouvé ce sentiment de maternité dont elle avait tant besoin et avait été capable de ressentir de l'amour pour autre chose qu'une plante. Avoir ainsi gouté au bonheur ne faisait qu'accroître le malheur dont elle était envahi. Et tout ça à cause de Batman ! Elle le haïssait ! Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle le haïssait ! Et, se mêlant à la tristesse et au désespoir, une sourde colère monta lentement en elle, lui brouillant peu à peu l'esprit.

Crispant les poings, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, exorbitant ses yeux et ouvrant la bouche, happant fiévreusement l'air. Elle récupèrerait Kathy ! Elle la récupérerait, aux mains de n'importe qui et à n'importe quel prix. Kathy était à elle et elle ne laisserait jamais plus personne la lui prendre !

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! **

**Une p'tite review, s'il vous plaît ! *agite un gobelet en plastique* J'ai vraiment envie de connaître votre avis !**


	10. Retour à la normale

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous poste mon dixième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, comme toujours... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec une petite review, qu'il soit positif ou non (ça sera mon cadeau de Noël :P )  
En parlant de reviews, un grand merci à ceux qui en laissent, je sais que je me répète, mais vraiment, ça me fait trop plaisir ! Donc, merci, merci, merci !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture... _

* * *

Katherine relut une troisième fois sa copie avant de poser son stylo. Elle s'étira et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Pour l'instant, elle était la seule à avoir fini l'évaluation. Elle regarda l'horloge devant elle. Encore un quart d'heure... Avec un soupir résigné, elle repoussa sa copie au bout de la table et se tourna vers la fenêtre. La vue n'était pas particulièrement belle depuis l'école, cachée derrière de vieux immeubles gris. Mais on voyait le ciel de Gotham et la fillette sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance lui traverser le corps. Gotham... Si cette ville avait un point positif, c'était bien son pardon. Gotham était une ville qui pardonnait. Peut-être à cause de la criminalité trop élevée, qui ne laissait pas la permission d'empêcher un criminel de retrouver une vie normale si il en éprouvait l'envie ? À plus forte raison si il s'agissait d'un enfant, comme Katherine.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que le justicier l'avait ramené dans la société. Elle avait pensé qu'on lui en voudrait, qu'on l'enfermerait à vie pour ce qu'elle avait fait, mais non, toute la ville s'était attendrie, la plaignant, lui trouvant des prétextes à toutes les « horreurs » qu'elle avait commis. Un enfant aussi adorable qu'elle ne pouvait pas être responsable de tous ces crimes, c'était ces monstres de Joker et d'Empoisonneuse qui l'y avait contraint. La foule s'était passionnée pour son histoire, qui passa en boucle dans les médias pendant plusieurs semaines, montrant toutes les horreurs que l'enfant avait subis. On estima que l'enfant avait bien assez souffert comme cela, pour en plus être encore punie après avoir été sauvée par le justicier. Le meurtre de ses parents, l'intérêt malsain que lui avaient porté deux des plus grands criminels du monde, les crimes qu'elle avait été contraint de commettre, dont l'un sur un membre de sa famille et l'abandon de la part de cette dernière après l'incident, étaient largement suffisants maintenant, elle méritait d'être heureuse. La justice fut ainsi obligée de lui trouver une famille d'accueil, plutôt que de l'interner dans un asile, ou dans une prison pour mineurs, comme il eut été logique de le faire. Mais Gotham n'était pas une ville fondée sur la logique et Katherine retrouva vite une vie normale.

Elle se sentait bien ici... C'était beaucoup mieux que dans une cellule, où elle avait crû devoir aller. Bien sûr, les premiers jours avaient été durs, car elle avait dû rattraper tout le retard qu'elle avait pris pendant plus d'un an (on avait décidé de ne pas la faire redoubler et de voir si elle arriverait à se débrouiller avant de choisir classe où elle devrait se trouver), mais elle s'était vite adaptée et était maintenant première de sa classe. Sa nouvelle famille – la famille Carlyle – était gentille, particulièrement celle qui jouait son rôle de mère, une petite femme un peu ronde, très joviale, qui la prenait souvent dans ses bras ou lui chantait de jolies chansons qui lui donnaient des frissons sur la peau. Ses camarades aussi étaient gentils pour la plupart, et son instituteur, charmé par sa vivacité d'esprit, lui prêtait une attention toute particulière. Il venait d'ailleurs de remarquer qu'elle avait terminé son évaluation, et était venu reprendre la copie, lui donnant en même temps la fiche d'exercices de l'après-midi pour qu'elle puisse s'avancer. L'enfant le regarda un moment corriger sa feuille, un sourire émerveillé accroché à ses lèvres, avant de se plonger dans son travail, souriant elle aussi. Non, vraiment Katherine Williams ne manquait de rien.

...

-Katherine ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?

La petite fille regarda les enfants qui sautillaient sur la marelle, riant et criant. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait toujours s'amuser autant en jouant à un jeu pareil. Il l'avait ennuyé dès la troisième ou quatrième fois ! Elle préférait largement les jeux d'imagination, même lorsque c'était « le papa et la maman ». Elle secoua donc négativement la tête en s'approchant d'Évelyne, celle qui l'avait appelée. Évelyne était sa préférée, parmi tous ses amis. Elles s'étaient tout de suite aimées, lorsqu'elles s'étaient parlées pour la première fois, et se voyaient très souvent, en dehors de l'école.

-Non merci... Tu ne voudrais pas m'apprendre à danser plutôt ?

Évelyne faisait de la danse depuis qu'elle avait trois ans et pour ça, Katherine l'admirait beaucoup. Elle adorait la regarder se mouvoir avec grâce, ses longs cheveux noirs accompagnant ses mouvements. Elle l'enviait, car elle possédait à ses yeux toutes les qualités : elle était très belle et pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui avec ses beaux yeux noirs aux longs cils. Intelligente, gentille, très extravertie, elle était sûre d'elle et savait danser et jouer du piano. La petite brune sourit devant la demande de son amie et s'exécuta. Elle était en train d'apprendre un certain pas à son amie, lorsqu'une bande de garçons passèrent devant elles en les bousculant, s'attroupant devant la grille pour admirer une grande voiture noire qui venait de se garer devant l'école. Katherine la reconnut immédiatement et s'approcha à son tour pour voir un vieux monsieur en sortir et se diriger vers elle, un paquet à la main.

-Monsieur Wayne s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir venir vous voir plus souvent, mais il est très occupé, ces derniers temps. Il vous offre ce présent en signe d'excuse, lui annonça le vieux majordome du dit Wayne en lui tendant le cadeau.

Monsieur Wayne, le jeune milliardaire de Gotham, avait décidé de prendre Katherine sous sa protection depuis qu'elle était revenue. Il venait parfois la voir, s'enquérant de son bonheur et lui faisait très souvent des cadeaux, en plus de lui apporter une aide financière. Sa famille adoptive ne cessait de lui chanter ses louanges, mais la petite blonde, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le trouvait antipathique. Malgré tout, elle prit le paquet et remercia chaleureusement le majordome qui s'en alla. L'enfant s'empressa de retourner danser avec son amie avant que la cloche ne sonne.

...

Après avoir fini ses devoirs, Katherine se jeta sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire et resta donc un petit moment à fixer le plafond, laissant ses pensées dériver. Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Ivy et l'enfant se demanda ce qu'elle devenait, espérant qu'elle soit heureuse, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit plus avec elle. L'enfant savait seulement que la jeune femme avait réussi à s'échapper d'Arkham, mais y avait été renvoyé immédiatement par la chauve-souris, qui surveillait continuellement la blondinette. Brusquement, celle-ci repensa au cadeau de monsieur Wayne, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert. Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta sur la boite, réduisant l'emballage en confettis avant de l'ouvrir. Elle fut déçue de découvrir une poupée, représentant un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux joues roses. Elle détestait les poupées et ne supportait pas que l'on considère qu'elle devait les aimer à cause de son sexe. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, comme les Noël qu'elle passait dans son ancienne famille, avant que la rencontre avec le Joker ne vienne bouleverser sa vie. Elle jeta son cadeau dans un coin de la pièce et retourna sur son lit, pestant intérieurement contre Monsieur Wayne. Puis, tout à coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle s'approcha de la poupée, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, elle pourrait peut-être en faire quelque chose, de ce stupide jouet... Avec quelques retouches...

...

Il était presque l'heure du dîner lorsqu'elle déboula dans la cuisine, montrant en riant le superbe cadeau que lui avait fait Monsieur Wayne à sa troisième maman. Celle-ci la fixa, d'abord stupéfaite, puis ouvrit la bouche, apparemment abasourdie. Comment Monsieur Wayne avait-il pu avoir une idée aussi mauvaise? La poupée que la fillette serrait dans ses bras, représentait un horrible clown, aux cheveux verts et au teint pâle, dont le vêtement multicolore avait été découpé et assemblé de manière grossière. Mais le pire était le sourire qu'il arborait, un sourire sinistre et carnassier, qui donnèrent des frissons à la petite femme, pendant que Katherine l'embrassait sur le front, apparemment ravie.

Monsieur Karlyle venait tout juste de renter de son travail et était en train de retirer son manteau lorsqu'il entendit des cris venant de la cuisine. Il se précipita dans la pièce pour voir sa femme prendre un objet des mains de Katherine pendant que celle-ci pleurait et cherchait à le récupérer. En voyant son mari entrer, la petite brune agita la poupée devant ses yeux.

-Regarde quel merveilleux cadeau Monsieur Wayne a fait à la petite ! Comment peut-on avoir des idées pareils en sachant ce qu'elle a vécu ?

En voyant la mine déconfite de son père adoptif, Katherine pleura un peu plus en se précipitant dans ses bras. Elle se mit à crier qu'elle voulait sa poupée, que c'était le plus joli cadeau que lui avait fait Monsieur Wayne, et que ça serait très méchant de le jeter alors qu'il était si gentil avec elle. Le quadragénaire tritura un instant ses lunettes, mal à l'aise, puis sourit avant de prendre la poupée des mains de sa femme et la tendre à la petite blonde. Devant l'air scandalisé de celle-ci, il prit une mine grave et, la prenant par les épaules, l'entraîna dans le salon. La fillette cessa immédiatement de pleurer pour suivre la conversation, échangée à voix basse et précipitée.

-Écoute, pour l'instant, il faut lui laisser la poupée, on en parlera au psy demain. Tu sais comme moi qu'il a dit que lorsqu'il y a un élément en rapport avec le taré, il faut absolument le prendre avec des pincettes.

-Mais comment peut-on être assez stupide pour faire un cadeau comme ça à cette enfant ? s'offusqua sa compagne, la voix tremblante.

-Avec des gens aussi riches, on ne sait pas. Ils peuvent se permettre n'importe quel caprice, tu sais...

Katherine les écouta s'énerver d'une oreille distraite. Posant un doigt sur sa bouche, qui s'étira d'un sourire, elle réfléchit. Ce serait drôle si cette poupée lui permettait de se débarrasser de l'antipathique milliardaire. Joyeuse, elle se mit à la câliner en pensant que, finalement, c'était vraiment un merveilleux cadeau.

* * *

Le Joker rentra dans son appartement avec difficulté et s'affala sur son canapé, qui lui servait également de lit. Batsy n'était apparemment pas de très bonne humeur en ce moment, il avait eut beaucoup de mal à lui filer entre les doigts. Il arriverait probablement bientôt à le renvoyer à Arkham, vu ce qu'il était déchaîné. Le clown grimaça un instant de douleur. Le justicier l'avait tellement roué de coups qu'il devait bien avoir une ou deux côtes cassées... Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à gérer ses problèmes d'agressivité, celui-là ! Aller voir un psy peut-être ? Le criminel éclata de rire, en se tenant les côtes, qui le lançaient à chaque soubresaut. Il finit par attraper la télécommande, pour regarder ce que les journalistes pouvaient bien avoir trouvé à passer aux braves citoyens de Gotham pour occuper leur soirée. Peut-être que l'explosion du restaurant de luxe auquel il avait participé y serait déjà ?

Mais le visage d'une petite blonde, aux yeux bleus et doux et aux joues roses lui apprirent que non. Le clown se pencha un peu en avant pour observer plus attentivement l'image. Il connaissait ce visage... Puis, tout à coup, le nom de Katherine Williams le frappa. Katherine... Kathy... Il l'avait complètement oublié, à vrai dire... Il monta le son du poste et écouta la voix de la journaliste, curieux. Alors, comme ça, elle s'était réintégré auprès de la jolie, de la gentille société de Gotham ? Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière. Mais que pouvait-elle bien devenir, là-bas ? Arrivait-elle vraiment à reprendre une vie aussi ennuyeuse, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec lui ? Ce n'était pas possible, elle devait jouer un double-jeu ! Jamais quelqu'un ne pourrait réintégrer une vie aussi pleine de désintérêt et d'illusions stériles, après avoir connu ce qu'il lui avait montré ! Peut-être attendait-elle qu'il revienne la chercher ?

Brusquement, il se releva du canapé, marchant de long en large à travers la pièce, pendant que des milliers de projets futurs avec la petite lui fusaient à travers l'esprit et il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il se retourna vers l'image de la télé, un sourire aux lèvres. Ah ! Kathy ! Kathy. Kathy. Kathy. Cette petite n'avait vraiment rien perdu de son adorable bouille, semblait-il ! Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'il la voit !


	11. Résolutions

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 11, un peu maladroit par endroit, je trouve, mais que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ! J'espère que vous, vous aurez du plaisir à le lire !_

_Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, qui mettent l'histoire en favorite ou en follow et aux lecteurs en général ! Même si le nombre a pas mal diminué, ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! :)_

_Bien sûr, vous pouvez me laisser une petite review, positive ou non... Ça m'encouragera pour la suite !_

* * *

Normalement, elle devrait bientôt sortir... Les parents attroupés devant leur portail commençaient à s'impatienter, ce qui signifiait l'arrivée proche de leur progéniture... La cloche sonnerait et il y aurait un déversement de gamins, tous courant vers leur parents, en criant et en riant. À cette idée, il eut brusquement envie de tout faire sauter. Voir ces petites têtes blondes explosées avant d'avoir pu retrouver les bras de leur protecteur devrait vraiment être hilarant ! Mais il ne pouvait pas, il fallait d'abord qu'il LA voit. Et puis, d'ailleurs, il n'avait rien amené pour ça... Il regarda le portail, par où elle sortirait. Brusquement, une vague d'irritation monta en lui. Pourquoi ne se dépêchait-elle pas ? Il eut envie de hurler, pour faire presser les choses, mais il se souvint qu'il devait cette fois-ci rester discret. Il haïssait ça, mais il voulait voir comment était Kathy maintenant qu'elle était revenue à la « civilisation », et elle ne serait jamais naturelle si elle le voyait. Il dût donc se résoudre à attendre sagement son arrivée.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le son strident de la sonnerie se fit entendre et une foule de bambin s'attroupa joyeusement devant l'entrée. Il chercha avidement l'objet de son attention des yeux, faisant passer sa langues sur ses lèvres. Enfin, il la repéra. Elle sautillait gaiement en parlant avec animation à une petite brune à frange, son cartable tressautant sur ses épaules. Le clown ne put qu'être frappé par le changement qui s'était effectué en elle depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait quitté ses jolies couettes pour des cheveux soigneusement tressés. Ses vêtements, bien repassés, ne laissaient pas apparaître la moindre tache, le moindre trou. Même ses gestes avaient changés. Ils étaient toujours vifs, certes, mais ils étaient à présent contrôlés, retenus. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le criminel, c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux, ses si jolis yeux avaient perdus la flamme dont ils brûlaient autrefois et semblaient à présent éteints, vides. Elle ne semblait plus d'isposé d'aucune volonté, aucune envie, à part celle d'exécuter celles des autres... Elle était maintenant entièrement contrôlée, maintenue dans le cadre qu'il s'était efforcé de détruire en elle, réduite à respecter les lois et les devoirs qu'on lui imposait. Ce n'était devenu qu'un vulgaire pantin comme tant d'autres...

Il voulut à nouveau hurler, l'attraper par son affreuse petite tresse, déchiqueter ses vêtements en lambeaux, cogner sa jolie tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde tout soupçon de raison, mais, au lieu de ça, il resta immobile à l'observer. Elle se précipita vers une grosse dame, criant qu'elle voulait inviter « Évelyne » chez elle. La grosse dame paru hésiter et fut rapidement rejoint par une grande brune, apparemment la mère de cette « Évelyne ». Celle-ci lui demanda si ça la dérangerait et la grosse dame répondit que «la petite devait voir le psy à 18h ». Finalement, après une courte parlementation, il fut décidé qu'« Évelyne » resterait une heure à la maison. Le Joker se détourna lorsqu'il vit Kathy sauter dans les bras de son amie en poussant des cris de joie. Il ne put supporter cette vison plus longtemps et s'éloigna rapidement.

...

Il était allongé dans son canapé-lit depuis un bon moment, déjà. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'être rentré chez lui et seule comptait la rage qui bouillonnait en lui, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Comment Kathy avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Lui qui l'avait créée, qui l'avait façonnée avec soin pour en faire un délicieux mélange de joie, d'insouciance et de folie, devait maintenant la voir transformée en un sale petit chiot complètement abruti, hurlant de joie parce qu'on lui accordait une heure pour jouer avec une petite idiote avant d'aller voir un stupide psy ! Non, c'était intolérable !

Il se releva avec brusquerie, et entreprit de casser tout le mobilier qu'il avait à sa disposition avec une violence acharnée. Il haïssait cette enfant, elle n'avait AUCUN droit de lui faire ça ! Elle était à lui, elle était sa création, personne à part lui n'avait le droit de décider ce qu'elle devait être !

Tout d'un coup, l'appartement lui parut vide. Il se remémora les quelques derniers mois, passés sans Kathy et se rendit compte qu'ils avaient été d'un ennui affligeant. Finalement, la vie sans Kathy, c'était comme sans Batman : ce n'était qu'une blague sans chute... Il finit par se rasseoir sur ce qu'il restait du canapé et partit soudainement dans un éclat de rire incontrôlé. Ah ! Kathy ! Cette enfant pouvait se venter de l'avoir complètement perturbé ! Lui qui n'avait attaché jusque là d'importance qu'à Batman, qui était connu pour n'avoir aucune affection pour personne, aucune attache, voilà qu'il se prenait à aimer une fillette qu'il avait lui-même façonné. C'était... drôle ! Vraiment !

-Kathy, Kathy, Kathy... répéta-t-il plusieurs fois entre deux hoquets de rire. Ah ! Ma chère Kathy, mon petit ange !

Il se releva en un bond et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, ouverte sur une bonne partie de l'East End. Bientôt, Kathy y habiterait de nouveau...

* * *

Bruce Wayne s'étira dans son grand lit et se redressa, massant un hématome qui était apparu sur son bras pendant la nuit... La nouvelle armure de Lucius Fox avait encore quelques petites limites, semblait-il... Il faudrait arrangé cela, se dit-il avec un demi-sourire.

Quelques coups furent soudain frappés à la porte et Alfred entra, un plateau chargé de victuailles à la main. Le jeune milliardaire lui adressa un sourire encore endormi et il posa le plateau sur ses genoux.

-À quelle heure dois-je préparer la limousine de monsieur ? En sachant que monsieur a une réunion à 9h15...

-Préparez-là pour 7h 45, Alfred... Je vais faire un saut chez Katherine avant qu'elle n'aille à l'école.

Katherine... Cette fille était devenue une véritable joie pour lui depuis qu'il avait réussi à la ramener dans la société... Elle était la preuve de la possibilité de guérison de Gotham. Et la preuve que Batman n'était pas tout à fait inutile... Cette enfant lui avait redonné la confiance et l'espoir dont il avait tant besoin ! Quand il la voyait, il se sentait si heureux, si fier ! Elle avait pu retrouver le bonheur, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle était vive, joyeuse, était aimée par tout le monde. Sa vie avait repris comme si rien ne lui était arrivé, comme si elle avait toujours été comme ça. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour la force dont elle faisait preuve. Cette enfant était vraiment la personne la plus incroyable qu'il eut rencontré !

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'appartement, Katherine sursauta brutalement en lâchant la poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Le regard de Bruce s'attarda sur le jouet et il fut frappé de l'aspect de la poupée. Il ne comprenait pas... Était-ce le cadeau qu'il lui avait donné ?

Il releva lentement les yeux vers l'enfant, la tête lui tournant un peu. Celle-ci avait l'air confuse et honteuse et regardait elle aussi la poupée, qui lui souriait sinistrement.

-Katherine, c'est quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-il doucement, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

-C'est la poupée que vous m'avez offerte, répondit-elle en rougissant, sans oser le regarder.

Bruce regarda encore la poupée. Dans sa tête, il revoyait le petit enfant aux boucles blondes, aux yeux bleus et limpides, aux jolies joues roses et aux vêtements blancs. Il lui avait fait pensé à un prince... Pourquoi s'était-il transformé en un ridicule bouffon ? Pourquoi son visage était-il devenu aussi pâle, pourquoi ses cheveux s'étaient-ils teints en verts, pourquoi ses vêtements s'étaient-ils soudain colorés ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il un sourire si rouge, si élargi, si cruel ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ?

Il se tourna alors vers Mme Karlyle, qui sortait de la cuisine et s'avançait vers lui. Celle-ci ne disait rien, mais le considérait d'un air accusateur. Il resta un instant muet et regarda à nouveau Katherine, qui avait repris la poupée dans ses mains et fixait un point au sol d'un air absent, se mordant les lèvres.

-Je peux vous parler en privé ? Demanda-t-il finalement à Mme Karlyle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la salle à manger, suivit par Bruce. Il prit la parole avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche et, trébuchant sur ses mots, tenta d'expliquer :

-Écoutez, cette poupée... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... Je l'ai emballé moi-même... C'est impossible que le vendeur ait pu se tromper ! Et puis de toute façon... enfin... je doute qu'il existe des modèles comme cela... Bien sûr, ça doit se commander, mais... vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais pu... ?

Devant le haussement de sourcils interrogateur de la petite brune, il se reprit et entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

-Lorsque j'ai acheté la poupée et que je la lui ai offerte, elle était tout à fait normale... Elle représentait un petit garçon. J'ai été aussi surpris que vous avez pu l'être en voyant ce qu'elle est devenue.

La petite femme ouvrit la bouche, comprenant soudain.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est Katherine qui aurait fait ça ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication... répondit Bruce en secouant tristement la tête.

Mme Karlyle le regarda encore quelques instants. Oui, finalement, c'était plutôt logique... Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt... Jamais M. Wayne n'aurait pu faire une stupidité pareil et personne d'autre que Katherine n'aurait pu modifier ainsi cette poupée. Lorsqu'elle eut vraiment réalisé ce que l'enfant avait fait, elle sauta sur le téléphone.

-J'appelle immédiatement le psy.

* * *

Bruce Wayne regardait d'un ai mortifié la ville de Gotham depuis la fenêtre de la limousine. Il était vraiment abasourdi par ce qu'avait fait l'enfant. Certes, le psychologue avait dit que c'était normal, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se remettre d'un coup et avait besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'elle avait vécu mais... Il avait replongé dans le doute. Katherine pourrait-elle réellement être sauvée ou ne serait-ce qu'une apparence ? L'enfant, tout comme Gotham, pourraient-elles enfin être guéries de la folie et la criminalité qui les rongeaient ? S'enfouissant la tête dans les mains, il se mit à réfléchir.

-Alfred, finit-il par annoncer à son majordome, je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de prendre des vacances.

Le majordome stoppa immédiatement la limousine et se retourna vers le jeune homme. A cet instant plus que tout, il lui fit repenser au petit garçon déboussolé, pleurant après un cauchemar lui remontrant une énième fois la mort de ses parents, et qu'il serrait dans ses bras, dans l'espoir de le consoler un peu. Il s'était vraiment surestimé, il était en effet grand temps pour lui de faire une pause.

-Je m'occupe de tout. Vous pourrez partir dès midi.

Bruce releva son visage de ses mains et regarda Alfred, un air hébété sur le visage. Puis il se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux fermés pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes et hocha la tête, s'en remettant entièrement à son protecteur.

-D'accord. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

* * *

Katherine était assise dans un coin, regardant sans les voir les autres enfants qui s'amusaient autour d'elle. Ce qu'elle avait fait était mal. Très mal. Monsieur Wayne était gentil avec elle en plus, alors, pourquoi avait-elle voulu se débarrasser de lui ainsi ? Elle s'était fait beaucoup grondé et s'était faite confisquer le clown, ce qu'elle ne regrettait pas du tout. C'était bien fait pour elle. Mais elle se sentait si mal, elle avait peur qu'on lui en veuille...

Posant la tête sur ses genoux, elle réfléchit. Elle était mauvaise. Elle avait fait des choses mauvaises. Et tout ça, c'était à cause de LUI. Tout ça c'était de sa faute. Pour redevenir gentille, elle devait le bannir de sa vie, de ses pensées, de son cœur. A partir d'aujourd'hui, le Joker ne représenterait plus rien pour elle.

C'était la dernière heure avant la fin de la journée. Katherine écoutait le cours d'histoire d'une oreille distraite. De toute façon, elle le reverrait ce soir avec son livre, alors ce n'était pas grave si elle ne le suivait pas maintenant. Son regard se pausa sur la fleur qu'elle avait cueillie pendant la récréation et qu'elle comptait offrir à sa mère adoptive, dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de tuer la pauvre plante, le cœur serré, mais elle s'était dit que c'était nécessaire. Après tout, Ivy aussi devait sortir de sa vie...

Le calme de cette fin de journée fut tout à coup interrompu par des coups de feu, qui retentirent dans les couloirs. Tout le monde se figea et resta silencieux, apeuré. Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et Katherine sentit brusquement son cœur se figer. Des hommes armés entrèrent en vitesse dans la salle et encerclèrent les élèves. Des hommes habillés en clowns.

Puis un rire retentit. Un rire qui lui fit dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Un rire qu'elle aurait souhaité ne plus jamais entendre. Elle regarda en direction de la porte et c'est alors qu'elle le vit. Son costume violet était parsemé de taches de sang, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi verts qu'autrefois, son visage était toujours aussi maquillé, son sourire toujours aussi étiré. Il entra tranquillement dans la salle de classe, lui adressa un sourire éclatant et se plaça devant le tableau. Là, il leva les bras en l'air et cria, s'inclinant d'un geste théâtral :

-Bonjour les enfants ! Aujourd'hui, cours spécial sur la démence !


	12. Retour à l'anormal

-Aujourd'hui, cours spécial sur la démence !

Aucune réaction ne vint. Tout le monde restait pétrifié, attendant la suite et un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle en attente. Le Joker ouvrit de grands yeux, regardant la classe en faisant tourner sa langue dans sa bouche, puis partit soudain dans un grand fou-rire, sonore et glacial.

-Et bien, quel calme ! Je devrais peut-être devenir instituteur !

L'idée paru lui plaire, car son sourire s'étira un peu plus. A l'inverse, les élèves se regardèrent avec de grands yeux affolés. Le balafré ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et quitta l'estrade sur laquelle il s'était placé pour déambuler à travers les rangées de tables, s'arrêtant parfois devant l'une d'elle, l'air songeur et regardant son propriétaire qui tremblait alors de tous ses membres, avant de repartir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le manège dura ainsi un petit moment, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Katherine.

Celle-ci sentit son cœur rater un bond lorsqu'il s'assit sur sa table pour la dévisager ostensiblement, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant un point invisible droit devant elle. Après un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, le Joker se leva en soufflant bruyamment et s'éloigna d'elle avant de frapper dans ses mains, comme si de rien n'était.

-Donc, hum... où en étions nous ? Lança-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Ah oui ! La folie ! Vous savez, euh... les enfants... la folie, ce n'est pas... Oh !

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et étendit encore son sourire, déjà beaucoup trop étiré, en faisant papillonner ses yeux sur le visage de chaque élève, qui le regardaient avec des yeux affolés. Son regard s'arrêta sur un petit brun potelé, avec des lunettes rectangulaires, qui sembla se rétrécir d'une dizaine de centimètres, pendant que son front se trempait d'une sueur froide, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait attiré l'attention du prince du crime.

-J'y pense ! C'est le moment parfait pour faire un petit... hum... sondage, que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ! S'écria-t-il en s'approchant du petit gros. Alors... dis-moi, mon garçon, pourquoi tu ne tues pas les gens que tu n'aimes pas ? Hum ?

Le gamin ouvrit des yeux énormes et regarda le criminel comme si il s'apprêtait à découper toute sa famille avec une tronçonneuse. Voyant qu'il attendait visiblement une réponse, il bégaya tout bas :

-Parce... parce que c'est pas bien...

-C'est pas bien... Hum ? Mais, dis-moi petit... pourquoi ça, ce n'est pas bien, d'après toi ?

L'enfant parut pris de cours devant la question et ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer, pour l'ouvrir de nouveau. Il avait l'air d'un gros poisson rouge et le Joker dût faire d'énormes efforts pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il approcha son oreille de la bouche du garçon et souffla :

-Alors, mon garçon ? Je t'écoute !

-Je sais pas ! Hoqueta le petit, complètement terrifié par la proximité soudaine qui s'était faite entre les deux.

-Tu ne sais pas ? Hum... Bon, une autre question, alors : est-ce que tu me trouves méchant ?

Le gosse ouvrit la bouche en exorbitant ses yeux et secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation.

-Tatata ! Je ne veux pas de mensonge, mon petit... Euh... Ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle Norbert ? Je connais pas ton nom et t'as bien la tête de l'emploi... Donc... Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien de dire des, hum... mensonges, n'est-ce pas, Norbert ? Tes parents ont dû te le répéter une centaine de fois, non ? Et tu ne voudrais pas les... hum... décevoir, hein ? Alors, dis-moi _sincèrement_ ce que tu penses !

Le gamin le regarda, clignant rapidement des yeux, puis finit par baisser la tête.

-Oui, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

-Et... pourquoi tu penses que je suis... _méchant_, Norbert ?

-Parce que vous avez fait pleins de choses vilaines...

-Ooooh des choses vilaines ! Quel genre de choses _vilaines_ ?

Norbert roula des yeux de tous côtés, comme si il cherchait une réponse dans les cahiers et les trousses des autres élèves, qui le fixaient tous, le souffle court. Finalement, il reporta son attention sur les chaussures du clown, qu'il sembla soudain trouver d'un intérêt hors du commun.

-Vous... vous avez tué pleins de gens... et volé pleins de choses... murmura-t-il si bas que le balafré dût de nouveau se pencher vers lui.

-Aaaah ! Mais là, tu vois, Norbert... hum... on en revient à la question de départ ! Bon... Il te faut une autre question encore, hum ? Est-ce que... elle... aussi... C'est une... méchante ?

Il venait de désigner Katherine, qui tressaillit légèrement. Son camarade la dévisagea un petit instant tandis qu'elle contemplait le clown d'un regard vide. Finalement, il répondit, à voix basse, baissant de nouveau la tête :

-Non...

-Non ? Fit semblant de s'étonner le clown. Mais, pourtant, elle aussi, elle a, hum... tué des gens !

-C'était pas sa faute...

-Ah oui ? Tu le penses, _vraiment_ ?

Le petit garçon resta silencieux, comme toute la classe. Le Joker les regarda tous, faisant durer le malaise ambiant. Puis, soudain, il hurla :

-KATHY ! VIENS PAR LÀ !

L'interpellée eut un mouvement de recul, pendant qu'elle sentait des larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Après l'avoir rejeté comme un vulgaire jouet inutile, il revenait la chercher, comme si de rien n'était ! Juste au moment où elle avait enfin réussi à l'oublier, à se décider à vivre sans lui, il fallait qu'il refasse intrusion dans sa vie ! Toutes les nuits où, seule dans son lit, elle avait pleuré, elle l'avait supplié intérieurement de revenir la chercher, il était resté absent ! Pendant toutes ses récrés où elle avait observé la rue, espérant le voir arriver de son pas sautillant pour venir la récupérer, il ne s'était pas une seule fois manifesté. Il n'était pas venu la chercher dans son appartement, comme elle en avait si souvent rêvé, arrivant avec un joyeux fracas pour l'arracher de cette vie si ennuyeuse dans laquelle elle étouffait.

Mais maintenant... Maintenant qu'elle s'était résolue à l'effacer de son existence, à vraiment reprendre une vie normale et s'en contenter, là il revenait ! Les gens avaient raison : il était méchant, cruel et égoïste ! Il était mauvais pour tout le monde, mauvais pour elle ! Il ne l'aimait même pas, il ne faisait que s'amuser ! C'était un monstre, et rien de plus ! Elle le détestait !

Jamais elle n'avait senti une telle fureur en elle, jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant de haine pour quelqu'un. Si, en cet instant là, on lui avait donné une arme, elle se serrait rué sur lui, l'aurait frappé, frappé, frappé, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune goutte de sang dans son corps, et que celui-ci, complètement déchiqueté, ne laisse plus aucune trace de ce qu'il avait été avant. Mais, à la place de ça, elle demeura immobile et inexpressive, gardant ces images pour son esprit seul.

-Allez, allez, dépêche-toi, mon petit ange... Minauda l'objet de tout son ressentiment. Papa s'impatiente...

Cette phrase, prononcée d'une voix mielleuse, eut sur elle l'effet d'une gifle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, la petite blonde se leva et s'avança vers le clown, comme un somnambule obéissant à la voix d'un hypnotiseur.

-Alors, Kathy, dis-le à la classe : est-ce que c'est vrai que je t'ai forcé à faire tout ce que tu as fait ?

Tout le monde attendait une réponse avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Le clown, en particulier, semblait suspendu aux lèvres de la fillette, une expression mauvaise sur le visage. Seulement, celle-ci restait totalement muette, la tête baissée, comme si elle était totalement décrochée de la réalité et n'existait maintenant plus que dans son monde intérieur. Le psychopathe sentit l'irritation le saisir, qui se décupla rapidement jusqu'à atteindre une rage incontrôlable. Grinçant des dents, il fit mine de faire demi-tour, affichant un brusque désintérêt pour elle. Puis, tout à coup, il empoigna le petit garçon qu'il avait interrogé quelques instant auparavant et entreprit de le secouer frénétiquement, tout en lui hurlant au visage :

-Tu sais quoi, petit ? Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis méchant et elle, si gentille ! Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu ne tues pas ! C'est parce qu'on te l'a dit, et que toi, t'as pas été foutu, toute ta putain de vie d'utiliser cinq secondes ta petite tête pour te demander si c'était vrai ! Parce tu préfères obéir à la société et son foutu plan plutôt qu'utiliser ta tête et faire ce que t'as envie de faire ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Le fou, ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi, et tous les autres, parce que vous acceptez de vous effacer dans une masse de gens tous pareil et que jamais tu pourras te permettre quoi que ce soit qui te fait plaisir, parce que t'accepte d'avoir peur ! Et... et... KATHY, REGARDE-MOI !

La gamine garda obstinément son regard rivé sur ses chaussures, et ne put donc anticiper l'attaque du criminel, qui se rua sur elle, l'attrapant par les cheveux pour la forcer à relever la tête. L'enfant poussa un petit couinement de douleur, mais resta totalement passive devant son emprise. Il lui avait également attrapé le bras et le lui broyait à présent de toutes ses forces, les mains tremblantes sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour lui faire mal.

-OSE DIRE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS AMUSÉ AVEC MOI, KATHY ! OSE DIRE QUE C'EST MOI QUI T'Y AI FORCÉ, A FAIRE TOUT CE QUE T'AS FAIT !

Elle resta totalement paralysée, regardant le clown psychopathe avec de grands yeux horrifiés, ce qui renforça encore la rage de celui-ci, qui l'envoya valser contre un bureau. Kathy, étourdie, s'affala sur le sol, comme une poupée de chiffon. Il l'avait abandonné, il l'avait laissé tomber ! Il était mauvais pour elle ! Elle ne devait pas le rejoindre, elle devait rester avec tous les autres, avec tous ces gens si beaux, si gentils, qui l'avaient recueillie, alors que lui l'avait mis à la rue ! Il ne l'aimait pas, lui, alors qu'ici, tout le monde l'adorait... Avec eux, elle pourrait être heureuse, alors qu'avec lui... Tout le monde le lui avait dit, avec lui... Non, elle devait rester avec eux, pour qu'ils puissent décider ce qui était bon pour elle. Parce qu'ils savaient mieux... Mieux qu'elle... Mieux que... Avec lui...

Malgré ces paroles qu'elle se répétait, elle pouvait sentir sa conscience voler en éclats. Ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus confuses, à mesure qu'elle tentait de se raisonner. Personne n'était là pour lui dire ce qu'il fallait croire, personne n'était là pour lui souffler ce qu'elle devait faire, elle était seule à tenter de garder sa mentalité intacte. Dans un effort désespéré, elle se raccrocha aux souvenirs de ces dernières semaines, pendant lesquelles on lui avait inculqué toutes les notions de bien et de mal qu'on avait pu trouver.

La folie, c'est mal. Les fous ne le réalisent pas, mais ils se conduisent eux-mêmes à leur perte. Il vaut mieux être comme tout le monde et garder son esprit sain. On n'est pas libre quand on est fou, on est prisonnier de son propre esprit. Il vaut mieux être capable de penser, de raisonner, de connaître le monde. C'est mieux. N'est-ce pas ? Mieux... Même si on s'amuse moins, au moins, on peut vivre avec les autres, les respecter, les apprécier. Et puis d'abord, si, on s'amuse, il faut juste savoir apprécier les petits bonheurs de la vie... Savoir apprécier les choses de manière raisonnable, pour permettre aux autres de les apprécier avec nous... Pour ne pas détruire son bonheur, et le garder intact, tout le long de son existence... C'est bien mieux comme ça... Hein ? C'est mieux que... vivre à fond... intensément... follement... on ne fait pas de mal aux autres... on est... plus gentil... même si... c'est... non, ce n'est pas mieux... c'est...

Brusquement, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus, elle était complètement perdue, son esprit craquait, déversait tous les sentiments, toutes les émotions, qu'elle s'était forcée à refouler. Elle laissa se déverser un torrent de larmes, qu'elle étalait sur toute sa figure, au fur et à mesure qu'elles l'inondaient, oubliant le monde autour d'elle.

Son attention fut alors attirée par une silhouette qui se pencha sur elle et, relevant la tête, elle put distinguer le Joker à travers ses larmes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, il avait l'air troublé lui aussi, pour ne pas dire déboussolé. Elle regarda sa figure peinturluré, ses yeux si expressifs, son sourire si étiré et ne put résister. Libérant encore quelques pleurs, elle se jeta dans ses bras et vint se réfugier au creux de son cou. Le criminel, d'abord désemparé devant cet acte auquel il ne s'attendait pas, et dont il n'était plus habitué, trouva instinctivement des gestes de réconfort et lui caressa doucement la tête, passant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, il la regarda dans les yeux, avec une expression rassurante, presque tendre. Cet instant sembla à Kathy durer une éternité, le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus, il n'avait jamais existé. Il n'y avait que lui, ses jeux, sa folie, son sourire. Le monde normal était de nouveau rejeté, elle pourrait s'amuser, oublier les codes inutiles, les limites stupides,... Elle pourrait être elle-même de nouveau et vivre, vivre !

Puis, brusquement, le criminel partit dans un long éclat de rire en voyant les yeux boursouflés et rouges de sa petite protégée, qui s'essuya le visage avec ses manches, d'un air piteux. Il se releva, la blondinette dans ses bras et revint se placer devant le tableau, un air extrêmement satisfait collé au visage.

-Le cours touche à sa fin les enfants ! Hurla-t-il, triomphant, à la classe, qui regardait Kathy avec une mine effarée. Je n'aurai pas pu vous dire tout ce que je voulais, mais bon... tant pis ! Le plus important, c'est ce que vous venez de voir ! Je viens de vous montrer... que... l'esprit, la raison... ne sont pas contrôlable ! Vous pourrez toujours essayer de faire rentrer toutes les valeurs que vous voudrez dans vos petits crânes... Ils pourront toujours se montrer aussi docile que vous voudrez, devant ce qu'on essaye de vous inculqué... Il suffit seulement... d'une petite impulsion et... BIM ! Tout s'effondre ! La folie... est là ! Vous avez tous pensé pouvoir éduquer Kathy, en faire un brave toutou obéissant... Elle l'a été... Je suis venu et... Kathy... est de nouveau... toquée ! Kathy est... de nouveau... à MOI !


	13. Paroles coupées

_**Et voilàààà le 13ème chapitre posté ! Il y a certaines scènes qui sont assez ratées à mon goût, mais bon, dans l'ensemble, j'ai eu vraiment du plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ^^**_

_**Je vous rappelle que j'écris dorénavant une petite scène concernant le passé de Kathy avant qu'elle ne rencontre le Joker, et que si vous voulez les lire, il suffit de le dire dans une petite review et je l'enverrai par PM (mais vous pouvez aussi en laisser une, même si les flash-back ne vous intéresse pas, hein !) ;) **_

_**Voilà, voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Kathy s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au cou du clown, sans prêter attention à ses camarades qui la fixaient d'un regard accusateur et dégoûté. Le Joker, à l'inverse, les observait avec ravissement et glissa à l'oreille de la fillette :

-Tu vois Kathy ? Il a suffit de trois malheureuses minutes pour que tu passes du statut de pauvre petite victime à celui de monstre aux yeux de tous... Et tout ça parce que tu es sortie du plan... N'est-ce pas, Norbert ? Ajouta-t-il plus haut. Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle, à présent ?

Le petit gros ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Kathy comme si il s'agissait d'un scorpion ou d'une autre petite bestiole tout aussi répugnante et dangereuse.

-Il n'a encore rien à dire, il ne connait pas encore son texte, conclue le peinturluré avec un soupir un peu trop appuyé. Ah ! Ce que la foule peut être réversible ! C'est pitoyable ! Enfin, bon, maintenant que j'ai récupéré ce qui m'appartient, on peut partir...

Il fit signe aux clowns de quitter les lieux, déposa Kathy à terre et tous deux commencèrent à sortir, main dans la main, avant qu'il ne s'arrête net devant la porte.

-Ah non ! J'ai failli oublié le grand final !

Il fit demi-tour, traînant l'enfant qui lui jetait un regard effrayé derrière lui et s'approcha d'Evelyne, qui se raidit, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

-Tu sais quoi, petite ? Fit le clown en lâchant sa pupille pour attraper son amie par le menton, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu m'as donné envie de... vomir. T'es... encore plus encrée que les autres dans le moule ! Rien qu'à te voir comme ça, on peut deviner tout ton, hum... avenir... Mariée dans la vingtaine... Deux ou trois enfants... Femme au foyer ou alors un petit travail qui rapporte un peu mais moins que celui du mari... Peut-être un peu engagée pour une cause, comme par exemple... la faim au Mali, histoire de se sentir un peu... hum... exister... La seule petite _folie_ que tu te permettras de faire - peut-être - ce sera d'avoir un amant... Une vie totalement insignifiante et inutile, en somme. Non, le monde ne perdra pas un élément très important... Ajouta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle. C'est ça qui est bien avec les gens comme toi : vous êtes totalement _remplaçables_ !

La pauvre Évelyne ne comprit pas grand chose du discours du plus grand criminel de Gotham, mais son intuition lui fit deviner l'idée principale : elle allait mourir ! Tuée de la main de ce monstre. Terrorisée, elle se jeta au pied de son bourreau, enchaînant à toute vitesse des supplications à peine compréhensibles qui le firent éclater de rire. Il s'arrêta brusquement dans son hilarité pour la saisir par le col et la relever brutalement, tout en continuant sa tirade, une lueur mauvaise dans le regard :

-Ah ! Les gémissements et les larmes ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Sais-tu que dans leurs derniers moments, les gens révèlent qui ils sont réellement ? Et bien toi, tu n'es qu'un misérable être programmé qui se débat par simple réflexe pour maintenir son inutile existence ! Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu veux rester en vie, tu n'as aucune conviction ! Et tu n'en auras jamais aucune ! A moins... que je ne me trompe ? Allez, je te donne une chance : donnes-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer et je te laisse vivre !

L'instituteur, qui, jusque là, n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, ne put se retenir en voyant son élève chercher frénétiquement un moyen de se tenir en vie. Il voulut faire un pas vers le criminel, mais fut immédiatement arrêté par ses hommes de mains.

Le Joker ne cilla pas d'un pouce en entendant le coup de feu, mais celui-ci eut un fort effet sur la petite brune qui se mit soudainement à hurler comme une hystérique en se tortillant dans tous les sens.

-Kathy ! S'époumona-t-elle en lançant un regard affolé à son amie. Kathy, le laisse pas me faire du mal ! Je t'en prie, aide-moi !

Aucune réaction ne vint de la part de cette dernière, qui se contenta de la regarder tristement dans les yeux. Ces si beaux yeux qu'elle admirait tant... Et qui s'éteindraient certainement à jamais dans quelques instants... De toute façon, cela ne servirait à rien d'essayer de raisonner le Joker. Elle savait pertinemment que ça n'amènerait qu'à l'enrager un peu plus. Si il faisait ça, c'était pour détruire les derniers restes de l'impact que la société avait sur elle, elle le savait très bien... Si elle tentait de la protéger, il ne serait que plus furieux et la ferait certainement atrocement souffrir... Autant qu'il fasse ça vite, ce serait tellement mieux pour elle... Elle ne bougea donc pas lorsque son père appliqua un couteau sur le visage de sa pauvre victime, observant la scène avec intensité, une grosse boule dans la gorge.

-Tu veux savoir comment j'ai eu ces cicatrice, ma jolie ? Je devais avoir à peu près ton âge... Comme toi, j'avais une vie tout à fait, hum... normale, plate, banale,... Jusqu'au jour où des messieurs, habillés de costumes noirs, très classes, avec des chapeaux,... sont venus chez moi... C'est moi qui leur ait ouvert la porte et l'un d'eux, avec une petite moustache... probablement leur chef, m'a ébouriffé les cheveux avant d'entrer. Quand il les a vu, mon père a eu très, très peur... Et... il nous a envoyé, ma mère et moi,... dans leur chambre et est resté au salon avec eux pour parler. Tout d'un coup, on a entendu des coups feu. Ma mère s'est précipitée et je suis resté seul... jusqu'à ce que je l'entende crier, pendant que les types rigolaient... Hum... Alors je suis descendu et j'ai vu mes parents tous les deux morts, ma mère égorgée baignant dans son sang... J'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai... crié et les hommes se sont tournés vers moi... Celui avec les moustaches a souri et m'a plaqué contre le mur... Et m'a dit en mettant sur le coin de la bouche son couteau, trempé du sang de ma mère : "Allons, petit, pourquoi cet air si sérieux ?"

A cette réplique, Évelyne paniqua tout à fait et hurla des phrases de plus en plus incohérentes, dont on parvenait seulement à distinguer le mot "Katherine". Le Joker s'interrompit, faisant claquer sa langue avec une mine contrariée, puis reprit en secouant la tête :

-Ah ! Le jeune publique ! Je crois bien que c'est le moins attentif ! Et quel manque de tact, vraiment ! Tu devrais te choisir des amis plus amusants, Kathy... Enfin... Où en étais-je, déjà ? Ah oui ! Donc, il me passe le couteau sur les lèvres en demandant : "Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? Il faut... mettre un sourire sur ce visage !" Et là, il tire son couteau, exactement comme ça !

Il enjoignit ses paroles à son geste et l'enfant s'écroula à terre, poussant des cris de douleurs atroces, mêlés au bruit de gargouillis dus au sang qui avait envahi sa bouche, pendant que les autres enfants regardaient le spectacle, tétanisés. Le clown sourit de satisfaction devant leur réaction et se pencha sur la fillette.

-Vois le bon côté des choses, tu vas maintenant pouvoir affronté la vie avec un grand sourire ! Et puis, maintenant, je ne pourrai plus dire que tu es comme tout le monde, au moins ! Ça n'a pas l'air de te consoler ? Bon, tiens, prends ce jouet, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi ! Je t'avouerai que je déteste voir les gosses pleurer, alors, si ça peut te réconforter un peu...

Il regarda la petite, hébétée et gémissante, prendre l'ours en peluche qu'il lui tendait et enfouir sa tête dedans, lui tapota la tête gentillement, avant d'attraper la main de Kathy, qui lança un dernier regard de pitié à son amie avant de sortir de la pièce. Malgré tout, elle se sentait soulagée. Il lui avait laissé la vie sauve ! C'était incroyable ! Il lui avait peut-être dessiné son sourire, et l'avait fait souffrir un peu, mais il ne l'avait pas tuer ! Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était son amie et qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine ? Elle lui sourit, heureuse, en sautillant un peu. Il lui rendit son sourire, en même temps qu'il lui tendit une petite boîte, sur laquelle était disposée un unique bouton. Immédiatement, la petite blonde se stoppa, regardant la boîte avec méfiance.

-C'est une surprise que j'ai préparé pour toi, Kathy. Vas-y, prends-la.

La fillette prit la boite, hésitante. Le clown hocha la tête avec insistance, l'encourageant à l'utiliser.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-Tu verras bien... Appuie sur le bouton !

Elle regarda le bouton. Elle n'avait pas confiance... Pas confiance du tout. En fait, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'appuyer sur le bouton engendrerait mais elle n'était pas bien sûre de vouloir le faire... Elle regarda encore une fois son père qui la scrutait avidement, attendant un geste de sa part. Puis elle se tourna vers la salle, au fond du couloir, qu'elle venait de quitter. Les clowns du Joker étaient devant, n'osant manifestement pas s'approcher du duo. En les voyant, une bouffée de haine monta à la gorge de la fillette. Elle ne voulait pas d'eux entre elle et son père, il n'avaient rien à faire avec eux ! Une envie irrésistible de se débarrasser d'eux, en même temps que de tout le reste la prit soudain. Elle ne voulait plus rien, rien qui la mettrait entre son père et elle. Elle voulait reprendre leurs jeux à deux, sans que plus rien ne viennent les perturber. Effacer tout le reste... Alors, elle finit par se décider. Fermant les yeux, elle pressa sur le bouton.

Le rire du criminel se fit entendre presque en même temps que l'explosion, pendant qu'une vive lumière perçait à travers ses paupières. Un souffle chaud et violent se répandit à travers le corridor, la faisant vaciller sur ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'elle venait de faire. Les autres s'étaient trompés finalement. Elle était méchante. Mais il ne fallait pas se demander si c'était bien ou mal. C'était comme ça. Elle était méchante. Elle était folle. Elle venait de tuer des personnes qui l'avaient accueillis, qui lui avaient pardonné son passé, qui avaient tenté de la comprendre et de la consoler, sans aucun état d'âme. Et elle avait fait explosé Évelyne, la belle Évelyne, la douce Évelyne, que le Joker avait épargné. C'était... comique !

Se laissant tomber sur le sol, elle fut soudain secoué d'un petit rire nerveux, les épaules agitées de soubresauts.

-Kathy ?

La voix de son père lui paraissait si lointaine, comme dans un rêve. Elle semblait quelque peu inquiète aussi. Inquiète de quoi ? C'était si drôle ! Brusquement, Kathy ouvrit les yeux, de grands yeux exorbités, emplis d'une lumière démente, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Et son rire, aigu et hystérique, se répercuta sur les murs, pendant que les sirènes de police approchaient à grande vitesse.

* * *

Le Joker tournait en rond dans la pièce, pendant que Kathy restait assise sur une chaise, immobile, le regard inexpressif. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il l'avait ramené là. Vraiment, elle n'était pas drôle ! Elle n'avait fait aucun effort pour fuir la police après l'explosion, c'était lui qui avait dû la traîner jusqu'au camion pour s'échapper. Et elle n'avait eu aucune réaction lors de la course poursuite qui avait suivi, alors que même Gordon s'était joint au groupe pour les attraper ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, que Batman débarque dès son retour ?

D'ailleurs, en parlant de la chauve-souris... Qu'attendait-elle pour venir ? La nuit était arrivée depuis déjà longtemps et elle aurait déjà du les trouver, étant donné l'énergie que le super-héros mettait pour reprendre Kathy... A moins que... Et si il avait abandonné ? Et si il s'était résolu à rester impuissant face à la chute de la petite ? Non, impossible ! Ce n'était pas son genre... Il ne pouvait pas ! Le clown secoua la tête, et continua sa marche. Il ne viendrait sûrement pas ce soir... Pris dans ses réflexions, il se tourna vers Kathy. Elle semblait totalement amorphe, ce qui lui fit pousser un gros soupir. Cette soirée s'annonçait beaucoup moins amusante que ce qu'il avait imaginé... Bon...

-Kathy, tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour en ville ? On en profiterait pour faire un petit braquage... Tu pourras même choisir où, si tu veux !

La môme secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sans même lui accorder un regard, qui restait toujours aussi fixe.

Sans qu'il sut vraiment pourquoi, le psychopathe en fut peiné et blessé. Il resta sans trop savoir combien de temps debout devant elle, déconfit. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi la petite était dans cet état et ressentait une légère sensation de culpabilité, sans parvenir à en comprendre la raison. Et le Joker n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre quand ce qui se passait dans son esprit lui échappait. Vraiment pas.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, se contenant pour ne pas laisser éclater sa colère. Il n'était pas bien sûr que lui cogner la tête contre un mur soit très efficace pour la guérir... Mieux valait faire preuve de patience, elle finirait bien par craquer. L'ennui serait trop fort pour elle et ce serait elle qui viendrait lui demander de jouer. La pièce resta plongée dans le silence un long moment, pendant lequel il regarda la sombre silhouette des bâtiments, qui semblaient l'inviter à sortir. Gotham l'appelait... Il tourna la tête en direction de la chaise. L'enfant n'avait pas bougé un seul doigt. Et bien, tant pis pour elle ! Qu'elle reste là à se morfondre, au lieu de fêter leurs retrouvailles ! Lui, il allait s'amuser, il ne comptait pas jouer au gentil parent inquiet et rester toute la soirée devant elle à attendre qu'elle ait envie de parler ! Il lui ramènerait un souvenir de sa super soirée et elle regretterait bien de ne pas être venue avec lui ! Sans même penser à dire quoi que se soit à la gamine, il sortit de l'appartement, faisant claquer énergiquement la porte derrière lui.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le son de la porte, Kathy fut aussitôt prise d'un sentiment de malaise. Elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser partir, elle aurait dû venir avec lui. Ou peut-être que c'était mieux pour elle de se retrouver seule... Elle ne savait même pas. Son esprit était complètement embrumé. Lentement, elle s'extirpa de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Son père venait de sortir du vieux building dans lequel ils habitaient et se dirigeait à présent vers le centre de Gotham. Il la laissait seule... Seule avec elle-même, seule avec ses pensées. Se laissant glisser au sol, elle laissa échapper un léger sanglot. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, d'expulser ses émotions parasites d'elle. Et elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Après avoir chialer tout son saoul, elle se redressa et appuya sa tête contre le mur, désormais calme. Bon... Elle avait tué Évelyne et tous ses autres amis. Cette fois, elle deviendrait certainement un monstre pour Gotham, elle n'aurait plus le droit à une autre chance. D'accord... Maintenant, qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait ? Elle essaya d'analyser ses sentiments, les sourcils froncés dans une intense concentration. Il était clair que ça l'avait marqué. Cet épisode laisserait des traces qui ne s'effaceraient sans doute pas. Mais il ne la détruirait pas. Elle ne se laisserait pas aller. Elle irait mieux. Tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était... du temps. Et un peu d'amusement. Et des blagues. Après tout, le rire pouvait tout guérir, non ? C'était le Joker lui-même qui l'avait dit, alors, c'était probablement vrai. A cette pensée, Kathy recommença à rire, seule au milieu de la pièce.

* * *

Ivy entra dans la salle commune des patients, l'air morne. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'Arkham, elle voulait partir, retrouver ses plantes ! Et Kathy... si elle pouvait. Elle repensait souvent à l'enfant. Au début elle l'avait vu à la télé de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment même, sa tête apparaissant sur toutes les chaînes pendant que les journalistes scandaient son retour dans la société, puis la petite avait peu à peu finit par ne plus intéresser personne et la rousse n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle d'elle depuis. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien ? Avait-elle réussie à se réintégrer ? Lorsqu'elle se posait cette question, l'Empoisonneuse sentait toujours une boule se former dans sa gorge. Si c'était le cas, il valait mieux qu'elle l'y laisse. Elle mènerait probablement une vie meilleure qu'en étant une criminelle... Même si pour cela, la jeune femme devait se résoudre à rester de nouveau seule... Tout ce qui importait, c'était le bien-être de Kathy. N'était-ce pas tout ce que désirait une... mère ? Elle retint de justesse une larme qui pointait au coin de ses yeux et s'assit sur un canapé en regardant la télé d'un air indifférent. Air qui changea tout d'un coup d'expression lorsque le visage de sa petite Kathy apparut à l'écran. Elle tendit aussitôt l'oreille, essayant de distinguer ce que disaient les journalistes par-dessus les cris incessants des autres pensionnaires de l'asile.

-... semblerait que le clown prince du crime soit venu la chercher dans son école avant de faire exploser la salle de classe dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La police l'aurait vu porter l'enfant qui riait dans ses bras, "un air totalement dément sur le visage", d'après le témoignage d'Eliott MacBrian, et l'enfourner dans le camion. Une course-poursuite aurait suivi entre les représentants de l'ordre et le criminel, soldée par la fuite de celui-ci. On ne sait actuellement pas...

-Ivy, ton temps de pause est terminé, tu retournes dans ta cellule maintenant, vint lui intimer un des gardes.

-Attendez un instant.

-J'ai dit, ton temps de pause est terminé !

La belle rousse leva des yeux dédaigneux vers l'homme qui avait osé s'adresser ainsi à elle. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres, et elle haïssait que ce soit une personne de sexe masculin qui le fasse. Elle secoua sa longue chevelure d'un geste pleins de grâce et le regarda de haut en bas en reniflant avec mépris.

-Et moi, j'ai dit : attendez une seconde. La chaîne m'intéresse et je veux finir d'écouter ce qu'ils disent, lui balança-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Et, sans plus attendre, elle se retourna vers le poste, croisant les jambes et posant ses mains sur ses genoux avec emphase. Étant trop absorbée par la voix des journalistes, qui s'interrogeaient avec ardeur sur les prochains méfaits du clown et de son élève, elle ne vit pas s'approcher les quatre gardes qui l'attrapèrent pour la traîner de force à l'extérieur et la jeter dans sa cellule. Durant tout le trajet qui y menait, elle ne cessa de se débattre et de crier comme une hystérique, ce qu'elle continua de faire en tambourinant contre la vitre de la cellule. Elle finit néanmoins par se calmer, et se redressa, essayant de reprendre contenance, remettant rapidement ses cheveux en ordre. Elle avait été totalement ridicule ! Et, en se montrant aussi agressive, elle venait de réduire un peu plus ses chances de s'échapper d'Arkham !

Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle alla s'asseoir sur sa couchette et se mit à réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de là, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kathy aux mains de ce bouffon ! Et puis, c'était injuste ! Après l'avoir traité comme un vulgaire objet, après l'avoir abandonné, il pouvait la reprendre comme ça, alors qu'elle, elle devait rester à croupir ici, sans même pouvoir la revoir ! Elle en aurait pleuré de rage, si elle n'avait pas couru le risque de faire redoubler le personnel de vigilance. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un plan ! Elle se coucha complètement sur son « lit », irritée. Comment il faisait, lui, pour s'échapper aussi facilement ? Elle chercha dans sa mémoire. Même si elle n'aimait pas beaucoup devoir s'inspirer des idées de ce comique raté, elle devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il était très doué pour filer entre les doigts de la sécurité. Voyons voir... la dernière fois qu'il s'était échappé, c'était grâce à l'infirmière qu'elle avait ensuite tué avec Kathy, non ? D'ailleurs, la manière dont il s'y était pris pour réussir son coup restait un mystère... Il était loin d'être l'homme le plus séduisant de la terre et ne possédait pas de charme à proprement parler... Mais elle, en revanche... Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'Empoisonneuse. C'est bon, elle avait un plan. Elle allait enfin revoir sa petite fille !

* * *

Le Joker parcourait l'appartement, nerveux. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une semaine qu'il avait repris Kathy avec lui et l'enfant n'avait toujours pas décroché un seul mot. Les seuls sons qui sortaient encore de sa bouche étaient des mélodies, qu'elle fredonnait, ou son rire, aigu et enfantin à la fois. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, fallait-il qu'il la reprenne toujours dans cet état à la société ? A croire qu'elle faisait exprès de lui abîmer son beau jouet... Ou alors c'était la transition qui lui faisait cet effet ? Passer d'un esprit sain et réglé à une folie comme la sienne devait être assez perturbant... Oui, c'était sûrement ça... A moins que...

Le prince du crime s'arrêta, et observa l'enfant qui s'amusait tranquillement avec ses produits chimiques. Était-ce possible que ce soit de sa faute à lui ? Non, quand même pas, elle n'accordait sûrement pas assez d'importance à l'autre idiote qu'il lui avait fait faire exploser... Si ?

Il se détourna d'elle et reprit sa marche. Il n'y était pour rien, après tout ! Comment aurait-il pu deviner que ça la marquerait à ce point ? Il avait simplement voulu s'assurer qu'elle ne risquerait pas de repartir à nouveau avec tous ces moutons ridicules... C'était pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal... Et pourtant, le résultat était là, Kathy était à nouveau muette !

Il fit brusquement demi-tour et continua à arpenter la pièce. De toute façon, ce n'était pas si grave que ça, elle retrouverait bientôt la parole. Et puis, après tout, quelle importance si elle ne la retrouvait pas ? Il devait reconnaître que le fait de n'avoir que son rire et ses chants comme seules façons de s'exprimer avaient un charme assez... spectaculaire ! Oui, ce nouveau concept avait de quoi animer la foule, la remplir d'effroi... Il donnait à l'enfant un côté mystérieux et inquiétant tout à fait délicieux ! Oui... Finalement, le mutisme de Kathy s'avérait être... intéressant... Très intéressant... Élargissant le sourire gravé dans sa chair, le Joker se tourna vers l'enfant. Décidément, son petit ange s'améliorait de jour en jour !


	14. Ca tourne !

-Vas-y en premier, mon petit ange, je te rejoindrai après.

L'enfant sauta lestement du camion et fit un petit signe de main à son père avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment qu'il lui avait indiqué. La petite se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait choisi celui-ci plutôt qu'un autre... C'était un magasin de vêtements qui n'avait rien de particulier, excepté sa grande taille. Rien à voir avec les magasins de jouets, les banques ou les banquets des gens de la haute société auxquels ils s'attaquaient d'habitude...

Cependant, elle comprit vite l'arrière pensée de son père dès qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieure : d'une part, l'endroit était plein à craquer, ce qui ferait une grande foule de spectateur. Et puis, surtout, il était marqué que le magasin était "filmé et enregistré" presque partout. Ainsi, ils laisseraient une trace de leurs actions où qu'ils se trouvent, et les journalistes n'allaient certainement pas se priver de faire passer de telles vidéos à la télé. Vidéos qui seraient certainement vues par Batman et le forcerait enfin à sortir de son trou. Il fallait dire que c'était devenu le but principal du clown ces derniers temps. En effet, la chauve-souris n'avait pas une seule fois pointé son petit museau depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés.

Pour tenter de le débusquer de sa tanière, le Joker avait imaginé toutes sortes de scénarios incluant la petite Kathy, qu'il avait d'ailleurs bien transformé, espérant ainsi mieux toucher le justicier. C'est ainsi que l'enfant s'était fait doter d'un look beaucoup plus sombre, le blanc de ses vêtements disparaissant sous les signes de cartes noirs et sang qui semblaient se manger entre eux et dont les couleurs étaient beaucoup plus ternies qu'auparavant, comme dégradées. Ses cheveux avaient été teints d'un blanc délavé, n peu sale et le criminel s'était décidé à la maquiller, lui dessinant comme pour lui un large sourire rouge, ainsi que des carreaux noirs autour des yeux, qu'il traçait chaque matin avec soin pour ensuite les barbouiller dans un désordre total.

Kathy était devenue l'annonciatrice du chaos que symbolisait le Joker. Elle arrivait toujours seule dans le lieu qu'ils avaient choisi pour mener leur petite représentation et se présentait avec le joyeux tintement de ses grelots, ainsi que son petit rire cristallin, qui était devenu depuis un certain temps une source de terreur pour l'ensemble des Gothamiens. L'enfant adorait ce rôle et s'appliquait à le jouer à la perfection. Il était simple. Pas de paroles, marcher en sautillant, la frimousse la plus enfantine et la plus adorable possible, se mettre bien en vue de tout le monde, en chantonnant et en riant bien fort, jusqu'à ce que le silence soit totale et qu'elle ait enfin capté l'attention de tout le monde... et puis les regarder. Après, ça venait tout seul. Ils étaient tellement drôles avec leur air terrifié, si sérieux, si stupide ! Personne ne faisait le moindre geste pour s'échapper, ils avaient bien trop peur de se faire "punir" par son papa, comme c'était si souvent arrivé dans les premiers temps. C'était hilarant ! Elle partait alors dans un grand fou-rire et ne reprenait son souffle que lorsque celui de son père venait lui faire écho. Et puis ensuite, elle laissait faire les choses, ça allait comme ils en avaient envie sur le moment, ou comme son père l'avait prévu lorsqu'il était d'humeur à faire des plans.

Se plantant devant une caméra, en prenant bien soin de faire retentir ses grelots, Kathy se mit donc à jouer sa petite comédie, avant de laisser place au Joker, qui arriva cinq minutes après, tirant au hasard dans la foule avec un gros pistolet. Il lui tapota affectueusement la tête avant de se diriger vers une personne, choisie totalement au hasard et raconter une nouvelle histoire concernant ses cicatrices. C'était son moment préféré, cette histoire. Son père arrivait à chaque fois à trouver une nouvelle version, toujours cohérente, toujours vraie. C'était génial ! Elle se mit donc légèrement en retrait et écouta, comme tout le monde, fascinée, la tirade du clown, accompagnée des supplications de sa victime. Brusquement, elle fut tirée de son écoute par un petit homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui lui chuchotait d'une voix rapide et apeurée :

-Écoute, ma petite, tu ne peux pas laisser ce criminel nous faire ça... Je t'ai vu tellement de fois à la télé... Je sais qu'en vrai, tu es une gentille petite... Et puis, tu n'es qu'une enfant, tu ne peux pas vouloir ses choses aussi horribles... Je suis sûr qu'en vrai, tu ne veux pas qu'on se fasse tuer par ce fou... Alors, essaie de... je ne sais pas, moi... Essaie de résonner le... le Joker... pour qu'il nous laisse en vie... Et... Je... tout le monde... t'en sera reconnaissant... Tu

L'enfant se tourna vers lui et le fixa longuement, d'un air rêveur, la tête un peu inclinée sur le côté. Cela parut rendre le petit vieux très mal à l'aise et de le terrifier encore plus, car il commença à suer à grosses gouttes dans son costard bien repassé. Il était drôle... En voyant son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'elle le regardait, Kathy ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, ce qui fit tourner la tête de tout le monde dans leur direction, y compris celle du prince du crime.

Celui-ci relâcha sa pauvre victime, qui poussa un soupir de soulagement le plus discrètement qu'il pu et s'approcha de sa chère enfant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon ange ? Ce vieux monsieur essaie de te corrompre ? Ou alors peut-être qu'il cherche à te reprendre, c'est ça ? A t'éloigner de moi ?

L'enfant lui adressa un sourire radieux, heureuse du tour que prenaient les événements, pendant que le quinquagénaire bafouillait des explications, en même temps qu'il se confondait en excuses, ce qui donnait une plaisante bouillie de paroles, totalement incompréhensibles. Kathy et le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se regardèrent, tout sourire, et ce dernier tendit l'un de ses couteaux à l'enfant. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et, l'un des yeux fermé, la langue tirée dans un effort de concentration, visa la gorge du bonhomme. Malheureusement, elle ne parvint qu'à l'atteindre au niveau de l'épaule, arrachant un grand cri de douleur au blessé, ce qui lui fait tirer une petite grimace déçue. Le Joker, lui, poussa un petit cri de ravissement et s'écrira :

-Bravo, Kathy ! Tu t'améliores de jour en jour !

Il lui tendit un second couteau, qui vint cette fois-ci se planter dans le torse de l'homme. Un troisième réussi à atteindre l'endroit souhaité, mais n'acheva tout de même pas la cible qui, il fallait le dire, était plutôt résistante, en plus d'être particulièrement bruyante. Il finit tout de même par agoniser au bout du quatrième lancée et la fillette, plutôt fière d'elle, se tourna vers l'Assemblée qui regardait le spectacle, les yeux grands ouverts. Ils avaient beau prendre un air horrifié lorsqu'on leur parlait de violence, ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de chercher à la voir, complètement fascinés. Cela arracha à la fillette un petit sourire sarcastique, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers la caméra de surveillance pour saluer de nouveau. Il ne fallait pas l'oublier tout de même, c'était grâce à elle que leurs exploits seraient immortalisé et sûrement retransmis devant des milliers de personnes ! Même si, à cause d'elle, ils ne pourraient pas faire exploser le centre commercial, pour qu'elle reste intacte et puisse témoigner correctement... C'était dommage, parce qu'ils pouvaient peu en faire en ce moment, et qu'elle aimait bien les explosions, mais bon... On ne pouvait pas _tout_ avoir non plus, il fallait bien qu'il reste encore quelques petites choses à désirer, si on voulait continuer à savoir ce qu'on voulait...

Une fois son petit show terminé, Kathy revint vers l'orchestrateur de tout ceci, afin de deviner ce qu'il comptait faire ensuite. Apparemment, il n'avait pas encore décidé... Il regardait autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l'inspirer, mais ne sembla rien trouver de très concluant... Ah ! Le manque d'inspiration, c'était vraiment la plus grande plaie, dans le monde du spectacle ! Bon... et bien, tant pis il faudrait faire dans le banal... C'était toujours mieux que rien... La petite fille s'approcha de lui et prit un revolver, accroché à l'intérieur de sa veste, avant de choisir une victime - une jeune blonde aux lunettes rondes et à l'air très carré, en l'occurrence - et tira. Celle-ci s'effondra silencieusement au sol, après leur avoir lancé un regard désespéré, à elle et à son père. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle, qui retenait son souffle en regardant la jeune femme agonisant doucement, les cheveux dispersés tout autour d'elle comme un grand soleil doré, et la bouche vermeille cherchant à happer ses dernières goulées d'air.

Brusquement, le clown derrière elle explosa d'un rire sonore. Même Kathy se retourna, surprise. En quoi le fait de tirer sur une personne, tout à fait ordinaire qui plus est, était-il si drôle ? C'était pourtant une chose d'habituelle... Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur, attendant une explication.

Le Joker dût attendre de parvenir à calmer les secousses qui agitaient son corps avant de pouvoir y répondre :

-Tu viens de tirer sur ma psychiatre. _Harleen Quinzel_. Je ne l'avais pas vu avant qu'elle se prenne la balle.

L'enfant le regarda un instant, incrédule, avant de partir à son tour dans son hilarité. Il fallait admettre que le hasard avait un humour plutôt bon ! Tous deux se tenaient les côtes devant l'assistance outrée, qui n'osait toujours souffler mot. Mais, brusquement, le clown s'arrêta, l'air tout à coup songeur et légèrement amer. Il regarda la femme, étendue à terre dans une mare de sang, pendant quelques secondes, hochant pensivement la tête. Il se pencha sur elle, caressant sa joue du bout du doit, lui soulevant le menton afin de l'examiner encore un moment, silencieux. Puis, il fit claquer sa langue et se redressa pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-C'est fini, mon ange ! On rentre à la maison, annonça-t-il d'une voix morne.

Avant de le suivre, indécise, l'enfant jeta à son tour un petit coup d'œil à la psychiatre, le cœur légèrement serré dans sa poitrine. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt jolie. Son visage fin présentait des formes régulières, allant parfaitement avec son petit nez et ses grands yeux bleus, maintenant totalement vide d'expression. Kathy ne sut pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentit brusquement impressionnée par le cadavre. Elle s'enfuit en courant du magasin, l'image du visage tourné vers elle se mélangeant à celui, déçu, du clown. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour cette dame ? Avait-il eut de l'affection pour elle ? De l'attirance ?

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé d'Arkham, elle ne savait strictement rien de sa vie là-bas, de ses relations avec les autres... Elle se sentit soudain comme mise à part, étrangère à une partie du monde de cet homme qu'elle admirait tant. Elle qui pensait en occuper une place des plus importante se surprit à jalouser une pauvre petite psychiatre qu'elle venait de descendre, et qui avait sûrement déjà déserté les pensées du prince du crime.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la blondinette tourna la tête vers la vitrine d'une boutique, pas très éloignée du camion et s'arrêta à la vue d'un des objets exposés. Elle sentit le rythme des battement de son cœur pendant que tout son corps s'emplissait de désir pour l'objet. Une peluche... Une jolie petite peluche aux longs poils soyeux se dressait devant elle, semblait la regarder et l'implorer pour qu'elle la prenne avec elle. Une brusque envie de la prendre, de la serrer dans ses bras, la câliner, se sentir consolée, rassurée par ce petit assemblage de tissus et de cotons, la prit. Elle avait _besoin_ d'une peluche.

Le Joker, la voyant fixer ainsi une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à voir, fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il encore dans la tête de cette gamine ? Il avait vraiment de plus en plus de mal à la cerner, elle semblait échapper à son contrôle, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ça... le contrariait.

Il finit tout de même par identifier l'objet de ses désirs lorsqu'elle s'en approcha d'un peu plus près, posant ses mains contre la vitre qui la séparait de lui. Après examiné la petite, qui fixait la peluche avec intensité, il se tourna de nouveau vers la peluche, songeur. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, les troupes de Gordon faisaient irruption sur la place.

-Kathy ! Dépêche-toi ! Appela-t-il, pressant, en se mettant à courir vers le camion.

La fillette, interrompue dans sa rêverie, tourna lentement la tête. C'est en voyant les voitures de police qu'elle comprit. Elle se rua vers le camion, pendant que des coups de feu se faisaient entendre. En claquant la porte de celui-ci, se cognant dans son père à cause de la vitesse de son élan, elle ne put réprimer un sourire arrogant. Si maintenant, on lui tirait dessus, c'est qu'elle était maintenant considérée comme une folle dangereuse, ce qui la rendait plutôt fière. Oubliant la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, elle s'empara avec joie du volant que lui tendait le Joker et entreprit de semer la petite armée, debout sur le siège passager et penchée vers l'avant dans un équilibre précaire, renversant tout se qui se trouvait sur son passage dans un grand rire aigü.

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire, Kathy ! Joyeux anniversaaaaaire !

L'enfant souffla ses bougies en rigolant et en battant des mains. Le matin, en se levant, elle avait trouvé l'appartement tout décoré de guirlandes, ballons, serpentins et confettis de toutes les couleurs, et avait rencontré un Joker surexcité, qui lui avait déclaré qu'elle avait aujourd'hui huit ans. D'abord dubitative devant cette nouvelle information, dont elle ne savait rien, elle avait finalement joyeusement aborder la lubie soudaine de son cher papa. Ils étaient donc allés s'amuser dehors toute la journée, enchaînant les hold-up et les explosions, qui restaient vraiment l'activité favorite de la gamine. Ils avaient conclus leur après-midi par une petite apparition sur un plateau de tournage, dans laquelle était filmée une émission où ils s'étaient invités puis qu'ils avaient ensuite regardé en rentrant dans leur appartement. Enfin, ils avaient pris le repas d'anniversaire, tout en faisant une bataille de confettis et mettant la pièce sans dessus dessous. Kathy allait entamer sa part de gâteau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, lui faisant tomber sa part sur les genoux dans un sursaut. Le Joker, dont les yeux s'étaient illuminés d'espoir un court instant, se renfrogna immédiatement lorsqu'il vit une chevelure rousse pénétrer dans l'appartement.

-Poison Ivy ! Siffla-t-il d'un ton menaçant. On peut savoir ce que tu fiches là ?

-Je suis venue récupérer Kathy, répondis calmement l'Empoisonneuse, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Kathy la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de se tourner vers le clown, inquiète. Celui-ci, sans se démonter, éclata de rire, avant de s'approcher lentement de la jeune femme, qui eut tout à coup beaucoup de mal à garder de sa superbe. La plaquant contre un mur, il sortit son couteau favori, qu'il appliqua comme à son habitude contre sa bouche.

-Apprend, chère petite fleur, que Kathy est à moi seul, et que tout ceux qui oseront la toucher seront mort ! Déclara le clown dans un rire glacial, qui fit frissonner Kathy.

* * *

_Voili, voilou, c'était le 13ème chapitre de _Sourire d'ange_, qui me semblait assez... rapide... Enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez (ouiii, je garde toujours l'espoir de recevoir des reviews (bien sûr, autres que celles de cette chère Lindelea54, que je remercie beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP, d'être toujours aussi présente depuis le début ;D), d'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas que ça permet d'avoir un petit écrit sur la vie de Kathy avant sa rencontre avec le Joker)..._

_Et, pour les deux personnes que je ne citerai pas, parce qu'elles se reconnaîtront, qui m'ont saoulé pour que je mette Harley... VOILAAAA ! Elle est apparue, elle a... disparuuue ! (Metuezpass'ilvousplait xD) _


	15. Renaissance

-Kathy est à moi seul, et tous ceux qui oseront la toucher seront morts !

La menace, prononcée avec hargne, inquiéta Ivy. Malgré toute sa volonté de paraître forte et sûre d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner ses yeux de ceux du peinturluré, tout en déglutissant péniblement. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle tenta de se ressaisir, se redressa et le toisa de son air le plus méprisant ; mais le clown avait remarqué ce court moment de faiblesse et sourit, d'un sourire cruel mauvais qui ne présageait rien bon pour elle. Savourant la sensation de peur qui émanait de la jeune rousse, il pressa un peu plus son couteau sur sa gorge, y creusant une fine entaille, et admira les petites perles rubis qui s'en échappèrent.

Kathy, de son côté, était totalement pétrifiée. La peur de perdre sa chère amie figeait tous ses sens, l'empêchant tout mouvement et gelant ses pensées. Elle ne ressentait aucune angoisse, aucune appréhension pour ce qu'elle savait devoir se produire, et elle se contenta d'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le visage impassible. Tout lui paraissait étrangement lointain, flou et minuscule. Seul son cœur, au fond de sa poitrine, s'emballait bizarrement, tambourinant trop vite et trop fort, la faisant légèrement trembler. Elle n'entendait rien également, seuls ses grelots s'agitaient près de ses oreilles. Tout était immobile et silencieux. Le temps sembla se suspendre sur cette atmosphère figée, étouffante.

Soudain, elle vit Ivy frapper son père au ventre, et se jeter de son côté, espérant ainsi la prendre avec elle avant de s'enfuir. Seulement, le criminel s'était redressé aussitôt et, sans lui laisser le temps d'atteindre Kathy, il tira.

Le cri d'Ivy se mêla à celui de Kathy, qui avait brusquement retrouvé toutes ses facultés, et qui se précipita en pleurnichant vers elle. Ivy la regard, tenant son ventre, d'une main, le sang s'échappant entre ses doigts. La fillette s'arrêta devant la blessure, fixant le sang qui s'en échappait d'un regard horrifié, pendant que la rousse s'effondrait, ses forces l'ayant soudainement abandonnées, et que le clown était secoué d'un long rire glacial et tonitruant.

Pour la première fois, ce rire sembla odieux à Kathy, et elle se boucha les oreilles en fermant les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus voir tout ça, ne voulait plus rien n'entendre. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était fuir, fuir loin de cette tragédie et l'oublier, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier la présence d'Ivy, mourante, à côté d'elle, pas plus qu'elle ne parvenait à faire taire la voix du Joker, qui résonnait dans sa tête. La réalité la submergeait, l'emprisonnait, l'étouffait.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tomba à genoux devant l'Empoisonneuse, sanglotant plaintivement, sous les yeux du Joker, qui n'essayait même pas d'arrêter son hilarité. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tout gâcher, ni pourquoi il avait tant de plaisir à lui faire du mal ! Elle lui en voulait terriblement, le détestait presque ! Elle jeta un cri aigu, espérant ainsi couvrir son rire, mais renonça très vite, sa voix trop cassée pour dépasser celle du sombre clown. Cette situation lui devenait insupportable, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser tant elle souffrait. Des voix hurlaient dans son esprit, tambourinaient, s'entrechoquaient, si bien qu'elle se sentit complètement perdue, sans savoir où elle était, ni quand, ni même à identifier ce qui l'entourait, ou qui elle était. En cet instant, elle avait complètement perdue la notion de réalité, elle n'était qu'un esprit flottant et perdu dans un néant de dégoût et de mal-être...

Ivy, à ses pieds, respirait bruyamment, avalant péniblement de grandes goulées d'air frais. Il lui semblait que son corps entier brûlait, partant de la blessure qui la faisait souffrir horriblement et qui lui puisait toutes ses forces. Elle ouvrait grand les yeux, dévorant Kathy du regard afin d'y chercher le courage de lutter et retenir les derniers filets de vie qu'il lui restait. Mais elle sentait bien qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Le monstre de foire se rapprochait d'ailleurs pour l'achever, son abominable rire continuant à se répercuter dans toute la pièce.

Soudain, un bruit de verres brisés lui fit tourner instinctivement la tête, lui arrachant un cri douloureux, en même temps qu'elle engendra un cri de joie de la part du prince du crime. Serrant les dents, elle regarda dans la direction du son perçut, la vision rendue floue par la douleur. Et là, devant elle, elle vit se dresser une haute et imposante silhouette, toute vêtue de noire, à l'allure monstrueuse et fantastique. Batman était revenu.

* * *

Quelques heures auparavant, Bruce Wayne était tranquillement installé au bord de la mer, dans les Caraïbes, un verre de lait de coco dans une main et une jolie petite brune au physique exotique sur les genoux. En rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il avait était gagné par l'envie, pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait quitté, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois, de savoir ce que devenait sa ville. La première chose qu'il avait vu, c'était la jolie petite frimousse de Katherine, son costume sombre taché de sang et le maquillage coulant dans un mélange chaotique, riant aux éclats dans un tintement de grelots, aux côtés du Joker. Celui-ci était occupé à menacer un pauvre homme à deux doigt de s'évanouir, un sourire sadique étirant son visage, et jetait de temps en temps quelques petits coups d'œil à la caméra. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se leva, faisant basculer la table basse devant lui. Deux heures plus tard, il décollait pour Gotham.

Dès son arrivée, sans même attendre la tombé de la nuit, il avait commencé une recherche active du criminel et de la fillette. Il n'avait retrouvé leur planque que le lendemain, grâce au rire fou du Joker, qui s'entendait depuis la petite ruelle où se trouvait l'immeuble. Sans réfléchir, il se rua à l'intérieur de l'appartement, où il découvrit un spectacle qui l'horrifia : Poison Ivy gisait à terre, dans une mare de sang. Ses yeux, vides de toute expression, étaient fixés sur Katherine qui sanglotait bruyamment, pendant que le Joker peinait à reprendre son souffle, entre deux hoquets de rire. Lorsqu'il aperçu sa Némésis devant lui, il se calma instantanément et, poussant un petit glapissement joyeux, lui tira dessus avant de s'enfuir. Le chevalier noir hésita un instant devant la fillette brisée qui pleurait, affaissée devant lui, mais la colère et l'aversion qu'il éprouvait pour le sociopathe furent trop fortes. Il se rua à sa poursuite.

Lorsqu'il revint dans l'appartement, après avoir une fois de plus laissé s'échapper le clown, ce fut pour retrouver un tableau encore plus terrifiant que le précédant : les gémissements de la fillette avaient fait place à un rire nerveux, continu et bas. Et, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tous les traits du visage tendus dans un effort de concentration apparent, le regard inexpressif dirigé vers un point devant elle, elle s'amusait avec le sang de la jeune femme, faisant des clapotis avec ses mains, éclaboussant ses vêtements et les meubles alentours.

* * *

Le chevalier noir était toujours sous le choc de ce nouveau coup du Joker lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, après toute une nuit de reprise de service. Ni la capture de Szasz, ni les nouvelles énigmes du Sphinx ne parvinrent à lui effacer son sentiment d'horreur qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait ramené Katherine et Ivy au commissariat. Il y avait abandonné la gamine, complètement traumatisée et rigolant toujours, ne réagissant pour rien de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et avait, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'habitude, accompagné la jeune criminelle à l'hôpital. Il y était ensuite revenu un peu plus tard, pour apprendre que plusieurs de ses membres vitaux avaient étés touchés et que ses chances de survies étaient extrêmement minces. Sans savoir pourquoi, il fut ébranlé par la nouvelle.

Arrivant dans le grand salon, il s'affala dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux, priant pour pouvoir un jour tout oublier de cette journée. Le vieil Alfred, qu'il avait à peine revu depuis son retour, vint à lui, un plateau plein de thé et de viennoiseries à la main.

-Et bien, Monsieur, vous finissez vos vacances de manière assez... brutale, si je puis dire, commenta le majordome en déposant les victuailles près du jeune milliardaire. Vous devriez penser à vous ménager un peu.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui l'ai voulu, ce qui est arrivé là ? L'agressa immédiatement Bruce, tapant su point sur la table, comme un enfant faisant un caprice.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne dis pas cela... Seulement je pense que vous feriez maintenant mieux de vous tenir à l'écart de cette enfant. De toute façon, vous ne pourrez plus rien faire pour elle, elle est perdue à présent. Tout ce que vous obtiendrez en tentant de la sauver, c'est de vous perdre vous-même.

-Je ne peux pas. C'est impossible ! Et puis, de toute façon, elle est toujours avec ce... ce taré ! Alors, comment voulez-vous que je l'évite ?

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les deux mains, la secouant douloureusement. Sa détresse fit pitié au vieux domestique, qui posa une main sur son épaule d'un geste protecteur. Il tenta doucement de persuader son maître des idées qu'il s'était faites depuis longtemps, et qu'il n'avait encore osé lui dire bien clairement :

-Je crois, Monsieur, que vous devriez le laisser, lui aussi...

-Pour qu'il transforme Gotham en un amas de ruine ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ? Cria Bruce, relevant brusquement la tête vers lui et laissant de nouveau exprimer toute sa colère.

-Oh, je pense qu'il se calmera, une fois qu'il se sera rendu compte que vous vous êtes décidé à cesser de... "jouer" avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu Alfred ! Tout ça n'amuse que lui, et ce n'est bon qu'à détruire tout le monde !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Monsieur. Seulement, pour lui...

-Et ne prétendez pas que c'est de ma faute, tout ce qu'Il a commis ! Le coupa le défenseur de Gotham en s'époumonnt, de plus en plus surexcité, n'écoutant même plus son interlocuteur qui essayait en vain de la calmer. Je ne suis pas responsable !

-Bien sûr que non, mais...

-J'aimerais bien, Alfred, que vous arrêtiez vos critiques constantes envers toutes mes actions ! Elles sont assez pénibles comme cela, pour que vous en rajoutiez une couche ! Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de soutiens ! De _soutiens_, vous comprenez ?

-Monsieur, c'est ce que je vous apporté pendant toutes ses années et que je vous apporterai toujours ! D'ailleurs, il serait bien que vous vous décidiez à le remarquer, au lieu de vous plaindre sans arrêt ! Et, maintenant, si vous pouviez arrêté de faire l'enfant...

Le jeune playboy ouvrit des yeux ronds devant les remontrances de celui qui l'avait élevé, qui se déversaient maintenant sur lui. Soudain, il se sentit si faible, si vulnérable, tellement proche de l'enfant qu'il avait été jadis, qu'il fondit en larmes. Son protecteur, loin de se démonter devant ses pleurs, s'approcha de lui, et le prit dans ses bras en lui tapotant doucement le dos. Bruce était si perdu qu'il laissa éclater un sanglot bruyant et s'accrocha au majordome de toutes ses forces, comme si il avait peur d'en être abandonné.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, puis, quand il fut sûr que son maître se fut calmé, le vieil homme lui expliqua calmement :

-Écoutez, monsieur. Je suis d'avis que vous devriez vraiment arrêter de courir après ce détraqué. Je ne prétend pas savoir ce qu'il a dans la tête, mais je pense vraiment que le fait de se laisser prendre à son jeu contribue à l'exciter d'avantage... C'est un cercle vicieux dans lequel vous vous êtes pris, et le meilleur moyen dans sortir, c'est de lâcher prise.

Bruce hocha la tête sans rien répondre, pour faire signe qu'il comprenait les paroles du vieil homme, mais sans forcément les approuver complètement. Puis il se recula et détourna la tête, montrant ainsi son désir de rester seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ces conseils, seul, la tête reposé. L'autre comprit le message et sortit, sans ajouter d'autre mot.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, Bruce leva la tête, fixant les flammes de la cheminée en face de lui et se mit à méditer sur la suggestion de son allié. Il avait certainement raison, à quoi bon continuer sa lutte avec le clown, si cela ne contribuait qu'à l'enrager davantage ? Cette comédie avait trop duré, il voyait bien qu'il était impuissant devant sa folie, que chaque tentative qu'il faisait pour freiner sa frénésie meurtrière ne faisait qu'augmenter le nombre de ses victimes. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire, il allait l'oublier, le laisser faire. Bien sûr, au début, il s'énerverait, inventerait toutes sortes de tours plus horrible les uns que les autres pour attirer l'attention sur lui... Toute la population de Gotham reprocherait à Batman de les abandonner... Ce serait très dur pour lui de passer outre tout cela, mais il y parviendrait, il ne prêterait plus attention à cet allumé ! Et puis, quand enfin, celui-ci se rendrait compte qu'il n'y avait plus moyen de s'amuser à ses dépends, il cesserait tout ça, s'en irait, les laisserait enfin tranquilles, lui et Gotham ! Qui sait, peut-être même libérerait-il la petite Katherine ? Et celle-ci, loin de sa néfaste influence, aurait enfin une chance de guérir ! Oui, c'est ça, c'est ce qu'il devait faire ! Sentant l'espoir renaître en lui, il finit par se calmer tout à fait et s'endormit là, au creux de son canapé.

* * *

Le commissaire salua la voiture qui partait pour Arkham, avec une sensation d'intense soulagement. Il lui était souvent arrivé de devoir garder en détention des enfants ayant perdu l'esprit, mais il devait reconnaître qu'aucun n'avait été aussi impressionnant que Katherine Williams - si on pouvait continuer à l'appeler ainsi...

La fillette avait connu de nombreux changements de comportement au cours de son séjour dans sa cellule. Le jour de son arrivée, elle n'avait fait que rire, d'un rire sans joie, mécanique et continu, qui avait insufflé une vague de malaise sur l'ensemble du commissariat. Mais elle s'était tut dès le lendemain et tout le monde s'était détendu, savourant le calme qui régnait de nouveau.

Seulement, ce moment de détente avait été de courte durée : à heure fixe, heure à laquelle Poison Ivy s'était fait blessé par le Joker, l'enfant était prise d'un accès de rage, et se mettait à hurler, à taper sur tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle, à secouer la grille, et à balancer tout ce qu'elle trouvait sous sa main à travers la pièce, telle une furie. Le commissaire se remémorait péniblement ces fois où, les yeux fixés sur la pendule, il se levait, sachant que le moment était venu d'aller calmer la petite. Puis, brusquement, elle s'était arrêtée. Ils avaient alors attendu, avec anxiété un nouveau revirement, pressentant que l'enfant leur réservait quelque chose de pire encore.

Cela finit par arrivé : elle se mit à chanter. Une mélodie glaçante, semblant sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Les yeux grands ouverts fixant un point invisible, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, elle fredonnait sa ballade, agitant parfois sa tête ou ses poignets, comme pour faire retentir les grelots qu'on lui avait retiré à son arrivée. Parfois, elle se mettait à suivre quelqu'un des yeux, tout en continuant la chanson. Son regard pesant créait le plus souvent un horrible sentiment de malaise pour l'infortuné qui ne le quittait plus pour le restant de la journée. Rien que son souvenir suffisait pour faire frissonner le policier et lui faire couler des sueurs froides : il ressemblait de manière troublante à celui du fou qui l'avait adoptée, mais se mêlait désagréablement à l'innocence enfantine dont elle était imprégnée. Ce regard avait été la cause de nombreux cauchemars qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps...

C'était donc avec joie qu'il avait vu arriver le jour de son procès, qui avait décidé de son départ pour l'asile. Il avait tenu à accompagner la fillette jusqu'à sa voiture, comme pour mieux réaliser qu'elle s'en allait enfin, puis était retourné à son bureau, heureux. Son calvaire était enfin terminé !

...

Kathy, dans la voiture, restait bien tranquillement assise à sa place, regardant le paysage qui défilait devant elle sans prêter la moindre attention aux deux gardes assis à ses côtés, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté de se trouver ainsi surveillée. Le fait d'être envoyé à Arkham, également, la flattait, tout en lui inspirant une certaine curiosité, mêlée de crainte et de joie tout à la fois : un monde nouveau s'ouvrait à elle, le monde de son père et d'Ivy !

En pensant à eux, son cœur se serra, et elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire pour les chasser de ses pensés, ne voulant plus se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Ce que le Joker avait fait l'avait profondément écœuré. C'est pourquoi elle tachait de les oublier et de faire une croix sur son passé. Maintenant, tout était fini, elle mènerait sa vie seule, sans plus écouter, ni dépendre de personne. C'était finalement le mieux pour elle. Tout le monde lui avait apporté quelque chose qui l'avait aidé à se construire un peu et maintenant, elle s'en servirait pour faire ses propres choix. L'enfant eut un petit frisson de plaisir en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Ce renouveau semblait si excitant ! Elle allait reconstruire sa vie, mais serait maintenant totalement libre et indépendante ! Lorsqu'enfin, elle arriva devant Arkham, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire tout en battant des main, sous le regard courroucé des gardes.

Ce n'est qu'au moment de sortir qu'elle aperçut un petit objet posé près d'elle. Sursautant légèrement, elle le prit pour l'examiner. C'est ainsi qu'incrédule, elle découvrit une peluche. Celle-ci représentait un tigre, qui était doté d'un museau fendu d'un large sourire, cousu grossièrement avec du fil rouge.

* * *

Bruce Wayne se réveilla en sursaut, sans parvenir à identifier ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Il inspecta rapidement de l'œil sa chambre, cherchant à identifier un mouvement, un bruit, où n'importe quoi qui aurait pu alerter son esprit endormi, mais rien. C'était le calme complet. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, il grogna de mécontentement : 7h 28. Cela ne faisait que 2 heures qu'il dormait, après une nuit de chasse contre la pègre de Gotham. Le Joker avait encore fait des siennes, cette nuit, faisant brûler tout un laboratoire pleins de produits toxiques. Mais il n'était pas allé de ce côté là de la ville, laissant les pompiers réparer les dégâts. Le milliardaire se rejeta dans son oreiller, chassant le psychopathe de ses pensées. Il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil, sinon il s'endormirait encore à la prochaine réunion de Wayne Entreprise... Se calant confortablement sur le côté, il essaya donc de se rendormir.

Après quelques minutes, voyant que ses efforts n'aboutissaient à rien, il rouvrit les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Puis, brusquement, il se souvint : c'était son cauchemar qui l'avait ainsi réveillé ! Le souvenir de la petite Katherine jouant avec le sang d'Ivy, ainsi que le Joker riant aux éclats. Et, maintenant qu'il s'en était remémoré, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un rêve récurrent, qui venait le hanter presque chaque nuit.

Le jeune homme resta immobile un petit moment, fixant le plafond d'un air pensif. Puis, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit et il eut un petit rire jaune. Il se leva d'un bond et commença à s'habiller, tout en se répétant les mêmes pensées pour s'en imprégner complètement.

Non, finalement, Alfred avait eut tord : jamais il ne pourrait se défaire de l'influence de son vieil ennemi. Le cher majordome ne pouvait décidément pas se douter du lien qui les unissait. Il lui était impossible d'abandonner le combat. Il continuerait toujours à essayer de le stopper, tout en sachant qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais. Oui, c'était vrai, il était pris dans un cercle vicieux. Seulement, il n'en sortirait pas. Le jeu continuerait, encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux soit détruit.

* * *

_APPEL A LA POPULATION ! Nous avons besoin de volontaires pour effectuer la corvée de reviews ! _

_Oui, d'accord, je sais que je suis soulante à en quémander à la fin de chaque chapitre, mais, vraiment, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez, alors, s'il-vous-plait, laissez un petit quelque chose... Évidemment, je demande pas un commentaire détailler, vous consacrez déjà assez de votre temps à me lire, mais juste une petite impression, une remarque qui vous vient ! Que ce soit positif ou pas, votre avis m'est précieux, donc voilà, si vous pouviez me le donner, vous aurez toute ma gratitude ! ^^_

_Mais bon, malgré tout, je vous remercie, encore et toujours, de lire ce que je fais, et j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire ! A la prochaine ! :D_


	16. Bienvenue à Arkham !

**Bonjour tout le monde (ou bonsoir, ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci) ! Je suis de retour (enfin ?) avec un nouveau chapitre, et on attaque avec lui le petit séjour de Kathy à Arkham. Il devrait faire 4 ou 5 chapitres, peut-être 6, si mon inspiration me fait avoir plus d'idées prévu. Je préviens tout de suite, il est possible que certains évènements ne soient pas du tout crédibles, mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'organisation d'un asile, que je n'ai pu qu'imaginer. Donc, si des incohérences sont là, justifiez tout par "parce que Arkham", je suis sûre que ça marche très bien xD  
Bon, ensuite, je voulais aussi m'excuser d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier, mais j'ai de quoi me justifier : le bac, le manque d'inspiration, la réécriture entière du chapitre dont la première version ne me plaisait pas du tout, les gens à voir pendant les vacances,... Et puis, surtout, j'ai décidé d'avoir à chaque fois deux/trois chapitres d'avance, afin de pouvoir corriger certains trucs gênants pour la suite et pouvoir ainsi éviter certaines incohérences dont on se passerait bien. Enfin, voilà, je pense avoir donné assez d'excuses pour être pardonnée :)  
Comme toujours, vous pouvez laisser une petite review (c'est mon anniversaire dans trois jours, ça me ferait un beau cadeau !) c'est rapide, et ça vous permet d'avoir un petit souvenir de Kathy du temps où elle était encore pure et innocente en bonus, si vous le souhaitez. N'hésitez pas à souligner les points négatifs, ça m'aide à m'améliorer dans l'écriture. J'en profite aussi pour remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, vous avez été plus nombreux que d'habitude, et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Et merci pour tous les lecteurs en général, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire.**

**Et comme je n'ai pas pu répondre à certains par PM, je le fais ici :**

**A Artemis ****: Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé cette review ! Je suis contente que tu m'aies donné ton avis en citant aussi ce que tu trouvais moins bien. Je suis d'accord avec le fait que Kathy soit assez lunatique, mais, pour moi, ça fait parti de son caractère, donc ces changements vont continuer comme ça (mais peut-être un peu moins et de manière moins rapide, qu'on ait le temps d'anticiper un peu). A propos de Batman, c'est un personnage que j'aime bien traité, j'adore écrire les scènes de son point de vue. Donc là aussi, je vais continuer si l'occasion se présente. Mais, reconnais que ces scènes ne sont pas très nombreuses... :) Pour le Joker, je suis ravie que le personnage te plaise, c'est celui qui me tiens le plus à cœur de respecter, donc ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens l'apprécient. Voilà, voilà, je te remercie encore une fois et à la prochaine ! **

**A E**** : Merci pour tous ces compliments, ils m'ont bien fait sourire comme une débile devant mon ordi ! Moi aussi, je trouve que la description est quelque chose d'important dans un écrit et je passe pas mal de mon temps à tout visualiser pour que ça ait l'air bien réel. Je suis heureuse que tu les trouves bien faites. J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! A plus !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Dès qu'elle pénétra à l'intérieur de l'asile, Kathy sentit que l'endroit où elle risquait de passer une bonne partie de sa vie lui plairait certaiment beaucoup. Il était sinistre et glauque à souhait, malgré toute la technologie mise en place pour limiter les évasions, et le lieu tout entier respirait la démence. De plus, la sécurité presque trop exagérée flattait beaucoup l'égo de la fillette. La demi-heure consacrée à la vérification de ses dossiers à son entrée lui donna l'impression qu'elle était considérée comme une criminelle hautement dangereuse bien qu'elle se doutait bien un peu que le traitement était le même pour tout le monde. Lorsque, enfin, toutes les procédures furent terminées, deux gardes l'entraînèrent dans une nouvelle pièce, où l'on commença l'inspection de ses biens. Sa tenue grise du commissariat fut tronquée par un ensemble orange vif beaucoup plus criard joyeux, qui fit sourire la gamine et le peu d'affaires qu'on ne lui avait pas encore pris au commissariat fut déposé dans une boîte, qu'elle ne reverrait certainement plus jamais. Seule la peluche fut épargnée, Kathy refusant obstinément de s'en séparer, à grands cris et en tapant sur le sol du pied. On vérifia tout de même qu'elle ne contenait rien de suspect à l'intérieur, avant de la lui rendre. Puis, enfin, on la laissa en compagnie de deux gardes, assez costauds, qui l'escortèrent jusqu'à sa cellule.

Kathy trottina nonchalamment pendant tous le trajet, tout en regardant de tous côtés le nouveau monde qui se présentait à elle. Ce bâtiment était un véritable labyrinthe ! Les nombreux couloirs qu'ils devaient traverser changeaient sans arrêt de direction et se multipliaient à chacune d'elles. De plus, une porte de sécurité les attendait régulièrement avec, avec différents moyens de la franchir, que ce soit manuellement par des gardes devant la porte, par, carte magnétique ou encore, par reconnaissance vocale ou d'empreinte de main. La petite fille songea avec une légère grimace qu'elle devrait sûrement rester ici beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Regardant au-dessus d'elle, elle put également constater la présence de caméras, espacées à intervalles réguliers, fixées aux murs. Non, vraiment, s'enfuir de là ne serait pas une mince affaire...

Dans un bruyant soupir, elle quitta ces décevantes constatations pour s'intéresser à la vie de l'asile. Il y régnait un brouhaha continu, certains pensionnaires criant en permanence ou se parlant à eux-mêmes. Ces bruits s'intensifiaient sur leur passage, certains lançaient des remarques aux gardes ou à la fillette, qui, nullement impressionnée, leur répondait par son plus beau sourire, tout en les détaillant rapidement à travers les murs de verres avec un grand intérêt.

Enfin, après un long chemin, ils arrivèrent dans la section des enfants gravement atteints, celle qui lui avait été affublée. Pour un visiteur normal, cette partie de l'asile était de loin la plus désagréable, les cris des enfants étant pour la plupart considérés comme bien plus perturbants que ceux des adultes. Des infirmiers et des aides-soignants courraient continuellement dans tous les sens pour essayer de les calmer, et , pour certains, pour les empêcher de s'auto-mutiler.

De plus, cette aile était, comme un fait exprès pour renforcer son hostilité, la plus vieille de tout l'édifice. Le couloir était sombre, crasseux et mal éclairé, et plusieurs ampoules grésillaient, apparemment en fin de vie. Les murs de verres avaient laissé place à du béton vieilli et fissuré par endroit, ainsi qu'à de vieux barreaux rouillés. Les portes étaient composées d'un métal usé et la petite fut surprise de constater qu'on avait réussi à installer de serrures automatiques en état de marche sur ces antiquités. Elle éclata de rire, ravie de l'ambiance qui régnait ici. L'un des gardes l'empoigna immédiatement, méfiant, avant de la pousser durement en avant, ce qui eut pour effet de redoubler son hilarité.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une cellule que la grosse brute ouvrit, en faisant glisser son badge dans une fente électronique et elle pénétra à l'intérieur en sautillant, ne laissant pas le plaisir au bonhomme de la brutaliser une seconde fois. La porte se referma aussitôt sur elle dans un grincement sonore, et la pièce fut plongée dans la pénombre, éclairée seulement par les lumières du couloir qui filtraient à travers les barreaux. Elle se mit à l'observer, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à l'obscurité environnante.

Sa "chambre" était minuscule, il y avait tout juste assez de place pour circuler entre la couchette et le petit évier au-dessus duquel était fixé un miroir brisé, qui constituaient à eux trois le seul mobilier de la pièce, si on exceptait les toilettes cachées dans un recoin. Tout était vieux, les murs décrépis étaient parcourus de fissures, mais au moins, ça restait assez propre, par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. « La seule chose positive », pensa Kathy, dont l'excitation première était retombée pour laisser place à une déception profonde. Elle soupira, s'asseyant sur la couchette et continuant de parcourir son environnement d'un regard hagard.

C'était certain, elle ne pourrait que s'ennuyer dans une tel endroit ! Ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, elle s'allongea totalement sur la couchette, qui s'avéra dure et inconfortable et attendit la venue d'un événement quelconque, les yeux perdus dans le vide et laissant aller ses pensées comme elles le voulaient, pendant qu'elle jouait machinalement avec sa peluche, posée sur son ventre.

...

_-Tu veux reprendre un peu de thé, mon petit ange ?_

_Elle releva les yeux à cette demande, et se trouva nez à nez avec le Joker, qui tenait dans sa main une soucoupe pleine d'un liquide rouge et poisseux. En face de lui était installée Poison Ivy, elle aussi équipée d'une tasse. La petite fille hocha la tête et approcha sa main de la théière – une drôle de théière, en forme d'éléphant – mais celle-ci fit un bond en arrière en criant d'un air outré :_

_-Et ! Bah les pattes, petite !_

_Agacée, elle tapa sur la table avec son petit poing, faisant sursauter la théière-éléphant. Aussitôt, une souris fit son entrée sur la table. En remarquant son sceptre, et sa couronne, qui glissait constamment de sa tête et que l'animal replaçait à chaque fois bien droite, dans un petit soupir, elle conclut qu'il était le roi des souris. La théière éléphant, en le voyant, prit peur et, irritée par sa venue, se mit à insulter la petite fille, qui en rougit de colère._

_-Tu n'as qu'à la descendre, conseilla le Joker en riant._

_Elle attrapa donc la souris et tira un coup de feu avec sur la théière, qui lui servit alors un liquide vert et fumant, pendant que le Joker continuait à rire, de plus en plus fort. Elle prit ensuite la tasse, qui se tordait de douleur à cause de l'acide, et la regarda plus attentivement, pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en fait de Batman. Le rire du Joker s'intensifiait et se multipliait pendant que le masque du super-héros fondait peu à peu. Curieuse, elle attendit qu'il disparaisse complètement pour révéler enfin l'identité de la chauve-souris. Elle fut très étonnée de découvrir Bruce Wayne, complètement échevelé et en piteux état. _

_À cet instant là, le rire du Joker atteignit un tel niveau d'intensité que tous les objets autour d'eux se brisèrent et le sol se mit à trembler. Sa vision devint floue et elle ne put distinguer d'abord qu'une vague forme qui se mouvait devant elle._

_..._

Kathy papillona des yeux quelques secondes avant d'être tout à fait tirée de sa torpeur. Elle ressentait une certaine douleur au niveau de l'arrière de ses orbites et comprit qu'elle s'était endormie les yeux ouverts. Ce qui pouvait peut-être expliquer le regard effrayé que lui jetait la dame debout face à elle.

La petite fille examina le badge épinglé à sa poitrine sur lequel était marqué "aide-soignante - Margaret Faul" puis leva sur elle un regard interrogateur et agacé. Margaret Faul, qui ne semblait pas dépasser la trentaine, se tortilla un peu, mal à l'aise. Elle avait un air très timide et impressionnable, qui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne se trouvait ici que par une regrettable erreur.

-Sa... salut ! Bégaya-t-elle à toute vitesse en s'efforçant de sourire. Je m'appelle Margaret, et c'est moi qui suis chargée de t'apporter ton repas le midi – le soir tu mangeras au réfectoire avec les autres enfants – et de m'occuper de toi.

Tout d'abord, l'enfant ne fit aucun geste, se contentant de la regarder avec de grands yeux coléreux. Dans son for intérieur, elle se sentait aigri et vexée d'avoir ainsi été confiée aux mains d'une minable comme elle. L'envie lui prit de se ruer sur elle, et de la déchiqueter en lambeaux, pour en finir avec sa pitoyable vie. Mais son accès de rage se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu et elle se prit à ricaner d'un air mauvais, faisant frissonner la jeunette.

Pourquoi s'énerver pour si peu ? Après tout, cette femme ne resterait pas là très longtemps, il ne suffirait sûrement de pas grand chose pour la dégager... Et elle pourrait en prime s'amuser un peu...

L'aide-soignante ne perçut pas tout de suite le danger lorsqu'elle fut prise de violents tremblements. Elle approcha doucement d'elle son plateau-repas, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur sa couchette, avant de soudain remarquer l'état dans lequel s'était plongée la petite malade. Ses pupilles, qui s'étaient dilatées se fixaient obstinément sur elle et elle s'était mordu la lèvres inférieur à sang, qui coulait lentement en un mince filet, le long de sa mâchoire. Margaret poussa un petit cri de terreur et tenta de s'enfuir, coulant appeler de l'aide pour la petite folle, mais celle-ci, dans un rire hystérique, se jeta sur elle, et, l'entrainant dans son élan, la fit trébucher. La petite femme se redressa, pour voir son visage ricanant à quelques centimètres du sien, pendant que petites mains lui tripotait fébrilement le corps et le visage d'une manière nerveuse et tout à fait dérangeante. Elle poussa un long cri de terreur, essayant gauchement de se dégager de son emprise, mais tout ses gestes, rendus trop faibles par l'angoisse, furent vains.

Heureusement, des gardes finirent par arriver et parvinrent, bien qu'avec difficultés, à maîtriser l'enfant qui se tortillait comme une anguille, sans cesser son rire affreux. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, la démente enfermée seule à l'intérieur, la pauvre victime se mit à sangloter bruyamment, secouée par l'image cauchemardesque qu'avait gravée l'enfant en elle. On lui proposa de l'accompagner à l'infirmerie, pendant que la petite s'accrochait aux barreaux de la porte, continuant de la fixer avec son regard de fou, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle du couloir.

Quand elle fut tout à fait seule, Kathy lâcha les barreaux et retourna sur sa couchette, en essuyant sa bouche sanguinolente, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Ce que cette femme pouvait être impressionnable ! Une toute petite mise en scène de rien du tout, improvisée sur l'instant, avait suffit à la plonger dans une angoisse pathétique. Vraiment, si tout le monde était comme ça à Arkham, elle allait pouvoir bien s'amuser...

* * *

-Allez, gamine, faut que j'te face sortir de là. Donc tu t'assoies sur ta couchette et tu te lèves pas avant que j'te l'ai demandé, ok ?

Kathy leva des yeux intrigués sur le garde avant d'exécuter ses ordres, sans oublier d'attraper sa peluche au passage. Même si elle ne savait pas encore où il comptait l'emmener, elle n'était pas contre la possibilité de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, l'imposant homme lui fit signe de se lever et de sortir tout en grommelant, à moitié pour lui-même :

-N'empêche, t'as de la chance de pouvoir sortir après ce que t'as fait ce matin. Ok, tu l'as pas blessée, la miss, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu resterais enfermée là sans pouvoir voir personne. Y en a marre, des tarés dans ton genre qui s'attaquent à tout le monde !

Il ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un ricanement méprisant pendant que la fillette passait tranquillement devant lui. Si il pensait l'inquiéter, avec sa morale à deux sous !

Ils empruntèrent un dédale de couloir avant de finalement arriver à la salle de jeux de la section. La fillette prit bien le temps d'examiner la pièce et les autres enfants qui jouaient dedans, avant de finalement se diriger vers une table isolée sur laquelle se trouvait un paquet de cartes éparpillées un peu partout. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de jouets, et rares étaient ceux qui se trouvaient en bon état. Les poupées étaient pour la plupart décapitées et démembrées, le jeu de bricolage était totalement défoncé et la fausse cuisinière était même brûlée - Kathy se demanda d'ailleurs comment les enfants avaient pu s'y prendre pour se procurer de quoi faire du feu et se questionna avec intérêt sur 'existence d'une possibilité pour elle de faire de même.

Trop occupée à réfléchir à cette question en même temps qu'elle exécutait des tours d'agilités avec ses cartes, elle ne vit pas s'approcher une petite bande d'enfants un peu plus âgés qu'elle. L'un d'eux lui attrapa l'épaule par surprise et la retourna brutalement vers lui. C'était un grand garçon au corps athlétique, aux cheveux rares et à la chaire ravagée par des brûlures. Sa mâchoire carrée était serrée et son regard brûlait d'une lueur mauvaise et sadique.

-Salut, petite. Je m'appelle Tim et je tiens à te prévenir tout de suite : c'est moi le chef ici. Donc, si tu veux pas avoir d'ennuis, tu ferais mieux de m'obéir, compris ?

La petite blonde jeta un bref regard vers les gardes à l'entrée de la salle qui, de toute évidence, s'intéressaient plus à leur conversation qu'à ce que faisaient les enfants. Très bien, ça lui permettrait de tout régler à sa manière... D'un geste rapide et précis, elle attrapa la gorge du dénommé Tim, de manière à lui faire mal tout en lui bloquant la respiration, l'empêchant ainsi de crier. Il tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais le manque d'air, ajouté à la panique, lui firent rapidement perdre ses forces et il fut totalement incapable de lutter contre elle.

Le cri des autres enfants, accompagné du rire sadique qu'elle laissa échapper, alertèrent la garde qui se précipita vers eux pour tenter de les éloigner l'un de l'autre. Mais plus ils essayaient de les séparer, plus l'étreinte de la petite se resserrait sur le cou de sa victime, les forçant à opérer avec prudence.

Soudain, une main lui attrapa la sienne, serrant ses doigts pour lui faire lâcher le pauvre garçon, pendant qu'une voix lui glissait calmement à l'oreille :

-Laisse-le.

Furieuse, elle se retourna pour voir qui était l'importun qui se permettait de stopper son jeu, et fut prise d'un hoquet de stupeur. Cette personne... C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Elle... elle ne pouvait pas être là, en face d'elle, à lui sourire comme elle le faisait à présent ! Pourtant, ces cheveux blonds, ce joli visage de poupée, ces yeux doux et pensifs cachés derrière de grosses lunettes rondes ne permettaient pas le doute quand à son identité, elle avait bien enregistré tous ses traits dans sa mémoire. Kathy la regarda fixement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et la bouche entrouverte. Comment diable était-ce possible ?


	17. Une antipathique psy

**Hello tout le monde ! Après plusieurs modifications, j'ai quand même réussi à finaliser ce chapitre, qui ne me semble pas trop, trop mal... Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira, du moins.**

**Sinon, que dire d'autre, à part que je vous remercie toujours autant pour les reviews, les follows, les favorites et pour votre présence en général ? Ah si, je voulais aussi vous signaler que Kathy fait un petit caméo dans la fic ****_Une rencontre surprenante _****de ****Lindelea54**** donc, si vous voulez la lire, allez-y, elle est géniale (c'était l'instant pub) :D**

**Voilà voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pourtant, ces cheveux blonds, ce joli visage de poupée, ces yeux doux et pensifs cachés derrière de grosses lunettes rondes ne permettaient pas le doute quand à son identité, elle avait bien enregistré tous ses traits dans sa mémoire...

Harleen Quinzel, la psychiatre du Joker, celle qu'elle avait abattue dans le magasin ! C'était bien elle qui se dressait à présent devant elle, elle en était certaine ! Mais comment s'en était-elle sortie ? Elle l'avait pourtant vu mourir !

La jeune femme émit un petit sourire en voyant l'air stupéfait de l'enfant et, comme si de rien était, lui expliqua :

-Tu ne dois pas t'attaquer aux autres, ici, ou tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes avec les gardes et ton séjour ici risque d'être nettement moins plaisant que si tu restes sage... Alors calmes-toi maintenant, d'accord ?

Elle se redressa ensuite pour parler à l'un des militaires, la mine charmeuse.

-J'étais venu chercher le petit Jimmy...

-Vous savez, doc', répondit celui-ci, légèrement hésitant, on allait vous l'amener, vous n'étiez pas obliger de vous déplacer...

-Je le sais mais... je voulais venir ici, fit-elle en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Kathy, qui la fixait toujours. Alors, nous pouvons y aller maintenant ?

Elle attrapa vu par la main l'un des enfants, qui s'était précipité vers elle dès qu'il l'avait, et tous deux sortirent en compagnie de l'homme avec qui elle venait de discuté. Kathy était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'un autre maton l'avait attrapé par les épaules et la ramenait maintenant dans sa cellule. Elle s'assit aussitôt sur son lit de fortune et attrapa sa peluche, le regard fixe et pensif. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'avoir vu le docteur Quinzel en vie lui avait vraiment laissé une sale impression. Une très sale impression...

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Kathy fredonnait une petite comptine, appuyée contre le métal froid de la porte. Ce chant était accompagné des cris de terreur de l'un de ses voisins de cellules, apparemment épouvanté par sa voix, ce qui l'encourageait à continuer encore et encore. C'était si amusant !

Elle ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'un garde ou un infirmier s'approchait, et ricanait doucement en les entendant s'embêter à le calmer, pour ensuite le refaire hurler dès qu'ils repartaient. Le jeu dura ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un garde ne rentre finalement dans la cellule.

-Faut que tu me suives. Tu manges au réfectoire commun. D'ailleurs, t'as de la chance de pouvoir encore sortir après toutes les conneries que t'as faites, mais je te préviens, c'était la dernière fois ! Donc, à partir de maintenant, plus de mauvaise blague, c'est compris ?

La fillette ne se donna pas la peine de lui montrer qu'elle avait prêté la moindre attention à ce qu'il lui avait débité et se contenta de le suivre.

Le réfectoire était composé de deux longes tables qui s'étendaient sur toute sa longueur. Une seule seulement était occupée, par une petite vingtaine d'enfants, qui ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas être les moins atteints du service. Certains criaient, d'autres faisaient de grands gestes avec leurs bras en parlant seuls, d'autres encore fixaient un point dans le vide, donnant l'impression d'être totalement absents à l'intérieur. C'était certainement pour cela qu'il y avait autant de personnel pour les surveiller. En effet, il y avait une demi-douzaine de gardes et presque autant d'aides-soignants, ce qui, pour Arkham, était énorme. Sans compter les deux infirmières qui se déplaçaient constamment de malade en malade, faisant ainsi penser à de petites abeilles butineuses en plein travail.

Finalement, le plus sain d'esprit dans toute cette marmaille semblait être ce Tim, l'espèce de pyromane à qui elle avait réglé son compte un peu plus tôt. Il lui jeta un regard noir dès qu'elle fut entrée, regard auquel elle répondit par son plus éclatant sourire. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il lui montra son majeur, ce à quoi elle répliqua en sortant sa jolie langue, en complément d'une petite grimace joyeuse.

Cette conversation muette fut interrompue par le garde derrière la petite qui força celle-ci à s'asseoir, en lui serrant l'épaule un peu plus que nécessaire pour la rappeler à l'ordre. Kathy fit une petite moue avant de reporter son attention sur les autres autour d'elle.

Le gros garçon en face d'elle, plus que les autres, attira particulièrement son attention. Muni de petits yeux bouffis en amandes, celui-ci possédait une chevelure rousse très courte, qui accentuait la rondeur de son visage, ainsi que son double-menton. En voyant qu'il la contemplait d'un air béat, tout en faisant de grosses bulles de baves avec sa bouche, elle voulut le tenir plus en respect, et approcha son visage du sien avec l'une de ses expressions qu'elle jugeait des plus effrayantes. Mais, au lieu d'en être intimidé, comme elle l'aurait voulu, le garçon parut émerveillé et se mit à pousser de petits caquètements ravis, un grand sourire idiot étirant ses lèvres. La petite folle se recula aussitôt, étonnée, puis, concluant qu'il s'agissait d'un débile, dont il n'y aurait strictement rien d'intéressant à tirer, elle se retourna avec désintérêt.

Aucune autre personne n'éveilla particulièrement son intérêt et elle ne put que manger silencieusement, observant distraitement les autres, sans que son regard ne s'accroche à qui que ce soit. L'inattention des gardes, qui étaient en train de discuter entre eux, lui permis également de voler le dessert de l'un de ses camarades, mais celui-ci n'eut malheureusement aucune réaction, et la fillette ne termina même pas la part de gâteau subtilisée. Repoussant son assiette avec déception, elle se résolut à gagner sa réputation plus tard au foyer, là où se trouveraient des gens un peu plus accrochés à la réalité et donc susceptibles d'être impressionnés.

* * *

-Allez, petite, tu vas aller voir ta psy. Alors tourne toi, mets les mains derrière la tête et bouge pas avant que je t'ai ouvert, compris ?

Kathy releva la tête, étonnée qu'on ait décidé d'adopter une telle procédure pour la faire sortir, alors qu'elle n'était là que depuis trois jours. Les employés de l'asile n'était pas si prudent, d'habitude, que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Puis, en distinguant le visage jeune et mal assuré de l'homme derrière la porte, elle comprit et se mit à sourire d'un air de carnassier. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau qui ignorait complètement les règles d'Arkham ainsi que la différence de comportement à adopter devant un fou dangereux qui lui arracherai la tête avec les dents à la première occasion, et une pauvre petite fille qui ne devait même pas faire un tiers de son poids. Il n'était pas très intuitif... C'était tout de même simple de deviner avec qui on pouvait s'amuser et qui il valait mieux respecter !

Exemple numéro 1, pour lui, il n'y avait aucun problème pour se rebiffer un peu et jouer avec ses nerfs ! Ce dont elle comptait d'ailleurs faire de ce pas. Elle ne bougea donc pas et se mit à le regarder en dodelinant de la tête, tout en chantonnant son habituel chant, ponctué de petits rires. Apparemment, cela eut pour effet d'augmenter la nervosité du gars, qui se mit à élever la voix en répétant son ordre, tout en crispant sa main sur son arme.

Finalement, après quelques minutes passées à le provoquer ainsi, elle se rendit et, attrapant sa fidèle peluche, elle leva les bras d'un air innocent au-dessus de sa tête et se retourna vers sa couchette. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire ameuter d'autres gardes, qui risquaient de la rappeler à l'ordre d'une manière, plus douloureuse que la sienne et plus ou moins permise par le règlement dont elle garderait quelques traces pendant un certain temps, comme celles qu'elle avait à présent sur le bras. Faites par une grosse brute qui s'était énervée après qu'elle lui ait ri au visage, lorsqu'il avait voulu la faire taire. Les gens ici était d'une violence... Elle était bien d'avis qu'une petite inspection ne ferait certainement pas de mal de temps en temps, histoire de calmer un peu leurs instincts bestiaux...

Après une courte hésitation, le petit nouveau lui ouvrit, et elle put sortir, lui accordant au passage un petit regard moqueur, auquel il répondit par un violent rougissement pendant qu'elle passait devant lui, comme si c'était à elle de le guider.

Ils passèrent par un chemin qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, pour arriver dans un couloir rénové assez récemment, clair et propre, et qui sentait le produit nettoyant. Pendant que le bleu frappait à la porte, elle repéra dans sa poche un plan de l'établissement, qu'elle subtilisa discrètement avant d'entrer.

Mais lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de celle qui se trouvait dans la pièce, elle eut un sursaut, à mis chemin entre la surprise et la colère. Non ! Pas elle ! N'importe qui, mais pas elle ! Il y avait au moins une quinzaine de psys ici, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit _elle_ qui ait été désigné pour s'occuper d'elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombée sur Harleen Quinzel ? Avec amertume, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment un hasard, ou si la psy avait elle-même demandé cela au directeur, ce qui finalement, lui paraissait plutôt probable. Celle-ci lui demanda d'une voix douce de s'asseoir devant elle – demande à laquelle elle répondit par un regard noir – et le garde, après s'être fait congédié, sortit en bredouillant timidement qu'il était derrière la porte, si jamais.

Quand il eut refermé la porte, toutes les deux se dévisagèrent d'un air de défi, maintenant leur position, l'une debout au milieu de la pièce, les poings serrés, l'autre bien droite sur sa chaise, jouant avec son stylo d'un geste mécanique. Ce fut finalement la plus grande qui rompit le contact, en reportant les yeux sur le dossier de la petite tout en lui expliquant :

-Bonjour, Kathy, je suis Harleen Quinzel. Tu te souviens d'ailleurs peut-être de moi, nous nous sommes déjà... rencontrées. A l'extérieur de l'asile, je veux dire.

A ces mots, la fillette baissa involontairement les yeux vers sa poitrine, là où elle avait tiré. La psychiatre s'en aperçut et eut un imperceptible sourire, avant de poursuivre :

-Écoute, je tiens à te prévenir, Kathy : tu t'es déjà bien fait remarquer avec tes petites bêtises. Le directeur avait décidé de te garder en isolement, c'est à dire que tu aurais eu des horaires spéciales de sorties pour ne pas être avec les autres et tu aurais dû manger toute seule. Tu as de la chance, j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis mais il m'a dit que si il ne constatait pas d'amélioration dans ton comportement très prochainement, tu serais considérée comme trop dangereuse pour les autres. C'est ce que tu veux ?

La fillette lui répondit par un regard furieux. Quoi ? Pour ne voir personne d'autres que trois gardes et cette abominable femme ? Pas question, elle en deviendrait folle, à coup sûr ! Enfin... encore plus folle, se dit-elle mentalement, s'empêchant avec peine à ne pas rire de sa propre blague. La jeune femme sembla comprendre son silence, car elle lui demanda :

-Bien, alors tu es prête à t'asseoir et à... discuter avec moi ?

Kathy n'aimait vraiment pas sa manière de lui parler. Elle s'exprimait comme si elle était son amie, comme si elle était capable de la comprendre. Toutefois, elle fit, avec beaucoup de réticence, la première partie de ce qu'elle lui avait demandé de faire. Une fois installée dans son fauteuil, en face de la psychiatre, elle planta son regard dans le sien, essayant d'y faire passer toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour elle. Sa nouvelle ennemie le soutint et une sorte de duel se fit entre les deux pendant un moment qui sembla assez long à l'enfant.

-Dis-moi, Kathy, en vrai, tu peux toujours parler, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le Joker qui t'as demandé de ne plus le faire ? Demanda soudain la myope, rompant brutalement le silence, mais continuant toujours de la fixer.

Irritée, la gamine chercha un objet quelconques digne d'intérêt sur le bureau devant elle afin de l'ignorer. Finalement, elle attrapa une feuille et des feutres et se mit à dessiner sans plus lui accorder son attention. Mais cela ne suffit pas à décourager la désagréable femme, qui semblait même prendre un certain plaisir à attiser sa colère, puisqu'elle rajouta encore :

-C'est normal qu'il ait voulu te supprimer la parole, après tout. Il a toujours aimé être au centre de l'attention, et il devait avoir peur que ton charme d'enfant l'efface un peu, c'est pour a qu'il a veillé à ce que tu ne puisses pas te mettre en avant. Et puis, c'est vrai que ça a un côté assez spectaculaire, un handicap. Après tout, les _monstres_ qui en avaient ont toujours été exhibés dans les cirques.

Mais c'était quoi son problème, à celle-là ? La balle qu'elle avait reçu ne lui avait donc pas suffit ? Tenait-elle en plus à se faire arracher la tête ? À moins qu'elle ne cherche justement à se venger... Quoi qu'il en soit, l'envie de meurtre n'avait jamais été aussi forte chez Kathy, qui ne pouvait à présent déverser ses nerfs que sur son pauvre gribouillage. Afin d'être plus libre de ses mouvements, elle posa rageusement sa peluche devant elle, se cachant un peu derrière par la même occasion.

-C'est lui qui te l'a donné ? Demanda la blondasse d'un ton soudainement radouci.

L'enfant se figea à cette question, le feutre maintenu au dessus de la feuille. C'était elle, ou Quinzel faisait une fixette sur le Joker ? Depuis le début de l'entretien, elle n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler avec son ancien père, c'était louche. Et puis, elle avait le caractère un peu trop changeant pour quelqu'un de tout à fait saint d'esprit, non ? Non, vraiment, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez cette femme...

Relevant la tête, elle se remit à l'observer d'un œil méfiant. Son regard pétillait derrière ses lunettes et l'intérêt qu'elle semblait brusquement éprouver pour la peluche inquiéta l'enfant, qui la reprit dans ses bras. Ce geste fit légèrement tressauter la jeune adulte, qui semblait se réveiller d'un long sommeil et elle se redressa rapidement, en rajustant ses lunettes, comme si elle avait été prise en faute, et tentait de se ressaisir.

-Et... comment tu l'as appelé ?

Sa patiente ne broncha pas mais fut surprise par la question. En même temps, elle dut reconnaître que lui donner un nom était tout de même une chose de logique à faire et elle se trouva stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé d'elle-même. Encore une fois, l'étrange psychiatre sut interpréter son absence de réaction.

-Tu ne lui as pas donné de nom ? Répliqua-elle immédiatement. Et bien, que dirais-tu qu'on en trouve un ensemble ?

Cette fois, la petite blonde fut prise d'un grand fou-rire. Quoi, elle, elle s'imaginait vraiment être capable de sortir quelque chose d'intéressant ? Cette femme était tellement prise dans le "plan", jamais elle ne serait capable de la moindre originalité ! Elle la regarda avec un petit air de défi, attendant le "Mistigri" ou le "Groucho" qui allait certainement sortir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de "Ace" ? Comme l'As dans les jeux de cartes ?

Le rire de la fillette s'étrangla brusquement dans sa gorge. Elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce genre de proposition. Au lieu d'un truc complètement commun et ridicule, elle avait trouvé quelque chose de pas mal... Voir même de très bien, dût- elle reconnaître, dépitée. C'était un nom qui lui conviendrait parfaitement, il était très représentatif de la personnalité et du passé de Kathy.

En voyant le changement d'expression de sa patiente, la femme en blouse blanche eut un petit sourire victorieux :

-Alors, oui ? Ace, ça te plaît ?

* * *

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Kathy avait terminé sa séance de thérapie et elle était maintenant allongée sur sa couchette, caressant sa peluche qu'elle avait posé sur son ventre. Cette séance, loin d'avoir été des plus agréables, lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle n'aimait pas cette Quinzel. Vraiment pas, et c'est en vain qu'elle essayait de concentrer son attention sur la recherche d'un autre nom pour le tigre, afin d'oublier cette mauvaise humeur qui semblait ne plus vouloir la quitter depuis cette détestable rencontre. Mais, bien vite, elle abandonna la liste mentale qu'elle dressait. De toute manière, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup de répondre positivement à la proposition de la fouilleuse de tête, elle allait très certainement garder ce nom. Ace... C'était si... jokeresque. C'était étonnant de la part d'une personne comme elle d'y avoir pensé. Et puis, ça sonnait bien. Ace... Non, elle allait laisser tomber les recherches et garder cette appellation.

Mais tout de même, c'était vraiment étrange que cette psy ait eu une idée aussi en accord avec celles que lui avaient inculquées le clown prince du crime... Il semblait y avoir un certain lien entre eux qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer. Repensant à la scène qui s'était produite lors de l'attaque du magasin, elle secoua la tête, non sans une certaine pointe de jalousie. La tristesse qu'il avait semblé éprouver l'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'il l'avait cru morte, l'intérêt évident qu'elle manifestait pour lui, sa façon de voir le monde qu'elle parvenait si bien à cerner, lui faisaient se poser des questions vraiment désagréables...

Mais quelles relations entretenaient-ils tous les deux, enfin ? Est-ce qu'ils... s'aimaient ? Non, non, non, se répéta-t-elle en se redressant et en se prenant la tête dans les mains, le Joker ne pouvait pas l'aimer, elle n'était qu'un jouet pour lui, un moyen de s'échapper d'Arkham, et dont il se débarrasserait dès qu'il se serait avéré inutile...

Mais elle, elle semblait éprouver pour lui bien plus que de l'intérêt, c'était vraiment de l'adoration, ce qui émanait d'elle. Elle semblait si bien le comprendre... Mais l'analyse de sa personne était-elle juste ? Avec emportement, la fillette repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « C'est normal qu'il ait voulu te supprimer la parole, après tout. Il a toujours aimé être au centre de l'attention, et il devait avoir peur que ton charme d'enfant l'efface un peu... ». Ces mots l'avaient vraiment touchée, et elle en venait à présent à se demander si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. « Dis-moi, Kathy, tu peux toujours parler, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le Joker qui t'as demandé de ne plus le faire ? »... Elle regarda un point dans le vide, droit devant elle, en s'interrogeant avec anxiété. Non, c'était faux, son mutisme n'était pas dû au Joker, n'est-ce pas ? Cela venait d'elle, seulement d'elle, et c'était seulement elle qui décidait si, oui ou non, elle le garderait. Son « père » n'avait fait que l'encourager, mais c'était son choix, son envie à elle !

Mais ses envies, étaient-ce réellement les siennes, finalement ? Ou alors n'étaient-elles que celles du Joker, qu'elle essayait de deviner, qu'elle s'était appropriée et qu'elle faisait passer pour siennes ? Tout ce qu'elle était, aujourd'hui, était-ce vraiment elle ? Bien sûr, c'était lui qui l'avait transformé, qui l'avait changé en ce qu'elle était maintenant, mais ce changement ne venait-il pas non plus d'elle-même ? Était-ce une part d'elle qui s'exprimait ou l'avait-il totalement modelé, à son goût, comme l'avait suggéré la psy ? Et parviendrait-elle un jour à se défaire de son influence ?

Baissant les yeux vers Ace, elle se mit à le faire tourner machinalement entre ses mains. Lui aussi, il venait du Joker, mais il la lui avait offert parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, uniquement sur son souhait. Il n'avait fait que suivre son désir, mais en laissant une marque de lui au passage. La pupille du clown tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté, regardant le mur décrépi d'un air songeur. On pouvait dire que la peluche symbolisait bien sa personnalité à elle, en fait...

Désormais plus souriante, elle l'éleva à la hauteur de ses yeux, examinant de plus près son beau sourire. C'était la première fois qu'elle se posait des questions sur elle-même, ainsi... Pourtant, cela lui paraissait naturel, il était normal de se chercher... D'un geste involontaire, elle agita un peu Ace, qui parut hocher la tête devant sa pensée. Cette supposée réponse de la part de l'animal lui donna une idée, qui lui arracha un petit cri de joie. S'appliquant à ne pas bouger ses lèvres, elle se mit à faire balancer la tête du tigre, comme si il parlait, et lui fit prononcer quelques mots :

-Quinzel est une idiote.

C'était pas trop mal. Si elle s'entraînait un peu, elle pourrait vraiment donner l'illusion que c'était lui qui parlait. Toute excitée, elle poursuivit, se concentrant sur la peluche, qui s'agitait dans ses mains :

-Oui, parfaitement, c'est une idiote et tu n'as pas à l'écouter, Kathy.

Sur ces mots, elle se rejeta en arrière, fière d'elle. Voilà, ça, c'était sa propre idée, et jamais le Joker ne s'y serait attendu. Elle venait de démonter d'un seul coup ce qu'avait dit l'horripilante femme. Elle reparlait, mais sans vraiment parler non plus, de manière à ne suivre ni le souhait du Joker, ni tomber dans le panneau de la psychiatre, qui avait cherché de manière si peu subtile à lui rendre la parole. Et, de plus, cette manière ne manquait pas de « charme », qui la mettrait au « centre de l'attention » d'une manière tout à fait spectaculaire. Très contente d'elle et de sa brillante idée, elle se mit à rire, imitée par la peluche, qui s'écria joyeusement, d'une voix rauque et grinçante :

-Alors, Quinzel, qu'est-ce que tu as à dire de ça ?


	18. Renversement

_Ladies and gentlemen, goooood evening ! Ah la la, que je suis contente que Gotham ait repris ! Même si ça commence un peu fort, cette saison, quand même... Pour ceux qui regardent, vous en pensez quooooi ?_

_Enfin bon, trêve de bla bla, et revenons à notre petite Kathy, coincée à Arkham pour encore... au moins 4 chapitres, il me semble, sauf si l'inspiration vient encore agrandir mon estimation. Mais si la voir s'ennuyer dans cet asile miteux vous fatigue, vous pouvez toujours demander le petit flash-back de ce chapitre-ci (admirez cette finesse avec laquelle je demande des reviews! Et oui, j'espère toujours que de nouvelles personnes viendront demander ces petits instants rétrospective...)._

_Voilà voilà, je dis mes merci habituels à tous ceux qui lisent, qui followent, favoritent, reviewent (inventer des verbes, c'est le BIEN !), tout ça, tout ça, et je vous souhaite UNE BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

Ace sous un bras, Kathy parcourait le couloir d'un pas sautillant, devant un garde à l'air particulièrement ennuyé. Les sorties au foyer la mettait toujours d'excellente humeur. Là-bas, elle s'était déjà forgée une certaine réputation auprès des enfants depuis sa petite "discussion" avec Tim, ce qui l'amusait énormément tout en la gonflant d'orgueil. Craint et respectée, elle se sentait comme une reine. La « reine d'Arkham », comme elle aimait s'appeler elle-même.

Dès qu'elle fut entrée dans la salle, la plupart des enfants, en la voyant, se firent soudainement beaucoup plus discrets dans leur jeux, jetant de temps en temps de petits coups d'œil furtifs vers elle. D'une démarche féline, la gamine s'approcha d'un petit groupe assis en cercle par terre et passa la tête par-dessus leurs épaules pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient. En voyant qu'ils jouaient avec des légos, elle poussa un petit cri de ravissement et s'assit avec eux, leur prenant les petits objets des mains pour faire sa propre construction. Mais, pendant qu'elle emboîtait deux des pièces, elle entendit un soupir bruyant et, en levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que l'une des filles du groupe la fixait d'un regard désobligeant et insolent.

Vexée devant l'arrogance qu'affichait l'inconnue, Kathy s'approcha doucement d'elle, un rictus qui n'engageait rien de bon sur les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sien. Puis, lui agrippant les cheveux, elle lui fit basculer la tête en arrière, la forçant ainsi à rester dans cette douloureuse position. Lorsque l'autre voulut se dégager de son emprise, elle la secoua quelques instants de haut en bas pour la jeter brutalement à terre, où son crâne se heurta avec un choc sourd. L'action, étonnamment, s'était produite sans le moindre son, tous les enfants, ainsi que la victime, étant restés muets devant la violente attaque de la petite tueuse. Les gardes, trop occupés à discuter entre eux, n'avaient rien remarqué - ou fait comme si, ne portant pas une très grande importance à la santé des enfants tant que celle-ci n'était pas assez endommagée pour leur attirer des ennuis – et ne firent donc aucun geste pour porter secours à la petite victime ou punir son agresseur.

Une fois la grossière enfant mise à terre, tremblante et suffocante, Kathy se remit à sa construction de légos, ignorant royalement le regard inquiet et accusateur des ses camarades autour d'elle. Après avoir construit la réplique d'un building qu'on pouvait trouver à Gotham, mesurant légèrement moins que sa propre hauteur, elle se releva, s'époussetant les mains et jetant aux autres un petit regard suffisant. Puis, sous leurs yeux, elle entreprit de la détruire violemment, avec force de cris et de gestes pour les encourager à se joindre à elle.

Les premiers qui cédèrent à son invitation l'imitèrent avec des mouvements prudents et mesurés, craignant de lui déplaire. Mais, bien vite, ils se prirent au jeu, et c'est avec de grands cris qu'ils entreprirent de tout détruire,sautant à pieds joints dessus, rendant ainsi les pièces totalement tordues et inutilisables. Les gardes s'approchèrent, sur le qui-vive, puis retournèrent à leur discussion en s'apercevant qu'ils cassaient seulement un jouet de plus. Surexcités, dirigés par Kathy qui sautillaient de plus en plus haut sur le tas de débris, ils ne réfléchirent même pas quand celle-ci se détourna des objets pour s'en prendre cette fois à la fillette encore à terre. Calquant ses gestes, ils se mirent également à ruer la pauvre victime gémissante de coups de pieds et de poings, riant avec sadisme de leur propre méchanceté.

La petite leader, elle, fut plus attentives qu'eux à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et eut ainsi le temps de s'effacer et de s'éloigner un peu en voyant les militaires revenir vers le petit groupe. Elle les observa tranquillement arracher tant bien que mal la souffre-douleur des griffes de ses tortionnaires pour lui faire quitter les lieux. Voulant calmer les enfants rapidement, ils n'hésitèrent aucunement à leur infliger quelques coups. L'ambiance s'apaisa rapidement une fois que les attaquants aient étés bien étourdis et Kathy, satisfaite, partit s'installer seule dans un coin de la pièce.

Tout en battant le jeu de carte que lui avait donné la femme de ménage, elle se mit à dodeliner de la tête, un vague sourire aux lèvres. C'était tellement agréable de se sentir l'Alpha de la meute ! D'autant plus qu'elle s'était tirée de ce petit tour sans aucun désagrément, contrairement aux pauvres moutons qui l'avaient suivis. Oui, décidément, elle aimait bien Arkham... Mais, pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, il restait encore un problème : Tim. Le pyromane ne serait certainement pas très heureux de se faire prendre sa place de chef et serait probablement le seul à lui tenir tête. Or, il était impératif qu'elle matte les rebelles qui se dresseraient face à elle, si elle tenait à être la seule et unique commandante à bord du navire. Il allait donc falloir qu'elle se tienne prête à lui montrer qu'elle était la plus forte, bien qu'elle doutait fort d'avoir l'avantage physique devant lui et son équipe de crétins... Se prenant la tête entre les mains, elle entreprit donc de trouver une idée susceptible de l'aider à gagner l'humilité de la part de ce petit teigneux.

Elle fut soudainement interrompue dans ses calculs par le gros débile qu'elle avait rencontré à la cantine. Celui-ci s'était placé devant elle, et, avec une lueur d'adoration dans les yeux, il lui tendit un gros nœud composé d'une multitude de fils colorés qu'il semblait avoir réalisé lui-même. La petite fille, après l'avoir observé, incrédule, prit le présent avec un petit sourire enjôleur, contente que l'idée soit venue d'elle-même. Effectivement, un garde du corps costaud et dévoué ne serait pas de trop ici et celui-ci semblait en être le type parfait...

* * *

Kathy poussa un profond soupir de déception lorsqu'elle comprit que l'inconnu qui parcourait le couloir à grands pas n'y était pas venu pour la libérer de sa prison. Pourtant, il lui semblait que c'était son heure de sortie... Quoi que le temps était difficile à estimer quand on était dans un petit espace fermé sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur. Surtout après plus d'un mois passé dans l'endroit susnommé...

Résignée à devoir encore attendre, elle leva les yeux vers le mur en face d'elle. Depuis les quelques semaines qu'elle résidait ici, elle avait eut le temps de le personnaliser à sa manière avec les feutres que lui avait laissé Quinzel afin de lui "laisser exprimer sa personnalité imaginative". C'est comme ça qu'elle avait pu dessiner un magnifique cirque, où les acrobates poignardaient ceux qui avaient le malheur de se trouver devant eux et où les jongleurs utilisaient des bombes comme outils de travail. Les clowns utilisaient des jets d'acide et des poignets de mains électriques pour faire leurs tours, les magiciens disposaient de rayons mortels pour épater la galerie et le surhomme écrasait les têtes des fuyards, tandis que les trapézistes tiraient à l'aide de grosses mitraillettes sur un public qui courrait de tous cotés, piétiné par les éléphants. Les fauves, quand à eux, dévoraient les corps à terre, tout cela dans le chaos le plus complet. La fillette s'était réellement appliquée à la tache et trouvait son œuvre très réussie, les couleurs chaudes utilisées réussissant même à lui donner un aspect joyeux et festif, qui contrastait bien avec la noirceur du sujet. Par cette esquisse, elle avait réussi à représenter son monde à elle, le monde dans lequel elle aimait se perdre pour fuir l'ennuyeuse monotonie de son quotidien. présent qu'elle était terminée, il lui arrivait relativement souvent de se perdre dans sa contemplation, s'imaginant dedans aux côtés des artistes pour s'amuser à semer le désordre et la confusion.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, quelque chose vint la tirer de sa rêverie. Il s'agissait d'un gargouillis inintelligible qui provenait de derrière la porte et qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant à mesure que le temps passait et qu'elle ne se présentait pas. Intriguée, la petite folle alla se hisser à la hauteur des barreaux pour voir ce dont il s'agissait. Elle eut un petit sourire en voyant qu'il s'agissait en fait de Grégory, le gros roux avec qui elle avait fait ami-ami depuis déjà un bout de temps. Ce garçon avait fait preuve d'un attachement stupéfiant depuis qu'elle l'avait prise avec elle, ce dont elle se félicitait beaucoup.

Avec un son étrange émanant de sa gorge, il lui tendit sa main à travers les barreaux, et y lâcha un objet assez lourd qui tomba à ses pieds. Intriguée, elle se laissa atterrir au sol pour le ramasser. Il s'agissait d'une petite barre de métal, tordue au bout, qui, normalement, servaient à garder les volets ouverts. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il avait pu se la procurer, ni de la manière dont s'y était pris pour sortir de sa cellule, mais elle ne s'attarda pas devant ces questions. Contente de son petit soldat, elle se hissa de nouveau à sa hauteur pour lui tapoter gentillement la tête. Les cadeaux improbables étaient toujours pour elle les meilleurs !

Après quelques secondes, elle se décida finalement à laisser Greg pour aller chercher son interprète au fond de sa cage et le leva au-dessus de sa tête, de manière à le rendre visible pour le petit attardé. D'un mouvement imperceptible des lèvres, elle donna vie à la peluche, et put du même coup exprimer ses désirs :

-Kathy veut que tu lui ouvres la porte ! déclara l'animal d'une voix rauque et autoritaire.

Le grognement de l'autre côté du cadre de métal lui fit comprendre le mécontentement de Grégory, qui s'exécuta tout de même, de mauvaise grâce. Kathy ne pu s'empêcher d'en rire. Elle savait pertinemment que son mini homme de main ne portait pas Ace dans son cœur, et le soupçonnait même d'en être un peu jaloux, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer un peu à le titiller avec ça, mettant en évidence devant lui sa complicité avec le cadeau du Joker. Ce qui, le plus souvent, lui faisait pousser des marmonnements boudeurs, le garçon n'osant pas manifester plus clairement son mécontentement.

L'entendant souffler plusieurs fois d'un air frustré, elle finit tout de même par se poser des questions et passa de nouveau la tête du côté du couloir. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait réussi à obtenir le badge d'un gardien, ce dont elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait eut la capacité intellectuelle de faire. Elle-même n'avait jamais pu en voler, les cartes étant placées dans des poches spéciales hors de portée de toute main un peu trop baladeuse.

Légèrement vexée d'avoir été dépassée par son sous-fifre, elle se dit dans un haussement d'épaules qu'il avait simplement été beaucoup plus facile pour lui de la piquer, les gardes ayant, tout comme elle, sous-estimé son intelligence. En revanche, il n'avait pas du tout l'air de savoir comment s'y prendre pour la passer dans la fente automatique. Chacune de ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec, auquel il répondait par un soufflement colérique. Impatiente, elle essaya de lui mimer le geste, mais rien n'y fit, il n'y parvenait toujours pas. Ace s'y mit également, en donnant des indications d'un ton aigri :

-Retourne la carte ! Non, c'est de l'autre côté. Plus doucement ! Touche le fond !

Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivé d'un garde, qui se dirigea en courant vers le petit malade. Kathy, qui ne voulait pas être prise en pleine tentative d'évasion et, à cause de cela, rater la prochaine, alla vite s'installer sur sa couchette, faisant semblant de lire le stupide conte que lui avait donné sa psychiatre. Elle daigna seulement lever un regard désintéressée sur son camarade, lorsque celui-ci fut attrapé et emmené loin d'elle, espérant ainsi faire croire en son innocence à elle dans la tentative du petit gars pour la libérer.

Ce ne fut que quand elle se retrouva à nouveau seule qu'elle se risqua à pousser un soupir de déception. Elle venait si bêtement de manquer une chance de sortir de là ! Contrariée, elle sortit de sous sa couchette le plan d'Arkham qu'elle avait volé au garde au tout début de son séjour à l'asile, et entreprit de se le fourrer dans le crâne, comme elle avait prit l'habitude de faire chaque soir, lorsque les visites étaient terminées et que plus personne ne passait devant la cellule. Si une occasion se représentait prochainement, il fallait qu'elle mette toutes les chances de son côté pour réussir sa fuite !

* * *

Il était aux alentours de minuit. Minuit, l'heure du crime. L'heure qui faisait le plus trembler les honnêtes citoyens de Gotham. L'heure pendant laquelle la plupart des gens préféraient rester chez eux plutôt qu'affronter le risque que représentaient les rues, une fois le soleil couché et les monstres de la nuit réveillés. Toutefois, pour certaines personnes, cette heure sonnait le début de leurs activités quotidiennes.

C'était le cas des deux silhouettes qui se dressaient sur le toit d'un haut building. La première, grande et fine, était placée tout au bord du bâtiment, et contemplait la ville qui se dressait devant elle d'un air pensif. Elle tournait le dos à la deuxième, haute et imposante, qui portait une longue cape et doté d'un masque duquel dépassait deux oreilles pointues. Cette dernière s'approcha d'elle, la démarche grave.

-Ton petit jeu est fini, Joker, annonça-elle d'une voix gutturale. Maintenant, donne-moi la commande de la bombe, avant de faire plus de victimes.

-Dis-moi, Batou, tu as vu Kathy, récemment ? Comment va-t-elle ? Elle se plaît à Arkham ? Interrogea le célèbre criminel, ignorant totalement l'ordre du super-héros.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa un court instant, puis émit un grognement sourd.

-Ne t'avises pas d'aller la chercher. Tu lui as fait bien trop de mal comme ça pour qu'elle ait besoin d'en subir plus.

-Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Épargne- moi tes discours habituels, je sais mieux que toi ce qu'il lui faut pour être heureuse, à cette gamine !

-Oui, comme abattre devant elle sa meilleure amie le jour où tu étais censé fêter son anniversaire ! En effet, ça n'a pu qu'être bénéfique pour elle... railla amèrement le justicier masqué.

-Bon, c'est vrai, je reconnais que sur le coup je l'ai sûrement un peu... bousculée. Mais bon, elle s'en remettra, elle n'y tenait sûrement pas tant que ça, à sa plante domestique...

-Oh non, ton acte l'a bien plus marquée que ça. Si tu étais resté et que tu avais vu l'état dans lequel elle était après ce que tu as osé lui faire, au lieu de t'enfuir sans même lui accorder un regard, tu saurais que tu lui as fait encore bien plus de mal que jusqu'à présent... Elle a été vraiment traumatisée et ne s'en remettra certainement jamais !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, le clown se retourna vers lui et le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Ils restèrent silencieux l'espace d'un instant, puis le dandy au costume violet reprit :

-Mais... de toute façon, la plante n'est même pas morte, non ? Alors, quelle importance... ?

-Elle est paralysée à vie, répliqua brutalement le chevalier noir. Elle va restée coincée dans un lit pour le restant de ses jours sans pouvoir bouger, ni voir personne. C'est exactement la même chose que si elle était morte. Peut-être même pire...

-Bah ! J'emmènerai la môme la voir de temps en temps et on en parlera plus ! Surtout Kathy, elle ne risque pas d'être très bavarde à ce sujet ! plaisanta le Joker, qui avait soudain retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur.

-Encore une fois, je t'interdis d'aller la chercher !

-Peuh ! De toute façon, que j'aille la chercher ou pas ne changera rien ! Si ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle qui reviendra. On s'aime tellement, elle et moi, on ne pourrait pas se passer l'un de l'autre ! On est lié à jamais, elle et moi, que ça te plaise ou non !

Là-dessus, il se retourna de nouveau vers la ville et se rapprocha encore un peu plus du bord, les pieds au-dessus du vide. Puis, sans transition aucune, il ajouta, coupant la paroles à l'homme masqué qui allait recommencer ses sermons :

-Comme la vue est belle d'ici, tu ne trouves pas, Batou ? Tu sais, j'adore cette ville !

-Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à la mettre en pièce, dans ce cas ?

Après un petit instant de réflexion, le Joker haussa les épaules, effaçant la question de son esprit avant de faire remarquer.

-Tu as vu, Bat ? Je suis tout près du bord... Il serait tellement facile pour toi de me pousser ! Tu débarrasserais enfin Gotham du fléau que je représente...

Il se retourna vers sa Némésis et fut tout surpris de trouver son regard noir à quelques centimètres seulement du sien.

-Et puis, ce serait mieux pour Kathy aussi, non ? Sourit-il en se sentant soulevé au-dessus du sol par la main gantée, pendant que le regard noir du chevalier s'allumait d'une lueur sombre.

* * *

La petite muette était couchée dur le sol, à l'endroit le plus éclairé de la cellule. La tête dans les mains et la bouche étirée par un grand sourire émerveillé, elle dévorait le livre que lui avait laissé Quinzel. « Alice au pays des merveilles »... Elle avait été stupide de l'avoir rejeté si longtemps avec un tel mépris ! Ce livre était un véritable chef-d'œuvre ! Il la faisait rêver, la transportant dans un monde sans sens ni logique aucune et où la folie et le chaos dominaient tout. Le monde idéal, en somme. Pour s'y projeter un peu plus, elle avait décidé d'inclure des éléments de ce monde dans la réalité. Ainsi, elle avait surnommé Ace « le tigre du Cheshire » et s'était figurée que le temps était aussi fâché contre elle, s'allongeant pendant qu'elle était dans sa cellule et se raccourcissant durant ses heures de sortie rien que pour l'embêter.

Soudain, elle releva les yeux du bouquin, tous sens en alerte. Il lui avait semblé entendre... Mais elle n'en était pas certaine... Elle s'approcha de la porte de sa cellule et y colla l'oreille, essayant de suivre la conversation de deux aides-soignants qui passaient dans le couloir.

-... ouais, Batman nous l'a ramené ce matin. 'Paraît que cette fois, c'est Steve qui s'y colle.

-Oh ! Je le plains ! Quand j'ai dû m'en occuper, il a passé son temps à faire des blagues horribles et carrément flippantes, et à rigoler tout seul en voyant à quel point il me fichait la trouille ! D'ailleurs, on peut dire que sa gosse a bien hérité de lui pour ça...

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est toi qui doit t'en charger de celle-là... D'ailleurs, je te cache pas que je le sens pas du tout, d'être dans le même bâtiment que ces deux là en même temps... Si tu veux mon avis, ça risque de péter, un jour où l'autre...

-Chut ! Parles pas de malheur, tu sais très bien que ça porte la poisse ! Bon, de toute façon, faut que je te laisse là, je vais m'occuper d'elle, justement.

-Et bah, bonne chance ! Tu me rejoindras à 4 heures, boire un café ?

-Ouaip, on fait ça ! A toute, alors !

Kathy courut au fond de la cellule en entendant les pas se rapprocher. Lorsque le son caractéristique du passage de la carte dans la machine se fit entendre, elle était déjà assise, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le regard vide et le sourire figé, observant avec plaisir le jeune brun à la pilosité mal gérée tenter de dissimuler le stress qui montait déjà en lui. Ce type était un vrai trouillard ! Vraiment, le personnel d'Arkham était mal choisi, ils n'étaient tous qu'une bande d'incapables et de poltrons complètement pathétiques !

-Bon, allez, Katherine, commença l'aide-soignant d'un ton mal assuré. Faut que t'ailles à la douche, alors prends vite tes affaires.

La blondinette s'exécuta et le suivit en trottinant docilement, mais sans se départir de son sourire inquiétant. Le trajet pour aller au point indiqué lui paru durer une éternité, pendant laquelle elle se força à rire au nez des pensionnaires enfermés derrière leurs murs de verre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se trouva seule sous la douche qu'elle put enfin quitter son masque de désinvolture et se laisser aller à sa détresse. Le Joker était là, et elle n'avait toujours aucun plan pour s'évader !


	19. Menaces

_Hellooooooo ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout neuf ! Et comme d'habitude, je remercie les nouveaux lecteurs (et les anciens, bien évidemment), et tous ceux qui ont gentillement commenté le dernier ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Elle resta plusieurs minutes sous le jet d'eau brûlant, à se questionner avec angoisse. Que faire, à présent ? Si le Joker était là, il était plus que probable qu'ils se rencontrent à un moment ou à un autre, mais cela, elle ne le voulait surtout pas ! Même si elle savait que ce moment allait arrivé, tôt ou tard, à Arkham ou dans un autre lieu, elle voulait le repousser le plus possible, le temps de se détacher complètement de son influence, de ne plus avoir besoin de lui. Et là, elle ne s'en sentait pas du tout capable, il y avait encore toute l'adoration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui qui était là, au creux de son ventre, et qui ne voulait pas partir ! Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour la dégager, malgré toutes les phrases qu'elle s'était dites et redites pour s'imprimer sa haine contre lui dans son crâne, elle éprouvait toujours le besoin de le retrouver, de recommencer à vivre avec lui et de reprendre leurs jeux d'autrefois. Avec emportement, Kathy se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur, se punissant de sa faiblesse avec hargne. Il avait tué Ivy, bon sang ! Si elle retournait avec lui, elle trahissait sa mémoire, et ça c'était interdit ! Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire cela ! Même d'y penser était un crime !

Le jet d'eau se coupa en même temps que la petite aliénée attrapait sa serviette, pour la nouer autour de son buste. Tant pis pour l'opportunité, tant pis pour la fuite géniale et bien planifiée. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Maintenant.

Se plaçant juste derrière la porte, elle se mit à pousser des cris de douleur. Le garde mit quelques temps avant d'ouvrir, ce qu'il fit avec mollesse, se souciat somme toute peu de l'état de la petite. Lorsqu'il fut enfin entré, il fut tout surpris de ne pas la voir et fit quelques pas en avant, tournant la tête dans tous les coins pour voir où elle pouvait bien se cacher. La blondinette en profita pour se faufiler derrière lui et courut jusqu'à ses affaires. La barre de volets qu'elle tenait habituellement caché dans sa veste n'avait pas été repérée. Parfait. Elle l'attrapa et, sans plus se soucier du reste, se mit à courir dans les couloirs.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour savoir où aller, elle ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'elle serait vite arrêtée par une porte où se trouverait une petite horde prête à la réexpédier sur le champs dans sa charmante cellule. Regardant de tous côtés pour trouver une issue, elle repéra un conduit d'aération assez large pour la laisser passer. Génial !

Arrivée à son niveau, elle se mit à tirer sur la grille de toutes ses forces, dans une plainte peu discrète. Mais, bien que celle-ci fut en très mauvais état, elle ne parvint qu'à en tirer un crissement rouillé, sans que la plaque ne bouge d'un pouce. Bon, se dit-elle en réajustant sa serviette, qui commençait à tomber, il semblerait bien que le cadeau de Grégory allait véritablement lui servir.

Coinçant la partie tordue contre la grille, elle appuya dessus, avec un grognement d'effort, parvenant ainsi à faire sauter les boulons qui la maintenaient fixée au mur. Elle réussit à ouvrir complètement le passage au moment même où une petite troupe de matons arrivaient. S'engouffrant dedans en quatrième vitesse, elle perdit malencontreusement son unique vêtement, qui s'était accroché à la grille et fut obligée de le laisser là, les hommes étant déjà arrivés à sa hauteur.

Heureusement pour elle, le personnel engagé à Arkham était un peu trop robuste pour pouvoir emprunter le même chemin qu'elle et ils durent se résoudre à l'abandonner là pendant qu'elle continuait sa route, complètement nue. Avançant à quatre pattes dans l'obscurité, elle se cogna plusieurs fois contre les bord du conduit, ne manquant pas à chaque fois de pousser des feulements colériques.

Finalement, après avoir avancé quelques temps dans le tuyau étroit et étouffant, elle aperçut de la lumière. Ses derniers pas se firent plus rapides et, après s'être vite fait assurée qu'elle ne risquerait pas d'ameuter tout l'asile, elle se débarrassa de nouveau de la grille qui la gênait.

Sautant à l'extérieur, couverte de toiles d'araignées et de poussière, elle identifia rapidement le lieu où elle se trouvait. Le couloir avait l'air d'avoir été rénové assez récemment, les murs clairs étaient encore blancs et les cellules étaient équipées de vitres probablement incassables et à ouverture par cartes magnétiques. Leurs occupants étaient des adultes, qui la regardaient d'ailleurs d'un air très surpris. Elle en tira la conclusion qu'elle se trouvait dans le bloc des cas moyennement graves, ce qui signifiait, si sa mémoire était bonne, qu'il y avait des fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur au tournant du couloir.

Gloussant doucement, en imaginant la scène ridicule dont elle était le protagoniste - une petite fille blonde trempée, toute sale et tenant une barre de fer dans la main, en train de courir nue dans le couloir d'un asile devait en effet constituer une scène peu commune et assez cocasse à voir - elle reprit sa course, sans tenir compte des cris surpris et des remarques qui fusaient autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'angle du couloir, elle remarqua tout de même en particulier un homme à l'air plus à part que les autres. Tranquillement allongé sur sa couchette, un livre de mots croisés à la main, il possédait des cheveux courts d'un brun qui tirait au roux et des yeux verts cachés derrières de grosses lunettes, qui l'observaient avec une curiosité amusée. Il était plutôt mince et ses traits étaient assez harmonieux. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de la fillette, ce furent les murs de sa cellule, entièrement remplis de petites phrases griffonnées avec elle ne savait trop quoi, qu'elle ne prit pas le temps de déchiffrer, mais qui se terminaient toutes par de gros points d'interrogation.

Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur cet original, Kathy se précipita vers les fenêtres, qui se présentèrent enfin à sa vue. Elles étaient munies de barreaux, mais ceux-ci étaient toutefois assez espacés pour lui permettre de passer. Jetant un coup d'œil sur l'extérieur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était au 3ème étage, et rencontrerait donc le sol quatre ou cinq mètres plus bas. C'était jouable, se dit-elle en commençant à s'attaquer à la vitre avec sa précieuse arme, elle pourrait peut-être s'en tirer indemne, si elle avait de a chance.

Ce fut ce moment-là que les gardes choisirent pour arriver, l'appelant à grands cris. En les entendant se rapprocher, l'enfant se fit plus rapide et, dans sa précipitation pour passer son buste à l'extérieur, s'égratigna méchamment le bras droit contre le verre brisé. Sans y prêter attention, elle s'apprêta à sauter, mais, brusquement, elle eut un mouvement de recul, s'entaillant encore plus profondément. Ace ! Elle l'avait complètement oublié !

Elle resta quelques secondes indécise, suspendue au-dessus du vide. Puis, oubliant les gardes, elle voulut faire demi-tour afin d'aller récupérer son précieux compagnon et se retrouva coincée par les cinq hommes, rassemblés en demi-cercle autour d'elle. En se rendant compte qu'elle était prise au piège, elle voulut retourner à la fenêtre, mais ils s'empressèrent de l'attraper, avant de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, son bras ensanglanté nécessitant d'être soigné. Après avoir été désinfectée et rhabillée, elle fut renvoyée dans sa chambre, après de longues remontrances de la part des gardes et de l'infirmière, qu'elle n'écouta même pas.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur elle, elle ne put se contenir et poussa un hurlement de rage tout en se griffant le bras afin de dégrader un peu plus son état, dans l'intention de se punir. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Elle avait été si prête de s'évader ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'au dernier moment, elle ait été prise de cette idée si stupide et qu'elle ait tout gâché ? Elle n'était qu'une pauvre petite sotte ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Idiote ! Et elle allait rester coincée ici, prise au piège comme un pauvre petit animal, que le Joker se ferait un plaisir de récupérer. Tapant du pied contre le sol, elle leva un regard brûlant sur Ace. Tout cela, c'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas autant tenu au cadeau du Joker, elle n'en serait pas là à cet instant.

Environs trois heures plus tard, ce fut une Quinzel furieuse qui déboula dans la cellule. Sans prêter attention au bras de Kathy dont le sang avait à présent totalement imbibé la tenue, elle pointa sur elle un doigt accusateur, tout en s'efforçant à grandes peines de ne pas hurler :

-Kathy, tu n'es vraiment qu'une pauvre petite idiote ! Tu sais que j'avais assuré au directeur que tu ferais des progrès très rapides avec moi, et que je lui avais assuré que tu resterais calme pour qu'on soit un peu plus flexible avec toi ? Et là, j'apprends que tu t'es promenée à poil dans tout l'asile, en remuant tout le personnel des environs ! Tu sais que c'est ma crédibilité auprès du directeur qui va en prendre un coup, maintenant ?

Même si sa colère contre elle-même ne parvenait pas à disparaître, Kathy ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air satisfait. Au moins, la blondasse aussi subissait les conséquences de sa fuite ratée. En voyant la réaction de la petite, la diplômée s'emporta un peu plus fort encore :

-Ça te fait rire, en plus ? Tu sais, il n'y a pas que moi qui doit en pâtir avec tes imbécillités ! Je te signale que c'est grâce à moi que tu pouvais bénéficier d'autant de libertés. Dorénavant, tu seras constamment surveillée, on ne te laissera plus seule, à part dans ta cellule, et on va peut-être même restreindre ton temps de sortie ! J'imagine que ça aussi, ça doit bien te faire rire ?

Effectivement, elle imaginait bien. Kathy ne chercha même plus à contenir le fou-rire qui la secoua violemment. On ne faisait que lui porter un peu plus d'attention, sans même la priver de quoi que ce soit. Qu'importe si les sorties étaient plus rares, elles existaient toujours ! Seule Quinzel était vraiment punie, finalement. C'était trop beau ! En voyant l'état de joie de l'enfant, la psychiatre partit dans une colère sourde et quitta la pièce à grands pas.

-Tu vas le regretter, Kathy, lui cracha-t-elle avant de sortir, d'une voix chargée de menace.

Ceci n'impressionna nullement l'enfant qui attrapa sa peluche, sa colère contre elle aussi brusquement dissipée qu'elle n'était apparu. Avec un mouvement maintenant presque imperceptible des lèvres, elle fit hurler à celle-ci, à l'attention de la psychiatre dont les pas résonnaient dans tous le couloir :

-Fais ce que tu veux, Quinzel ! Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi !

* * *

-Maintenant ! s'exclama Ace comme s'il venait de trouver la réponse à une devinette.

-Nan... N'oublie pas que le temps est fâché contre nous, il est plus lent que ce qu'on croit, répondit la fillette d'une voix morne en repensant à son cher livre de chevet.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre nous, le temps ? S'énerva la peluche qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. On ne lui a rien fait !

-On le tue tous les jours en dessinant ou en lisant.

-En même temps, on est obligé, vu ce qu'on s'ennuie, ici ! Si on ne trouvait pas de quoi se distraire un peu, on deviendrait fous !

Tous deux se mirent à rire à la blague de la peluche, mais ils s'interrompirent assez vite, Kathy finissant par la trouver lassante, à force d'être répétée constamment.

-Je crois que cette fois-ci, c'est bon, fit-elle soudain en entendant les sons si connus des pas résonnant sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les grincements habituels de la porte vinrent confirmer ses dires et elle se leva, Ace soupirant de contentement sous le bras.

-Allez, fillette, viens, on va...

-... chez la psy, on sait, interrompit la petite d'une voix rauque, sans bouger ses lèvres et agitant sa peluche sous les yeux du garde en lui passant devant.

Pendant tout le trajet pour aller dans l'antre de Quinzel, Kathy discuta avec Ace, le faisant parler d'une voix méconnaissable et répondant mentalement à ce qu'il disait. Lorsqu'enfin, ils furent dans la salle de thérapie, elle s'affala sur le fauteuil en face du bureau, son ami sur les genoux. Elle était curieuse de voir ce que la sorcière lui avait réservé, ayant toujours le souvenir de sa menace. Mais elle restait persuadée d'être inattaquable par la psy, et se contentait donc simplement de la dévisager avec un air de défi, moqueuse. Mais celle-ci ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir et se comporta comme de coutume, absorbée par le gros dossier en face d'elle. Après avoir finit d'écrire, elle prit une gorgée de café, passa un doigt sur son cendrier pour enlever les dépôts de cendre qui restaient, les écarta, lui et son briquet, hors de la portée de l'enfant, puis croisa les doigts et appuya sa tête dessus pour mieux observer sa patiente.

-Alors, Kathy, est-ce que le livre que je t'ai donné t'as plu ?

La concernée esquissa une petite moue contrariée. Elle n'aimait beaucoup pas l'idée de pouvoir apprécier quelque chose qui lui avait été recommandé par son ennemie, mais elle ne pouvait non plus se permettre de cracher sur Alice et son univers pour le simple plaisir d'être en désaccord avec elle. Elle et Ace gardèrent donc un silence contrit et attendirent qu'elle daigne changer de conversation.

Voyant le manque de réaction de la folle, Harleen poursuivit son interrogatoire, enchaînant sur autre chose, tout en se mettant à jouer avec son stylo :

-Bon, et ton bras, comment il va ?

-Bah, il est bandé, vous voyez pas ? Répondit le tigre en exprimant les pensées de Kathy. Et ça, généralement, ça veut dire qu'il va pas bien. Alors, je sais pas si vous devriez vous acheter des nouvelles lunettes ou un cerveau qui fonctionne, mais faudrait le faire, doc'

-Très spirituel, félicita la femme au chignon d'une voix ennuyée. Mais tu sais, Kathy, si tu veux un jour sortir d'ici, il faudra que tu te montres capable de te réinsérer dans la société. Et pour ça, tu devrais commencer par te montrer un peu plus polie.

-Venant d'une psy presque aussi fêlée que sa patiente, c'est assez comique, quand même, ce que vous dites !

-Fêlée, vraiment ? Renchérit aussitôt la psychiatre. Et en quel honneur ?

-Bah, c'est pas moi qui fait une fixette sur le Joker, je vous signale !

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil dubitatif tout en nettoyant le verre de ses lunettes et le visage de Kathy devint écarlate. Il était vrai que, si on se fiait aux apparences, c'était justement _elle_ qui faisait une fixette sur lui... Et vu ce que la jeune blonde était superficielle, l'apparence devait bien être son terrain. Pourtant, celle-ci n'insista pas sur son affirmation, ce qui lui laissa à penser qu'elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser sur ce sujet. C'était donc qu'elle avait raison : la psychiatre avait bel et bien développé des sentiments pour lui.

Se renfrognant un peu plus, elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en ajustant Ace de manière à ce qu'il fasse face à la jeune femme. Cette fois, elle voulait tirer les choses au clair ! Mais, le temps qu'elle ne trouve une phrase assez intelligente à dire, la psychiatre l'avait coupée pour mener une nouvelle conversation :

-Bon, et si tu me racontais un peu ta vie avant de l'avoir rencontré ? Tu t'en souviens encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à raconter, coupa sèchement le tigre de Cheshire. Si vous voulez à peu près savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, vous n'avez qu'à vous souvenir de la votre, elle doit y ressembler beaucoup. De toute façon, l'existence des gens comme vous sont toutes pareilles, toutes aussi... ennuyeuses !

La femme derrière le bureau observa attentivement le duo en face d'elle puis déclara d'un air méprisant, croisant les bras et se rejetant en arrière dans sa chaise pivotante :

-En fait, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en face de _lui_ quand je te parle. Tu as vraiment perdu toute ta personnalité avec lui, Kathy. Tout ce que tu fais, tout ce que tu penses, n'est qu'une pâle réplique de ce qu'il est, _lui. _Tu n'es plus que son reflet, à présent, si tu veux mon avis.

Cette remarque eut sur la fillette l'effet d'une décharge électrique et elle bondit du fauteuil en brandissant Ace devant elle pour le secouer sous le nez de la femme en blouse blanche avec hystérie :

-C'est n'importe quoi ce que vous racontez ! Débita-t-il très vite. Kathy ne le recopie pas, elle s'en inspire seulement ! Il lui a permis d'avoir une vie beaucoup plus amusante, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a perdu sa personnalité ! Elle...

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement qu'une gamine de sept ou huit ans pourrait penser comme tu penses maintenant, d'_elle-même_ ? Coupa l'autre avec un mépris hargneux. Évidemment que tu es encore sous l'emprise du Joker ! Et je ne pense pas que tu pourras t'en délivrer seule sans l'aide de quelqu'un.

-Non c'est faux ! Elle suit son propre chemin maintenant et elle le sait mieux que vous ! Vous dites juste ça pour vous rassurer parce que vous êtes complètement obsédée par lui, et que vous cherchez pire que vous ! Sauf que vous n'êtes rien pour lui ! Il s'en fiche de vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un simple outil pour lui, comme les clowns qu'il recrute quand il en a besoin et dont il se débarrasse quand ils sont devenus _inutiles_ pour lui !

-Tu ne vaux pas plus que moi à ses yeux ! Rétorqua Harleen en élevant soudainement la voix, elle aussi. Comment veux-tu que quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresse à une sale gamine aussi ennuyeuse que toi, qui se contente juste de l'imiter comme un vulgaire petit singe ? Tu n'es rien du tout, ma pauvre fille, juste une copie ratée qui essaie de faire quelques trucs qu'elle croit originaux pour se voiler la face !

-Non, vous mentez ! Cria la fillette d'une voix suraiguë. Vous êtes jalouse de moi, c'est tout ! Mais ce que vous dites est faux ! Faux ! Faux !

Le sourire triomphant d'Harleen glaça soudain la fillette qui se mordit les lèvres. Dans sa rage, elle avait oublié Ace et s'était exprimée de sa propre bouche.

-Je savais bien que tu étais encore capable de parler, appuya le jeune femme d'une voix goguenarde. Tu voix, tu fais des progrès, quand on t'y pousse un peu !

La fureur de Kathy la traversa d'une telle vigueur qu'elle en eut le tournis et elle s'affala dans son fauteuil. Jamais elle n'avait été tourné en ridicule à ce point ! Et jamais elle n'avait autant souhaité que quelqu'un meurt, sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Avec haine, elle se pencha vers sa pire ennemie, qui la regardait avec un sourire méchant, et lui cracha soudainement au visage. L'attaquée n'eut tout d'abord aucune réaction puis crispa tout son corps avec un sifflement furieux. Elle approcha son visage de celui de la petite et souffla tout bas, pesant bien chaque mot qu'elle prononçait pour que son agresseur en saisisse toute la menace :

-Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer à ça avec moi, Kathy. Je vais te le faire payer très cher.

Elle se leva ensuite pour attraper une boite de mouchoirs et s'essuyer avec, avant de se retourner vers sa fenêtre avec désintérêt.

-La séance est terminée.

* * *

Kathy poussa un gros soupir en tendant son bras à l'infirmière, pendant que Ace lançait une remarque pour le moins grossière à son encontre. Cela faisait deux jours que la plaie était laissée à l'air libre et elle commençait à avoir une légère couleur verdâtre. Elle eut donc droit à une sévère dose d'un produit désinfectant à la couleur douteuse, avant d'enfin obtenir la permission de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de jeux.

Dès qu'elle eut pénétrée dans ce lieu, le chahut des autres enfants s'abaissa. Depuis qu'elle était là, la petite reine d'Arkham avait installé un véritable régime de terreur, et personne ne souhaitait se faire remarquer par elle et le terrible Ace. Seuls quelques enfants, qui cherchaient avec zèle à obtenir ses faveurs, levèrent leurs regards vers elle en la saluant respectueusement de la tête. Grégory, qu'ils avaient accepté de prendre avec eux depuis qu'il s'était lié à la reine d'Arkham, perdit totalement son attention du jeu qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour la fixer toute entièrement sur elle, avec une adoration ébahie.

La démente, de son côté, se mit à traverser la pièce avec une démarche de prédateur à la recherche d'une proie, Ace ricanant doucement sous son bras à la prévision du mauvais coup qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

La petite eut un sourire carnassier lorsqu'elle repéra sa victime de la journée, une petite maigre aux cheveux pâles à mi-chemin entre le blond et le châtain, qui, malgré des efforts évidents pour se contenir, ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens avec des sons nasaux. Lorsqu'elle vit que la cruelle enfant s'approchait d'elle avec ses gestes félins, rigolant comme une folle avec son maudit tigre, elle se mit en plus à trembler, augmentant ainsi l'amplitude de ses gestes et la fréquences de ses tics. Elle jeta des regards désespérés autour d'elle, tout en sachant que personne ne viendrait la secourir, ni les autres enfants, trop terrifiés par leur bourreau, ni les gardes, qui n'en avaient strictement rien à faire du mal qui pouvait leur être infligé, tant qu'ils restaient dans les limites de l'acceptable. Et Kathy connaissait parfaitement les frontières de ces limites, retenant tout juste les maltraitances pour ne pas se les mettre à dos.

Elle vit donc comme un miracle le fait que la fille au tigre se fasse brusquement arrêtée par quelqu'un. Celui-ci l'attrapa par l'épaule et la força brutalement à se retourner vers lui, comme au premier jour de leur rencontre. L'aliénée prit un air outré et menaçant en se voyant ainsi attaquée, puis une sorte de rictus à mis-chemin entre la défensive et la provocation en voyant qu'il s'agissait en fait de Tim. Celui-ci, entouré de ses molosses, semblait pris d'une rage folle et c'est en serrant un peu plus son étreinte sur son épaule qu'il lui brailla à la figure :

-Tu sais, petite garce, on est plusieurs à en avoir marre de ton petit commandement.

-Ah... c'est bien dommage pour lui... fit remarquer Ace, déclenchant l'hilarité de sa propriétaire.

Le concerné, au contraire, sortit de ses gonds et se mit à secouer son ennemie comme un vieux prunier, hurlant de toutes ses forces :

-Nan, mais 'faut que tu comprennes que 'y a de la place pour qu'un seul chef ici ! Et ce chef, ce sera moi !

À ces mots, avec un sourire de dément, il sortit de derrière son dos un briquet en plastique, qui sembla étrangement connu à la petite. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de chercher sa provenance, car le petit pyromane lui agrippa le bras enduit d'alcool et y approcha lentement l'objet qu'il venait d'allumer en ricanant méchamment.

-Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais le produit qu'on t'as mis est inflammable. Donc, je te conseillerais de t'excuser tout de suite et te faire plus discrète, si tu veux pas d'ennui avec mon petit joujou.

Ensuite, tout se fit très vite : Grégory, qui s'était précipité au secours de son amie, se mit à tabasser son agresseur avec des hurlement de bête enragée. Celui-ci, sous les coups, lâcha le petit objet qui tomba sur le bras blessée de la petite fille, qui s'enflamma instantanément. Alors qu'une intense douleur la submergea, elle entendit Ace qui ironisait alors qu'elle le lâchait :

-Au moins, cette fois-ci, ça sera bien désinfecté.

Les dernières images qu'elle vit fut celle de son acolyte en train d'étrangler Tim, qui suffoquait en se débattant mollement, pendant que les gardes arrivaient à la rescousse et que les enfants s'enfuyaient plus loin ou bien venaient s'attrouper vers eux afin de venir admirer le spectacle. Elle s'évanouit tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, rendu difficile sous l'effet de la douleur et de son rire ininterrompu, provoqué par la plaisanterie du tigre.


	20. Brûlures

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou alors, bonsoir,tout dépend de quand vous lisez ceci... Bonne année, aussi, pour ceux qui lisent ce chapitre au moment de sa publication ! Et puis, bonne vie aussi, tant qu'on y est ^^ Enfin bref, pleins de bonnes choses à vous tous !_

_Voilà donc le 20ème chapitre de sourire d'ange arrivé (que c'est beauuuuu !), j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews, vous aurez toute ma reconnaissance pour ça ! Je rappelle aussi que les flashbacks de cette chère Kathy sont toujours d'actualité et que rien ne vous empêche d'en demander un, que je vous enverrai par PM !_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_

* * *

Kathy se réveilla dans le bloc opératoire, prise d'une désagréable sensation de vertige. Par réflexe, elle voulu s'agripper aux barreaux du lit, mais la douleur qui s'élança dans tout son bras droit lui fit immédiatement lâcher prise. Curieuse, elle se redressa afin de voir l'état du membre endolori, mais fut surprise de le voir enroulé dans un épais bandage blanc. Désireuse de voir ce qu'il cachait, elle l'arracha d'un geste brusque, avec une petite grimace de douleur. Elle fut stupéfaite de le découvrir recouvert d'une couche de grosses plaques noires. En s'y penchant un peu plus près, elle se rendit compte que c'était en fait de la chair brûlée.

Sans pouvoir retenir un cri dégoûté, elle se rejeta en arrière dans son oreiller. Retenant de peu des larmes de rage et se promettant de refaire le portrait à ce pauvre idiot de Tim dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, elle chercha des yeux Ace, espérant que celui-ci la consolerait un peu de son malheur, avec une petite blague comme il savait si bien les faire. Mais, malheureusement, la peluche ne se trouvait nulle part. La fillette fut donc forcée de rester silencieuse, à fixer le plafond pour ne pas voir l'affreuse loque qu'était devenu son bras. Elle ne voulait plus y penser, cela l'énervait trop ! Ce n'était pas tant l'aspect hideux de son bras où la peur de ne plus pouvoir s'en servir qui la mettait dans cet état, mais elle ne pouvait tolérer de s'être ainsi fait victimiser par l'insupportable garçon ! Dans toute cette histoire, elle était passée pour une faible, au regard des autres, comme à ses propres yeux, et ça, elle ne pouvait l'admettre ! Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans le Joker, si elle n'était même pas capable de se défendre contre une vulgaire petite frappe comme lui ? Si elle avait déjà le rôle de victime à Arkham, Gotham, elle, ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'elle, en un rien de temps ! Il était donc impératif qu'elle se venge au plus vite, dès qu'elle le reverrait. Qu'on comprenne qu'on ne pouvait pas ainsi s'en prendre impunément à elle !

C'est sur cette réflexion là qu'elle vit Harleen Quinzel entrer. Celle-ci, en voyant l'état du pauvre membre, ne put retenir l'ombre d'un sourire, qui fut remarqué par la gamine. Ceci ne fit qu'accroître un peu plus son désagréable sentiment de faiblesse et elle détourna le regard pour ne plus avoir à voir l'insupportable expression de victoire qui se peignait sur les pommettes roses de la psychiatre. Mais Harleen, jubilant, n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de la laisser en paix. Jetant un objet sur sa poitrine, elle déclara joyeusement :

-Tiens, je te rapporte ton petit copain.

La petite baissa immédiatement les yeux sur son bien et ne put retenir un hoquet, de désespoir cette fois, en voyant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Tout l'arrière était carbonisé et la moitié de sa tête avait brûlé, lui donnant un air de ressemblance avec Harvey Dent, le procureur à la face à moitié cramée dont le Joker lui avait si souvent parlé. Le sourire s'était ainsi à demi effacé, n'étant à présent plus apparent que d'un côté, et l'un de ses yeux avait fondu, laissant place à un large trou d'où s'échappait du coton grillé. Ses membres noircis pendaient lamentablement du reste de son corps et l'une de ses pattes arrières n'était à présent plus qu'un moignon informe et sombre. Pourtant, il éclata de rire devant la réaction de sa maîtresse.

-T'en fais une tête, dis-donc ! Je suis devenu si affreux que ça ?

-Tu fais pitié à voir, avoua mentalement Kathy.

-Peuh ! Tu t'es pas regardée ! T'as vu l'état de ton bras ?

-Il est désastreux, en effet, s'incrusta Quinzel d'une voix chantante en s'approchant du duo, pendant que le regard de Kathy retournait de nouveau à cette loque informe qu'était maintenant cette partie de son corps.

-J'imagine que ça te fait plaisir, espèce de vieille sorcière ? Attaqua vivement la petite bête, se retournant vers elle avec agressivité.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout, je ne cherche que ton bonheur, Kathy, répondit-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop mielleuse pour paraître sincère. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu guérisses vite et que tu aies une vie heureuse, comme toute psychiatre qui se doit !

Puis, avant de laisser au tigre le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle s'approcha de la petite, lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'une manière totalement horripilante, lui souhaita un bon rétablissement et partit, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage. Kathy, de son côté, avait ouvert la bouche toute grande et la regarda quitter la pièce sans bouger, les yeux ronds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, gamine ? Se moqua Ace devant sa réaction. On dirait que tu viens de voir Batman en tutu passer en jonglant devant toi ! Ne me dis pas que c'est cette pauvre idiote qui t'as mise dans cette état ?

-Le...Tu sais, le briquet qu'a utilisé Tim pour nous brûler ? Bégaya l'enfant en se tournant lentement vers lui. Bah je me disais bien qu'il me disait quelque chose !

-Explique-toi !

-C'était le sien, j'en suis pratiquement sûre ! Sur le moment, je ne m'en suis pas rappelée, mais quand elle s'est rapproché et que j'ai sentie son odeur de cigarette, là, je me suis souvenue qu'elle avait toujours ce briquet posé à côté de son cendrier !

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui a organisé tout ça ? s'écria rageusement Ace.

-Je ne sais pas... hésita son interlocutrice. Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu prévoir tout ce qui s'est passé ?

-Évidemment, rappelle-toi qu'elle venait tout juste de te menacer ! Et puis, c'était pas très compliqué de prévoir ce qui se passerait si on donnait du feu à un pyromane qui avait une dent contre toi. Surtout après qu'on t'ait enduit de cette stupide baume à l'alcool, ce qu'elle savait parfaitement et qu'elle lui a d'ailleurs sûrement précisé... D'ailleurs, comment est-ce qu'il aurait pu savoir que ça brûlait, si elle ne le lui avait pas dit ? C'était un plan assez intelligent en fait, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de faire semblant d'oublier son briquet, personne ne penserait à l'accuser... Et au pire des cas, ça passera pour une simple petite inattention de sa part. Cette femme est vraiment machiavélique !

Kathy ne répondit rien. Crispant son poing blessé, elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Ace avait certainement raison.. Elle venait de tomber dans un piège de Quinzel, comme une idiote. Elle avait sous-estimé le mal qu'elle était capable de lui infliger. Elle avait laissé sa pire rivale gagner.

* * *

Une fois seule dans son bureau, Harleen laissa disparaître son petit sourire triomphant qui s'effaça devant une expression d'inquiétude bien visible. Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée de Kathy, tout à l'heure, elle avait été prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. La petite folle savait-elle ? Il lui avait semblé voir dans ses yeux une lueur d'accusation, mais peut-être était-ce simplement elle qui s'inquiétait pour rien ? Et puis, se dit-elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, même si elle avait deviné le rôle qu'elle avait pris dans son « accident », il était finalement peu probable qu'elle aille s'en plaindre à qui que ce soit. Et, même si cette très faible chance se produisait, qui la croirait ? Voulant se rassurer, la psychiatre imagina l'enfant utilisant sa peluche pour la dénoncer, devant une infirmière dubitative et partit dans un bref éclat de rire. Non, vraiment, elle s'inquiétait pour rien, personne ne pourrait la soupçonner.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la rose rouge, reposant dans un vase bien en évidence sur son bureau, un serrement douloureux se fit au creux de son estomac, contrastant avec la vague d'agréables papillonnements qui se faisait dans tout son corps. La peur submergeait presque le sentiment de tendresse qui la gagnait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Lui et elle dut inspirer profondément une bonne quinzaine de fois pour enfin retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Elle approcha sa main de la fleur et la caressa du bout de son doigt tremblant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le sache, lui non plus... Encore moins que n'importe qui d'autre ! Si il apprenait ce qu'elle avait osé faire, il serait furieux contre elle...

Des coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter et elle dut faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour garder une apparence de calme. Le jeune garde entra, tout en tenant fermement le lunatique dont elle avait la charge. Celui-ci plongea immédiatement son regard dans les yeux de sa psychiatre, qui se sentit aussitôt envahit d'une terreur sourde, pressentant l'orage qui s'annonçait. Détournant le regard, elle se prit à faire une prière muette à un Dieu auquel elle ne croyait pas. Même si il avait de toute évidence appris la nouvelle, il était toujours possible qu'il n'ait rien deviné pour elle. Oui, pitié, faites qu'il n'ait rien deviné !

-Je vous amène votre, euh.. patient, fit le garde en se tournant légèrement vers ce dernier.

-Très bien, répondit le docteur Quinzel d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre en plongeant le nez dans ses dossiers, pour se donner un peu plus de contenance. Attachez-le là et laissez-nous seuls.

Après que le garde ait obéit, elle prit une longue inspiration et attendit que le sociopathe lui fasse part de sa fureur. Mais seul un silence de mort répondit à son attente et c'est avec anxiété qu'elle se força à relever les yeux sur lui, pour s'apercevoir qu'il l'observait avec dureté et fureur, en attendant qu'elle ait enfin le courage de lui faire face. Elle se força donc à maintenir son regard fixe, ses lèvres tremblotant légèrement. Oui, il savait. Lorsqu'elle avait accomplit l'action, elle avait eut l'intuition qu'elle le regretterait amèrement, mais alors, sa haine et sa jalousie contre la petite avaient été trop forte pour qu'elle s'en inquiète.

A présent, elle sentait l'aura de danger qui émanait du sombre comique et, tout d'un coup, sa vengeance ne lui semblait plus aussi douce qu'auparavant. Elle s'était plu à croire un instant, dans une naïve illusion, que l'affection qu'il lui portait suffirait à lui faire pardonner sa faute et c'est avec dureté qu'elle retombait dans la réalité. Comment pourrait-il lui accordé son pardon ? Elle n'était rien, comparée à la création du Joker. Cette pensée accrut encore la rancœur qu'elle portait à celle-ci, mais c'était à présent une rancœur désespérée et impuissante qui lui serrait le coeur. Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire ne serait comparable à la détresse et au chagrin qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. Elle se sentait brisée devant la préférence que semblait éprouver pour l'autre le seul homme capable d'illuminer sa vie.

Après un temps interminable, il prit finalement la parole, avec une lenteur calculée :

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Kathy ?

-L'un de ses camarades lui a brûlé le bras, répondit-elle d'une petite voix timide. Mais elle va bien, je viens de la voir, son état n'est pas très grave... Seul le bras a été touché, et à ce qu'on m'a dit, elle ne perdra rien de...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ce gosse a osé s'en prendre à MA Kathy ! Explosa-t-il. Il paiera pour ça ! Qui est-ce ?

-Je... je ne peux pas vous le dire...

Le dandy en camisole la regarda avec des yeux énormes et menaçants, qui la firent se tortiller légèrement sur sa chaise. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il détestait qu'elle lui désobéisse, mais elle craignait bien plus une rencontre entre lui et Tim, et donc la vérité sur les faits, que sa colère actuelle. C'est pourquoi elle resta silencieuse, le regard accroché à ses chaussures.

-Détache- moi, finit-il par ordonner froidement.

Elle hésita un peu, mais finit par céder à la pression de son regard et détacha les liens qui le retenaient à la chaise médicale. En un bond, il fut sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur et sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

-Je veux la voir, Harleen. Débrouille- toi pour qu'on ait un entretien ensemble.

-Je... je vais essayer, souffla-t-elle, terrorisée.

-Et tu as intérêt à y arriver ! Parce que je sais très bien que tu n'as pas la conscience très tranquille dans cette histoire, et j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir à me venger sur toi aussi. Alors, fait en sorte de mériter ta faveur. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Elle acquiesça de la tête pour répondre à l'affirmative et il s'éloigna d'elle aussi brusquement qu'il s'en était approché. Attrapant une pomme qu'elle avait laissé sur son bureau, il la lança plusieurs fois en l'air avant de mordre dedans, puis ouvrit ses bras d'un air accueillant tout en levant ses jambes dans un mouvement énergique et joyeux.

-Allons, ma chère Harley ! Minauda-t-il d'un ton soudain plus enjoué. Ne fais pas cette tête ! Viens plutôt par ici !

La jeune femme poussa un petit couinement aigu et se précipita à son cou, l'enlaçant tendrement. Tous les doutes, tout le chagrin qu'elle avait éprouvé une minute auparavant, avaient été balayés en un seul coup par ce geste. Les pensées qui, d'habitude ne s'arrêtaient jamais dans sa tête, s'estompèrent , et elle ne fut plus qu'émotions et sensations devant lui. Elle était prête à le suivre aveuglément, à tout donner pour lui en cet instant. D'un geste délicat, il se mit à lui masser l'arrière de la tête de son pouce. Fermant les yeux, elle appuya sa tête au creux de son cou et savoura ce rare moment où il manifestait un peu d'amour pour elle. C'était si plaisant... Mais, brusquement, il lui empoigna les cheveux et la renversa sur son bureau avec violence, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux exorbité, n'osant faire un geste, n'osant même plus respirer. Le dangereux malade approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à coller sa bouche contre son oreille.

-Alors, et si on parlait de l'autre gosse, mmmh ? Susurra-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

* * *

Le commissaire Gordon se pencha sur ses dossiers avec un profond soupir. A peine l'arrestation du Joker effectuée que c'était au tour de l'Épouvantail de faire des siennes. Une nouvelle toxine apparemment. Qui se manifestait seulement à l'endormissement, provoquant d'affreuses hallucinations aux victimes au moment où elles allaient sombrer dans le sommeil, leur ôtant ainsi tout moment de repos. Finalement aussi meurtrier qu'un verre d'arsenic, mais avec une durée d'agonie plus longue. Ils avaient déjà pu constater l'efficacité du produit après que le criminel l'ait répandu dans les conduits d'aération d'un musée d'art contemporain. Et qui sait où se trouverait son futur point d'attaque, la prochaine fois ? Un orphelinat, une salle de concert, la maison où se réunissaient les personnes influentes de la ville, une école primaire, ou même un bus... Tout pouvait y passer, avec un taré comme lui...

Ses sombres réflexions furent soudainement interrompues par une voix grave, qui le fit sursauter de frayeur.

-J'avais demandé à ce que le Joker ne soit pas transféré a Arkham ! Si ils se rencontrent avec Katherine, le résultat risque d'être catastrophique pour elle.

-La décision de l'endroit où il doit être interné ne m'appartient pas, vous le savez... répondit le vieux commissaire avec calme après s'être remis de ses émotions, en se retournant vers le justicier masqué. Et puis, où voulez-vous qu'on le mette, sinon à Arkham ?

-Black Gates. Tout le monde sait très bien qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir de guérison pour lui depuis longtemps, il ne sert à rien de lui apporter de quelconques soins... Mieux vaut privilégier l'éventuelle guérison de l'enfant. Ou au moins, d'éviter une aggravation de son cas, en la retirant de son influence !

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux rien faire pour cela, la décision appartient au juge, répéta le flic avec lenteur, tout en retirant ses lunettes pour mieux dévisager la chauve-souris. Et puis, très sincèrement, Batman, je doute qu'il y ait plus d'espoir pour la petite que pour son... "père".

Le chevalier masqué resta un instant immobile, à le fixer de son regard implacable. Puis il se détourna, visiblement très agité.

-Vous auriez pu... vous auriez pu parler au juge ! Je suis sûr que vous avez une certaine influence sur tout ça... Si vous aviez expliqué...

-Batman... interrompit brusquement Jim en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Le justicier se stoppa net et se retourna vers lui. Sa détresse était si apparente que le policier eut soudain pitié de lui. Pour la première fois, il avait réellement l'impression de parler à un être humain, doué d'une sensibilité, d'un cœur, d'émotions... C'en était désarmant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi la petite Williams l'avait plus touché que les autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait été celle qui avait fait surgir ses faiblesses à la surface. Mais elle l'avait fait et le justicier montrait à présent une vulnérabilité déconcertante. Elle venait de briser le mythe de la chauve-souris invincible. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout, pour Batman, pour lui, pour Gotham. C'est pourquoi Gordon prononça ces conseils, tout en le raccompagnant dehors :

-Oubliez-la, Batman. Elle est perdue, de toute façon.

* * *

Kathy se réveilla dans sa cellule, son bras la lançant douloureusement. Ace dormait encore, c'est pourquoi elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible, pour passer son membre meurtri sous l'eau froide du robinet. Vraiment, les médicaments que lui forçait à prendre l'infirmière ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité ! Une fois la douleur apaisée, elle se retourna vers sa table de chevet, consistant en fait seulement en un seau renversé. Dessus étaient posés ses feutres, son jeu de cartes qu'elle avait piqué à la salle de jeux et ses deux livres, "Alice au pays des merveilles" et "de l'autre côté du miroir". Elle hésita un instant entre les quatre objets, puis fini par s'en éloigner, s'affalant contre un mur, ennuyée.

La tête appuyée sur ses mains, elle laissa aller ses pensées, tout en chantonnant doucement sa chanson préférée. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle n'avait pas revu Tim depuis le dernier incident, ni au foyer, ni à la cantine. En revanche, Grégory était toujours là, elle allait donc pouvoir organiser une vengeance avec lui. Elle avait obtenu de l'un des enfants assez sain d'esprit pour se repérer correctement dans l'asile l'emplacement de sa cellule et comptait bien lui rendre une petite visite un jour ou l'autre...

Elle eut un petit sourire joyeux lorsqu'elle entendit le bâillement sonore de son tigre, qui indiquait que celui-ci était enfin réveillé. Appuyant un peu plus son dos contre la parois humide de sa chambre, elle demanda d'un ton implorant :

-Dis, Ace, tu veux bien me raconter une histoire ?

-Je viens de me réveiller, gamine, bougonna-t-il. Laisse-moi !

Kathy se sentit peinée de cette réponse. Depuis qu'il avait perdu une partie de son sourire, son ami avait changé. Il se montrait plus froid et était souvent de mauvaise humeur. Et puis, surtout, elle n'avait plus l'impression d'être à égalité avec lui, il avait acquis une certaine indépendance vis à vis d'elle, une personnalité propre, qui allait jusqu'à lui donner le rôle du dominant. Peut-être que c'était parce que les animaux grandissaient plus vite que les humains et qu'il était déjà devenu adulte ? Ou alors c'était la personnalité du Joker qui transparaissait à travers lui ? Malgré tout, elle insista :

-S'il te plaît ! Tu sais que j'adore tes histoires ! Tu les racontes toujours si bien !

L'animal soupira, mais finit par céder à ses supplications. D'une voix grave, il se mit à psalmodier, inventant le récit au fur et à mesure :

-Il était une fois une petite fille, qui n'avait pas de maison et vivait seule. Pour gagner sa vie, elle se déplaçait de ville en ville et jouait de la flûte aux habitants qu'elle croisait. Cette flûte était magique et son pouvoir dépendait des musiques qu'on jouait avec elle. Comme la petite fille était très gentille, elle jouait toujours des airs qui soignaient les maladies de ceux qui l'écoutaient. Mais les gens n'aimaient pas être redevable. Alors, une fois qu'elle eut soignée les gens d'une ville où elle passait, et que ceux-ci eurent bien profité de ses bienfaits, ils la traitèrent de sorcière et l'enfermèrent dans une petite cellule, en lui confisquant sa flûte. Ils l'oublièrent assez vite et ne vinrent la nourrir que très rarement. La petite fille, soumise aux souffrances de la faim, du froid, de la solitude, de la peur et de l'ennui, finit par perdre la raison. Un jour, un vieillard vint la trouver avec sa flûte. Il lui expliqua qu'il était malade et souffrant et qu'il avait besoin qu'elle le soigne avec sa flûte. La petite fille fut très en colère de voir qu'il ne pensait qu'à ses propres peines, qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à sa maigreur à elle, à sa pâleur, ses yeux à présent cerclés de noir, ses lèvres qui étaient devenues bleues, ses tremblements incessants. Malgré tout, elle prit son instrument et accepta de jouer pour lui. Mais, au lieu de jouer son habituelle musique douce, elle exécuta un air suraigu, insupportable à entendre. Alors, la tête du vieillard se mit à enfler, enfler, et finit par exploser. La petite, en voyant le sang qui s'était répandu dans la cellule, se mit à rigoler comme une folle et s'en couvrit le visage. Elle reprit ensuite sa flûte et, grâce à son air maudit, réussit à détruire les murs de sa prison. Une fois libre...

-Allez, petite, ton histoire est très intéressante, mais t'as un rendez-vous chez la psy, là.

La petite blonde, trop captivée par le conte que lui racontait sa deuxième personnalité, fut si surprise par l'irruption du garde qu'elle poussa un cri et se retourna vivement, en position de défense.

Celui-ci, qui était entré dans la petite pièce sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, émis un gros rire gras et lui posa la main sur l'épaule d'un geste bienveillant.

-Et ! 'Faut pas avoir peur comme ça, je te veux pas de mal, tu sais !

Il attendit que la petite maniaque se soit totalement remise de sa frayeur pour attraper Ace et la lui tendre. Il lui lança ensuite un gentil "tu viens ?" et sortit dans le corridor, attendant qu'elle le suive.

Kathy, insensible à la bonté apparente du monsieur, se mit mentalement à le traiter de tous les noms, déçue et irritée d'avoir ainsi été ainsi interrompue dans une aussi belle histoire. Encore quelqu'un qui devrait un jour payer, d'une manière ou d'une autre !

-Pas grave, je la continuerai plus tard, la consola Ace qui, lui, ne semblait pas perturbé le moins du monde. La petite acquiesça et suivit le garde, sans pourtant se départir de son air boudeur.

Elle trouva Quinzel dans la même position que d'habitude, assise sur son bureau devant un tas de gros dossiers. Elle s'était plusieurs fois interrogée avec curiosité sur ce qu'il y pouvait bien y avoir d'écrit sur le sien, mais n'avait malheureusement jamais pu y accéder. Dommage, le pronostique sur elle devait pourtant être assez plaisant à lire... Quand elle fut assise à sa place, la psy leva brièvement les yeux sur elle et l'interrompit alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire parler sa peluche, tout en retournant à sa montagne de papiers :

-Épargne- moi tes sarcasmes habituels, Ace. Tu les réserveras à notre invité de la séance.

-Notre "invité" ? De qui tu parles, blondasse ? Interrogea Ace avant que la muette ait eut le temps de réagir.

-Et bien... disons que j'ai obtenu de notre directeur le droit à une thérapie de famille, expliqua la diabolique femme avec un sourire sadique. Je pense que tu voies où je veux en venir ?

Cette nouvelle eut sur Kathy l'effet d'une douche glacée. Prise d'une peur animale, elle prit tout juste le temps d'attraper Ace avant de foncer vers la porte qui, déjà, s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer ce qui lui semblait être le diable en personne. Elle eut tout juste le temps de s'arrêter pour ne pas lui foncer dedans et ne put que constater, avec horreur, qu'elle était prise au piège. Reculant rapidement, elle trébucha et s'étendit contre le sol avant de relever les yeux sur le Joker, la bouche grande ouverte dans une expression horrifiée.

Lui, très à l'aise dans sa camisole, accentua un peu plus son sourire artificiel avant de passer rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres.

-Ah ! Mon petit ange ! Ça faisait si longtemps ! Lança-t-il à son encontre d'une vois goguenarde.


	21. Thérapie de famille

_Et voilà le hors d'œuvre de messieurs-dames : le chapitre 21, fait maison ! Avec un petit flashback en supplément, qui vous coûtera simplement une review, si vous le dédsirez..._

_Hum hum... bon, okey, j'arrête mes petits délires... Enfin, bon, j'espère, comme toujours, que ce chapitre vous plaira et je remercie, comme toujours,tous ceux qui ont reviewé, favorité, followé, lu,... le chapitre précédent. Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_

* * *

-Ah ! Mon petit ange ! Ça faisait si longtemps !

Kathy resta pétrifiée sur place, incapable de la moindre pensée ou du moindre geste. Le prince du crime se tenait là, debout devant elle, encadré par deux gardes et vêtu d'une camisole de force, un sourire inquiétant dessiné sur le visage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le voyait sans son maquillage, ce qui, étrangement, l'effrayait plus que si il s'était présenté dans sa tenue habituelle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre contenance devant cette rencontre inattendue, l'un des gardes l'attrapa et la reconduisit à sa chaise, sur laquelle elle s'affala plus qu'elle ne s'assit. Harleen Quinzel croisa ses doigts entre eux et appuya son menton sur ses mains, prenant visiblement un plaisir immense à voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa patiente.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux l'attacher pour cette séance, elle aussi, conseilla-t-elle au garde. Le fait de se trouver devant son... « père », pourrait entraîner des réactions imprévisibles, je pense.

Le garde acquiesça et fixa la fine taille au dossier de la chaise. Après quoi, il quitta la pièce en compagnie de ses deux collègues, qui avaient fini d'installer le Joker. Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, un pénible silence s'installa entre les trois personnages, seulement brisé par les sifflotements joyeux du clown, qui semblait bien être le seul à l'aise dans la situation présente. Finalement, après avoir longuement dévisagé les deux filles l'une après l'autre, il se décida à parler :

-Alors, mon petit ange, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ?

Il se mit à rire tout seul, faisant tressauter le lit sur lequel il était fixé, avant de reprendre :

-Bah, en tout cas, tu as l'air d'aller bien, contrairement a ce que m'as dit Batou... Mis à part le bras, évidemment... Mais, dis-moi, tu te plais à Arkham ?

Il attendit quelques instants, puis,devant l'absence de réaction de sa fille, il poussa un soupir ennuyé et se tourna vers Quinzel :

-Et bien, elle n'est pas très réactive, dis-donc... remarqua-t-il d'un ton boudeur. Tu lui donnes tant de calmants que ça, pour qu'elle soit devenue aussi amorphe ?

La psychiatre qui, jusque là, avait gardé la tête baissée sur ses dossiers, évitant ainsi le regard pénétrant du malade, le regarda et secoua la tête.

-Non, je ne lui prescris aucun traitement, en ce moment.

Le criminel hocha la tête d'un ait approbateur à la réponse et fit claquer sa langue. Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis, il redressa la tête, s'énervant soudainement :

-Et bien, quoi ? siffla-t-il avec colère. Tu me fais la gueule, Kathy ? Je te signalerai quand même que je suis venu à Arkham spécialement pour toi, tu pourrais au moins avoir l'obligeance de montrer un peu plus enthousiaste de me revoir !

Malgré son malaise, la gamine ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air déconfit de Quinzel. Mine de rien, il venait de dire que c'était pour ELLE qu'il était là, et non pour la jeune femme. Ça montrait bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de cette dernière.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas à ses remarques, le criminel secoua la tête d'en air faussement désolé et s'exclama avec emphase :

-Mais quelle enfant ingrate ! Quand je pense que je me suis encore une fois fait tabasser par Batman pour toi et qu'Harley a dû aller supplier le directeur pour qu'on ait cette petite thérapie de famille ! Vraiment, on se demande où tu as été élevée ! On peut dire que tu as fait un très mauvais boulot, Harley, se moqua-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers la femme derrière son bureau.

Les deux filles se lancèrent brièvement un regard involontaire, perplexes devant la dernière phrase du dément. Puis, la diplômée se pointa elle-même du doigt et leva un sourcil en l'air dans un mouvement d'incompréhension.

-Moi ?

-Bah oui, c'est toi sa psychiatre, pas moi ! T'as donc une part de responsabilité dans son éducation...

-Je ne suis pas sa mère, tout de même ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

-Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être amusant !

La petite faillit hurler devant cette réponse, révoltée par cette idée répugnante. Si elle devait avoir une mère, c'était d'Ivy qu'il fallait parler, pas de cette pauvre idiote ! Comment pouvait-il penser une seule seconde à une chose pareille ? Et sans même lui demander son avis à elle, en plus !

Serrant les dents, elle se força à rester impassible. C'était de la provoque, il disait ça juste pour la faire réagir ! Sentant son tigre s'énerver avec elle, elle le pressa contre sa poitrine pour lui intimer le silence.

L'analyste, quand à elle, ouvrit de grands yeux, apparemment décontenancée par la proposition, qui, bien que prononcée sur un ton de plaisanterie, avait été prise très au sérieux. Elle se mit à dévisager la petite blonde un instant, semblant peser le pour et le contre, puis se tourna vers le clown toujours souriant. Puis, lentement, sa bouche se fendit d'un sourire timide et son teint pris une légère coloration rosée, pendant que son regard se faisait brillant :

-Vous voulez dire, comme si nous étions tous les deux ses parents ? Vous parlez sérieusement, Monsieur J ?

Pendant que le turlupin recommençait à s'esclaffer, elle poussa un couinement joyeux et couru à lui le prendre dans ses bras. De son côté, la môme les regarda, éberluée, puis baissa la tête pour ne pas à voir cette insupportable scène. Comment osaient-ils ? Ils nageaient tous les deux en plein délire ! Est-ce que Quinzel se rappelait-elle une seule seconde qu'elle détestait Kathy, autant que celle-ci la détestait, elle ? Comment pouvait-elle envisager une seule seconde de la prendre comme fille ?

Relevant furieusement la tête, elle constata que la détestable créature était en train d'enlacer le psychopathe, qui lui, ne faisait rien pour se dégager. Une vague de jalousie se mêla à sa colère et elle sentit des larmes de rage lui brûler le visage. Alors, comme ça, ils étaient bien en couple tous les deux ? L'amour que portait la blondasse pour le prince du crime n'était plus un secret pour elle, mais que lui puisse accepter une telle relation, c'était inimaginable ! Se donner ainsi à quelqu'un pour pouvoir l'utiliser, c'était vraiment dégoûtant ! A moins qu'il ne ressente réellement quelque chose pour elle... finalement, tout cela était tellement vide de sens que cela devenait possible...

Le corps de la petite, soudain lasse, s'affaissa lourdement comme si elle avait été une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils. Une impression de trahison venait encore s'ajouter à la palette de sentiments qui faisaient rage en elle.

Elle était si occupée à tenter de calmer ses émotions qu'elle oublia de prêter attention à sa peluche, qui explosa subitement :

-Il est hors de question que Kathy vive avec des dégénérés comme vous ! Vous pouvez aller au diable, avec votre minable petite idée de famille !

A ces mots, la psychiatre se redressa brusquement et s'éloigna rapidement du clown, comme si elle s'était brûlée. Son amant, dont l'expression joyeuse n'avait pas encore eu le temps de disparaître, releva la tête et chercha la source de ces paroles, ne reconnaissant pas la voix de sa fille adoptive. Celle-ci, soudainement apeurée, plaqua sa main sur le museau souriant du félin, qui continua malgré tout sur sa lancée :

\- Si vous voulez rester avec Quinzel, c'est votre affaire, mais la gamine ne vous suivra pas ! cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris dont il était capable. Elle en a sa claque de vous et de vos bouffonneries ! Elle se casse !

-Kathy, tais-toi ! Ordonna d'une voix blanche la jeune femme, tout en regardant le psychopathe avec crainte.

La petite elle aussi était effrayée devant la réaction du clown. L'absence de maquillage auquel il avait été forcé accentuait ses expressions de manière fantastique. Son teint avait viré au blanc en quelques secondes seulement et ses yeux s'étaient tellement agrandis qu'ils semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Le sourire figé sur sa face défigurait celle-ci en un rictus horrible. Enfin, sa posture s'était arrêtée sur celle d'un grand fauve s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie, toute son attention concentrée dans son seul regard, noir et menaçant. Tous ses membres restèrent suspendus quelques instants dans cette position, avant qu'il ne secoue avec toute la frénésie dont il était capable le meuble auquel il était attaché.

-Qu'est-ce que... Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle reparle ? fulmina-t-il en s'agitant de tout son saoul. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que c'est que cette voix et pourquoi elle utilise ce machin ? Et, bon sang, Harley, comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies rien dit ? Détache-moi ! DÉTACHE-MOI, JE T'AI DIT !

-Pourquoi s'énerver pour si peu ? railla le tigre avec un plaisir évident. Quel sale caractère il a, ton clown, Kathy ! Je me demande bien comment t'as pu le supporter aussi longtemps...

La psychiatre, malgré les violentes injonctions de l'homme en camisole, resta debout derrière son bureau, qu'elle tenait comme un rempart entre elle. Blanche comme un linge, elle bégayait péniblement de vagues explications, jetant des coups d'œil constants vers la porte dans l'espoir de voir les gardes intervenir :

-Ce... Je n'y suis pour rien, Monsieur J. ! Je... j crois qu'elle a développé un dédoublement de la personnalité avec cette peluche... Elle...

-JE ME FICHE DE TES DIAGNOSTIQUES ! DÉTACHE- MOI IMMEDIATEMENT, QUE JE BRÛLE CETTE PELUCHE A LA CON !

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Quinzel ? s'ajouta encore par-dessus toutes les voix celle, transformée de Kathy. Tu en es sûre ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a provoqué pour qu'elle se remette à parler...

-QUOI ? Hurla le psychopathe en roulant de gros yeux vers la psy. EN QUOI TU TE PERMETS DE DEFAIRE CE QUE J'AI MOI-MEME CREE ?

-Ce n'est pas... je pensais que si... vous...

-En gros, tu voulais rendre la gamine moins intéressante aux yeux du bouffon... traduisit le petit fauve, s'amusant de plus en plus de la situation, pendant que Kathy se mordait les lèvres, terrifiée.

-Non... non ! Ce n'est pas ça... Je pensais seulement... se défendit mollement la psychiatre.

-Et comme tu voulais être sûre de ne plus avoir de concurrence, t'as manipulé l'autre gosse pour qu'il la fasse brûler, interrompit impitoyablement l'animal. T'as essayé de la supprimer au sens strict du terme, quoi !

-Kathy, tais-toi ! Ordonna la jeune femme, qui se précipita vers cette dernière, dans l'idée de lui arracher la peluche des mains.

L'enfant se rejeta en arrière avec tant de force pour éviter la main nerveuse qui se tendait vers elle, qu'elle réussit à faire tomber la chaise et s'écrasa douloureusement sur le sol. Harleen se jeta à moitié sur elle, et toutes les deux se mirent à lutter avec de grands cris pour s'emparer du doudou. Le clown, quand à lui, continuait de s'agiter avec impuissance sur le matelas en vociférant des menaces toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres. C'est dans ce joyeux chaos que la garde entra enfin, et, en voyant l'état des lieux, s'empressa d'y ramener le calme. Le clown fut le premier à être évacué, avec beaucoup de difficultés, tant il se débattait pour s'échapper. On releva ensuite la petite ventriloque, et on la détacha, avant de l'emporter dehors. Pendant qu'ils passaient devant une Quinzel complètement atterrée, assise à son bureau, Ace, plus amusé que jamais, balança une dernière petite pique d'un ton sarcastique :

-Vraiment, doc', c'était une super séance ! La gamine et le clown ont déjà l'air beaucoup mieux ! Encore quelques séances comme ça et ils seront complètement guéris !

De nouveau seule avec lui dans l'humide et sombre pièce, Kathy interrogea le tigre de Cheshire d'un ton accusateur :

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu t'en mêles ? Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?

-Hé ! Je n'ai fait que te protéger, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu vois, Kathy, si on avait continué à se laisser faire comme ça, ils t'auraient tous les deux pour une pauvre petite victime sans défense. C'est ce que t'aurais voulu ?

La blondinette ne répondit pas. Avec angoisse, elle pensait à la réaction future du Joker, qui n'allait certainement pas tarder à se manifester. Et puis, elle se sentait aussi très embêtée pour Ace : la peluche échappait de plus en plus à son contrôle.

* * *

-Ça va, gamine ! Souris un peu, tu veux ?

-J'en ai pas envie, Ace !

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun humour ! C'en est déprimant !

-J'ai pas envie d'en avoir ! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de tout ça ! décréta mentalement la petite.

Le tigre se redressa, à la fois étonné et mécontent, puis poussa un ricanement sonore et méprisant, qui fit se retourner les enfants alentours, attablés devant leur repas.

-Mais voyez-vous ça ? Mademoiselle fait son caprice ? Elle ne veut plus rire maintenant ? J'imagine qu'elle veut aussi retourner dans son ancienne école, revoir ses parents, et reprendre son ennuyeuse petite vie de môme tout à fait ordinaire ?

La petite fille poussa un soupir ennuyé, voulant couper court à la discussion. Mais le petit fauve ne semblait pas du même avis et continua sur sa lancé, acerbe :

-Ça te manque de te faire martyriser par tout le monde ? Tu as vraiment envies de reprendre ton rôle de souffre-douleur ?

-Bien sûr que non, souffla la petite, irritée de voir les têtes se tourner vers la peluche d'un air intéressé. Et arrête de me faire passer pour une faible devant tout le monde ! Tu m'énerves !

-C'est toi qui te fais passer pour une faible toute seule, gamine ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement. T'as totalement perdu ton sourire, et ton autorité par la même occasion, depuis ta rencontre avec le bouffon. Je te fais juste remarquer la vérité, rien de plus. Faut que tu te réveilles !

La petite fille poussa un long soupir sonore en fermant les yeux, voulant calmer le sentiment d'irritation qui montait en elle. Les rouvrant brusquement, elle parcourut la table du regard et avisa un dessert situé à sa gauche.

-Demande à Juliette de me donner son dessert ! Ordonna-t-elle, coupant nette la discussion.

La peluche se tourna vers la petite fille au visage difforme qui lui avait été désignée, avec un rire de hyène. Cette dernière, secouée continuellement par de violents tremblements, peinait à utiliser sa fourchette et n'avait donc pas encore eu le temps de toucher à sa crème brûlée. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était l'objet de l'attention du tigre et de la petite démone, elle poussa un gémissement et lâcha son couvert.

-Kathy veut ton dessert, explicita simplement l'animal de cirque d'un ton doucereux.

La petite défigurée ne bougea pas, essayant tant bien que mal d'acheminer l'explication jusqu'à son cerveau pour comprendre ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Ne réagissant pas assez vite pour la bête, celle-ci se tourna alors vers Grégory :

-Prend le dessert pour Kathy ! Ordonna-t-il, le sadisme vibrant dans sa voix.

Le gros garçon fit une petite courbette maladroite et respectueuse à la petite chef d'Arkham et alla attrapa l'objet de ses désirs, non sans administrer à sa propriétaire un violent coup de pied qui lui arracha un caquètement aigu, agitant son corps plus fortement encore.

Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré la barquette et son contenu, Kathy se mit à la déguster morceau par morceau, regardant sa victime d'un air narquois. Elle savait que sa camarade était extrêmement possessive et détestait par-dessus tout qu'on touche à la moindre de ses affaires, mais que jamais elle n'oserait se rebeller contre elle. C'était donc avec un plaisir vicieux qu'elle vidait le dessert de son pot, guettant la moindre marque de souffrance de la part de la pauvre handicapée. La réaction de celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver : en voyant la petite blonde dévorer ce qui lui revenait de droit, elle crispa tout son corps afin de contenir l'envie de violence qui l'assaillit entièrement. Seules sa tête et sa bouche continuaient de tiquer et des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, qui restaient fixés sur les mouvements que faisait la cuillère pour aller de la barquette à la bouche de sa tortionnaire.

Lorsqu'enfin, celle-ci eut fini de manger, elle lui tendit le récipient vide, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? souffla Ace, menaçant, en voyant que Juliette restait silencieuse devant l'emballage désormais inutile.

Mais, encore une fois, celle-ci ne fut pas assez rapide. Le regard que jeta Kathy à Grégory fut suffisant pour que celui-ci comprenne le message. Le visage tendu, il se mit à ruer la pauvre gamine de coups de pieds, envoyés sous la table, pendant que celle-ci produisait d'étranges caquètements de douleurs. La petite ventriloque, de son côté, tourna la tête vers les gardes, s'assurant qu'ils ne viendraient pas la secourir. Mais ceux-ci, comme d'habitude, semblaient totalement désintéressés par la situation, et se contentaient de parcourir vaguement la table du regard tout en discutant entre eux. Contente, elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers la scène de violence dont elle était l'élément déclencheur et appuya ses deux coudes sur la table pour l'admirer plus confortablement.

Enfin, sur la demande de Kathy, la peluche reprit la parole :

-C'est bon, Gregory, tu peux arrêter.

Le gros attardé obéit immédiatement et cessa tout mouvement, regardant le visage de sa supérieur afin d'y trouver une quelconque trace de satisfaction. Celle-ci se pencha alors vers Juliette et lui agita la peluche brûlée sous le nez.

-Bon ! Est-ce que tu es prête à dire le mot _magique_ maintenant, ou on recommence ?

Les plaintes de la concernée se firent un peu plus aiguës mais elle ne daigna toujours pas ouvrir la bouche. La petite blonde poussa un soupir d'ennui et fit un petit signe de tête à son sous-fifre pour l'inciter à continuer, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Après un coup particulièrement violent de sa part, sa proie finit soudain par céder à sa demande et se mit à pleurnicher pitoyablement, de la morve coulant de son nez sans qu'elle ne songe à l'essuyer :

-Merci ! Merci !

À ces exclamations, la petite ventriloque se redressa avec un haussement de tête royal et, apaisée, fit un petit geste de la main pour faire cesser les coups, qui s'arrêtèrent instantanément. Elle fixa quelques instants la petite suffocante, les yeux exorbités et la morve continuant de dégouliner sur son visage, pendant qu'elle gardait ses mains crispées sur le rebord de la table.

-Je crois qu'elle va taper sa crise, commenta-t-elle à l'intention de Ace, qui continuait de ricaner comme une hyène.

-Oui, je dirai même qu'on en a plus pour longtemps, répondit celui-ci, relevant la tête pour observer Juliette.

Celle-ci, comme pour confirmer leur dire, se mit à inspirer et expirer plus bruyamment, avec un souffle de plus en plus haletant, et tout d'un coup, poussa un long cri aigu avant de se frapper plusieurs fois la tête contre la table. Elle eut même le temps de briser son assiette avant que les surveillants n'interviennent, l'enlevant à la vue des autres enfants qui, pour la plupart, riaient et criaient, surexcités à la vue du spectacle.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé et que Kathy fut ramenée dans sa cellule, elle souffla à Ace, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

-Ça fait un bien fou, quand même !

-Tu vois, gamine ? souffla-t-il. C'est mieux de s'amuser un peu, quand même, non ?

* * *

-Dis, Ace ?

-Moui ?

-T'as pas peur du Joker ?

La question déclencha aussitôt l'hilarité du tigre, ce qui vexa la gamine qui tenta de se justifier :

-Mais tu ne sais pas comment il se fâche ! S'il ne t'aime pas, il va vouloir se débarrasser de toi, comme avec Ivy ! Il va te tuer !

-Qu'il le fasse ! Pour ce que ça me fait...

-Mais je ne veux pas te perdre ! objecta-t-elle, prête à pleurer. Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule ! J'ai besoin de toi, Ace...

-Tu te prendras une autre peluche, répliqua-t-il d'un ton dur.

Kathy ne répondit pas, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareil ? Jamais elle ne pourrait le remplacer ! Elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui ! Elle releva la tête, décidée à riposter, lorsque soudain, une alarme stridente se fit entendre. Elle se boucha les oreilles, grimaçante, regardant du côté de la porte pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit celle-ci s'ouvrir, sans qu'aucun garde ou autre personne ne se manifeste, lui laissant le champs libre pour sortir.

Après une courte hésitation, la petite schizophrène attrapa son compagnon et passa la tête dans le couloir, observant ce qu'il s'y passait. Toutes les cellules, à l'instar de la sienne, étaient ouvertes. Certains enfants étaient déjà dehors, courant et criant dans tous les sens, surexcités. La fillette ne resta pas inactive plus longtemps et sortit à son tour. Dans le désordre naissant, elle tournait la tête de tous côtés, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Elle aperçut soudain Grégory qui se dirigeait vers elle en courant, l'air effrayé et s'approcha de lui, lui posant une main sur le bras d'un geste rassurant. Puis, voyant des gardes qui arrivaient d'un côté en essayant tant bien que mal de remettre les enfants dans leur cage, elle lui fit signe de la suivre et se dirigea dans l'autre sens.

Ils parvinrent tant bien que mal à se frayer un passage dans le chaos environnant, jusqu'au bout du couloir. Kathy poussa un petit cri de joie en voyant que les portes métalliques étaient également ouvertes et que personne ne les gardait, les gardes visiblement aux prises avec les fous de l'autre couloir, eux aussi libérés de leur prison.

Le plan de l'asile se retraçant dans son esprit, la gamine vira sur la gauche, espérant atteindre les escaliers qui les conduiraient à l'étage inférieur, en compagnie de Grégory, qui jouait des coudes pour leur permettre d'avancer. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, Kathy tenta d'établir un scénario possible sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Un ou plusieurs pensionnaires avaient certainement réussi à prendre d'assaut la salle de contrôle et avaient libérés tout le monde pour créer un désordre qui faciliterait leur fuite, comme dans les récits que le Joker lui avait fait autrefois. Lui-même avait usé de cette technique à une ou deux reprises, ce qu'il lui avait raconté en se moquant de la stupidité des gardes qui continuaient de se faire prendre encore et toujours à ce petit jeu. Et maintenant, c'était au tour de son élève de rire, ravie d'enfin trouver l'occasion tant espérée de sortir.

Mais son hilarité s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle entendit le rire du clown résonner à travers tout le couloir. Tout à coup terrorisée, elle se tourna de tous côtés, essayant de le repérer. Elle finit par comprendre que sa voix provenait en fait des nombreuses enceintes accrochées aux murs et elle sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'était lui qui avait pris le contrôle d'Arkham.

-Allô allooooo ? Ici le Joker en direct de la salle de contrôle, je m'adresse à Arkham ! Tous les prisonniers sont à présent libérés et libres de semer le chaos comme bon leur plaira. J'aimerai aussi préciser que Batou et la police ne vont certainement pas tarder à débarquer, donc si vous comptez vous enfuir, c'est maintenant qu'il faut en profiter. Et maintenant, j'aimerais m'adresser à une personne en particulier...

Pendant qu'il parlait, sa fille adoptive s'était glissée jusque vers les grandes portes, s'approchant des petits écrans, sur lesquels apparaissait un Joker tranquillement assis sur une chaise à roulettes, quelques cadavres en uniformes s'amoncelant derrière lui. Il fixait un point un peu à droite de la caméra et la blondinette avait la désagréable intuition qu'il s'agissait de l'ordinateur relié à la caméra qui la fixait en se moment même. D'un geste involontaire, elle la chercha des yeux, puis s'en détourna vivement dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Le clown élargit son sourire et continua sur sa lancée :

-Je pense que tu as compris qu'il s'agissait de toi, Kathy ? Alors, écoute-moi bien : je veux que tu me rejoignes immédiatement, pour qu'on puisse se tirer d'ici en vitesse. On rentre à la maison.

La fillette resta plantée devant la caméra, ne sachant comment réagir devant cet ordre. Pendant qu'une partie d'elle lui criait d'obéir, à la fois par crainte d'un punition et par envie de le retrouver, une autre lui ordonnait de se rebiffer, de ne pas fléchir devant lui. Ace, lui, ne fut pas aussi hésitant et lui cria, la faisant presque sursauter :

-Nan, mais j'y crois pas ! Après tout ce temps passé à te préparer à vivre seule, tu hésites encore ? Il n'est pas question que tu te soumettes à ses petits caprices, tu n'en es plus là, Kathy !

Puis, il se tourna vers la caméra de surveillance et l'enfant se haussa sur la pointe des pieds en l'élevant au-dessus de sa tête, pendant qu'il s'époumonait pour couvrir le tumulte environnant :

-C'est hors de question, le clown ! Si tu veux Kathy, t'as qu'à venir la chercher !

A ces paroles, le clown, nullement surpris, se frotta les mains, en se faisant tourner dans son fauteuil. Puis il se rejeta en arrière, faisant reculer le fauteuil avec lui pendant qu'il partait dans un grand rire joyeux.

-Chic, on va pouvoir jouer au chat et à la souris, dans ce cas ! s'écria-t-il en ouvrant les bras.


	22. C'est toi l'chat !

_Previously on _Sourire d'ange _: Lors d'une énième séance psychologique avec Harleen Quinzel, Kathy voit débarquer le Joker, avec qui elle est obligée de passer une "thérapie de famille" assez mouvementé, pendant laquelle elle découvre, entre autre, que le Joker et Harleen sont ensemble. La séance s'achève par l'intervention des gardes qui font sortir un Joker furieux par le fait que Kathy utilise Ace pour s'exprimer et par l'insolence dont elle fait preuve par la bouche de sa peluche. Kathy est inquiète, mais finit vite par retrouver sa bonne humeur en se défoulant sur une autre enfant de l'asile. Mais quelque jours plus tard, sa crainte revient en trombe lorsque le Joker prend le contrôle de l'asile en libérant tous les prisonniers, lui promettant de la récupérer..._

xxx

**_Bon, ça va, je crois que ce résumé n'était pas trop pourri ! J'ai décidé d'en écrire un après chaque chapitre à partir de maintenant pour que vous ne vous sentiez pas trop paumé à chaque fois ! _**

**_Sinon, en tout premier lieu, je voulais m'excuser de ce chapitre que vous allez lire. Il est... disons, assez lamentable, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, mais c'était vraiment un passage obligé... Et j'ai pas réussi à abréger plus les scènes, du coup, il est assez long... M'enfin, vous me direz bien ce que vous en pensez, si ça vous dit !_**

**_Autre nouvelle : je n'écris plus de flash-backs, ça me prend trop de temps qui ne vaut pas la peine, compte tenu du petit nombre de personnes qui les lit (même si ces personnes sont vachement importante, hein ? Pensez pas non plus que je trouve que vous n'en valez pas la peine :P)... Mais pour ceux que ça intéresserait, il y en a pas mal d'écrit jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'avez qu'à demander pour en avoir une !_**

_**Et comme d'habitude, je remercie tout ceux qui lisent la fic, en particulier ceux qui on laissé des reviews ! Zimon, j'ai pas pu répondre à la tienne par PM, donc je te répond ici :**  
_

_Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire :D  
_

_Pour les corrections, je me suis finalement résolue à faire lire cette fic à mes parents, du coup, ma mère me relie depuis 1 ou 2 chapitre déjà. Donc, normalement, ça ira mieux niveau étourderies :)_

_Voilà, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire et je te remercie une fois de plus ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

-On va pouvoir jouer au chat et à la souris !  
Cette phrase avait été prononcée comme une sentence de mort pour la fillette, qui resta clouée sur place, terrifiée. Il avait décidé de la prendre en chasse. Il allait s'amuser pendant un moment à la traquer, puis il la récupérerait dès qu'il le voudrait. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à aller contre sa volonté, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait...  
Elle resta immobile, à continuer à l'observer derrière l'écran pendant qu'il riait tout seul, tournant sur sa chaise à roulette, et qu'Ace lui criait des mots qu'elle n'essayait même pas de comprendre, trop abattue par ce qu'il lui arrivait. Finalement, le sociopathe s'arrêta et se rapprocha de la caméra, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit plus que sa bouche sur l'écran, et souffla, comme si il faisait une confidence.  
-Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a quelques-uns de mes hommes, ici... Alors, on va dire un truc : si l'un d'entre vous parvient à me ramener la mioche ENTIERE...  
Il s'interrompit soudain, marquant une pause pendant laquelle il semblait réfléchir. Puis il se baissa pour aller farfouiller dans des affaires qui devaient se trouver sous le bureau et en extirpa un objet qu'il plaça sur ses genoux, hors du champ de vision de la caméra. Il parut y chercher quelque chose, et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il approcha enfin l'objet, qui s'avérait être un dossier, devant l'objectif.  
-...Cette mioche là, je veux dire... explicita-t-il en tapotant du doigt une photographie de Kathy qui se trouvait dans le dossier. Et bien, je le récompenserai... euh... gracieusement. Disons... hum... qu'il pourra me demander ce qu'il désire, et je le lui obtiendrai. Alléchante, comme proposition, non ?  
La mioche en question n'effectua pas le moindre geste, son cerveau bloqué lui empêchant toute réflexion. Ce fut son tigre qui la réveilla, en hurlant à pleins poumons de sa voix rauque :  
-Arrête de faire l'idiote et secoue-toi un peu, gamine ! Faut que tu coures, maintenant !  
Ces paroles la firent sursauter, la libérant de sa torpeur. Après avoir rapidement parcourut le couloir des yeux pour voir dans quelle direction il fallait aller, elle toucha le bras de Gregory et lui fit signe de la suivre, avant de détaler à toutes jambes. Elle avait perdu assez de temps comme ça, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, maintenant.  
La traversée du secteur des enfants se fit sans trop d'embûches. La blondinette étant assez petite, elle ne se faisait pas trop remarquer par les gardes pendant qu'elle se faufilait à travers la foule. Quant aux autres enfants, même dans le chaos environnant, ils continuaient à la craindre et ne tentèrent donc rien qui put empêcher sa progression. Gregory, de son côté, cognait tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, écartant tout le monde de lui avec une efficacité redoutable. Ils arrivèrent donc assez rapidement à la fin du bloc.  
-C'est là que ça commence vraiment, commenta Ace avec un petit rire sombre. Tu vas devoir te montrer très prudente maintenant, gamine, les hommes du bouffon peuvent être partout.  
Kathy acquiesça et fit un pas en avant, mais la bête la coupa dans son élan, s'élevant à sa hauteur et la regardant droit dans les yeux :  
-Ah ! Et une dernière chose, Kathy ! J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas très très motivée pour t'enfuir et que, même si tu ne veux pas l'avouer, t'aimerais bien retourner auprès du Joker. Alors si ça peut t'aider à te stimuler, dis-toi que s'ils t'attrapent, je suis mort.  
Elle déglutit et secoua la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris. Puis, après avoir vérifié que son garde du corps était toujours derrière elle, elle s'élança dans le couloir, remplit d'hommes hurlant et s'agitant, qui se battaient avec frénésie.

* * *

Le bat-signal venait de s'éclairer dans le ciel. Seul sur le toit du commissariat, l'inspecteur Jim Gordon finissait d'avaler son café brûlant avec empressement, tapotant le sol du pied avec une impatience croissante. Soudain, une silhouette surgit de derrière une cheminée et s'avança silencieusement vers lui.  
-Vous m'avez appelé, commissaire.  
Le vieil homme sursauta et renversa ce qu'il restait du fond du gobelet.  
-Bon sang, Batman ! Je crois que je ne m'y ferai décidément jamais, à ces intrusions surprises ! Vous ne préféreriez pas arriver par devant, la prochaine fois ?  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda le justicier, ignorant totalement sa remarque.  
Gordon l'observa un instant à travers ses lunettes avant de lui répondre. Il semblait redevenu lui-même depuis leur dernière entrevue. Froid, distant, sans aucune émotion apparente. Cherchant à aller droit au but, ne tolérant aucune distraction, rien qui ne pourrait l'éloigner de sa mission. Calme, impénétrable, carré. Ce qui était rassurant, d'une certaine manière, se dit-il. Gotham avait de nouveau un héros digne de ce nom pour la protéger. Pendant un moment il avait douté. Il avait eu peur. Que le chevalier noir ne soit plus de taille face à cette ville.  
-Apparemment, l'un des patients d'Arkham a pris l'asile sous son contrôle, expliqua-t-il le plus brièvement possible. On ne sait pas encore de qui il s'agit, mais il est fort probable que ce soit encore le Joker...  
Son interlocuteur eut un imperceptible mouvement d'épaules et se mit à dévisager le commissaire.  
-Depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit-il.  
-Je ne sais pas. Dix à vingt minutes, tout au plus. J'ai immédiatement envoyé mes unités sur place, dès que j'ai été mis au courant de la situation.  
Déjà, le justicier masqué s'éloignait de lui, sautant du toit pour se rendre à l'ancien manoir, luttant contre le sentiment de colère qu'il ressentait. Gordon lui avait fait perdre beaucoup trop de temps ! Il fallait qu'il se dépêche avant qu'il ne se produise un nouveau désastre !

* * *

La progression des deux enfants était devenue beaucoup plus lente dans le secteur des adultes. Grégory n'était plus d'une grande utilité pour dégager le passage désormais, et la violence dont les résidents faisaient preuve, contre les gardes comme entre eux, forçait les deux enfants à se faire le plus petit possible pour éviter de se prendre des coups manqués.  
La petite était nerveuse. Elle avait beau être une enfant tueuse et l'élève du Joker, si jamais l'un d'eux les remarquait et décidait de s'amuser avec eux, elle ne pourrait rien faire pour se défendre. Elle était beaucoup trop démunie face à un taré de 80 kilos... C'est pourquoi elle inspectait le sol avec fébrilité, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque abandonnée là, espérant trouver avant de se faire repérer.  
-A ta gauche ! Souffla soudain Ace.  
L'enfant suivit du regard son indication pour y découvrir un garde étendu à terre, le crâne en bouilli. Pleine d'espoir, elle se précipita vers lui et se mit à le fouiller. Ne trouvant d'abord rien, elle se mordit les lèvres et le tira de toutes ses forces, afin de le retourner. Son petit camarade, qui la suivait toujours, vint l'aider, et elle put chercher à l'intérieur de son gilet. Là, dans une doublure dissimulée sur le côté, elle découvrit un pistolet et une réserve de balles. Oh, parfait ! Le sourire aux lèvres, elle chercha encore, au cas où, mais elle ne trouva rien de plus. Le reste avait dû déjà être pris... Elle chargea rapidement l'arme, puis se releva, continuant sa route en rasant les murs.  
-Merci, au fait, souffla-t-elle mentalement à son ange gardien.  
-Mais de rien, ma chérie, répondit Ace à haute voix.  
Soudain, un cri aigu retentit, lui faisant tourner la tête. L'une des infirmières dont elle avait été à la charge venait de se faire attraper par un petit groupe de prisonniers, qui étaient en train de la traîner dans une cellule avec de grands rires cruels. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, appelant une aide qui ne venait pas.  
-Arrête de te laisser distraire comme ça ! Cours !  
Voulant obéir, Kathy se précipita en avant, tout en continuant à observer la scène, et se cogna contre une chose molle qui la fit tomber à terre. Relevant la tête, elle vit un gros monsieur au crâne rasé, doté d'une impressionnante moustache et couvert de tatouage. Celui-ci venait de s'arrêter dans son geste, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à écraser un tabouret de bois sur la tête d'un autre pensionnaire, et était à présent tourné vers elle, le regard mauvais.  
-Oh ! Mais quel joli petit oiseau que voilà ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ma mignonne ? Déclama-t-il en abaissant son arme et s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, un sourire édenté sur le visage.  
La « mignonne », paniquée, essaya de se reculer, en se traînant sur les fesses. Mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et le bonhomme l'attrapa par une jambe, la tirant vers lui. Il fut brusquement couper dans son action par Grégory qui, poussant un cri de guerre, avait pris son élan et se jetait à présent sur lui, lui faisant lâcher prise. Le chauve, rageur, ne mit pas longtemps à répliquer et l'envoya valser contre un mur d'un énorme coup de poing.  
-Tire ! Mais tire ! Hurlait le tigre brûlé à l'intention de la fillette qui, reprenant ses esprits, visa le moustachu qui se dirigeait vers le petit roux tout en faisant craquer ses jointures.  
La balle partit en pleins dans la tête, créant une grosse giclée de sang. Le corps resta immobile un instant, comme suspendu par des fils invisibles, puis s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Plusieurs des détenus autour se retournèrent vers eux, fixant la petite avec un regard menaçant. Celle-ci se releva, brandissant son arme vers eux, défiant quiconque de faire un geste. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de son acolyte et le tira par la manche, l'aidant à se relever. A reculons, ils s'éloignèrent du lieu de l'attaque, surveillant de près les autres qui les toisaient toujours.  
Tout à coup, l'un d'eux poussa un rugissement aigu et couru vers eux, agitant les bras dans tous les sens de manière complètement désordonnée. Instinctivement, elle tira, abattant l'homme sur place. Les autres, après avoir vu le corps de leur compagnon s'affaler devant eux, relevèrent d'un même mouvement leur tête vers elle, une grimace colérique sur le visage. Après leur avoir adressé un petit sourire contrit, elle pivota brusquement sur ses talons et se sauva à toutes jambes, Grégory et les autres tarés sur ses talons.  
Heureusement, grâce à leurs petites tailles, les deux poursuivis parvinrent à se déplacer plus rapidement dans le désordre environnant, et finirent par semer leurs poursuivants. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, Kathy pour avoir trop ri pendant la course et le petit gros pour avoir trop couru. Celui-ci soufflait extrêmement fort et essuyait la sueur qui perlait à son front afin de requérir, de manière assez peu subtile, une petite pause. Mais Ace, blotti dans le creux du bras brûlé de sa maîtresse, n'eut aucune pitié :  
-Allez, gamin, remue-toi, on n'a pas le temps de se reposer !  
La petite blonde lui lança un regard désolé et, sous la pression de la peluche, continua sa route. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils tombèrent sur le premier homme de main du Joker. La petite schizophrène ne l'avait pas vu arriver et elle fut donc toute surprise de se faire brusquement empoigner par le col. Le pistolet toujours à la main, elle tira sans prendre le temps de viser, ne parvenant qu'à le blesser légèrement. Néanmoins, l'homme la lâcha immédiatement et elle reprit sa course, n'ayant plus cette fois plus la moindre envie de rire.  
Malheureusement, un autre sbire vint se dresser devant elle, lui coupant net la route. Lorsqu'elle tendit à nouveau son arme pour tirer, le premier, qui était juste derrière elle, donna un coup dans son bras, lui faisant lâcher prise. Le pistolet rebondit au sol et partit un peu plus loin, hors d'atteinte pour la fuyarde qui se retrouva coincée entre les deux requins.  
-Qu'est-ce que je fais, Ace ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Hurla-t-elle dans sa tête, complètement paniquée.  
-D'abord, tu te calmes. Ensuite, t'es petite, donc essaies de passer entre leurs jambes, tout simplement.  
Elle s'exécuta et fonça sur l'un des deux hommes qui, surpris de son geste, ne réagit pas instantanément. Mais il réussit tout de même à l'attraper au moment où elle le dépassait et la tira vers lui, pendant qu'elle se tortillait comme une souris prise dans la gueule d'un chat, en essayant de le mordre pour le faire lâcher prise.  
Avec un rire stupide, il la chargea sur ses épaules comme un vulgaire sac, alors qu'elle lui martelait le dos de ses petits poings et que l'autre criminel se rapprochait d'eux, apparemment très content de leur prise. Mais, brusquement, le premier eut un sursaut, et s'écroula, entraînant Kathy avec lui dans sa chute.  
Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle se redressa avec une petite grimace de douleur, portant une main à son dos qui venait d'encaisser le choc contre le sol et regarda autour d'elle. Rapidement, elle aperçut Gregory, le pistolet à la main, qui visait le second homme, l'air plus agressif que jamais. Il tira et l'homme tomba. Reconnaissante, la petite se releva et, après avoir repris Ace qu'elle avait fait tomber durant l'attaque, attrapa l'épaule du garçon en le regardant dans les yeux, en signe de remerciement.  
-Je... je l'ai fait... pour... t-t-toi... Kat... Kathyyyy ! Articula-t-il lentement d'une voix nasillarde et difficilement intelligible.  
Celle-ci lui sourit, presque émue. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler et elle se sentait touchée par ces paroles. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et il se mit à rigoler tout seul, les yeux si plissés qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux fentes, se tenant le ventre qui tressautait avec lui et le dos arqué vers l'arrière.  
-C'est bien... Très bien, siffla l'animal en tissus d'une voix ennuyé. Mais maintenant Gregory, il faut que tu rendes le pan-pan à Kathy, ce n'est pas un jouet...  
Le rire du garçon s'arrêta immédiatement et il tourna un regard plus grave vers sa chef, qui tendit la main tout en hochant gentiment la tête, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait écouter la peluche. D'un geste un peu bourru, il replaça l'arme dans sa main, avant d'afficher un petit rictus assez proche du sourire.  
-Bon, c'est bien joli, tout ça, mais il va falloir penser à avancer un peu, les enfants, sinon, vous ne sortirez jamais de cet asile...  
Tous deux tournèrent la tête d'un même geste puis, après s'être lancé un bref regard complice, ils reprirent leur course.

* * *

Le chevalier noir sentit ses muscles se crisper à la prévision de ce qu'ils auraient à fournir, lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison pour fous. Plusieurs patrouilles étaient déjà là, essayant à grande peine de maîtriser la horde d'enragés décidés à quitter les lieux au plus vite. Utilisant son grappin, il se rapprocha rapidement de l'ancien manoir, aidant quelques représentants de l'ordre au passage, en attrapant avec lui quelques détenus particulièrement agressifs, avant de les relâcher d'une certaine hauteur, les assommant sur place.  
L'entrée menant au grand hall étant bien trop bondée pour lui permettre de passer, il se décida à emprunter la fenêtre du bureau du directeur au 5ème étage qui se trouvait être assez proche de la salle de contrôle.  
Lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur, la petite pièce était totalement vide, mais il y régnait un certain désordre, témoin d'une lutte récente. Le dirigeant de l'asile avait dû être emmené quelque part par ses pensionnaires. Le justicier crispa légèrement le poing à cette découverte, et décida de partir à la recherche du directeur plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent à faire était de reprendre le contrôle d'Arkham et, pour cela, il devait éliminer le taré dans la salle de commandes. Faisant claquer sa cape, il sortit donc dans le couloir.  
A l'extérieur, il régnait un sombre chaos, qui lui permit de ne pas se faire repérer, tout le monde étant trop occupé à se taper dessus pour prêter attention à la silhouette noire qui passait furtivement à côté d'eux. Passant donc par la voie du sol, il progressa assez rapidement jusqu'à son objectif. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit enfin, sans avoir eu à combattre une seule personne, il enfonça la porte d'un grand coup d'épaule.  
Celle-ci claqua bruyamment contre le mur d'en face avant de revenir vers lui. Il l'arrêta d'une main, cherchant des yeux l'ennemi qu'il aurait à affronter. Il repéra rapidement le mouvement de rotation d'une chaise placée à sa gauche, de laquelle dépassait une touffe de cheveux verts et ondulés. Se plaçant devant l'encadrement afin de bloquer l'issue, il s'adressa à l'homme assis devant lui d'un ton brusque :  
-Ton petit jeu est fini, Joker. Arrête-toi tout de suite ou c'est moi qui me chargerai de te stopper !  
A ces mots, le clown pivota dans sa direction, son sourire étiré par un rictus moqueur, avant de prendre la parole avec de grands gestes théâtraux :  
\- Mon dieu, Batou ! Ce que cette phrase était clichée ! Tu deviens de moins en moins créatif, ces derniers temps ! Je dois avouer que tu me déçois un peu !  
-Je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder ! Ecartes-toi des commandes !  
-De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour rétablir l'ordre, d'ici, les fous sont libérés de leurs cages, le chaos règne ! Tu vas être obligé de jouer avec moi, ma chère petite chauve-souris !  
L'homme masqué ne répondit pas devant la provocation, mais fit un pas en avant dans la direction du lunatique qui, nullement impressionné, se retourna vers un boîtier posé devant lui, pour appuyer sur l'un des boutons. Tout de suite après, s'en suivit une puissante déflagration venant du couloir, qui projeta le super-justicier contre le mur en face de lui. Étourdi, il ne put éviter le violent coup sur la tête que lui prodigua son ennemi, qui, lui, s'était relevé tout de suite après le choc, et sa vision bascula dans les ténèbres.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, quelques minutes après, il était ligoté sur la chaise à roulettes. Sa vue d'abord trouble se reforma peu à peu sur l'image du Joker, tranquillement occupé à observer les écrans devant lui, ricanant bruyamment devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.  
-A quoi est-ce que tu joues, encore ? grommela le chevalier noir encore dans les vapes.  
-J'assiste à la progression de cette chère Kathy, expliqua le criminel en lui lançant un sourire amusé. Regarde !  
Il pointa du doigt l'un des nombreux écrans de la salle, sur lequel on pouvait voir la petite, en compagnie d'un gros garçon roux, occupée à tirer sur des hommes qui cherchaient de toute évidence à l'attraper. Le justicier de la nuit frémit en voyant l'état de son bras, dont la chair brûlée était exposée à la vue de tous. Malgré ces blessures, elle faisait preuve d'une étonnante précision, abattant un à un les gêneurs, jusqu'à ce que les munitions soient épuisées et qu'elle ne puisse tirer du revolver que des cliquetis inutiles. Sans se démonter, elle se tourna vers son compagnon et parut lui donner un ordre, tout en agitant sa peluche brûlée sous son nez. Le gamin hocha la tête et courut vers le seul homme encore debout, pour le frapper de toutes ses forces avec une grande barre de métal qu'il avait dans les mains, pendant que la petite au bras estropié s'enfuyait derrière lui. Le petit roux après lui avoir laissé le temps de s'éloigner, abandonna l'homme qui s'était affaissé au sol et la suivit en courant, disparaissant avec elle du champ de vision de la caméra.  
-Ce qu'elle est douée, cette gamine ! S'émerveilla son paternel devant le chevalier noir. Elle s'est encore améliorée depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ! Sérieusement, Batsy, j'ai vraiment hâte de la, hum... récupérer.  
-Mais laisse cette pauvre gosse, enfin ! s'énerva son interlocuteur, tout en limant discrètement les cordes qui le maintenaient sur la chaise. Tu ne vois donc pas que son état se dégrade un peu plus à chaque fois que tu t'approches d'elle ? Elle va finir par en crever !  
Le dandy costumé se tourna brusquement vers lui, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur le visage.  
-Tu le penses vraiment, Batou ?  
Puis il détourna la tête du héros silencieux, fixant un point invisible devant lui. Manifestement, il avait pris assez au sérieux ce qu'avait dit sa Némésis et semblait plonger dans une profonde réflexion à ces propos. Batman étonné de cette réaction, eut un bref élan d'espoir, qui s'éteignit immédiatement lorsque le criminel secoua la tête, dans un grand éclat de rire.  
-Bah ! s'exclama ce dernier. Elle est vivante, pour l'instant, alors, à quoi bon y penser ? Tu vois Batou, ton problème, c'est que, hum... tu penses trop à ce qui pourrait se passer, tu cherches à envisager tous les plans possibles et imaginables sans penser que... certaines possibilités puissent t'échapper. Tu veux tout prévoir sauf que... tu sais, mon cher Batou... la vie repose sur le principe du chaos, et, hum... vois-tu, le chaos offre une infinité de possibilités. Et tu te sens complètement dépassé par la situation quand, hum, par le plus grand des... hasards... c'est un autre plan que ce que tu avais prévu qui se réalise. Si tu ne te débarrasses pas de ce handicap, tu risques bien de te brûler les ailes un jour, ma mignonne petite chauve-souris !  
-Je n'ai rien à faire de tes conseils ! Il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tous tes "plans" vont conduire à la perte de cette enfant et à celle de Gotham ! Avec quelqu'un comme toi, il n'y a aucune autre issue possible, rien de bon ne pourra jamais sortir de ce que tu fais !  
Là-dessus, le rongeur masqué se libéra brusquement de ses liens, lançant immédiatement un batarang en direction du psychopathe qui l'esquiva, avec un grand éclat de rire. Immédiatement après, celui-ci lui envoya un grand coup de poing au niveau de l'estomac, que le héros décida d'encaisser, son armure permettant d'amortir le choc. Mais lorsque le poing eut atteint sa cible, il s'effondra au sol, son corps parcouru de spasmes douloureux, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.  
-Ah oui ! J'avais... oublié de te prévenir de ce détail ! S'amusa le haut en couleurs toujours debout, en tournant autour de lui sur un petit pas de danse. J'ai un peu, hum... bricolé ta tenue pendant ton petit dodo, histoire de complexifier un peu le jeu pour toi et le faire un peu plus durer ! T'en penses quoi ? Pas mal, hein ? Faut dire qu'on trouve de vrais petits génies à Arkham, qui te font tout ce que tu veux, pourvu que tu fasses quelques promesses !  
-Que tu ne tiens pas, évidemment, râla péniblement l'autre, reprenant son souffle avec difficultés.  
-Évidemment... répéta celui-ci en écho, tout en jetant un coup d'œil furtif dans un coin de la pièce.  
Batman suivit son regard, juste pour apercevoir une masse informe couchée au sol, dont il se détourna immédiatement avec colère.  
-Tu me dégoûtes !  
Il tenta de se redresser, mais un nouveau coup de la part du clown le renvoya aussitôt à terre.  
-Tss, tss, reste couché, Batou, tu es souffrant ! Se moqua-t-il en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers les écrans. Repose-toi pendant que je vaque à mes petites occupations !  
Là-dessus, il pressa sur un bouton, et se plaça devant un micro.  
-Avis à tous les résidents d'Arkham ! Batman vient de s'ajouter à notre, hum... petite fête ! Je vous conseille donc d'être un peu plus vigilants, même si il ne va pas arrêter chacun d'entre vous au cas par cas, vous pouvez toujours vous faire pincer ! Ah, oui ! Et si...  
Il fut brusquement interrompu par le justicier qui s'était relevé et lui avait plaqué le visage contre les commandes lui maintenant les bras en arrière. Avec un grand éclat de rire, le psychopathe s'en défit, dans un craquement d'os sonore, et se replaça quelques instants devant la machine qui l'enregistrait, éloignant avec de grandes difficultés son adversaire hors de sa portée.  
-Bon ! Excusez-moi, la direction vient de rencontrer quelques petits problèmes techniques. Alors, je vais juste dire un mot à ma petite Kathy avant que ça ne coupe : papa vient te chercher, mon petit ange !  
Après avoir terminé, il lança un bref rictus vers la chauve-souris, se libéra de sa poigne et s'enfuit vers la porte défoncée. Le protecteur de Gotham eut tout juste le temps de l'entendre balancer un "Vous pouvez y aller !" qu'une horde de tarés se précipitaient déjà vers lui, brandissant leur poing ou des armes de fortunes en hurlant de toutes leurs forces. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de battre en retraite, il se précipita à la fenêtre et se propulsa vers les hauteurs du manoir à l'aide de son grappin.  
Après s'être assuré qu'il était bien hors de la vue de tous, il entreprit de défaire sa tenue. Rien ne servirait de se lancer à la poursuite du criminel tout de suite, il était bien trop vulnérable. Il fallait d'abord qu'il désamorce ce stupide gadget que le fou avait installé.  
xxx  
Kathy et Grégory venaient d'atteindre un escalier de secours, qui allait leur permettre de descendre à l'étage inférieur, lorsque la voix du Joker vint emplir tout le couloir. La blondinette se figea sur place, écoutant avec terreur la nouvelle qu'annonçait son « père », se reculant dans un mouvement de protestation. Non ! Il venait vraiment ! Elle allait se retrouver face à lui, seule, désorientée et déchirée entre sa colère et son affection pour lui. Il ne fallait pas que cela arrive !  
Paniquée, elle ouvrit la porte d'un grand geste avant de s'arrêter tout à coup dans son mouvement, l'esprit soudainement traversé par une pensée qui vint dissiper tout le reste. Tim ! Elle l'avait totalement oublié ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, avant de partir de là. Elle se l'était promise, il fallait qu'elle se venge ! Elle devait apprendre à se faire respecter si elle voulait vivre seule à Gotham !  
Oubliant tout le reste, elle se résolut à faire demi-tour, décidée à retrouver cette pauvre tâche qui l'avait tant humilié, sans tenir compte des soupirs de Grégory, qui la suivait toujours, essoufflé et épuisé par cette longue course.  
-Tu es vraiment stupide, gamine ! Rouspéta Ace. Tu n'aurais pas pu y penser plus tôt, qu'on ne soit pas obligé de tout recommencer ? On n'a pas tout notre temps, je te rappelle, surtout maintenant que la chauve-souris s'est ramenée et que l'autre bouffon s'est lancé à ta recherche !  
-T'avais qu'à me le rappeler avant, si t'es pas content, s'énerva Kathy.  
Mais, au fond d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'approuver les paroles de la peluche. Comment avait-elle pu oublier une chose si importante ? À cause de sa bêtise, elle était obligée de prendre des risques dispensables, qui allaient sûrement lui faire de nouveau rater son évasion ! Mais pourquoi était-elle aussi stupide ?  
Dans sa colère, elle ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, et fut donc toute surprise de se trouver devant deux hommes qui l'avait reconnue par rapport à la photo qu'avait montré le Joker, et qui l'avaient coincée entre eux pour l'attraper. Désarmée, elle ne put rien faire pendant qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle, ricanant stupidement avec un air mauvais. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle tourna la tête de tous côtés pour trouver une échappatoire, recherche qui échoua lamentablement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'autour d'elle se trouvaient le mur et trois autres types en train de se bagarrer sauvagement. Gregory, de son côté se rua sur les deux attaquants, dans l'espoir vain de la défendre, mais il se fit repousser sans trop d'effort, avant de se prendre un énorme coup de pied, qui le laissa au sol, tordant et gémissant de douleur, inutile.  
-Kathy ! Souffla Ace à la môme affolée. Il y a un conduit d'aération ouvert, là-bas ! Tu pourras passer dedans !  
-Je pourrai jamais passer devant ces gros balourds, gémit-elle en jetant un œil à l'endroit indiqué, et repérant effectivement l'entrée du conduit, dont la grille avait été arrachée.  
-Fais ce que je te dis au bon moment et tu t'en sortiras ! Ordonna l'animal, et elle hocha la tête, dans l'attente du conseil qu'il allait prononcer.  
Les trois hommes s'approchaient lentement, sûrs de leur coup, lorsqu'il cria tout à coup :  
-Donne un coup de pied au type derrière toi ! Maintenant !  
Surprise, elle s'exécuta tout de même et frappa l'un des hommes en train de se battre au tibia, de toutes ses forces. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, elle s'était déjà glissée de côté, sous l'ordre que venait de lui donner Ace, et il tomba donc nez à nez avec les hommes de mains qui, surpris par l'acte de l'enfant, n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Avec un cri beuglement furieux, le combattant se rua donc sur le plus proche, qu'il avait pris comme responsable, et une nouvelle bagarre générale ne tarda pas à naitre, dont la petite s'extirpa aisément, rigolant du désordre qu'elle venait de créer.  
Elle s'apprêtait à se glisser dans le conduit lorsqu'elle se fit brusquement attraper par le bras et tirer en arrière. Se retournant dans un sursaut, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que de son complice.  
-Kat... Kathyyyy... Gémit-il en se cramponnant à son bras blessé, lui arrachant une petite grimace de douleur.  
Se forçant à sourire d'un air rassurant, elle lui tapota gentiment la tête, pensant qu'il se plaignait du coup qu'il avait reçu, et essaya doucement de se dégager de son emprise. Mais, lorsqu'elle tenta de repasser par l'étroite ouverture, il la tira de nouveau, répétant son nom plusieurs fois de sa voix rocailleuse et traînante.  
-N-noooon ! Kathyyyyyy !  
Se retournant de nouveau vers lui, avec sévérité cette fois, elle finit par comprendre ce qu'il voulait : le passage était trop petit pour le laisser passer et il pensait qu'elle était en train de l'abandonner.  
Se mordant les lèvres, elle se demanda quoi faire avec ennui. Le conduit d'aération était un passage bien plus sûr que le couloir et elle ne risquerait pas de tomber sur le Joker ou la chauve-souris avec. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner ainsi un garde du corps aussi dévoué. C'était… problématique.  
-Il ne nous sert à rien, lui souffla mentalement son tigre. Tu peux très bien te débrouiller sans lui. Entre dans ce fichu conduit et dépêche-toi !  
-Mais il m'a déjà aidé plusieurs fois ! J'aurai besoin de lui si je tombe sur le Joker ! Gémit la petite fille.  
-Tu croies vraiment qu'il pourra faire quelque chose contre le bouffon ? Il se fera tuer en moins de deux, sans même faire de diversion. Non, non, laisse-le là, il nous encombre trop !  
Elle allait répliquer, lorsque son attention fut soudain attirée par un des hommes du Joker qui, ayant quitté la bataille, se précipitait à présent vers eux. Oubliant aussitôt son compagnon, elle se faufila dans le tuyau. Mais celui-ci lui attrapa la cheville, beuglant son nom de plus belle, une continuité presque robotique. En réponse, Kathy se mit à se débattre et à se tortiller, mais il resta fermement accroché à elle.  
-Elle va revenir, ta Kathy ! lui cria Ace d'un ton agressif. Maintenant lâche-la, elle doit faire quelque chose d'urgent !  
-N... noooon ! K-Kathy-yyy !  
Le type était maintenant tout près derrière eux, et tendait la main afin d'attraper à son tour la petite folle qui, effrayée, donna un grand coup de pied dans la face de Grégory. Sous le choc et la surprise, celui-ci la lâcha, avant de s'écrouler par terre. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir son visage plein de larmes qui la regardait avec une accusation désespérée, avant de se reculer, hors de la portée du criminel. Ace, lui, trouva bon de s'avancer un peu à sa vue et de lancer un "À la prochaine, gamin !" goguenard, se délectant de sa peine, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne pour de bon.  
-Tu crois qu'il s'en sortira ? s'inquiéta tout de même un peu la petite.  
-Si il a l'intelligence de s'enfuir, oui. Mais bon, je doute qu'il l'ait, pour tout t'avouer. Et puis, il sera sûrement tellement désespéré de ta perte qu'il va se laisser tuer sans broncher ! N-noooon ! Kat-kathyyy m'a abandonnéééééé ! Imita-t-il avec tout le ridicule dont il était capable, avant d'éclater d'un rire mauvais.  
La petite fit de même, mais sans grande conviction. Elle se sentait tout de même un peu mal pour lui. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, elle secoua la tête, chassant le petit garçon de ses pensées, et continua sa route en rampant dans le tuyau étroit et crasseux.  
-C'est quand même plus confortable avec des vêtements ! Plaisanta-t-elle à l'attention de la peluche.  
-J'en sais rien, je n'y étais pas ! répondit l'autre d'un ton accusateur, montrant ainsi qu'il lui en voulait de l'avoir oublié dans sa première tentative de fuite.  
Elle ne répondit rien à la remarque acerbe et continua sa progression en silence, le coinçant sous son bras pour ne pas le faire trainer dans la poussière. Le conduit se divisait régulièrement en plusieurs chemins, et elle devait constamment suivre les conseils du fauve pour se repérer. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'y tint plus, et lui demanda :  
-Comment tu fais pour savoir où on doit aller ?  
-J'en sais rien, répondit-il avec un haussement de tête. C'est intuitif.  
Finalement, elle entendit le tumulte des bagarres se rapprocher progressivement et elle arriva à la sortie du tunnel. Par chance, la grille était rouillée et mal fixée et elle put la décrocher simplement en poussant dessus. Manquant d'être emportée dans son élan et de tomber au sol en même temps que l'objet métallique, elle se redressa juste à temps et sortit tranquillement, avant de s'éloigner rapidement des personnes qui l'avaient remarqué et la fixaient d'un air étonné. Elle identifia l'endroit d'un œil avisé, reconnaissant l'un des couloirs par lequel elle passait régulièrement pour se rendre dans le bureau du docteur Quinzel. Bon. D'après les informations qu'elle avait réussies à obtenir, il suffisait de prendre la direction de sa cellule, puis de tourner vers la droite au lieu de la gauche au moment où elle atteindrait le secteur des enfants. La cellule de Tim était normalement vers la fin du couloir, pas très loin de la porte de sécurité.  
La foule étant ici moins dense qu'au secteur des adultes, elle put avancer plus vite, malgré les nombreux corps étendus par terre. Jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à l'intérieur des cellules vides, elle balayait également le sol du regard tout en avançant, cherchant à identifier son ennemi parmi les cadavres à terre.  
-Je le trouverai jamais, en fait ! réalisa-t-elle soudain en soupirant. Soit il s'est déjà fait buter, soit il est parti d'ici, mais il ne sera jamais dans sa cellule !  
-Et voilà ! Encore un truc fait pour rien ! Ironisa la peluche. Tu es complètement à la ramasse, ma petite !  
-Et toi, pourquoi t'as rien dit plus tôt, au lieu de faire tes remarques maintenant ?  
-Je ne sais pas... Ça m'amuse de te voir galérer, sans doute...  
La gamine soupira d'exaspération devant la réponse, et donna un coup de pied dans l'un des corps pour se défouler, avant de forcer le pas. Tout à coup, elle sentit son attention se fixer sur quelque chose et entreprit de faire demi-tour, inspectant l'une des cellules à sa droite. Le cri de stupeur qu'elle voulut pousser resta coincé dans sa gorge devant le tableau qui se dressait devant elle.  
Tim, ou plutôt le tas de chaires informes qu'il représentait à présent, était accroché au mur d'en face, fixé par des pieux plantés au niveau de ses épaules. Ses vêtement déchirés laissaient visibles son corps tailladé de toutes parts et recouvert de sang séché. Tous ses muscles étaient encore crispés par la souffrance qu'il avait dû éprouver. Mais le plus marquant restait son visage, entièrement brulé et figé dans un cri exprimant une douleur insurmontable. Une horrible odeur de sang régnait dans toute la pièce. La spectatrice resta glacée et muette devant lui, ressentant tout à la fois du dégoût pour cette loque informe, une insupportable envie de rire et une certaine irritation devant le fait de s'être laissé devancer pour exécuter sa vengeance. Assez brusquement, elle s'approcha de lui, ayant remarqué un petit paquet enveloppé d'un papier violet et accompagné sur laquelle avait été laissé un mot :  
"Pour mon petit ange"  
Le petit ange en question sentit tous ses muscles se tendre sous l'appréhension, mais la curiosité la poussa à se saisir du cadeau. Elle arracha l'emballage d'une main, pour y découvrir une petite boîte, à l'intérieur de laquelle elle trouva un long couteau à cran d'arrêt, au manche noir et parcourut d'une fine écriture représentant des "Ha ! Ha !" rouges et blancs. Actionnant le mécanisme, elle admira la longue et fine lame, qui lançait des éclats blanchâtres sur les murs.  
La vue de l'arme lui rappela les paroles que lui avait un jour adressé le clown prince du crime : "Tu vois, mon petit ange, un couteau, c'est vraiment l'arme la plus personnelle que tu puisses trouver... Tu as... une relation, hum, spéciale avec elle, il faut créer un lien avec, une sorte d'amitié et de confiance. Un jour, tu verras, tu auras ton propre couteau, ton, hum... favoris, et tu comprendras ce que je veux dire...".  
La petite fixa l'arme, éblouie par l'évènement important qui était en train de se produire. Oui, le Joker venait bien de lui donner ce couteau dont il lui avait parlé... Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle comprit tout à coup ce que ce cadeau représentait pour elle, et pour lui : il la considérait à présent comme une grande, qui avait droit à ses effets personnels, et qui était maintenant capable de comprendre les choses comme lui les comprenait... Cela lui procura un sentiment de fierté et, tout sourire, elle se mit à caresser le tranchant du doigt, y créant une fine entaille, afin d'éprouver son efficacité. Ramenant le doigt dans sa bouche, elle aspira le sang qui s'égouttait, s'extasiant avec délice devant le cadeau.  
Mais elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité lorsque deux mains gantées s'abattirent sur ses yeux, la faisant sursauter avec un grand cri de terreur. Sentant le propriétaire de ces mains se pencher vers elle, elle resta figée par sa voix grinçante, qui lui susurra doucereusement à l'oreille :  
-Devine qui c'eeeeest !


	23. La partie continue

_Salut saluuuuuut !_ _Je vous poste l'un des derniers chapitres en pleine tournée théâtrale, donc ma relecture risque d'être d'une qualité assez incertaine, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de fautes...D'après mes calculs, il devrait ne rester plus que 3 chapitres avant la fin, que je vais essayer de poster avant la rentrée._

_On arrive également au bout du séjour de Kathy à Arkham ! Comme pour le chapitre précédent, je n suis pas hyper satisfaite de celui-ci, mais bon, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même..._

_Petite précision : l'image utilisée comme nouvelle image de couverture est un magnifique fanart de **Eveapplefield, **que je remercie très chaleureusement !  
_

_Je tenais aussi à dire qu'il y a du pas mal de nouvelles personnes qui se sont mises à suivre cette FIC ces derniers temps et que ça me fait vraiment vraiment hyper plaisir ! Merci du fond du coeur !_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le temps sembla se suspendre un moment, entre l'instant et l'infini. Kathy, après un sursaut de frayeur, resta glacée, incapable de la moindre réaction, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Seule une pensée, totalement étrangère à elle- même, tournait et retournait dans son esprit, inlassablement, comme un vieux disque rayé : "J'ai perdu." Elle ne parvenait encore à mesurer les conséquences de cette constatation, à analyser ce qu'elle produisait sur elle, ou même à ressentir quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Tout son être s'était bloqué sur cette seule phrase, sans pouvoir y réagir. Un silence glacé succéda aux derniers mots résonnants du Joker, seulement troublée par les bruits de bagarre au dehors, qui semblaient étrangement lointains.

Puis, brusquement, un déclic se fit dans le cerveau de l'enfant, qui libéra tout le reste. Elle exerça une légère pression entre ses doigts, sentant la patte brûlée d'Ace au creux de sa main. Puis, ce fut le corps tout entier qui suivit à son élan de révolte. Se dégageant de son emprise, elle se retourna avec vivacité vers lui, envoyant le couteau qu'il lui avait offert au niveau de son ventre. Le criminel se recula juste à temps pour ne pas être touché, partant dans un grand rire joyeux.

-Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Ma petite Kathy essayerait-elle de se débarrasser de moi ?

La fillette ne chercha pas à répondre à sa moquerie et, le contournant avec une distance de sécurité bien marquée, elle se rua vers le couloir. Mais le clown, l'attrapant par les cheveux, la ramena vers lui d'un geste brutal, lui arrachant un petit couinement de douleur.

-Et, là ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir, il me semble ! Tu sais que c'est très impoli de se barrer comme ça, sans avoir pris congé de la personne ?

Se tortillant pour essayer d'échapper à son emprise, la petite fille continua à agiter son couteau dans les airs, le forçant à garder une certaine distance entre eux . Mais le psychopathe lui saisit le bras de son autre main, et le tordit méchamment, tout en tirant ses cheveux vers le bas afin de la contraindre à relever la tête vers lui.

-Maintenant, tu vas te calmer, ma petite Kathy. J'ai bien rigoler jusqu'à présent, mais la manière dont tu te comportes commence à me déplaire, hum... fortement. J'aurai bien aimé que tu montres un peu plus d'entrain à nos retrouvailles...

Des larmes commençant à poindre au bout de ses yeux, Kathy sentit la panique l'envahir totalement. Elle avait peur de ce qui allant suivre, peur de ne plus être capable de lui tenir tête et de le rejoindre à nouveau, oubliant Ace, le souvenir d'Ivy et toutes ses promesses d'une vie nouvelle et indépendante qu'elle s'était faite. Au fond d'elle, elle savait bien qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de quitter le Joker, qu'elle resterait toujours sous sa coupe, que son idée de départ avait été pensée dès le début avec l'intention que tout cela ne durerait pas. Elle était sa création, elle devait en payer le prix par sa dépendance.

Le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours tomba par terre avec un bruit métallique et elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment, cachant son visage derrière Ace. Doucement, elle sentit l'emprise du criminel se relâcher et, lorsqu'elle abaissa sa peluche, dévoilant de nouveau sa petite bouille angélique, celui-ci était agenouillé juste à sa hauteur et la fixait d'un regard grave.

-Allons, Kathy ! Mon petit ange, mon trésor, il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça...

Là-dessus, il ouvrit ses bras, dans lesquels se jeta l'enfant. Se blottissant au creux de son cou, elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, se sentant complètement perdue parmi la foule de sentiments qui la traversaient tous en même temps. Le clown, l'enserrant de ses bras, se mit à la balancer de droite à gauche en lui caressant doucement la tête. Les sons du dehors ne leur parvenaient plus, comme si ils étaient à présent entourés d'une grosse bulle qui les isolait, et dans laquelle le temps était délicieusement allongé. Kathy se sentait si bien, si calme et reposée, tout à coup, que la voix de Ace faisant brutalement irruption dans sa tête la fit sursauter :

-T'as perdu la tête, gamine ? Tu vas pas céder aussi facilement à ce bouffon ! Il t'a fait du mal, je te rappelle, et t'avais promis de ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui !

-Je... je suis désolée, Ace... Mais je ne peux pas... Je l'aime beaucoup trop... J'ai besoin de lui...

-Et bien très bien ! Mais tu ne viendras pas pleurnicher quand il m'aura détruit et que tu te retrouveras de nouveau seule !

-Je suis sûre que si il comprend que je tiens vraiment à toi, il ne te fera rien ! Il aura beaucoup trop peur de me perdre pour faire ça !

-Ouais... de la même manière qu'avec Ivy, je suppose...

-Mais ça n'était pas la même chose ! S'écria l'enfant en sentant les larmes reparaître de nouveau. Il savait pas à quel point ça me ferait du mal... Mais maintenant, il a compris, il a vu que je lui en voulais... Il le regrette, j'en suis sûre...

-Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment cela ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu lui a montré, pauvre cloche ? On l'a vaguement insulté, t'as joué trois minutes avec lui à cache-cache, et puis tu cèdes à ses caprices pour une toute petite marque d'affection ! Ce qu'il a compris, c'est simplement qu'il pouvait disposer de toi comme il le voulait ! Il va te voir comme son jouet auquel il peut infliger ce qu'il veut ! Et il aura bien raison, si tu ne te décides pas à résister un peu !

-Je t'en pries, Ace ! gémit la fillette, avec détresse. Laisse-moi ! Je peux pas faire ça... J'ai plus envie...

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel elle crut, soulagée, que la peluche s'était résignée à la laisser en paix. Mais elle ne tarda pas à déchanter :

-Bon. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix... annonça le tigre avec gravité.

Juste après avoir entendu ces paroles, une douleur fulgurante envahit la tête de Kathy, en même temps qu'une affreuse sensation de vertige, qui l'aurait fait tomber si elle ne s'était pas accrochée au costume violet devant elle.

-Kathy ? Demanda la voix du Joker, lointaine.

La petite regarda le visage maquillé, dont les plis semblaient montrer une vague inquiétude, et qu'elle ne parvenait à distinguer que derrière un épais brouillard. Elle tanga un peu puis se reprit tout à coup. Après lui avoir adressé un bref rictus, elle ouvrit la bouche, parlant avec la voix du tigre, légèrement éraillée :

-Jamais tu n'auras Kathy, pauvre taré ! J'y veillerai personnellement !

L'incompréhension se lut sur le visage du clown et Kathy profita de son hésitation pour se précipiter sur lui, le poussant de toutes se forces. Sur le coup de la surprise, il bascula en arrière et s'affala sur le sol, dans un grognement sourd. Le couteau n'était pas loin, l'enfant eut le temps de le récupérer avant de s'élancer dans le couloir, où elle se plongea dans la foule mouvante et bruyante.

Le criminel, resta un court moment hébété, mais ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir et courut à sa poursuite, l'appelant avec force et rage, abattant du tranchant des deux armes qu'il venait de sortir tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de le gêner dans sa traque. La plupart des gens ne tardèrent pas à comprendre qu'ils avaient intérêt à s'écarter, rendant sa progression plus rapide et il n'eut aucun mal à réduire la distance qui le séparait de Kathy.

Voyant la petite à sa portée, il étendit la main pour s'en saisir, avec un sifflement moqueur et menaçant. Mais celle-ci, le regard dur, lui balança un coup de couteau qui lui entailla la paume, l'obligeant à la retirer. Il voulut se rapprocher un peu plus afin de pouvoir saisir le bras qui tenait l'arme, mais, lorsqu'il avança à nouveau sa main, il ressentit un choc au niveau de celui-ci qui vint arrêter son geste. Tournant la tête de tous côté afin d'identifier son origine, il finit par repérer un petit objet en forme de chauves-souris. Un grand sourire vint immédiatement déformer ses traits et il se retourna avec une lenteur calculée, afin de laisser le temps à l'homme qui venait de lancer le batarang de se jeter sur lui.

Les deux ennemis roulèrent tous les deux sur le sol, pendant que le criminel partait dans un grand éclat de rire. Kathy, quand à elle, s'était arrêtée et les regardait d'un air hébété, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Une petite foule s'amassa autour du combat sans qu'elle parût en prendre conscience, trop perdue dans ses pensées pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ce fut la voix hurlante de Ace qui la tira de sa torpeur.

-Réveille-toi, bon sang ! Pendant qu'ils se battent, il faut que t'en profites pour t'enfuir !

Obéissant sans réfléchir aux paroles qui résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, elle reprit sa course, prenant une direction au hasard. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut tout à fait sûre d'être débarrassée de son poursuivant qu'elle s'autorisa à s'arrêter et à regarder derrière elle, le souffle court. Elle resta un court moment bouche-bée, puis elle eut un soudain sursaut de colère. Les dents serrées, elle se dirigea vers un mur et se frappa violemment la tête dessus. Elle se détestait tellement d'être aussi faible ! Pourquoi n'était-elle donc pas capable de résister à son ancien papa ? Elle qui s'était promis d'être forte, de ne pas se laisser avoir, elle s'était laissée aller en un clin d'œil, sur une simple parole du clown. Ace avait raison. Elle n'était qu'un vulgaire pantin dont il tenait tous les fils. C'était mauvais. Mauvais.

* * *

Jim Gordon essuya son front en sueur d'un geste rapide avant de brandir de nouveau son revolver. Lentement, son unité se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'intérieur de l'ancien manoir, bloquant presque complètement le passage au flot de prisonniers que crachait en continue l'asile, et qui semblait intarissable. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient eu affaire qu'à des malades lambda, mais le vieux commissaire gardait toute sa vigilance, craignant à chaque instant de voir débarquer des psychopathes beaucoup plus dangereux, tels que l'Epouvantail ou Bane, des hommes qui avaient mis Gotham sans dessus dessous pendant plus d'un an. Si des criminels comme eux parvenaient à s'échapper, ce serait un véritable désastre pour la ville...

Soudain, il entendit de grands cris étranglés provenant du hall et put alors apercevoir une grande confusion parmi les hommes à l'intérieur, qui tentaient apparemment de s'éloigner d'une menace que Gordon ne pouvait pas encore voir. Il pointa immédiatement son arme dans cette direction et poussa un juron lorsqu'il vit débarquer un géant à la peau rugueuse et à la tête reptilienne, qui s'approchait de lui à grandes enjambées, balayant tous les hommes qui se trouvaient à proximité de ses immenses bras. Décidément, il allait avoir du boulot cette nuit...

* * *

Kathy ne put retenir un petit cri de joie lorsqu'elle se retrouva de nouveau devant la porte des escaliers de secours. Depuis son premier passage, les couloirs s'étaient considérablement vidés, rendant sa progression plus facile et plus rapide, mais, malgré tout, elle avait plusieurs fois douté d'arriver jusqu'à là, craignant de rencontrer de nouveau le clown prince du crime.

Elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée en un rien de temps. Le couloir où elle tomba était étrangement vide et elle partit dans une direction au hasard, n'ayant pas très bien mémorisé cette partie-ci de l'asile.

Mais, brusquement, elle se fit arrêter en plein dans son élan par une main qui la tira brutalement en arrière, manquant de peu de la faire tomber. Elle se retourna, le cœur s'emballant violemment, mais se calma immédiatement en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'Harleen Quinzel.

-Tut tut tut, où crois-tu aller comme ça, ma petite, toute petite Kathy ? minauda la psychiatre d'une voix méconnaissable qui inquiéta un peu la fillette.

Ne répondant rien, Kathy essaya de se dégager de son emprise, d'un geste brusque et plein d'un mépris haineux. Mais la jeune femme lui enserra le poignet, sur lequel elle resta crispée, un sourire malfaisant et dément affiché sur ses lèvres.

-Non non non, tu n'iras nulle part, jeune fille ! Monsieur J. a dit qu'il récompenserait celui qui te rapporterait à lui ! Qu'il lui donnerait ce qu'il voudrait ! Tu ne croies quand même pas que je vais passer à côté de ça ?

-Mais t'as pêté les plombs, ou quoi, Quinzel ? s'écria Ace qui se retourna avec colère vers elle. Lâche-là tout de suite !

-Non, non, psalmodia la psychiatre avec une vitesse surprenante. Je vais te rapporter à Monsieur J., et quand il verra le "cadeau" que je que je lui aurai offert, il sera super content et fier de moi ! Il saura que je lui suis vraiment utile, et il me gardera avec lui, j'en suis sûre !

Les tics nerveux qui parcouraient son harmonieux visage, pendant qu'elle continuait à parler toute seule, ainsi que les tremblements convulsifs qui agitaient tous ses membres, la rendant encore plus crispée sur le bras brûlé et douloureux de Kathy finirent d'effrayer celle-ci qui souffla mentalement au félin :

-Ace ! Y a un truc qui va pas avec elle ! Elle est pas dans son état normal...

-Elle a toujours eu un ou deux boulons manquants de toute façon ! s'écria le tigre à haute voix.

Mais la psychiatre ne prêta aucune attention à sa remarque et commença à traîner l'enfant derrière elle, lui serrant le poignet si fort que cette dernière dû faire un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas crier. Glissant Ace sous son bras noirci, elle tira son couteau de sa main libre, souriant devant la fluidité avec laquelle glissait la lame du manche pour en sortir. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper son agresseur par derrière, mais elle fut surprise par une soudaine déflagration survenue devant elles, qui les projeta toutes les deux à terre. Kathy voulut immédiatement se relever, mais elle fut plaquée au sol par la main oppressante de la psychiatre qui rigolait avec hystérie.

-Il les a utilisées ! Ça veut dire qu'il doit encore se battre contre cette maudite chauve-souris ! Dépêche-toi, Kathy, il a besoin de moi, il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Viens !

-Mais de quoi elle parle ? demanda intérieurement la petite blonde en la regardant avec de grands yeux exorbités.

-Des bombes, je crois, avança son animal. Ça m'étonnerait même pas que ce soit elle qui les ait posées. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est le clown qui en a les commandes... C'est pas bon pour nous, ça !

En même temps qu'elle avait cette petite discussion intérieure, Kathy tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de son ennemie. Lorsque celle-ci se pencha légèrement en avant afin de se relever, Kathy lui adressa un coup de pied en pleine face, la faisant ainsi reculer, ce qui permit à la fillette de se trainer plus loin, hors de son atteinte, puis finalement de se relever. Là, elle s'arrêta un instant devant la jeune femme sonnée, son couteau toujours à la main. La sentant soudainement à sa merci, la petite folle s'approcha lente ment d'elle avec un sourire méchant. Mais, contre toute attente, la grande blonde se redressa d'un bond leste, et s'élança de nouveau vers elle, avec de grands mouvements désordonnés. Par réflexe, l'enfant tendit son bras en guise de protection et sentit alors un soubresaut contre son poing fermé, d'où se prolongeait la lame.

Étonnée, elle leva immédiatement la tête vers l'adulte, et rencontra son regard, qui reflétait toute la palette d'émotions qu'elle devait ressentir en cet instant. De la peur, de la colère, un espoir perdu aussi... Harleen Quinzel se rendait compte qu'elle venait d'arriver à la fin de sa vie, qu'il ne lui resterait plus que quelques instants avant de disparaître à jamais. Que tous les projets qu'elle avait jusqu'alors entrepris n'aboutiraient jamais. Et, surpassant toutes les autres, l'image du Joker se dressait devant elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait devenir sa compagne, sa partenaire, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle resterait surement à jamais dans son souvenir comme une petite psychiatre qui l'aurait aidé deux ou trois fois à s'évader de son asile. Pour peu qu'il se souvienne encore d'elle. En résumé, elle ne serait rien. Rien. Rien.

Et, se superposant au visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait, se distinguait celui de la petite Kathy, qu'elle ne voyait maintenant plus qu'à travers un épais brouillard. Kathy. L'abject création de la perfection incarnée. Celle qu'elle arborait, qu'elle jalousait plus que tout au monde. Celle qui avait obtenu tout naturellement ce que n'avait pu acquérir malgré toute la force de sa volonté depuis de nombreux mois. Celle qui lui avait gâché la vie, qui la lui prenait et qui assistait maintenant à ses derniers instants.

Ses jambes ne parvenant plus à la porter, Harleen s'effondra devant son ennemie vainqueur. Avec effort, elle releva son visage, refusant de plier l'échine devant elle, et plongea son regard dans le sien, tout en crachotant péniblement ses dernières paroles, avec toute la haine dont elle était capable :

-Toi ! Toi ! Tu... vas... payer !

Pour toute réponse, l'immonde petite créature se contenta de brandir son petit pantin sous son nez, ricanant de la voix rauque de sa deuxième personnalité :

-Bien ! Je crois qu'on peut se dire adieu, maintenant, Quinzel ! Au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir !

Sur ces mots, la fillette se pencha sur elle, et, avec un vilain sourire à son adresse, elle arracha l'arme blanche de ses entrailles, lui prodiguant une douleur intense qui la fit s'affaler totalement contre le sol, face contre terre.

S'agenouillant devant elle, la petite folle se mit à l'observer happer péniblement l'air par larges goulées, qui devenaient de plus en plus faibles, de plus en plus espacées, jusqu'à finalement totalement disparaître. Le regard de la jeune femme était à présent totalement vide et la petite fille passa son doigt dans son cou, tâtant son poul pour être bien certaine que cette fois, elle n'ait pas survécu.

C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle retira sa main et se releva, continuant de la dévisager. C'était bien fini, cette fois. Fini les horribles séances de psychanalyse, les regards hautains et haineux, les railleries, les incessantes promesses de vengeances,... Harleen Quinze n'était plus. Kathy avait triomphé de son ennemie.

Se détournant soudainement du corps à présent sans vie, elle continua sa route, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à sentir ses poumons la tirailler, et un point lui lancer douloureusement sur le côté. Plus le temps de s'attarder dans cet endroit. Maintenant qu'elle s'était vengée, tout son esprit pouvait se concentrer sur son objectif principal : quitter le manoir, puis l'île d'Arkham.

* * *

Le clown prince du crime déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs d'Arkham, d'un pas paisible de promeneur. Le rude combat qu'il avait mené contre un Batman complètement déchaîné s'était soldé par la fuite du clown, qui avait abandonné le rongeur masqué entre les mains d'une bonne dizaine de prisonniers furieux pour se relancer dans la poursuite de sa pupille. Ce n'était pas qu'il était pressé, mais il y avait tout de même un hélico qui était censé venir les chercher tous les deux sur le toit lorsqu'il l'aurait appelé pour leur faire quitter l'île-prison. Et il était plutôt préférable de le rejoindre pendant que les autres pensionnaires semaient la pagaille en bas, et occupaient suffisamment les forces militaires et le super-héros.

Mais encore fallait-il la retrouver, cette gamine... Le criminel émit un petit claquement de langue, mi amusé, mi irrité, à la pensée de leur brève entrevue. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui lui échappait. Elle était devenue... changeante. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas l'imprévisibilité, il considérait d'ailleurs ce trait de caractère comme une grande qualité, mais tout de même, c'était assez déplaisant de la voir changer d'avis tout le temps, sans qu'il ne puisse anticiper ses changements d'humeur... Et puis, cette histoire de peluche ventriloque ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si elle ne l'avait utilisé que pour s'amuser, d'accord, mais là, il y avait quelque chose... Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Et quelque chose qui était susceptible de la faire partir. De l'éloigner de lui. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Vraiment pas.

Brusquement, il sentit un pic de colère monter en lui contre l'enfant et contre lui-même. Pourquoi diable l'avait-il laissé lui échapper alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à lui mettre la main dessus ? Jamais il n'allait réussir à la retrouver, maintenant ! L'asile était beaucoup trop grand !

Tirant de sa poche une grosse télécommande, il appuya sur un bouton au hasard. La pensée de la destruction produite par la bombe déposée par la brave petite Harley et qu'il venait d'activer, ne parvint qu'à peine à le calmer. Enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, il pressa un peu plus le pas, réfléchissant à l'endroit où pourrait bien se trouver la petite diablesse. C'est qu'il tenait à le récupérer, son cher jouet !

* * *

Avec un petit soupir, Kathy changea une énième fois de direction, tournant au hasard à l'intersection de trois couloirs. Elle était à présent perdue et avait l'impression de tourner en rond depuis déjà un bon bout de temps. Et, histoire de rajouter déjà une couche à son irritation grandissante, Ace s'était mis à chanter à tue-tête une chanson qu'il inventait au rythme des pas de la fillette.

-Tu veux pas te taire, à la fin ? Gronda cette dernière avec une colère qu'elle ne cherchait même plus à réprimer.

-Mais je m'ennuie ! J'ai besoin de me distraire !

-Tu n'as qu'à m'aider à trouver la sortie, ce sera déjà plus utile !

Le tigre haussa les pattes mais ordonna tout de même, au moment où ils passaient l'angle du couloir.

-Tourne à droite !

Sa compagne ne put retenir un hoquet scandalisé à ces paroles, se tournant vers la peluche qui semblait assez sûre d'elle dans ses indications. Alors comme ça, le tigre connaissait le chemin depuis le début, mais l'avait laissé galérer seule plutôt que de l'aider ? C'était à hurler de rage...

Serrant les dents, elle obéit à son injonction, ne manquant pas de le traiter mentalement de tous les noms. Suivant le chemin qu'il lui indiquait, elle finit par tomber sur un couloir en contact avec l'extérieur, à en juger par les minuscules fenêtres dont ses murs étaient affublés. Encouragée par cette dernière trouvaille, et décidée à trouver la sortie, elle pressa un peu plus le pas, longeant le mur.

Mais elle ralentit net sa cadence lorsqu'elle aperçut, à quelques mètres devant elle, un homme seul, accroupit devant le mur, semblant bricoler quelque chose tout en parlant pour lui-même.

L'inconnu portait un costume vert qui contrastait de manière criarde avec ses cheveux tirant sur le roux. A côté de lui était posé un petit objet qui évoquait à l'enfant la forme d'une bombe. Elle se décida tout de même à passer derrière lui, marchant le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas attirer son attention.

Malheureusement, sa discrétion ne fut pas assez efficace, puisque l'homme se retourna soudain vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts et inquiets. Tous les deux s'examinèrent un instant d'un air méfiant puis la bouche de l'inconnu s'éclaira d'un sourire et il haussa les sourcils en retournant à son travail.

-Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur ! J'avais cru que c'était Batman ! Il parait qu'il traine ici en ce moment...

Kathy resta silencieuse, observant à la dérobée cet étrange personnage. Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se croisaient, mais elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver dans quelles circonstances ils avaient bien pu se retrouver. Le roux, après avoir bricolé encore quelques instants quelque chose dans un trou qu'il venait apparemment de percer dans le mur, attrapa la bombe et l'introduisit dedans. Il se mit ensuite à y gesticuler le bras, l'air très concentré.

Il resta un long moment comme cela, sortant de temps en temps sa main et regardant à l'intérieur, avant de se remettre au travail, poussant de temps en temps quelques jurons sonores. Brusquement, il se retourna vers Kathy, la fixant de ses yeux verts.

-Tu ne serais pas la petite fille que j'ai vu courir en tenue d'Ève dans les couloirs, par hasard ? l'interrogea-t-il très vite, articulant à peine ses mots.

La questionnée resta interdite devant la question, le fixant d'un regard dubitatif. Ce fut Ace qui vint lui éclairer sa lanterne, expliquant mentalement d'une voix amusé :

-Ça veut dire à poil. T'as dû le voir quand t'as essayé de t'enfuir après que t'aies appris que le Joker était ici.

Un sourire vint fendre la bouche de la blondinette et elle éclata de rire à l'évocation de la scène. Oui, elle se souvenait, à présent ! L'étrange homme aux devinettes écrites sur le mur. C'était lui !

Prenant apparemment son hilarité pour un oui, l'homme aux devinettes pencha sa tête sur le côté et lui demanda, alternant son regard entre elle et le trou dans le mur :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner un... petit coup de main ? Tu as le bras fin, je pense que tu pourrais déplacer ce que j'ai mis dans ce mur au bon endroit.

Kathy ne fut pas très alléchée par la demande. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'avoir à s'approcher de la bombe. Elle n'avait pas oublié la puissante explosion qui s'était produit alors qu'elle était avec Quinzel, et gardait bien à la pensée que l'objet pouvait pêter à tout moment. En particulier si c'était le Joker qui en possédait les commandes...

En voyant son mouvement de recul, l'homme mystérieux lui expliqua, l'air apparemment très fier de lui :

-Tu en profiteras, toi aussi, ça pourrait nous permettre de nous évader. Cette bombe n'est pas très puissante, et il faudra vraiment qu'elle soit placée au centimètre près pour qu'elle ait une chance de faire sauter le mur.

La fillette le dévisagea un instant en penchant la tête, songeuse. Puis cette dernière précision finit par avoir raison de ses réticences et elle s'approcha de lui, tenant la main vers la brèche. Elle tâtonna un peu avant de sentir finalement l'objet sur ses doigts et tourna la tête, attendant les indications du presque roux.

-Déplace-la un tout petit peu à ta droite, commanda-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta et, le voyant se pencher sur le trou, se recula d'un pas. Après un bref examen, il lui laissa de nouveau la place.

-Il faudrait la rapprocher un peu plus de toi.

L'installation de l'engin dura un certain moment, l'adulte, jamais satisfait du geste de Kathy, la rectifiant sans cesse. Enfin, alors que la petite s'apprêtait à abandonner et le laisser là, il déclara, avec un petit sourire :

-Voilà, c'est parfait, comme ça ! Attrape la mèche qui est au bout et fait bien attention à ne pas la déplacer !

La petite folle obéit et lui tendit le fil, attendant la suite.

Déroulant précautionneusement la corde, il lui fit signe de le suivre et tous deux s'éloignèrent d'une bonne dizaine de pas.

Pendant qu'il s'appliquait à craquer une allumette, l'homme en vert expliqua à l'enfant :

-J'ai dû apporter quelques modifications à la bombe pour pouvoir contrôler à quel moment la faire exploser. Tu veux allumer la mèche ?

La petite fille gloussa de plaisir en s'emparant du bâton enflammé. Ça faisait si longtemsm qu'elle n'avait pas joué avec une bombe ! Le fil s'alluma avec de petites étincelles et les deux résidents d'Arkham se précipitèrent vers l'angle du couloir, les mains sur les oreilles, pendant que la flamme courrait sur la mèche. Après la déflagration, ils risquèrent un œil vers leur oeuvre et poussèrent un cri de joie au même moment. La construction n'avait pas tenue et on pouvait à présent apercevoir l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à franchir le trou qu'ils avaient créé et ils étaient libres !

Tous deux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Puis le jeune homme tandis sa paume ouverte devant la petite, qui hésita un court instant avant de taper dedans.

-Beau travail, petite ! complimenta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Au fait ! J'ai totalement oublié de me présenter ! Edward Nygma, aussi connu sous le nom de l'homme-Mystère, le poseur d'énigme, ou encore le Sphinx. Tu m'as peut-être déjà vu à la télévision, il faut avouer que je suis assez connu des médias... ajouta-t-il encore avec une certaine fierté. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

-Elle s'appelle Kathy, déclara Ace, que l'enfant avait brandit sous les yeux de l'homme.

Edward Nygma fronça un instant les sourcils devant l'excentrique manière de s'exprimer de sa nouvelle alliée, puis finit par sourire.

-Tu me dis quelque chose ! Ce ne serait pas toi la gamine que recherche le Joker ?

Devant l'air soudainement apeuré qui apparu sur le visage de la fuyarde, il éclata de rire et lui passa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne te livrerai pas à lui ! Déclara-t-il. Je t'avoue que je ne l'apprécie pas énormément et je n'ai pas extrémement envie de lui faire plaisir. Tu peux quitter l'île avec moi, si tu veux.

Et, sans attendre de quelconques réponse de la part de la petite, il se dirigea vers la nouvelle sortie. Kathy le suivit des yeux quelques secondes avant de lui emboîter le pas. Enjambant le mur en ruine, elle fut surprise de s'enfoncer dans une fine couche de neige. Une violente bourrasque la frappa au visage et elle se mit aussitôt à claquer des dents. Le temps passé à l'asile, sans contact avec l'extérieur, ne lui avait pas fait réaliser qu'on était à présent en plein hiver.

Le Sphinx, de son côté, ne semblait nullement gêné par la température glacial. Déjà loin, se mouvant avec aisance dans la neige, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il se retourna soudain vers l'enfant et lui cria, tapant légèrement du pied pour la presser un peu.

-Alors ? Tu te dépêches ? On a pas tout notre temps, tu sais...

Obéissant à sa demande, la fuyarde se mit à courir pour le rattraper, pendant que lui se remettait à marcher.

-Il y a un canot caché derrière un rocher, dans une digue, lui expliqua Nygma tandis qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur. On va l'utiliser pour traverser la rivière.

Il enjoignit un geste à sa parole, montrant la direction pour aller vers le dit canot et la fillette hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris et lui faisait confiance. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'endroit indiqué et l'Homme-Mystère se pencha sur un point précis au bord de la petite falaise, attrapant une corde dissimulée contre la parois de terre. Tirant dessus, il ne tarda pas à faire apparaître une petite barque en bois, assez abîmée, mais toutefois utilisable. Lorsqu'elle vint taper contre la côte, il sauta dedans d'un geste souple et s'empara immédiatement des rames, ramenant le bateau qui dérivait vers Kathy.

-Le carrosse de Madame la Princesse est avancé ! plaisanta-t-il en faisant une légère courbette.

Kathy, avant de se décider à le rejoindre, se retourna un instant vers le bâtiment où elle avait passé plusieurs mois d'enfermement. Elle le contempla quelques instants, et songea au Joker encore à l'intérieur, qui devait actuellement déambuler dans les couloirs, la recherchant avec de plus en plus d'impatience, alors qu'elle se trouvait en fait là, devant la rivière, prête à quitter l'île pour un bon bout de temps au moins. Ramenant Ace contre sa poitrine, elle le serra fortement contre elle, repoussant l'envie qu'elle avait de faire demi-tour.

-Kathy ? appela le poseur d'énigmes, voyant son hésitation.

Cette simple appellation suffit à sortir l'enfant de ses agitations intérieures et elle dévala la pente sur les fesses, atterrissant sur le support flottant avec prudence. Le Sphinx lui adressa un sourire content et se mit à ramer, s'éloignant rapidement de la côte. La petite fille, levant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur l'île, ne put réprimer un éclat de rire moqueur en voyant la bataille qui faisait rage entre les prisonniers et les forces de l'ordre devant le pont. Pendant que tous étaient en train de s'épuiser dans cet affrontement, elle et le Sphinx se faisaient tranquillement la belle, sans que personne n'en ait la moindre connaissance !

Suivant la direction de son regard, l'homme au costume vert la suivit dans son hilarité et tous deux restèrent les yeux fixés sur le pont, à se délecter du spectacle auquel ils assistaient de loin. Puis Kathy rompit le contact visuel et s'empara à son tour d'une pagaie de bois, aidant son compagnon de fuite afin d'avancer plus rapidement. Elle sauta la première sur la terre ferme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté du large court d'eau. Accordant un dernier regard d'adieu au manoir qui se dressait maintenant au loin, elle se tourna ensuite vers la ville de Gotham et son visage s'étira d'un doux sourire. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi... Elle était parvenue à s'échapper d'Arkham. Et surtout, elle était parvenue à le faire seule, sans le Joker. Elle était parvenue à lui échapper, à lui aussi. Elle était libre ! C'était fabuleux !

-Bon, nous voilà arrivé... commenta Edward en s'approchant de l'enfant.

Il y eut un petit instant de silence hésitant, pendant lequel il lui lança de petits regards en coin, pendant qu'elle continuait à contempler les hauts bâtiments qui se dressaient devant lui. Puis, il se décida enfin à proposer, d'un ton qu'il voulait enthousiaste :

-Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime bien ! Alors, si ça te dit, on pourrait faire équipe ensemble, quelques temps ! Ça pourrait être amusant, non ?

La petite folle se retourna vers lui, surprise. Elle réfléchit, le fixant pendant qu'il attendait sa réponse, le cou tendu vers l'avant.

-Kathy ! On avait dit que tu allais être indépendante, à présent ! gémit avec reproches le tigre à l'intérieur de sa tête. Laisse tomber ce type, on a pas besoin de lui ! On s'amusera bien mieux seuls.

-Mais Ace, il a l'air si drôle !

-Drôle ou pas, je te rappelle que tu t'étais fait une promesse...

La discussion intérieure dura encore quelques instants, puis la gamine finit par céder sous la pression de la peluche et secoua la tête, un sourire un peu triste sur le visage.

-Désolé, mais on avait prévu autre chose, expliqua le félin d'un ton indifférent, traduisant ce que voulait dire sa compagne.

-Ah... répondit simplement le jeune homme, visiblement déçu. Bon... et bien j'imagine qu'on va se dire au revoir ici, dans ce cas ?

Kathy acquiesça, et glissa sa petite main dans celle de son nouvel ami, le regard désolé. Celui-ci lui passa une main sur la tête, lui ébouriffant les cheveux, puis fit volte-face avant de lui lancer, agitant son bras dans un geste d'adieu.

-Dans ce cas, je te dis bonne chance ! J'espère qu'on se recroisera !

-Au revoir ! Cria Ace alors qu'il était déjà loin.

Kathy le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'angle d'une ruelle, puis se tourna dans le sens opposé, parcourant des yeux les grands immeubles délavés. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve rapidement un logement, il faisait vraiment froid dehors.

S'engouffrant dans la petite rue en face d'elle, elle se mit à rire, sentant l'excitation monter en elle, la poussant même à exécuter quelques pas de danse avec un Ace tout aussi heureux qu'elle. Ça y était ! Elle était lâchée à Gotham ! Les citoyens de la ville pouvaient trembler ! Sa nouvelle vie, tant rêvée entre les quatre murs de sa prison, commençait enfin !


End file.
